An Outlaw's Dream
by AlphaBlades
Summary: The Pirates and Space Forces are at an all out war for territory with no hope of stopping. Can one outlaw's dream change the fate of the galaxy? Chap 27 up! And lookie here! A quicker update then last time! w00t!
1. The rise of a dream

_So here it is, my 'story.' Why do I use the word story loosely like that? Simple really, everyone has a 'story' to tell.... but that's all it is, just another story in an endless pile. Well mine's different. This isn't no friggen story. This is my life. My hopes, dreams, thoughts, and ideas....And it begins with me doing what I seem to do best. Running_

__

Our ship was blasting through space, running at full speed. The damn thing was a piece of crap. It was basically built to only hold a crew of four. There was only one room for sleeping and nothing else. Yes, this metal rust bucket was that small.

We were being tailed by some Space Forces and if that wasn't enough, a small band of Pirates seemed to be helping them. Just great.

"We just took another hit the starboard side!" My navigator and good friend, Sky, said holding on to her control panel for dear life.

"The thrusters are running low and they seem to be trying to knock our weapons offline!-" There was a large explosion under the ship. "Correction. Weapons are now offline." That lovely remark came from my right-hand-man and just-as-good friend, Volk.

"Dammit! We are SO screwed! Sky! Is there anywhere reasonably close that we can land this thing!" I yelled from the main control panel, the thing that kept this ship from being torn apart...I must say, I'm a pretty decent pilot when I wanted to be. And now I **REALLY** wanted to be.

"There's a small planet some lightyards away but we won't make it if you don't drive this thing better!"

"Just cool it! I'm doing the best I can! This stupid ship isn't state-of-the-art, you know!"

Sky went silent and starred at her screen, but it wasn't because of what I said to her. She saw two fairly large ships break away from the group of Space Forces. She put it up on the main screen. Their speed increased and then came right at us. I wouldn't have been so nervous if I didn't see two large, steel arms come from the undersides.

"Oh Shit," I said aloud, "Grapplers."

"C'mon man! Get us the hell outta here!" Volk said, not taking his eye off the two ships.

I brought up the manual steering mode of my console. It was nothing big, just a fancy looking steering wheel. But it sure as hell helped out in a crisis.

One of the two ships flew right over us, I jerked the wheel hard to the left just escaping the long deadly claws coming at my ship.

I eyed the turbo button on my console. The thing would push this puppy up and over the max but it also has never been used before...On the account the person who put it in said it's a 'last resort'

Bam! A grappler arm took off a nice chunk of my ship with a slap to the side. This is what I get for thinking in a battle. BAM! A bigger hit to the other side. Stop thinking, dammit!

"Hey, you think you want to start flying right?" Volk yelled to me.

I sneered at his remark and forced the ship into a dive, which was just like taking a normal turn out in space.

I was heading for that planet and I would get there no matter what. Those ships were close behind us and gaining fast, I had to out run them. I reluctantly hit the turbo button, with that man's warning running through my mind.

"Just be careful when you use this. It's more then likely to rip your ship apart."

My ship shook under me, then shook again and went silent. Oh and when I mean silent, I mean that the thrusters and everything on the bridge went silent. We stalled. So we sat there, the preverbal ship with out a paddle. Just great.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EDIT: THIS STORY HAS EXPERMENTAL WRITING TECHNIQUES IN IT! SO IT MAY CHANGE WRITING STYLES MID WAY THROUGH IT. PLEASE DON'T THINK ANY LESS OF THE STORY OR IT'S PLOT. THANK YOU. Alphablades

Author's note: Ahhh, The was a perrrrrty first chapter and a nice cliff hanger. Sure you know crap about what's going on but the first chapter is supposed to be like that so you read the second one which adds depth to the story and sucks you in to read the rest! Bwahahahaha!!!


	2. The loss of an alley

Sky was in the engine room before the lights even went out. She just had the sixth sense for danger. It must have been pulsing through her mind right about now.  
  
"The engine's fried!" She yelled back.  
  
"Well DUH! That's why we stopped! Just fix it!" I hollered back.  
  
A voice came from outside the ship. It was the ship that was grinding metal with us.  
  
"You are all under arrest! How do you pled?!"  
  
I looked over at Volk. He had the same expression on his face that I did. The 'what the hell' look.  
  
"They're obviously screwing with us. They know we can't respond. They might 'mistake' this for resisting arrest." Volk groaned out.  
  
I stood up on my chair. "Yes!! We are so FRIGGEN guilty!! Please, take us away!!"  
  
Volk laughed. We both knew they couldn't hear us. Might as well make the best of it.  
  
"Very well, if you do not respond we will take force!"  
  
Volk was right. I didn't want to look at him because he would say "I told you so."  
  
I yelled back to Sky. "Sky! Move you ass! They are not taking us peacefully!!"  
  
"Well why don't you help me! You always brag about how you are suuuch a good mechanic!"  
  
"You know this piece of crap better then m-"  
  
I was cut off by a slap to the side. I heard something lock into place. I sighed.  
  
"Crap, they got a hold of us with one of those arms."  
  
Sky's voice came through the silence. "Oh hey! I found the problem!!"  
  
"Hurry and fix it!"  
  
I turned to Volk. "Get ready man, when she gets this thing running we'll be going full-" I was cut off again. But this time by that damn ship. I was getting annoyed.  
  
"We are going to board! Make no attempt to resist!"  
  
Attempt?! Sorry man, but we're going to do more then attempt.When we get power, that is.  
  
I heard another clank, this time it sounded like something stuck onto our door. It must've been their red carpet into our ship.  
  
I sat down and closed my eyes. This was it, my end. All my running and believing for nothing. All for my cause.My hopeless cause.  
  
In the next second everything seemed to happen at once. I heard cutters going to work on the door, I also heard Sky yell "fixed it!" At the same time I saw the bridge around me spark back to life. Finally I felt something. The ship blast away doing up to and over it's max. Sky got it to run AND to kick in the boost. God, I was loving her more everyday.  
  
Everything holding onto my ship was torn away. The grappler arms and the walkway stuck on the door. Hope those guys had suits on.  
  
The sheer force crunched me into my seat. I couldn't move anything, not even my head to see if Volk and Sky were ok. They were probably plastered to a wall or something.  
  
The planet we were heading to came into focus. We were now only hours.Wait no, minutes.Actually, seconds away from it. Damn, this thing can sure pick up speed.  
  
I reached for the steering wheel but didn't even get close. I wasn't going to be able to control this thing when it reached the ground. I was praying we at least hit at an angle so he would slide to a halt.  
  
We entered the atmosphere before I could even blink an eye, and even THAT was getting hard to do.  
  
Flames started to blow by the front of the ship and the whole wreck was shaking so much that I thought we would fall to pieces before we even hit the ground. I didn't even know if our pursuers were still following. Guess we'd find out when we hit the ground, well if we lived through the impact.  
  
Ah! I shouldn't think like that. Every bad thing I think up usually happens, while on the other hand I think about a thousand wong but does that ever pop up out of no where? Nooooooo.  
  
The ground came into view within seconds. I did the only thing I could do, warn my crewmates.  
  
"Brace for impact!!"  
  
Neither of them replied. We hit the ground the same time I yelled. Luckily my wish came true and we did hit at a slant crashing into some trees in front of us.  
  
We kept sliding until we fell off a cliff. Yeah, you heard me. The friggen ship fell of the side of a cliff. We hit into the water below, for a second I wondered what the splash looked like. I shook my head. I gotta stop thinking off topic.  
  
Volk slapped me on the shoulder. "Hey we better get out of here now before we sink too far and can't swim back to the top."  
  
I nodded my head. Better bail now before we got too deep. Volk opened the door to engine room. Sky looked hurt.And pissed.  
  
"Oh my god.If we die in this thing I'll kill you BOTH!"  
  
I laughed. Sky couldn't quite keep her mind together in dangerous situations. It always made for a good laugh. We headed to the door, Volk told us to hold our breaths before he opened it. We agreed and he let the tons of water outside flood in. We all were knocked out of the way but eventually swam through of the door and headed for the top.  
  
It was a lot longer away then I thought. I swam with all my might but I was running out of air. I held it for as long as I could, sadly I couldn't stand it and I breathed out. I didn't dare breathe back in, I just kept swimming. I thought I was going to drowned right there and then yet miracle of miracles happened and my head broke the top of whatever body of water we were in.  
  
I gasped for breath, loving every square inch that entered my lungs. I was so exhausted, Volk has to drag me up to the shore. All three of us lied there on some kind of beach to catch our breath. Sky looked in her pouch that she always kept with her. She threw me my shining sliver 9mm which had the words "Quick Silver" etched into the sides and handed Volk two of the biggest rifles I've ever seen him carry. They were custom-designed just for him. Finally she took out a glowing orange orb. The thing everyone was after. I sighed. I didn't know what was so special about it, I just figured it must cost a lot. Why else would all these people be after it? Well..There was another reason, but it was just some stupid myth. From what I've heard the Leyline never existed.  
  
We got up and walked up the beach to some broken road. We followed it until we got to an equally broken down town. I saw ten cars pass us and not one of them stopped. I would have been mad but Volk looked pretty intimidating with those rifles strapped to his side.  
  
The place was deserted, we screamed out to see if anyone was still here but all we got was silence. It was eerie, I've never been in a ghost town before.  
  
We sat down next to a busted up wall and talked about what we should do now..Well actually Sky and I talked, Volk was looking out for any attackers. Good luck with that, I thought.  
  
She ran her hand through her hair and looked at me.  
  
"Well, what now?"  
  
"First we need to find out where we are, then get a ship and get the hell out of here."  
  
"Easier said then done."  
  
"Pfft, we've been through worse. Remember that one time on Sentinel 3?  
  
Volk cut in. "As I remember correctly we decimated half of the place for.One shell?"  
  
I growled. "It was a caster shell," I reached into my pocket and took it out as I talked, silently thanking God it was still there, "it's the first one I've ever seen in my life. I couldn't just let it sit there."  
  
Sky spoke up. "You don't even have a caster. Why do you need it?"  
  
My response was low. "My hero had a caster.I thought I could be more of an outlaw with it by me. Y'know, like a good luck charm."  
  
Volk smiled. "C'mon, man. That guys gotta be like 60. He had to have lost his edge by now."  
  
I sighed. "So what? He's still the baddest guy out there. If anyone could stop this war between the Ka-shinta and Space Forces, it'd be him."  
  
We all fell silent and listened to the wind. Nothing was going to happen if we just sat there, I stood up and dusted myself off.  
  
"Ok, let's get out of here."  
  
My command didn't even go into Volk's thick head. He had his eyes fixed on something else. I turned to what caught his attention. My jaw almost hit the ground. There was a group of pirates standing right in front of us.  
  
I didn't know what to say, was stunned into shock, I guess. I didn't really have to say anything, one tuff-ass locking pirate spoke up.  
  
"Well, looks like I found you. My master we be most pleased.Now.If you please, the orb."  
  
He had his hand stretched out to us. Sky looked at me and placed her hands on her pouch, I quickly shook my head no. If they wanted this things so badly, I wanted to know why.  
  
"What's so good about this rock, huh?!" The man laughed. "Oh, my boy. That thing has powers only your most wildest dreams could imagine."  
  
"That didn't tell me anything important about it. What kind of powers?"  
  
"Give me the orb and I'll show you." He grinned evilly.  
  
That did it, I made up my mind. There was no way in hell that bastard was getting it now. I looked over at Volk and blinked my left eye twice. This was our little code that a gun fight was about to begin. We had to have things like this because we always ended up in these kind of situations.  
  
I turned back to the man and said my personally favorite line.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
Volk and I pulled out guns simultaneously and let off a wave of rounds. The man calmly stood there and chanted.  
  
"Paguwa-sunfa, Paguwa-sunfa, Paguwa-sunfa, Paguwa-sunfa, Paguwa-sunfa."  
  
A wisp of blue light emanated from his body and swirled around him and his comrades. The bullets hit the aura then slid to the ground, not doing any damage the man or his makeshift force-field. It was around this time I started to really hate Pirate Magic.  
  
Volk growled and starred at the man but talked to me. "Hey, you and Sky get out of here, I'll take them on. You guys just get that little gem to safety."  
  
I stood there, not moving.  
  
"No way am I leaving you here to fight alone! This isn't some fairy tale were the good guy fights a mob of angry villagers and comes out alive!"  
  
"Hey.Who said we were good guys?"  
  
I looked at Volk. He was a tall and very well built man. Muscles were on top of muscles, he always was our leader in battles, tearing everyone in our way to pieces. He was a human tank.but it didn't matter, we were up against magic now. No way would he survive.  
  
I was about to rip his head off but Sky grabbed my arm and ran around the corner.  
  
"Sky! Why are you dragging my away! Volk isn't going to survive without us!"  
  
She stopped and glared at me, her eyes were slits.  
  
"I'm just as pissed as you but he's trying to buy us some time to escape. If we all fought, then we all would fall. Game over. This way we MIGHT live. Got it?!"  
  
I was so close to argue my case further but tears built up in her eyes. She was only trying to hide her sadness behind anger. She felt the same thing I did.Damn.  
  
We heard Volk's rifles start up again. The sounded more like chain-guns then normal rifles. We ran down the road, the further we got the less we could hear gun fire.But then, it suddenly stopped. We skidded to a halt. He's dead, I thought. I was going to break down right there, Volk helped raise me. Him and Sky were both around thirty, I was a measly eighteen. They weren't married or even romantically involved, they just stuck together.For me and my cause.My hopeless cause.  
  
Sky started crying way before me. To her it was like loosing a brother, just the same as it was like loosing a father to me. I started to shake and almost fell to my knees, luckily Sky caught her composer before I did.  
  
"Wait are we standing here for. We have to go."  
  
I silently agreed and we both ran out of the city's limits. Away from the pirates and away from Volk. The man who went down fighting to protect us.  
  
-----------------*-----------------------*--------------------------*------- ----------------------*  
  
Author's note: Hello everyone! I hope that told you a bit more about the story. It's taking longer then I thought to get to anything that might explain why the HELL they're running. I just hope you bear with me and read the third chapter. No matter HOW long that gets, It WILL explain something! Yee haw!! Oh..And let's have a moment of silence of Volk. He will be missed..  
  
Oh and can someone tell me if I spelled "Paguwa-sunfa" right? 


	3. Another ally falls Will there ever be an...

We ran for so far and so long that I was about to drop right there. Luckily Sky saw I was having some problems keeping up and stopped.  
  
"Ok, I think we're far away now. They shouldn't be able to catch up." She said, looking back at that now un-seen town.  
  
I put my arms behind my head and tried not to breathe too hard. I heard that breathing to too fast just makes you pass it easier. I looked up at Sky, I could tell she was still pissed about Volk's death. Hell, I was pretty mad myself. Sky was just better at hiding it then I was.  
  
"Dammit!!" I yelled out of no where. "Why did he do that! Why did he DIE!! Doesn't he know we need him!!"  
  
Then Sky did something I don't think she's ever done to me. She decked me in the face. I hit the ground and stared wide-eyed at her holding my cheek.  
  
She couldn't hide it anymore. Tears started to run down her face. I was so mad.But not at her, I was made at myself for being so stupid. Volk gave his life to help us. He did it because that was the only thing TO do. I looked down at the ground..This whole day sucked.  
  
"Alright, enough of this. We can morn his death while we're in safety, right?" Sky said through her tears.  
  
I once again nodded my head in agreement and we walked away.  
  
I didn't even notice how long we were walking for.Or even where we were going for that matter. All I knew is that we were in yet ANOTHER town. This one seemed a little livelier but no real difference from the previous one.  
  
We knocked on a couple doors to see if they would let us stay that night but they all turned us down. I wonder why? We didn't really LOOK as bad as we were, they should at least show some hospitality. Finally one of the townsfolk filled us in and not with the most respected of tones either.  
  
"You! You both! Get out of this town!! You only bring battles and war here!! The Pirates shall comes and kill us all because of you outsiders!!" The old man yelled, nearly screaming his head off.  
  
Sky and I just sighed. I decided to speak up. "Listen old man, we didn't come here to bring trouble and we have NO idea why people would kill you just because some outsiders came here. Our ship crashed and we need a place to stay. There's no one after us so quit worrying!"  
  
A voice came from behind the old man. I clutched my fists together, it was the damn Pirate and his lackeys.  
  
"Now, now. Don't be so brash, this old geezer just tried to warn you that maybe JUST maybe you would bring bad forces to this tiny town. Tsk, tsk, guess you should have listened kid because now this old man dies."  
  
Before I could even pull out my gun one of his fellow pirates stuck his long silver claw through the man's back, popping it out of his chest. Blood flew everywhere, the man gasped for air but got none. I guessed the pirate hit a lung from the shallow breathes the man took.  
  
My gun was firmly in my hand and I let off a couple shots at the pirate who stabbed him. My first two bounced off the steel plating covering his face but my last one caught him right in the eye, he dropped like a ton of bricks.  
  
Two more pirates in the same black suit and silver armor ran towards Sky and me. She pulled her combat knife from her pouch and readied herself for the attack.  
  
The pirate closest to me jumped in the air and pointed his claws at me. An easy target, I thought as I saw him come down. I raised my gun up and put two plugs in his stomach, he fell down right in front of me. I pointed my gun towards the back of his head and let off another round. Too bad the plating doesn't protect the back of their heads, too.  
  
Sky's fight was just as quick. The pirate took one quick swing at her with his right hand. She easily ducked under it and got around behind him where she neatly slid her knife across his throat, spraying a thin line of blood across the road.  
  
As I watched on in delight I was completely oblivious to the one man building up energy for his attack. By the time I figured out what he was doing it was too late and two large blue streams of magic shot towards me and Sky.  
  
The force hit me right in the chest sending my flying into a nearby building. Honestly, I don't know what hurt more. The energy attack or the feeling of soft flesh colliding with hard rock. Well, whatever it was I know it royally knocked the wind out of me. I couldn't even focus my eyes let alone try to stand.  
  
All I could do was hear Sky fight what seemed to be at least three more pirates. I couldn't tell if she was winning or loosing all I knew is she was putting her all into it.  
  
I reluctantly pulled my body up off the ground, receiving a heavy head rush as my only reward. I heard Sky yell "Catch!" and I knew she was going to throw something at me. I felt so dizzy that I couldn't even focus on the object and stop it from smacking into my face.  
  
I reached down a grabbed whatever she threw at me. She then told me to leave and me, not being completely right in the head, agreed and ran down an alley. It actually took me a couple minutes to figure out what I was doing.And what I was carrying.  
  
I stared at the orange orb in my hand and looked down the path I was just running through. No way, I couldn't let this happen twice. First Volk now Sky. Nope, it's not going to happen. I don't give a damn if I die too. I wouldn't be able to live with BOTH of them gone.  
  
Before I could even think about it I was heading back down the alley with an orb in my right hand and Quick Silver in my left.  
  
I busted out of the alley and pointed my gun towards anything that was standing. I stared on in disbelief as I saw what just happened. A Pirate had his hand going right through Sky's chest. I couldn't believe it, I was too late.  
  
Every muscle in my body tensed, I was well beyond pissed now. I raised my gun up and empty what bullets I had left into the pirate's body. His body quickly crumpled to the ground. There were three other pirates around him but the big time magic user was no where to be found. I didn't care, I'd find him later and deal with him personally, right now I could let off some steam into the fools who wanted to stay behind.  
  
I took a clip from my pocket and locked it into my 9 moments after I ejected the empty one. In one fluid motion I put loaded the new clip in, cocked it, and let the bullets fly.  
  
Two of the three pirates hit the ground by the time my new clip emptied. Wow, I was ashamed of myself, there were ten bullets in each clip but I only took out two. That meant my aim was wayyyy off, Oh well, like I could concentrate right now, anyways. I took out my final clip and loaded it just as quick, spraying a new wave of bullets before my empty even hit the ground.  
  
The final pirate dropped before he even got close to me, this didn't stop me from firing my last five shots into his dead body.  
  
I stopped and closed my eyes, I didn't want to see Sky just lying there. My head was still swirling from the one energy shot, I shook it off and tried to walk away. There were two problems with this. One my eyes were still closed and two.I tripped over a dead pirate because of number one. My head met pavement and I was out like a light.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~ I have such an active imagination, sometimes it gets me in trouble. I like to sit by myself and just think of things. I don't even know what I think about, it's never specific. Just things here and there. Read enough of my little 'story' and you'll see what I mean.  
  
You guys must be pretty lost on what's going on, huh? Well I'll try to straiten our some rough spots.  
  
First off, the name's Strife. Yeah, like in "long drawn out pain" or something along those lines. I thought it fit me perfectly seeing how so much crap happens to me day in and day out. I have a real name but I never use, probably for the simple fact that it's so bland.  
  
Oh and this orb we've been carrying around? It's supposed to be some treasure taken from the Galactic Leyline, but like I said I doubt that damn thing even existed. People say that all treasure from there has some "mystical power" that could be released and give the user whatever he desires. Yeah, that sure was happening. I desired to get out of this place with my two friends alive but all this thing has down is sit there and glow! It's done shit for my cause!  
  
I shouldn't stress about it too much though, I just lost the only people that were close to me and with them my dream for a better life..All in return for some rock..If you can't tell, that was sarcasm and I am STILL pissed.  
  
As I think about this rock I wonder if Volk and Sky knew something about it that I didn't, I mean the did their best to keep this thing out of the pirate's hands they most have figured out SOMETHING I didn't.  
  
..It was right then that I was hit with an epiphany..They weren't protecting this hunk of junk, they knew just as much about it as I did, nothing. There were protecting me.Volk was talking to me when he told us to run, Sky grabbed me and made sure I got out of there alive. She told me that whole garbage about how Volk gave his life to make sure WE survived but only hours later did she do the same thing. She would have told me to run even if we didn't have this damn orb. Sky was just using it as an excuse for me to get out of there. I can't believe it.If you've even been hit by a sudden realization like that then you know it always hits hard.  
  
Volk and Sky gave their lives up for me, not this orb. Two more lives taken for my cause.My hopeless cause.  
  
-------------------*----------------------------------*--------------------- ------*---------------------*  
  
Author's note: Ha-zah! I hope that explained something! You now know the main character's name AND some history behind this orb.Among others things I've said. Anyways, just want to say that I'm super UBER busy with chores, homework, and writing three (yes three) different stories at once. Two of them are up and the third's coming soon. Because of this, I may not update as much as I like BUT fear not! I should be able at tack off a chapter every other day. Ok, I'm done. Hope you all like it!  
  
P.S.: If there's people out there waiting for main characters like Gene and Jim to show up..Don't worry, they will. :p  
  
Ok, This was Blades saying good reading equals good times and I'm out. 


	4. Strife meets some old faces

I finally stirred out of my momentary laps of consciousness. I sat up on whatever I was laying on and rubbed my head, it was throbbing, actually violently pulsating seems to be more accurate. At least the bandage wrapped around my skull soothed some pain. Wait..Bandage?  
  
I sprang up from the bed I was laying and after closely inspecting myself, jumped back under the covers. I lost my clothes, I was only draped in wrappings. I wildly looked around the small room for my clothes, they weren't anywhere to be seen. Figures..  
  
The door opened and a woman walked in carrying what looked like a bucket of water and a damp cloth, she seemed almost surprised to see me awake.Maybe it was the totally bewildered look on my face.  
  
"Ah, you're finally awake. Good, I'll go get your clothes for you. I washed them since they were all covered in blood." She said, placing the bucket down next to me.  
  
She looked around my age and nice lookin, to boot.  
  
"How long have I been out?" I asked, following her down the hallway with only a sheet covering my lower half.  
  
"Um..About a three days or so."  
  
My eyebrows shot up. Three days?! Wow, there's a new record. She pulled my clothes out of her dryer and handed them to me, trying her HARDEST not to look at me. I laughed, shy girls where always fun to play around with.  
  
I started to get dress and she turned completely around, most likely as red as a tomato.  
  
"What's up? Didn't you bandage me up?" I asked, with a sly grin on my face.  
  
"What? No! My dad did!"  
  
I laughed. "Ah well, my mistake."  
  
I finished dressing and asked her where my gun was.  
  
"Uh, I think my dad put it in a lock box downstairs."  
  
"Ah, ok.So is you dad home by any chance?" I asked coolly, stepping closer to her.  
  
Sadly, before I could make my move I heard the front door close and who I guessed was her dad yelled. "Gale, I'm home." Damn good timing, I thought.  
  
I sighed and walked down the stairs, might as well get my gun and head on out.  
  
"Oh well you're looking better." The man said to me as I walked down. "My name's Drake." He added, extending a hand to me.  
  
I silently declined his hand and asked where my gun was.  
  
"Oh.It's in my lock box. I'll get it for you." He opened his box as he continued talking. "You know, it's empty. Do you just keep it around to scare off the street trash?"  
  
I grinned and took my gun from him. "Sir, I'm part of that street trash. I usually keep it loaded, just shoved all the lead I had into some no-name pirates."  
  
My statement obviously stunned the man. "You don't look like any cop from the Space Forces and you just admitted you killed some Pirates and you OBVIOUSLY are not some innocent civilian. What are you?"  
  
Ah, the question I was always proud to answer. I had as much pride in being an Outlaw as those people I read about being Greasers, just without the long hair. "I'm an Outlaw, a damn good one at that."  
  
"Ohh..So, you have any partners?"  
  
Wow. My pride just sank into the earth. Boy how I so did NOT want to remember what just happened.  
  
"Uh.No. They're dead. Taken out by the same pirates I killed, all to protect some.." My voice trailed off. "Hey, where's that orb I had with me?!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forget. Here." He said, pulling it out of his box.  
  
I sighed in relief. And yes, I stilled hated the ball with a passion but now it's the only thing in my possession that reminded me of the best friends I've ever had.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be leaving then." I said, heading for the door.  
  
"Hey wait.You said you were an Outlaw, right?" Gale called to me while I was half way out the door.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if this means anything but there's a guy who lives down the street, house number 152, who keeps bragging he's an Outlaw. There are people that live with him that tell us to just never mind about what he says, that he's just senile. I don't believe them, though. I've heard his name before so I KNOW he must be from somewhere."  
  
"Oh yeah, what's his name." I asked, not really caring. There are people all over the place saying that they were Outlaws but about eighty percent of them were fake.  
  
"Uh.I don't quite remember. It was Gene something....Gene Star.Uh."  
  
"Starwind?!" I finished for her.  
  
"Yeah, that's it!"  
  
That's all I needed to hear, I was out the door and down the street before she even finished her sentence.  
  
I looked at each number as I passed the buildings. 149, 150, 151..I stopped in front of my destination. 152. The home to who I hoped was the great Gene Starwind. This was the guy I modeled my life after, this is the reason I keep a caster with me at all times.Which I just remembered was still in that chick's house! Damn!!  
  
Oh well, it didn't really matter now. If Gene really lived here I wouldn't need to carry that around anymore now since I met him in person.  
  
I was standing in front of that door forever, it was almost sad to watch me just stand there and stare at the door. Someone inside the house must have thought the same thing because they opened the door and asked what I wanted.  
  
It was a girl, a nice.No.HOT looking girl. She had to be around my age, I hoped anyways. She had messed up blonde her and the clearest blue eyes I have EVER seen. She was wearing a white wife-beater and some cut up denim shorts. Wow, she had some great legs.  
  
"Hey! I asked what the hell you wanted! Are you deaf?!"  
  
Heh, from what I heard she had a nice tongue to match.  
  
I shook my head, retaining my sly attitude.  
  
"I heard someone by the name of Starwind lives here. You know him?" I tried to sound casual, like I WASN'T about to meet the greatest Outlaw in existence.  
  
"No, sorry man. No one here by that name." She replied, getting ready to shut the door.  
  
Aw, damn shame Gene didn't live there. Sure I was a little crushed I wasn't about to meet him but maybe this lovely lady could sooth the pain.  
  
I stuck my foot in the doorway before she got it closed. "Oh, well I guess I was mistaken. Oh well, can't be right all the time..Say, do you mind if I come in and have a drink? I've been running from the law all day and I'm a bit parched."  
  
She opened the door a crack and stared at me. Damn she had nice.Uh.Eyes.  
  
"Really? Well that's really a shame to hear. Sorry to have to throw you out on the street being thirsty and all." She ended her sentence with a sudden punch to my chest, I fell back but soon caught myself.  
  
A grin smeared itself on my face. "Ah, a fighter.Nice."  
  
She scoffed at me in disgust and once again was about to shut the door, but a voice from inside her house changed that.  
  
"Jess, what's going on out there?" An older male voice said, carrying it's speaker to the door.  
  
The guy was pretty tall and had the same blonde hair and blue eyes at the magnificent Jessica, I guessed he was Jess's father. Damn, that's a nice name.  
  
"Oh sir, can you please help me. I haven't had any water for days and I'm starting to become weak, I fear I shall pass out and die in this lowly town!" It was sooo hard keeping a straight face after saying that but I managed.  
  
"Dad, don't believe this crap. He said the Special Forces are after him. He's just some petty thief."  
  
Ow! That stung BAD! There's nothing I hate more then being called just a common thief.  
  
"Hey, I'm no thief! I'm the baddest Outlaw out there! I'm wanted in twelve sectors!!"  
  
My 'harsh' statement only made Jess laugh. "Wow, you are such a sad, sad little boy."  
  
I glared at her. She was still really hot.Only if she shut up.  
  
Jess's dad spoke up. "Now, now. This is supposed to be a Safe Haven, let's just let him so he can get some rest." He motioned for me to come in, Jess quickly put a halt to this.  
  
"Dad, no! We can't let him in!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He was asking about.Um, YOU know."  
  
The father stared at me. "Why are you asking about Gene, kid?"  
  
"Heh, you could call me a fan." There was my understatement of the century.  
  
The man looked torn between something, which I clearly knew nothing about.  
  
The man sighed. "Alright, you can come in but you can only stay in the living room. The couch can fold into a bed, you'll sleep there for the night."  
  
"WHAT?!?! Dad!! Why are you letting him in!!"  
  
"Like I said, this is a Safe Haven for people. We can't turn anyone down. Especially someone wanted by the cops," he turned to me, "Hurry up and get in before someone sees you.  
  
I grinned madly and ran in, unknowing that someone DID see me, someone I really was starting to hate.  
  
"Ok," The man said, "Here's the living room. Stay here and don't move, I'll get you some water. Jess you watch him."  
  
"Aww! Why me?!"  
  
"Because I told you to, that's why."  
  
She growled and sat down on a chair, I tried to squeeze next to her but she planted my face into the couch. I was liking her more and more.  
  
Her father came back with the water, I took it and gulped it down, surprised on how true my "thirst story" was.  
  
I put down the water. "So, what's you name?" I asked the man.  
  
He paused for a moment then answered. "It's Jim. What's yours?"  
  
Fake, I thought when I heard it. The pause between my question and his answer was too long, he was hiding something.  
  
"The name's Strife." I said calmly, taking another gulp of my water.  
  
"Strife? That's a code name huh?"  
  
"Yep, it is. Makes it easier to get around if I have a fake name."  
  
I timer of some sort went off "Jim's" wrist. "Ah, damn! Jess, we have to go. Strife, don't do anything to our house. I have a very good security system."  
  
Before I could even say "Bite me" they were out the door. I sighed and started to look around, completely ignoring the order given to me not even two seconds ago.  
  
I was going through some draws when a computerized voice came out off the wall, which I later found out was a speaker.  
  
"Jim told you not to leave the living room OR touch his things."  
  
"Pfft, like I care what he says.What are you going to do anyways?"  
  
"I am wired to various defense weapons around this house. I could order anyone of them to open fire on you."  
  
What a bluff, I thought.But then again he might be telling the truth. Damn, I hated trying to call A.I's bluffs.  
  
"Fine, I'll be in the living room."  
  
I walked in and started browsing through some magazines on the coffee table. I heard the wooden floor behind me creek, someone was sneaking up on me. Instinctively I reached for my gun and pointed it at the person behind me.Who also happened to have a weapon in his hand.Only his was bigger. It was like a shotgun-handgun hybrid. I didn't know what is was called I all know is that it looked painful.  
  
I glared at him. He was pretty old. Gray hair, small wrinkles, the works. He had two faded scares on his right cheek but I thought nothing of them. I was only thinking about the stand off.  
  
I thought I was sitting pretty in this thing, I was younger, quicker reflexes. I could put a bullet in his head before he even thought about pulling the trigger. There was only one problem in this equation.I had no bullet TO put in his head, I was out and this guy, who seemed like he was always ready for the unexpected, must have had enough bullets to shoot at me all day.  
  
I never once let my sudden fear show on my face. I had to bluff this one out. I had to bluff REALLY well.  
  
"Well, kid. You wanna shoot me or what?" The old man said, grinning at me like a stuck up.Actually, I won't finish that sentence. Don't want the youngins out there to be scarred for life.  
  
"Only if you twitch an eyebrow, old man." I shot back coldly, wishing my words were more of the metal variety.  
  
"Here, I'll do more then that." He said, giving me the biggest STUPIDEST wink of an eye I have ever wanted to see. And of course, I did nothing. Well I bet that did it. My bluff was gone, the ball was in this guy's court. Just great.  
  
----------------*------------------*------------------------*--------------- -------------*----------------  
  
Author's note: Heya, folks. Another RIVITING chapter of my story. So anybody guess who the computer and old man was? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter.Until then you'll just have to SWEAT! ..Even though hardcore OS fans should know who they are by now.  
  
Oh and to Mr.Chaos. Yes, you should get the series, it's very good. It's also the first anime I've ever seen.which in essence snow-balled me into the anime freak I am today. It's ALSO the first (and only, if I remember correctly) Anime I've seen in which I've watched the dub before the original sub. Yeah, this statement was bias. Shoot me.  
  
Oh and sorry if this update was later then two days, I've lost track of all three of my stories so now I just update one after the other in a loop. Final Fantasy story, this one, Armored Core. That should help out my obscenely busy schedule now.  
  
As always, I'm Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	5. Strife starts his new jorney with the Ou...

"You're not going to shoot me, huh?" The old man said, grinning wildly at me.  
  
Oh, I hate this guy so much, he acted so high and mighty! If there was one FRIGGEN time I wished I wasn't out THIS would be it!!  
  
"Don't be so sure," I said, holding my bluff for what was left, "Maybe I just have a soft spot for old geezers."  
  
He laughed, something I was also hating.  
  
"Oh please. That's such a lie, you just don't have any bullets in that thing, huh?"  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhh CRAP! He knew! Now what am I going to do. Lie, I thought. Lie like there's no tomorrow..Which may not be that far from the truth.  
  
"Ha! Do you really think I would be stupid enough to hold a gun to you if it was empty?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Stupid one words answers.. "Well, sorry bud. But I'm not that dense."  
  
"Ok then on the count of three we'll both fire. Sound good?"  
  
My eyes widened. This can't be happening. This bluff was going to be the death of me.  
  
"Right here? In your hou-"  
  
He stopped my sentence cold. "You're empty." He stated calmly. He even lowered his weapon! Arrogant bastard!  
  
"Empty huh! Fine then, I'll show you!!" My anger got the best of me and I shot at him, sending not bullets but air at him instead.  
  
He laughed, something I FAR beyond hated now. "Told you, you're empty."  
  
The man didn't even flinch when I fired at him. He was either really good at calling bluffs.Or just a senile old man.  
  
"Ah well, an eye for an eye I guess. You shot at me so I have to return the favor. Even though mine will have more of a 'bang.'"  
  
I dropped my jaw and almost my gun. After all I've been though, I'm going to be killed on some no-name planet by an old geezer. Somewhere up there Volk was laughing right now. He always loved ironic deaths. This would've surely got him.  
  
He raised his eyebrow and winked at me for the second time. I couldn't help but close my eyes as he squeezed the trigger on his really painful looking gun.  
  
I expected to hear a good, loud bang come from the gun. Oh, I heard a bang alright but it came from the STUPID old man, he didn't even fire!  
  
"Gotcha!" He yelled out between his sudden burst of laughter.  
  
"W-Why didn't you shoot me?"  
  
"Oh, that's actually pretty easy to answer. I never keep this thing loaded. We were both empty, I just bluffed better." His insanely wide grin got even bigger as he watched the sudden awe cover my face.  
  
"You dirty old man..!!!" I charged at him, ready to rip that grin right off his face.  
  
To my horrid surprise my left hand was caught and with a quick twist, the old man had me on the ground his foot neatly placed on my chest.  
  
Right then I heard the A.I.'s voice come from the wall beside me.  
  
"Gene, Jim has informed me that this boy would stay the night here to rest up after being chased by the Space Forces."  
  
"Ahh, alright thanks, Gillium. Guess that might be why he was so easy to beat."  
  
I stared in complete shock at the man in front of me. This was Gene Starwind. I don't think you guys really see the importance of this statement so let me reiterate. THIS WAS GENE STARWIND!  
  
"Y-you're-e-e G-Gene." I couldn't finish my statement, the shock was still in.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Gene. You want an autograph or something?"  
  
I didn't want to answer that for the simple reason that I really did want one.  
  
"Uh, no I don't." I quickly changed subjects. "So, where have you been hiding all these long years?"  
  
Wow, stupid subject to change to but at least here answered..In one word.  
  
"Here."  
  
I sighed, what was I going to talk to him about? I never really thought about that until right now.  
  
"You want some food, kid?"  
  
I nodded my head to his 'out of no where' question....Yeah, like I was one to talk.  
  
"Good, follow me."  
  
We walked out into the kitchen and he sat down next to the table, motioning for me to do the same. I did but decided to sit across from him.  
  
"..So, where's food." I was glad to hear my brash attitude returning.  
  
"It's coming up the stairs right now."  
  
I turned to the door and a woman in a blue cloak walked in.  
  
"Hey, Mel." Gene said with a wave.  
  
"Hiya Gene. Jim finally came to get me from the store after dropping Jess off at school."  
  
She walked over to him, hugged him then kissed him. Oh ew! Someone as old as Gene getting action from a young chick like her? And a nice looking one at that!  
  
Jim came walking in waving his arms around in his defense. "Hey, hey, it wasn't my fault. That kid just knocked my schedule off, that's all!"  
  
He glared at me as he entered. I grinned at him, remembering the order he gave me.And how I was disobeying it.  
  
"Yeah, love you too dude." I casually shot back.  
  
He sat in the seat next to Gene. "You told him, didn't you?" He asked the old Outlaw, him nodding in return.  
  
"And you believed him, didn't you?" He asked, now looking at me. I gave him the same nod that Gene did.  
  
He sighed, resting his head on the table. "Great someone finally found out. Now what do we do, Gene? What if he tells someone?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not going to tell anyone if you don't want me to!" I don't think my statement was entirely true, but I said it nonetheless.  
  
There was a pause. Jim looked stressed out and Mel seemed a bit worried but Gene still had the grin on.  
  
"C'mon, Jim. It'll be fine. It's just one per-"  
  
I wasn't able to hear his last word over the loud explosion from the front of the house. Saying I was a little surprised was like saying a 400-pound man was a little overweight.  
  
I would have gotten up out of my seat around this time but the force of the blast did that for me. All four of us were lying on the ground, still shaken up from the explosion.  
  
Then a man slowly and calmly walked through the now blown away door. I knew who it was immediately, the man who had been following, no, STALKING me ever since I landed here. That pirate with the magic.  
  
"Well, well, well. I was just passing through the neighborhood and I happen to run into you yet again! Isn't life funny like that?"  
  
I growled. "Like hell you were. Why are you following me?"  
  
"I told you already. I want that orb."  
  
"Well you're not getting it!!"  
  
I heard the man sigh. "Fine, I wanted to keep you alive and take it willingly but I suppose this won't happen. Good day, worm.." He hissed the word "worm." as a blue fireball raged in his head.  
  
"Gillium! Active defense systems!" Jim shouted, still on the ground.  
  
"Roger." The computer replied, revealing the large guns from there various hiding spots.  
  
It took no time for them to lock on the target and open fire.  
  
The Pirate weaved and bobbed and over all dodged that rounds coming at him.  
  
Gene was the first one of us up which was somewhat ironic seeing how he was the oldest and should have been the least quickest.  
  
He pulled something from one of the drawers in the kitchen and threw it at the pirate. It was a grenade. It hit the ground and a blinding white flash came from it upon impact. Ugh..Correction, it was a flash grenade.  
  
I was staring dead on at the grenade as it went off, luckily I wasn't the only one blinded.  
  
The pirate covered his eyes and growled in pain. Someone in the kitchen grabbed my arm and pulled my out the back door. We were about three blocks away from the house when my vision came back. Gene had to stop and catch his breath as I try to get my bearings.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Jim spoke up. "We're on our way to the shuttle base."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Because we need to get our ship and get our asses out of here. If not only to save you but ourselves as well. We're still wanted too, ya know."  
  
We continued to run down a street as I thought about what kind of ship they would have. The answer hit my like a two-ton brick. Their ship from back in the day. The Outlaw Star. Could we really be heading to THAT ship? If we were then my only two fantasies were coming true. Meeting Gene and flying in the Outlaw Star. I think my luck was starting to turn. This orb might be working after all, better late then never.  
  
We kept running, passing block after block everything was somewhat a blur, as in I wasn't really looking at what was passing me by. Kind of reminded me of my whole life, it was just passing me by.  
  
We stopped in front of a large building, which, as one would guess, was the place that their ship was being held.  
  
"Ok, let's hurry up and get in before the pirate catches up." Jim calmly ordered.  
  
His statement came one minute too late. A familiar blue beam of energy came streaming by my head, crashing into the earth in front of me. That was obviously a warning shot, we turned around a stared at him. He was there all right but with reinforcements. Four large humanoid bots were standing right behind them, gatling guns strapped to their shoulders and what seemed like plasma rifles grafted to their arms.  
  
Gene was the only one thinking straight at the moment.  
  
"Run!" He shouted.  
  
We all agreed and moved like lightning towards the building as bullets and energy sprayed our path. Suddenly the bullets stopped coming and for some odd reason I thought we were in the clear, thinking we might be safe. Boy was I wrong.  
  
A bot dropped right in front of me, I didn't have enough time to stop myself and a large steel frame smacked me to the ground. I looked up as it aimed it's rifle towards my head. Once again, I thought I was dead, I mean I couldn't live through TWO near-death experiences right? Wrong. Sparks flew from the bot's back as the bullets from what had to be some big powerful gun collided with it.  
  
An ear-piercing screech came from the creature which sounded like gears grinding against other metals.  
  
I took the chance to roll under it's legs before it fell in a pile of bent steel. I kept running as Gene gave me cover fire with his shotgun/handgun. Oh and I figured just to name the damn thing "The Hand Shotgun" for easier reference. Anyways, when I caught up with him he started to run with me.  
  
"Here!" He shouted, throwing some kind of small cylinder.  
  
To me surprise it was a clip for a 9mm. I loaded it in without hesitation, finally I felt more useful with ten pieces of crippling led between my fingers. I couldn't help but grin as I entered the building.  
  
Gene took lead as we headed towards his ship. I started feeling confident that we would be able to make it without anymore confrontations. Yet again I was wrong. A spray of gatling gun bullets peppered our steps, forcing us to move in random patterns before we became just a splat on the floor.  
  
Gene put two large shells into his gun and fired them at the bot, sending it crashing down from it's perch. As it fell I ran full speed at it and jumped on it's chest, pointing my gun it what seemed like it's head and fired at point-blank range. It didn't take long for the bot to burst in a ball of flames, the force sending me back into a nearby wall.  
  
"C'mon kid let's go! Melfina and Jim must be waiting for us!" Gene yelled, already running down some path into another room.  
  
I followed and enter the room. My eyes fell on the ship we were taking. It hadn't changed one bit. The large red ship pointed straight up to the roof, it's four engines already heating up.  
  
I shook myself out of the daze and followed Gen up the stairs the lead to the Outlaw Star's hatch.  
  
Gene was way ahead of me so he was half way in the door as another wave of bullets zipped by me. I hit the grill underneath me and prayed I wouldn't be hit by a stray bullet.  
  
Gillium's voice came from the ship in front of me.  
  
"Main system upload to the XGP completed. Combat mode activated, releasing grappler arms."  
  
Gene's voice was the next to come at, this time aimed at me.  
  
"Don't worry, kid. I gotcha back, just get into the ship!"  
  
A hail of bullets came from the Outlaw star and disabled two of the three bots left, the last one was behind me, out of the ship's line of fire.  
  
I let some shots ring as they pitifully bounces off it's thick armor plating. It was a lot harder to blow these things up from a distance. I quickly gave up on this plan and made my way to the hatch, hot streams of energy flying past my head.  
  
I could see the door now, it was so close..So it's obvious that "fate" would take this opportunity to give the metal beast perfect aim and allowing it to burn a nice little hole in the back of my left leg. I don't have to tell you that I fell like stones but I have to say that my face made a good dent in the grill below me.  
  
I swiveled around to face the monster and raised my gun to it. I looked down the sights and firmly gripped the handle in both hands, no way I was missing anything I aimed at in this position. I never did and never will.  
  
Two bullets went screaming into the unprotected joints connecting its legs to its hips. It hit the ground as hard as I did, only with much more force. It raised its right arm at me, rifle charged and ready.  
  
The blast was careening towards me before I had the chance to blink, to my great pleasure I was not hit. A big red arm took the blow instead, it was the ship's grappler arm. I laughed, death just can't get me today!!  
  
The hand reached over and grabbed hold of the bot, shaking it around violently before sending it dropping to the ground with such force that it exploded on impact.  
  
I sighed in relief as I heard Gillium inform no one in particular that all enemies were defeated and he was returning to his normal mode.  
  
I entered the door and was meet by some blue soda can thing.  
  
"Hello, I am Gillium, the main system of the Outlaw Star. And you are?"  
  
"Looking for the bridge." I said, knowing full well I wasn't really answering his question.  
  
Still the A.I. didn't miss a beat. "Ah, well it is right up this service ladder."  
  
"Wow, a ladder is your mode of transportation through this thing?"  
  
"Yes, but only the levels above and below us. There are paths and walkways leading throughout the ship."  
  
"Oh, well whateve-"  
  
Gene's voice over the com in the ship interrupted my comment.  
  
"Strife, get up to the bridge so we can take off."  
  
I silently complied and headed up the ladder. When I got on the bridge I was met by the crew. Jim Gene and..That chick form before, Jess! How did she get here!  
  
My last comment must have come out aloud because she spoke up.  
  
"I was lucky enough to be sprucing up the ship when my dad came in saying we had to leave pronto, so we hastily installed Gillium back into the mainframe and started the departure procedures."  
  
She ended and pointed to a seat next to Gene. I guessed that's were I was going to be when we took off. I sat down and looked around for the other chick that was with us, Melfina, I think she was called.  
  
To my utter and complete shock..And somewhat enjoyment, she was positioned right behind Gene in this tube filled with some kind of galantine substance. This is not was I was so worked up over, what really got me was that she was in there, butt FREAKEN naked.  
  
I stared wide-eyed until Gene's comforting hand smacked me senceless.  
  
"Snap out of it, ya perve. If you're going to fly with us you'll have to get used to it."  
  
"I already am.." I said, still in a daze.  
  
Gene's hand once again struck me, only this time in the face. I stopped talking and listened to Gillium start the count down.  
  
"Craft lift off in 5.."  
  
The engines rumbled.  
  
"4.."  
  
The sounds of thrusters igniting filled the cockpit.  
  
"3.."  
  
I now strapped myself to my seat, almost forgetting that this ride would send me topsy-turvy.  
  
"2.."  
  
The rumble became fierce and shook me in my seat.  
  
"1.."  
  
The engines kicked into full and pushed the ship through the roof and into the sky. We kept going higher and higher and higher until the blue sky became the blackness of space.  
  
Wow, I was back in space in the Outlaw star with my hero and his personal crew. I was in heaven..Too bad Volk and Sky weren't here to see it.  
  
But, I knew..Deep down that they DID see this. That they were watching over me, well me..And my now not-so-hopeless cause.  
  
-----------------------*------------------*-------------------------*------- --------------*---------------  
  
Author's note: Ok, not a lot to say in this little segment, just that I really hope you enjoyed this and every previous chapter to date. I love writing this and I hope you love reading it.  
  
Oh and I wasn't able to update yesterday because my internet went dead..FOR A WHOLE DAY! GAH!!!! Anyways, I'm not making up for any lost time, just keeping with me schedule so my FF story will be up tomorrow then this and so on and so forth.  
  
Ok, it's like around one here. I'm off to bed, see you guys next time. (In your reviews, I mean *Wink, wink*) /end selfless plug.  
  
As always, this is Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	6. Memories of the past and hopes for the f...

The rumble of the engines soon whined down to nothing as we floated through space. I turned to my right and looked out the main screen. Nothing much black dotted in tiny white spots. This is what I loved the most....This is what I was trying to save.  
  
"So Strife," Jim spoke up from the seat ahead of me, "you ever been in space before?"  
  
I laughed in spite of myself. "Yeah, once or twice." Wow, another big understatement.  
  
"Ahhh, have you ever been to Sentinel III?"  
  
"Nope, can't say I have...."  
  
"Oh, well that's our first stop. We've got some equipment to pick up before we really venture out into space."  
  
"Equipment? Like what?"  
  
"Not a lot, just some stuff we'll need, that's all."  
  
I shrugged. Whatever floats their boat, I guess. I got out of my seat and looked around, realizing that I was very, very hungry.  
  
"Hey um....Where do you guys keep your food around here?"  
  
Jim once again answered me. "That's one of the main things we're getting at Sentinel III, luckily for you we DO have some rations hidden away in the kitchen....That is IF you like chewing on dry cardboard."  
  
Pfft, I'd chew on anything right about now. "Ok, so where's the kitchen?"  
  
"I'll show you." Jess said, getting out of her seat and walking towards the ladder.  
  
I followed her down without saying a word. We got down to the lower floor and she started walking to the kitchen, so I obviously continued to follow.  
  
I guess the silence was really getting to her because she actually started to speak to me.  
  
"So you have been up in space before, huh? I bet you had some trouble getting around since everything's either owned by the Pirates or Space Forces."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, this war is getting out of hand. Their idea of more territory gives you more power is insane. I mean people are dieing by the hundreds because of this, whole planets are crumpling into dust! Colonies are falling left and right! And for what?! Just so some cynical group can add another ten feet to their borders!!"  
  
Jess looked at me in shock. I might have put a bit too much emphasis in my statement.  
  
"Wow, you really care a lot about this war...."  
  
I sighed. "....More then you'll ever know...."  
  
The rest of the trip to the kitchen was a silent one, thankfully we weren't too far away from it.  
  
Jess opened the door to the kitchen and threw me a tiny sealed up pack.  
  
"There ya go. Good 'ol fashion M.R.E, the breakfast of champions."  
  
I opened it up and took a sniff. It had no scent to it, that was probably saying something about it's taste, too.  
  
I sat down at a table and took a small bite out of what SEEMED like a hamburger. Wow, just let me tell you something, let's say you get yourself a third-class style hamburger, you know with only that sad excuse for meat and two thin slices of bread that are suppose to be the bun. Now take that hamburger and run it over a couple times with a big Mac truck that just went threw the NASTYEST swamp ever conceived. Now take that now muddy and flattened hamburger and leave it in the garbage for a couple weeks to let all sorts of different molds form on it. NOW take that muddy, beaten, moldy, smelly, slimy, third-class burger and stuff in down you pie-hole. Pretty nasty huh? Yeah well....This thing was worse.  
  
"Good stuff, huh?" Less said, clearly holding back a laugh.  
  
I just growled at her and finished my 'food.'  
  
Jess wanted me to throw away the wrapper to it but I told her that if that crap ever decides to come back up, she'd be thanking me for keeping this wrapper around. She just laughed and walked out of the room. Hey, I got her to laugh. Nice.  
  
"So, how long will it take to get to Sentinel III?" I asked, rubbing my now aching stomach.  
  
"Um.....I don't really know. Gillium, how long will it take to get to Sentinel III?"  
  
"Exactly ten hours twelve minutes and fourteen seconds."  
  
"Thanks, Gillium." She turned back to me. "Did you catch all that?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I did....So where's the rooms in this thing, I should probably rest up before we get there, I haven't slept in awhile."  
  
She pointed down the hallway. "Third door on the left is vacant, you can sleep in there."  
  
"Oh....So where's your room?"  
  
She shook her head. "It's not going to happen so don't even try it."  
  
I snapped my fingers playfully and she had to turn away to hide her grin. I laughed and shook my head. "Alright, whatever. I'll be sleeping in that room if anyone needs me."  
  
I walked down the hallway and entered the room. It was actually not that bad, pretty roomy, really. There was a bed, closet, TV, and a good amount of space between them all. I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Gillium's voice broke my concentration.  
  
"Greetings, Strife. I know this is a little late for introductions but I am told that it'd better late then never. So hello, I am Gillium the-" I cut him off.  
  
"You already told me that you're the A.I. for this ship."  
  
"Oh, well very well then. Since we both know each other by name now I hope our relationship will be a pleasant one."  
  
I had to laugh at that one. "Gillium, no offence or anything but I'm not a big fan of A.I. so our "relationship" may not be all that pleasant."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
I scoffed, this I why I hated A.I. They had no feelings whatsoever. They couldn't even act sad after someone says something offensive to them.  
  
Gillium stopped talking to me and I finally started to doze off. Man, I was more tired then I thought, it took almost no time for me to pass out and start counting Z's.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Sometimes I wonder if it was even worth the trouble, my cause I mean. So many lives lost, so many homes destroyed, so much.....Destruction.  
  
I suppose I should fill you in on what my cause actually is. Well I'll tell you in thing, if after you're done reading this and you think I'm just another no-name extremist who just wants to be a thorn in the side of government then you can just go to hell. You obviously don't want to change this place for the better so you're clearly not worth my time.  
  
Anyways, I guess my cause started when this whole mess escaladed into the full out war it is today. I remember hearing stories from Volk and Sky about a long time ago how the three man forces of the universe, Pirates, Space Forces, and the Outlaws, were actually balanced in power. It was almost like clockwork, Space Forces obeyed the laws and unforced them fairly upon those who didn't, Pirates broke laws and all together were a pain in the ass, and finally Outlaws were there to make sure either one of them didn't get too out of hand.  
  
Well, something in that clock broke because they became WAY out of hand. It started with the cops first. They had areas of influence around the universe and started forcing tighter and tighter laws on them. They just kept getting more outrageous and absurd. It basically gave rewards to the rich and punished the poor. Oh and by the way....There were no rich people....  
  
They punishments were worse then the laws. Some of the worst was exile, jail, and even death. Yeah, that's right they killed poor people. How twisted.  
  
The Pirates quickly followed suite, claiming their own areas of influence and controlling them with their own iron fist. The Pirate's rule was much different then the Space Forces, though. The Space Forces hide behind the laws they created as a shield from the public, Pirates used good 'ol fear to get what they wanted.  
  
Their ruling over the lands were strict and to the point. If someone disobeyed their ideals then they were killed on the spot. Not only that but they were publicly executed as if to say "Ok, if you want to disobey us then this is what will happen." Sick freaks.  
  
Well, I decided that this should be changed and quickly since free space was running thin. I guess you could say that I was just a silly boy with a dream that would never be reality and that may have been right if I had never met Sky and Volk. When I was eight or so I told them about how badly I wanted this galaxy to change, they obviously thought that this was just some banter from a child but everyday I talked about it and everyday they listened until finally my own dream became theirs.  
  
They were both in a lot of armies so they had a lot of friends that would fight for my cause which I was very relieved to hear about. So in about four short months we had a base on a neutral planet and about fifty people ready to do anything it took to change fate.  
  
Here's the oddest part. We were actually succeeding! Each day we went out and liberated one more planet from the enemy, the people so happy that most even joined in my cause! It was so amazing.  
  
About a year into this our base was bigger then ever and we had more then a thousand solders working just for us. Sure it wasn't enough to fight any flat out wars but we were more then hanging in there.  
  
My cause had it's ups and downs, I won't lie to you. Not every job ended in victory. Some days we just couldn't push through the defenses and we lost half of our troops. Sometimes people didn't WANT our help, saying that the enemy's rule was a least more structurally sound then just hoping around through space like we were.  
  
But the biggest hit to our group happened when Sky, Volk, some of our troopers and me were out on a routine patrol of free space. When the call came in it was filled with so much static that you couldn't hear most of what the person was saying.  
  
The only thing that made us worry was that attached to the message was a distress beacon. And worst of all the coordinates of the message came from our very own base.  
  
Everyone in the ship were white as ghosts. It took a while for us to respond and move as fast as we could back to base.  
  
When we finally got there we found everything in shambles. There wasn't one thing in that building that wasn't destroyed....Not one person who was left alive.  
  
We didn't know what to do. This was the end of the line, it was over, nothing left. The five troopers with us got the idea and started to run off. They didn't want to end up like their comrades.  
  
Yet Sky and Volk stayed with me. They had been there for as long as I could remember and they weren't about to leave now. Not only that but they still had the tiniest glimpse of hope left in my cause and that was I all needed. I stood up and looked defiantly at the burning wreckage before us. No matter what my dream will be fulfilled.  
  
-------------*-------------*--------------*-------------*--------------*---- ---------*---------------*  
  
Author's note: Ok, there it is. My next chapter. Sorry this took so long to put up but I've been UBER sick for the last couple days and still am kinda so updates might be slow. Ok, that's all I got for today not a big speech like always.  
  
Anyways, I'm Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	7. A day without coffee

I awoke to an old man no more then an inch from my face.  
  
"Ahh!!!" That was my first reaction, my second was to club him in the mouth....And I did....With great delight.  
  
He hit the ground with a thud. Rubbing his cheek he said. "Oww, I was just telling you that we were almost there...."  
  
Sighing, I looked at him.  
  
"Gillium could have easily woken me up. You're not my personal wake up service....."  
  
I was grumpy, always was when I first woke up. Coffee would fix that.  
  
I got up and walked to the kitchen, Gene followed.  
  
"You're following me to the kitchen? What next? Watch me take a leak?"  
  
"Only if you want me to....Weirdo."  
  
I grumbled and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"So where the hell do you guys keep the coffee....?"  
  
"Heh, coffee? Ah, we don't have any coffee on the ship!! That's some of the equipment we're picking up!" He laughed so JOYIOUSLY at his statement, while I basted in my own anger.  
  
"You.....Don't....Have.....COFFEE?!?!?! What the HELL is wrong with you guys!! I can NOT believe you don't have coffee! I am SO pissed!!"  
  
Now you see how grumpy I get? Anyways, I reached for my gun, wanting to shoot something.....ANYTHING!!  
  
It was around the third grab at my gun when I found out the lack there of. I sat down while Gene continued to laugh, this time at my stupid mistake.  
  
"I need coffee baaaaaad, Gene. If I don't get coffee the deaths of your crew will be all over the news....."  
  
He sat next to me and grinned. "Ah come on. We'll be there in noooo time. THEN you can have as much java as you can hold. Deal?" He asked, as he stuck his hand out.  
  
I raised my own to meet his but I was stopped at the ship's sudden shake.  
  
"Jim! Status!" Gene yelled at the closest speaker.  
  
"Enemy ship!! Gene! They're docking! There was nothing we could do! They just APPEARED here!! Ah! They're in! Get rea-"  
  
The com went dead and was soon filled with static. Gene and I looked at each other. Oh WHAT a day to go without coffee.  
  
We were both up and to our own rooms. Gene's was closest and he was in it like a flash, I on the other hand, had to run down a couple more feet.  
  
And wouldn't you know it? I found our guests. I half expected it to be that damned pirate guy, which is wasn't. Just some hi-jackers, I was relieved. Whoa, wait.....Relieved?! The only thing guarding me from them was the fine fabric of my boxers! I deeply sighed, curse you coffee-less day.  
  
"Well, well....Looks like we caught our ship-owner with his pants down. That's a shame."  
  
I growled at the women in front of me. Who actually wasn't that bad looking....  
  
"Yeah well I just got up. Didn't have time to dress for visitors."  
  
"Oh well don't worry about it. All we want is the ship, YOU can just go to bed, little boy."  
  
I sighed again. She was pushing it.  
  
"Ok, listen. One, I just got up so I'm a little grumpy to say the least. TWO I haven't had any coffee yet so my attitude is not all the pleasant and YOU hi-jacking our ship is NOT helping."  
  
She grinned. "What's you name, kid?"  
  
"Strife. What's yours?"  
  
"Rose. And this is Blade and Zero. Some of our others are swarming through your ship as we speak."  
  
Then as if on cue, two things happened. First Gillium said that the bridge had been breached, last Gene came out of his own room, guns blazing at the hi-jackers....And PAST me!!  
  
I didn't move an inch as he shot, praying his aim wasn't off. It wasn't thankfully. He scurried behind a corner and I ran towards him receiving another wave of bullets from the enemy.  
  
I ducked next to Gene but felt the hot sting of metal puncher my shoulder. I screamed in pain.....Then I screamed again just for the hell of it.  
  
" I WAAAAANNNNNNNTTTTTTT MY COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
If you can't tell, I was on the verge of a breakdown. Gene smacked me then gave me his hand shotgun.  
  
"Here's some shells too. The recoil is too much for me in the morning. Now cover me because I have to cross the hall way."  
  
I nodded my head and twisted around the corner, firing off the weapon in my hand. Man! Talk about recoil, the thing almost fell right out of my hands!  
  
Luckily I got the one Rose called 'Zero' in the leg, almost ripping it off from the force. He went down pretty quickly. As this whole incident happened Gene ran to the other side of the hall and headed down another corridor.  
  
"After him! Don't let him help his friends!"  
  
She stared at me. I stared back with the look of anger only going without that sweet black liquid could bring me. As I stared I noticed something. She wasn't pointed a gun at me....In fact, she had no weapon at ALL!!  
  
"You're defenseless? Why?!" I asked, without meaning to.  
  
"No, I'm just not in arms. I am NOT defenseless. Come here and I'll show you."  
  
A smirk grew on her face, she wanted a fist fight. Fine, I was mad enough to be crazy and give it to her. I put the hand shotgun down and step towards her.  
  
"Forgive me for having to hit such a fine women....But my wits are just not with me."  
  
"Then let me knock them into you." With that, her right fist came plowing into my jaw, sending me into the cold steel wall. That hurt....That REALLY hurt. Oh coffee, where for art thou?  
  
I turned around and she nailed be again, getting the same result. This time I raised my foot up and kicked her in the gut. No way was a third swing coming at me.  
  
She met her own side of the wall but only used it to push off and come at me.  
  
She swung again but this time I blocked it with me own right hand, sending my left dead center in her face. She stumbled back and spat some red liquid on the ground.  
  
"Ohhhh, don't spit in my ship...." I said with fake remorse.  
  
She came at me again, punching at me twice. I blocked both, her foot came up to meet my head but I ducked and caught her leg. She spun up and around and put her knee right into my teeth. Now I was the one spitting up blood.  
  
"Hypocrite." She said with a smug look on her face.  
  
I decided to wipe that look off. I took a right hook but got nothing but air. Her own right was firmly packed in my stomach, I gasped for breathe but only got her other fist as my reply. I fell back and hit the wall yet AGAIN!  
  
I stood up and wiped the blood from my lip. After done, she charged again. It was now that I remembered the little trick Gene pulled on me before. I decided to use it on her. I caught her right arm and twisted my body around, pulling her arm, and her along with it up and over my shoulder. Her hard head met with MUCH harder steel and she was out in seconds.  
  
I didn't stop to look at my work. The others needed me. I ran to my room, grabbed my gun and left. Shortly after I ran back in and grabbed some pants. Maybe if I only had some.....Well, you get it by now.  
  
I dressed and strapped the belt on, running down the corridor. I reached the ladder and climbed as fast as I could, maybe even faster.  
  
When I reached the bridge, I saw something I wasn't expecting. five men, Zero included, tied to a pole in the corner of the bridge. A laughed since I didn't have anything to else to say.  
  
"What?" Jess said to me. "You expected US to be tied up and for you to be like some big hero and save us? Sorry but that's not how this story goes." She stuck her tongue at me.  
  
I just shook my head and sat in my seat, my head was pounding and my shoulder was throbbing, I WAS just shot after all.....Guess I would have to take care of that when we docked. At least it wasn't THAT bad.  
  
Gene was in his pilot's chair and didn't look up from the main screen while he spoke to me.  
  
"Where's the chick?"  
  
"Oh her? She's taking a nap, and I'll tell you one thing....She'll need more then just coffee when she wakes up."  
  
Everyone around gave a small laugh as Sentinel III's docking bay came into sight.  
  
---------------*--------------------*--------------------*------------------ *-----------------*----  
  
Author's note: Well golly gee do ba! I'm back to being healthy!! Sure I still have the sniffles and what-not but that goes with winter so I'm allllll good. Lol.  
  
Anyways, this means everything's back up to date. Normal updates and all. This chapter obviously didn't bear a lot of plot BUT I was really tired and thinking about coffee and how BAD people need it. So I did this. Anyways, think of it as a crappy filler chapter or just think of it as a filler episode like from the actual anime! Yay! Ok, I' done. Actual plot will commence next time around.  
  
Until then, this is Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	8. An enemy returns Will this be their fina...

I shone a flashlight through the dark corridors of the hi-jackers ship. Man, these people had a good back-up plan for if they were ever caught. Use a switch and blow the engine of their ship....Which just so happened to be in a large room filled with OTHER equally important gizmos, like whatever they were using to camouflage themselves.  
  
Jim's voice echoed down of the halls. "You find anything good?"  
  
"Nope, they blew the engine. That must've been the large boom we heard."  
  
"Anything salvageable?"  
  
"I just said the engine went sky high, you think anything's salvageable?!"  
  
"Hmph, could have just said no."  
  
I brought my voice lower so that only I could hear. "Yeah, well maybe if you weren't such an idiot...."  
  
Just then Gene's voice came through the ear piece I forgot I had.  
  
"Hey now, we can just leave you here, Y'know?"  
  
I was too embarrassed to even respond, I just kept looking around. Gene's voice was replaced by Jess's. Crap, that must've meant she heard it too. If she started to like me before, it was long gone now.  
  
"Ok, get out of the ship. There's nothing there, come on back and guard these fools. We're almost at Sentinel III."  
  
Jess stopped talking....And her father spoke up. Dammit, he heard me too.....Just great.  
  
"Yeah, plus Gene and I have something to tell you about one of our 'friends' on Sentinel III."  
  
Jim seemed to shiver at the word 'friend' I wondered why. Maybe it was one of those love/hate relationships.  
  
Well, that's what I was expecting. What I HEARD was much different.  
  
"He's WHAT?!?!"  
  
Jim looked down at his panel as I retook my own seat.  
  
"Yeah, he is. So just keep that in mind when we get there."  
  
"B-but you just said he's one of Gene's friends. So he must be like 60!"  
  
"58 thank you very much." Gene cut in, a sentence I ignored for the moment.  
  
"Yeah that's true....So maybe he'll only be looking at Gene.....But knowing Fred."  
  
I Stopped Jim in mid-sentence.  
  
"Ew, no....Just NO! I don't want to hear it...."  
  
Jess laughed and walked up to me.  
  
"Awww, don't worry Strife. You should fit in just great!!"  
  
I Pushed her away then got up. "I'll be in my room." I was about to walk away but stopped at the ladder. "I'm guessing there's music around here, huh?"  
  
"Nope." Gene replied simply.  
  
I sighed and walked off to my room.  
  
I was tossing a ball I found on the floor up and down when Gene came over the com and said we just docked.  
  
I got out of bed and headed to the door where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
I said at the door, the others already one foot out....Not listening or caring about what I said.  
  
As I walked out the door I saw Gene talking to someone about something that I obviously couldn't hear. I walked up to him just as the conversation ended.  
  
"What was that about?" I asked, only half-caring.  
  
"Nothing. Just told him we needed a tune-up and asked if Fred still was working at the same shop."  
  
"Well, is he?"  
  
"Yes and no....The shop's still open but Fred himself came down with some sickness and has been hospitalized. Damn shame, I thought out of the two of us MY body would be the first to break down. Nonetheless, I'm going to go check up on him YOU are going to go to his shop and pick up the money we're going to need and the parts for our ship."  
  
"But I thought you just said he wasn't working there anymore."  
  
"Yeah, but the shop's still up. It's being run by his son and for your sake he better not carry his father's qualities."  
  
Groaning I started to walk away but not before Gene handed me one more things.  
  
"It's a list of what the ship needs," he said, "you're not going to be able to get anything without it."  
  
Groaning turning to grumbling, I proceeded down the stairs of the docking bay and out onto the streets of Sentinel III.  
  
What an amazing place. It buildings were so high and there was so many people. Busy people that just washed over the town like a human ocean. I was so moved, this place looked like the same exact place I grew up. Almost building for building, I knew it wasn't the same though. Sentinel III Was light years from were I grew up. Plus the air was cleaner....  
  
I kept walking around looking at the local stores, seeing if their numbers matched the one on this list I had. Luckily for me, Jess was behind me the whole time. She started following me right from the docking bay but it wasn't until now she felt like catching up to me.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe Gene gave you such an important task when you don't even know your way around this place." She said when she finally caught up.  
  
"Well at least someone trusts me...."  
  
"I never said I didn't trust you...."  
  
She looked down at her feet. I was minding my own business looking around at the sites. Then I asked probably the stupidest thing I could have EVER asked before actually getting to know her.  
  
"So where's your mom?"  
  
Bam! I could feel the tension from the question before it even rolled off my tongue. Honestly I expected her to hit me right there and then. It was obvious that her dad split with her mom for some reason or another. Well that or she was six feet under....If that was true then I felt even worse.  
  
"She's um....Not with us anymore...."  
  
I should have stopped right there, but I didn't.  
  
"Divorce?"  
  
She paused for what seemed like an eternity before finally filling me in with the most pain-filled response I've heard for a long time to come.  
  
"Death....."  
  
I felt so bad right about now. I just brought out what could have been the WORST memory for her and to top it off, I didn't even know her that well!! Man! I'm such an ass!!!  
  
I spoke up to break the silence. "I'm sorry to he-"  
  
She abruptly caught me off. "We're here."  
  
It took me awhile to figure out what she meant. It was only after we both were through the doors before I realized we were out Fred's place of business.  
  
"Wow, this is big...." I said in honest awe.  
  
"Glad you like it, my father put much effort into making this place great."  
  
The voice the sentence came from soon stepped up to us, well actually he came up to Jess. The person completely blew me off....Ass....  
  
Jess was almost thrown off by how close this guy was getting to her, I myself wasn't liking it any less. My fist slowly clenched into a ball, just waiting to ram into the guy's face.  
  
"So do you like this place Miss...." He asked, waiting for her to finish the rest.  
  
"Uh, the name's Jess and yeah I think it's alright."  
  
"Oh really....Then maybe you would like to see my personal suite?"  
  
Jess's reaction went from thrown off to appalled.  
  
"What?! And what exactly do you mean by this?!?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I would just like you to accompany me."  
  
"Ah! Pig!!"  
  
There was a loud smack sound as Jess's hand met his face. The man staggered a bit but caught himself. Wiping the small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, he grinned and continued his conversation.  
  
"Ah feisty, I like that. Don't worry, you'll give into me eventually."  
  
"Yeah, like when hell freezes over....Actually not even then would I." With that she turned on her heel and started to leave.  
  
I still had a job to do so I asked the man, er sorry, I mean pig in front of me where Fred's son was....Holy crap, it just hit me. I didn't know why it took so long but it hit me harder then that female hi-jacker. How could Fred have a son if he was-  
  
The man interrupted my thought. "I'm his son. Why do you care?"  
  
The cunning and suave attitude he showed Jess was replaced with utter disrespect but I couldn't tell since I was too busy picking up my jaw from the floor.  
  
"Y-you're his son?!?! But....But you like women!!"  
  
Bam! Again! What the hell was up with me today?!? Maybe I should wear a sign saying "Don't listen to anything I say. It's all stupid."  
  
"Yeah, I like women. Nice detective work, Sherlock."  
  
I was still speechless so he filled the rest in for me.  
  
"Look. My father adopted me. He has his preferences in people and I have mine. Enough said."  
  
I simply shook my head, forgetting all the jokes I could make about him. He dad WAS in the hospital, after all.  
  
"Anyways, I need some stuff from you." I said, sounding as businesslike as I could while handing him the list.  
  
He scrolled down the electronic list as his eyes slowly widen with each passing item.  
  
"This is a lot of stuff. Do you have enough to pay for it?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Gene didn't give me any money"  
  
"Whoa wait.....This is all for Gene. I'm guessing it's all for the Outlaw Star too. Damn, just like him. I've heard stories from my dad about this. Well just so you know, there's one thing we both agree on. Business comes first. Gene's debt is now your own, I can't give you anything without seeing some money for that before hand."  
  
I sighed. I had some money locked up in banking accounts, I could use it right now and Gene could pay me back later. Plus how big could his debt be? I soon found out.  
  
"5.5 MILLION wong?!?!?! How do you rack up a tab THAT big?!?!?!"  
  
The man laughed. "I don't know. Ask Gene."  
  
He started walking away but turned and looked back at me.  
  
"Oh and your comrade....What's her name?"  
  
"Give me a discount and I'll tell you." I sly grin crept around my face.  
  
He kindly gave me the bird then said. "Fine, I'll find out sooner or later. Tell her that the name's Jay for me, all right?"  
  
I showed him my own finger while politely telling him where he could stick it before walking out the door.  
  
To my surprise Jess was waiting for me the whole time.  
  
"Find Fred's son?" She asked, already walking back to the dock.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Cool, did you get the stuff?"  
  
"Nope, Gene's tab was too big. He wouldn't let me get a thing without showing some money for that debt."  
  
She sighed. "Figures...." She muttered under her breath.  
  
A cloud of silence hovered around us as I thought of what to say. Gee, let's see. So far I've said her dad is an idiot and made her explain why her mom wasn't with us. Maybe she had some pet that died in a horrible explosion that I could bring up, wouldn't that just top the day off.  
  
Actually it was her and not me who brought up more messy history.  
  
"So you got any friends around this galaxy?"  
  
Bam....It was my turn to feel hurt, she could tell....  
  
"I did once....But they're all dead....."  
  
"Oh, do you mind if I ask how?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. It's personal. You wouldn't understand."  
  
The cloud of silence became thicker as we entered the docking bay.  
  
Some people that were tuning up the Outlaw Star said that Gene and the others went to the hospital to check up on a guy named Fred Lou.  
  
Jess and I turned around and was about to walk to the hospital when my greatest of good luck sprang up at us like a firework's show on the forth of July.  
  
Actually that's kind of what happened. Explosions came from every which way in the docks. I could honestly say without fear that all hell broke loose.  
  
People scurried about as more explosions cut off their exits out.  
  
Jess was dragging me by the arm before a tall man in a flowing black cloak stopped her. His hood was up but I could see the man's face as clear as day. His evil black eyes, his shadowy and equally dark hair. Yep, it was him....The pirate that was chasing me all this time.  
  
"Oh man! Don't you ever give up?!?" I yelled to him, revealing my weapon in my hands.  
  
"Come now. Just when I thought we were becoming friends...."  
  
An engineer that had been walking by noticed the Pirate and practically IDed him for me.  
  
"Oh my god! It's Ketsu! The master of Pirates!!"  
  
"Ah, my adoring fans." Ketsu smugly said, as the man yelling was engulfed by a blue flame.  
  
My grip tightened around my 9mm, the slightest twitch and there would be a brand new hole in his head.  
  
"Give me one good reason I shouldn't drop you were you stand, bastard."  
  
Ketsu laughed at my threat.  
  
"Ok....How about him?"  
  
Suddenly a pirate thug jumped down from above, holding a tied up old man in his arms.  
  
"Gene!!" I yelled, anger building up inside me.  
  
"Oh and what about him?"  
  
Another Pirate leaped down, holding Jim.  
  
"Dad!! NO!!!!!!!!!" Jess was more enraged then I was, if I didn't grab her arm then there might have been more trouble then I could handle.  
  
"And finally. This lovely lady."  
  
Ketsu stepped to his side and Melfina, as tied up as everyone else, fell helplessly to the ground.  
  
"Now, I'll give them back to you......For something I want....So how about it, Strife?"  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. This BASTARD was screwing me over every which way! And for what?! SOME ORB!!! My muscles tensed, my vision was blurring as hot tears filled my ears. I didn't let them fall, though, I had to keep my mind in the battle. Nothing else mattered, nothing....But.....I couldn't. It slowly flooded back. Volk, Sky, and now this. My hand shook slightly, the anger burned through the back of my eyes, and this man....The worthless piece of crap was the reason for it all!! It's his fault they were dead! His and his alone!! Sweat trickled from my forehead and soaked the handle of my gun. This was it, my last stand with him. Our final meeting, he was going to pay for their deaths and this crew's misery. Right here....Right now.  
  
-------*----------*--------------*--------------*----------*--------*------- -----*--------------*----*  
  
Author's note: oooook. I have a lot to say but I don't remember it all. So I'll try and see what I can do.  
  
Ok, first off. Meidarkreign, there's some stuff I need to say to you.....If I can remember. Anyways, Thanks for wishing me well and look out for my review of your new FF story. Don't worry, it'll happen. I have more stuff to say but I'll do that in my review.  
  
Second, thanks to my sister, solidchristian-88, for stumbling across this story and giving her two cents. Tis a sad day when one's sister has to review your story....Lol  
  
Third, biiiiig FAT thanks to Asiem revived. Holy crap, man....I had to read that like three times. I thought I was the only one who left reviews that long.Criminies.I'll take allll you said(Which was quite a few words) And put them into consideration. I always need an edge and I'm glad there's people out there who's kind enough to share their knowledge. Anyways, I'll read both your stories and give my take on them sooner or later. And if it's not before Christmas then expect a looouuunnnnggg wait. And I'll have to argue your point about updating. As in....I like to update quick!! But like I said, I'll think about it. And also, I'll be more descriptive about Strife's thoughts but you're style of writing is just different from mine, but I will make him deeper so guess it all works out.  
  
Ok, I'm done. This is Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out. (Meidarkreign, I've got some phrases for ya!) 


	9. A new jorney but same destination

Ketsu stood so smug as he looked on at me.  
  
"Do you plan to fire that pee shooter or what?"  
  
I growled, I never thought straight when I was angry. You know how it is, people with anger problems never get over them.  
  
My finger twitched and I let a wild shot off at the Pirate, with it bouncing helplessly off his magical shield. Son of a bitch....  
  
"Ooooo, that one almost got me, Strife. Would you like to try again?"  
  
Without saying I word, I fired five more shots. Each and every one of them bouncing off the invisible barrier.  
  
My anger turned to rage. If I couldn't shoot him, I'd curse him out. The second thing I was good at.  
  
"God dammit, I hate your guts!! Why do you have to be such a prick in my side, huh?!?! If you want the fricken orb, I'll give it to you! Just take it and go to hell!!!"  
  
I couldn't hold back the few escaping tears from my eyes. They fell and hit the ground without making a sound. Ketsu grinned and walked up to me.  
  
"About time," He said, hand outstretched, "now, give it to me."  
  
My hand shook wildly as I reached into my black trench coat's pocket, pulling the orb he wanted so much. It had no value to me so why should I even care if he wanted it? Volk and Sky lost their lives over something as meaningless and some fancy ball. Ketsu would be able to put more use to it then I ever could. As he grabbed for the orb, my thoughts ran through my mind. More use.....more power. His need for this thing was great enough to follow me not only around some begotten planet, but also across space.  
  
I pulled my hand back and shoved the ball back into my pocket just as his fingers grazed it's surface. He showed a glint of anger but only for a moment. His smug smile soon returned.  
  
"Strife, why must you be so stubborn over some ball in which you do not know it's powers nor can you unlock them."  
  
I yelled some more less-then-kind words at him before answering. "You need this for something. You know it's true potential. Sure, I have no idea what you'll use it for. Maybe for good....Or bad. All I know is that all the hell you put me and this crew through is not helping your cause. It's also telling me that whatever power you'll get from this, you'll only use to hurt more people....And for that....You will never have this orb."  
  
I stood as tall as I could and stared him dead in the eyes. His grin was gone, replaced by the anger I had seen before, this time it stayed there.  
  
Then with his two final words, my confidence shattered.  
  
"Kill them."  
  
I screamed and pointed Quick Silver at Ketsu, not yet worrying about my comrades. With one flick of his wrist, my gun went sailing over to the entrance to the docks. Once again, I was without a weapon.  
  
I charged at Ketsu and put everything I could into a left hook. He simply floated to the side and smacked my in the back of the head. I went down instantly. Man, if that one chick's blows from before hurt. They were NOTHING compared to this.  
  
I got up and turned to him but he was a quick as lightning and with a boot to my stomach, I went rolling across the floor. I looked up only to see his figure fall down on mine, his fist leading his charge as it made full contact with my jaw. I screamed in pain as blood ran down the side of my face. He pinned my down with his right knee and proceeded to put a couple more punches into my face. All I could do was sit there and take it. Ketsu was much bigger then me and apparently MUCH stronger.  
  
As it turns out, I was saved by a group that wanted me as bad as Ketsu. I was rescued by non other then the Space Forces. Their ships swarmed into the docking bay and cops filled the large building in seconds. All armed with some kind of modified taser.  
  
Ketsu got up and completely ignored my huddled mass on the ground. I saw him walk up to one of the patrol men and ask what was the matter. He said his speech about Ketsu's right to remain silent and all that other crap. Unfortunately for him, his was stopped by one of Ketsu's pirates shoving his fist deep into the man's skull. He was dead instantly. Then, once again, all hell broke loose.  
  
The Forces fired their weapons which actually shot pure electricity, talk about a taser with the ability to stop you dead in your tracks. Pirates were flipping and turning and killing unprepared Forces. Those who were prepared were taking out Pirates left and right. Ketsu was the man attraction, though. He just stood there chanting the Pirate's incantation as Forces around him where thrown left and right, up and down, and even in all directions at once. This one was the messiest if you haven't guessed. I staggered back up to my feet and looked around for my gun, STILL not caring too much about my fellow crew members. God, I am so shallow....  
  
Well miracle of miracles I found my gun and ducked behind some table located close to one of the dock's walls. I took out the clip and counted the bullets. Four left, just great.  
  
I looked up and around the table. I caught Gene in the corner or my eye. His whole body was torn up, and I could see him breathing hard from as far away as I was. But still, somehow, he was taking down all the people in his way without a problem. His only weapon was two of those tasers the Forces were carrying, yet he was still mowing down both factions without any trouble.  
  
Jim came up and covered Gene's back. He was also sporting one of the Force's weapon of choice. Wow, they made a great team. No one was touching them no matter how hard they tried, it was really a sight to see.  
  
I shook out of my daze and wondered how they even got untied. The answer came up and kneeled next to me, behind the table.  
  
"Strife! What are you doing just sitting here! We need to go! NOW!"  
  
Jess cringed as some electrical bolts blew holes in our protection.  
  
"Go where?!"  
  
"Well obviously not to the ship, it's too heavily guarded! We have to get to my Dad and Gene's warehouse!"  
  
"Ok, so where's that!"  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
Jess and I ran towards the entrance of the door, Jim and Gene saw this and covered our backs, which I was more then grateful for.  
  
We got out of the docks relatively unhurt, just some burn marks in our arms and legs from the Force's spark guns.  
  
Jess practically dragged me by the arm as we hide behind some dumpsters in an ally to hide from our pursuers.  
  
I was still breathing hard as I asked Jess what we were going to do about Jim, Gene, and Melfina.  
  
"My Dad and Gene are fine. Plus Melfina got out while you had your little spat with Ketsu."  
  
"So, she's already at the warehouse?"  
  
"That's what I'm hoping for."  
  
I nodded in agreement as we snaked through the allies to the warehouse. It took longer then I thought to get to this warehouse, well we WERE going as slow and as quietly as possible.  
  
The warehouse itself looked so old. It was rusted and twisted into some large worn out metal box. Yeah, I meant box because this thing sure as hell didn't resemble anything close to a building.  
  
"Well, here we are." Jess said, with what may have been nostalgic pride.  
  
We walked in and the most horrid smell I could have ever imagined seeped into my nose.  
  
"Oh my god! What's that smell?!?!"  
  
My question almost fell on deaf ears, on the account that Jess had almost thrown up from the smell. Luckily Melfina was kind enough to answer.  
  
"Sorry, some pipes must have broke. I still haven't found the problem."  
  
"Is the gas deadly?" I asked, now holding my nose.  
  
"Um....I'm not sure. I don't think so."  
  
After staring in disbelief for a couple seconds at her awkward sentence. Her own stare in return snapped me out of my daze and I finally spoke back up.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. I don't think I can be poisoned but it has yet to happen so I am not quite sure....Hmmm, I wonder if it would hurt me...."  
  
"What are you talking about?! If it's poisonous you will die! Just like me, Jess, Gene and EVER OTHER HUMAN IN THE GALAXY!"  
  
"Oh but I'm not human."  
  
Once again I was struck by utter confusion "You're....NOT human? But....How?"  
  
"I was created. My main objective was to navigate the Outlaw Star to the Galactic Leyline."  
  
My eyes widened to the size of saucers. The Galactic Leyline? No, it was just a myth. A legend, some story....But above all it wasn't real....Was it?  
  
"Wait, the Galactic Leyline? That doesn't really exist, does it?"  
  
"Oh yes, it most certainly exists. Gene, Jim, Sazuka, Aisha, and I all went there. To my knowledge that was the only time the Leyline was ever entered."  
  
My head was swirling, I had to sit down. The floor was the only thing closest. I couldn't believe it, the Leyline really did exist. It wasn't a myth. Wait, if it was real then that would mean that....  
  
I took the all too familiar orb out of my pocket. I held it up and pointed it at Melfina. To my shock the thing was shining greater then it ever had before. The light was bright enough to cover every square inch of the warehouse. But why? Why was it shining now?  
  
"Strife, what is that thing?" Jess cut in, covering her eyes from the light.  
  
I put the orb back into my pocket and the shining stopped. "It's supposed to be some treasure taken from the Leyline. They say it grants the holder whatever he desires."  
  
Jess turned to Melfina. "Mel, could this be connected to you in anyway?"  
  
"It shouldn't. I left that part of me in the Leyline before we left. There should be no connection to it and me in any way."  
  
"Well, something obviously didn't go as planed. You're still connected somehow."  
  
"But that's....Not possible...."  
  
"So what do we do now?" I interrupted.  
  
"Only one thing we CAN do. If that orb is connected to Mel and she's still tied to the Leyline that leaves one possibility."  
  
"Back to the Leyline...." Melfina answered, almost depressed.  
  
I once again butted in. "Whoa, what? Do you really think we should go to the Leyline? You guys are jumping the gun."  
  
Jess just looked at me like I had three heads. "Who says you're coming with us?"  
  
My eyebrows shot up. "It's my orb! I'm not about to let it go!"  
  
"But we need it more then you do."  
  
"So! It's still mine!"  
  
"Stop being such a baby! The most you have for that is sentimental value! WE need it to find out what's wrong with Mel!"  
  
"Who says there's anything wrong with her!? She's still part of the Leyline, so what?! Big fricken deal!"  
  
Melfina spoke up. "You don't understand the importance, Strife. If I am still in sync with it then I still have to power to control it. It someone found this out, they could take me there and reactive the Leyline. I cannot have that happen."  
  
"Isn't that ironic that you're going to a place you don't want to even see again to remove yourself from it?! Actually no, that's not ironic. That's STUPID!!"  
  
"Stife, shut up. I have a solution to this all."  
  
The voice correcting me came from the door to the warehouse. It was Gene, badly beaten up. Melfina ran over to him, hugging and kissing him. I still thought that was beyond gross. Gene walked over and sat down on a musty couch, continuing where he left off.  
  
"Mel has to get to the Leyline to figure out why she's making these things glow, also if you want anything out of that orb, Strife, it's going to have to happen at the Leyline. That's were all the power is. That's were all the magic happens. So here's what's going to happen. Mel's going to take the Outlaw Star and go off the Leyline, Jess is obviously going since she knows all the tiny mechanics to the ship and how to get them working right." He stared at me before finishing. "And you're going with them to pilot that hunk of junk."  
  
Jess and I both were floored and let Gene know about it at the same time.  
  
"What! Why do I have to go?!"  
  
"Yeah, why Strife! What about you?"  
  
"I don't even know how to pilot that thing!"  
  
"Yeah, he'll just mess up and crash!"  
  
I turned to Jess. "Whoa, watch it..."  
  
"Screw you." She didn't even take a whole thought about me and argued again with Gene. "He can't come! He's not part of the crew! It's suppose to be you, me, Melfina, and my Dad! Not some punk we happened to pick up!!"  
  
"I resent that." Once again, my words fell into the wind.  
  
Jim came in from the door and sat next to Gene.  
  
"Ok, Gene. I got the Forces to think we already left for Heiphong, The Pirates followed them."  
  
"Even Ketsu?"  
  
"Oh please. He was the first one out of here."  
  
Gene sighed. "I hate Tao Masters."  
  
After a pause I directed them all back to the present conversation. "I don't want to pilot that ship!!"  
  
Gene glared at me. "Too bad. You have to, I'm not doing it anymore. I'm done. All this fighting and running around has made me remember my age. I'm slowing down, getting older. This Outlaw stuff just isn't me anymore...."  
  
Everyone fell silent to the remark. So Gene said one last thing right to me.  
  
"Strife, I've seen you fight. I know what kind of person you are. You're just like me when I was young. Cocky and reckless, if anyone can do this....You can."  
  
Well, that was it. I had no choice now, I had to pilot that ship. If someone as great as Gene thought I was good enough then it had to be true.  
  
Jim added more to Gene's statement.  
  
"I'm going to stay with him, too. Like he said, we're just not in our prime anymore, we can't keep up with you guys. Now this doesn't mean we're abandoning you all. We'll still be in radio contact and we'll send you anything and everything you need."  
  
Jess dropped down next to her father. "Wow, I can't believe I'm going to go somewhere without you guys. I hope I'll be alright."  
  
I grinned and walked up to Jess. "Alright? You're in the best of hands. Mine."  
  
She threatened to slap me but was stopped by her father.  
  
"Ok, now. That's enough. You guys should be getting some sleep anyways, you're going to be lifting off first thing in the morning. Gene and I will stock up the ship."  
  
"What? You guys got the parts we needed?" I spurted out.  
  
Now it was Gene who did the grinning. "Just call it one last gift from Fred."  
  
I laughed. Looks like Jay got screwed over after all. Nice.  
  
"Well, I'll show you to a room, Strife." Melfina said to me as she walked up some stairs.  
  
I followed her into a pretty decent room. Which was still as musty as any of the other rooms. It didn't take long for me to brush the dust off the bed and zonk out.  
  
--------*-------------*--------------------------*------------*_------------ *----------*-----------*  
  
Author's note: For the record....IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! That means that good ol holiday is just around the corner. I am REALLY thinking about putting up and quick holiday intermission to this story where Strife, Gene and the rest have a nice holiday get together....Which will obviously end in an amusing and maybe painful ending. If I DO do this, it would hold no bearing to the story what so EVER. As in it's just for your amusement. Anyways, tell me if that sounds good and I'll do it.  
  
This is Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	10. Christmas special

Author's note: Well, I decided to go with it. My Christmas intermission!! Anyways, I should have told you guys about this earlier so more of you would have time to say if it was a smart idea or not. Oh well, my fault. ~_~;; Now like I said this will have ZERO percent to do with the actual story. Yes, that's right....NO BAREING WHATSOEVER! Even Aisha and Suzuka are going to show up and give some holiday cheer!  
  
Gene: Whoa....Now that's real AU right there....  
  
Blades: Ah! Gene, I don't own you! You can't speak outside the story!  
  
Gene: Why no- *Muffled by hands over his mouth.*  
  
Blades: Silence!! ....The lawyers may by reading....*Shifty eyes*  
  
Strife: Can I talk?  
  
Blades: Yeah, I own you.  
  
Strife: You don't OWN me!! I am a human BEING!!! *Runs off screaming insanely*  
  
Blades: *Sighs* See? No one's even in character. Anyways, just by reading this A/N ALONE you should know this will be completely different. But it's Christmas! Time to do something new!! Plus this'll be the only time I act this messed up....Well this and other holidays....Anyways! On with the Christmas Special!!  
  
Strife: "Good reading equals good times." I'm out.  
  
Blades: You stole me line!!!  
  
Strife: So? Anyways, enjoy the story everyone!  
  
Blades: *Sighs*  
  
  
  
I buttoned the rest of my trench coat and crossed my arms. This was the worst part of standing out in the snow. It looked great but freezes you into an ice cube if you're not careful.  
  
As I stood there watching the artificial snow dropping down from Sentinel III's sky I heard Jim's car pull up beside me.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"Been ready." I answered getting into the back seat, next to Jess. I accidentally slammed the door of the car causing Jim to fly into an absolute fit.  
  
"Ahh!!! Be careful with my Ehefrau!! I've had my baby for a looong time!"  
  
I groaned, how could someone love a car so much? Even so far as to name it "Wife" in German.  
  
There was a small pause before Jim started up the engine and drove off.  
  
Gene turned around and looked at me. "Now just so you know. Aisha's a C'tarl C'tarl so try not to get on her bad side."  
  
I grinned. "Wouldn't be the first C'tarl I pissed off."  
  
Gene turned around and reclined in his seat, which didn't help my foot room any.  
  
As the car drove down the road I stared out the window at the passing people. The all looked so happy, there wasn't an inch of sadness in any of them. Guess Christmas does that to people. Hell, even I was feeling a little festive even though I wasn't really into the whole holiday bonanza.  
  
We soon pulled up to a large house and I got out.  
  
"Well, here we are." Gene said with a smile.  
  
I couldn't believe we were going to Fred's house. It was a miracle in itself he was up and walking. Once again.....It was that Christmas bug....  
  
Jim was holding all of our presents and walked in first. Greeted by our humble host.  
  
"Greetings, Jim! My you have certainly become a fine, fine man."  
  
Jim shivered at the complement. "Fred, lay off will ya? Y'know, Gene's here too."  
  
"He IS?! Oh where is he!?!"  
  
After hearing Fred shout, Gene slowly walked in, holding Fred's wrapped present. "Hey, Fred! Looks like you're doing much better. Here, I even got you something."  
  
Fred ignored the present and gave Gene a huge-ass hug. This may have been worse then Gene and Melfina....  
  
"Gene! It's soooo great to see you! And boy, age hasn't hindered your looks at all..."  
  
"Uh, thanks Fred. Anyways open your present. I hope you like it."  
  
Fred's grin was bigger then ever as he ripped open the wrapping.  
  
Gene's gift was actually an assortment of three gifts. Fred laughed as he took out the two gag gifts. One being a picture of Gene in his younger years, signed saying: "Stay young." And the other being a calendar full of hot women in bikinis. Fred thought both were very funny and said it was just like Gene to get him something like that. He took out Gene's actual gift and gasped in awe.  
  
"Gene....Is this....? Fred held up and small bracelet with a single charm tied to the end of it. The charm itself was a serpent wrapped around a tiger.  
  
"Yeah, it's that good luck charm you gave me a couple weeks after I cam back from the Leyline. You said that I get into so much danger and should at least have something lucky with me. Well now seeing how you are, I've decided you need it more then me. Plus now I don't have to repay you for it."  
  
He laughed as he gave Fred a small hug, in which Fred made into a much bigger hug.  
  
"Well thank you, Gene. This really means a lot."  
  
Finally Gene walked through the doorway allowing Jess and I to enter. I didn't think about it until right now....But this was my first meeting with Fred. Ever!  
  
"Well who are you?" He asked looking at me.  
  
I shivered about the same as Jim did. "Uh, I'm Strife. Nice to meet you, Fred." I extended my hand to shake his, which he accepted of course, getting a small but of satisfaction from it.  
  
I jerked my hand away, but he just smiled at me.  
  
"Well, you certainly are a fine loo-" I cut him off right quick.  
  
"No, Fred...Just. No."  
  
He laughed and sat as his couch, ignoring Jess. She sighed and sat in a nearby chair.  
  
"Oh and Jess. James it upstairs if you want to say hi."  
  
Now Jess shivered. "No, I don't want to say hi....In fact it would be great if I never saw him all day."  
  
"Oh, why must you always be so hard to please, Jessica?" Jay said from the stairs.  
  
She turned and growled at him. He didn't care about the scowling, he only came up and gave her his gift.  
  
She reluctantly opened the small box and looked inside. There was two tickets to some fancy romantic hotel and some lingerie. She stared at him with pure evil and even went so far as to smack him in the head and throw the present in his face. He only sighed and looked around.  
  
"Hey," He said. "Where's Mel, the cat-girl and that fighter chick? I might be able to still put the gift to good use."  
  
Jess scoffed and joined me as I stood by the door.  
  
"Well, those three said they were going to be late. They were picking up presents, food and other stuff to bring over." Jim answered, just to break the silence.  
  
Thankfully it was around this time the three said girls walked into the house, ALL carrying tons and tons of bags.  
  
Melfina was like a drill sergeant ordering her solders as she said what went were. "Ok Aisha, bring your bags out to the kitchen and put all the stuff in the fridge."  
  
She nodded and walked to the kitchen. "Suzu, you bring your stuff into the kitchen with Aisha and unpack it all on the table. I will put the presents under the tree."  
  
Suzuka followed her orders and went to the kitchen, while Melfina started placing gifts under the large, decorated tree.  
  
Jess turned to me and said. "Well I better go help Suzu and Aisha with making dinner. Knowing them SOMETHING will burn...." She stopped as she saw Gene give his own services to Aisha and Suzuka. "Oh no....Ok, scratch that. If I don't help. Something will explode...." She ran up to Gene and told him to drop some utensil. Form what I heard he agreed but was followed by a loud crash and more screaming.  
  
I simply laughed and sat next to Jim. "So, Jim. Is it like this every year?"  
  
"No, this is actually pretty calm."  
  
I grinned and shook my head. He then asked me if I got him and the others anything. The question made me stare into space with my mouth hanging low to the floor. I FORGOT THE PRESENTS!!!!!!  
  
"Crap! Jim, thanks for the reminder! I have to go buy stuff right NOW!"  
  
"But it's Christmas day! Nothing's open! Plus dinner will start any second!"  
  
"Then stall!" I yelled, already out the door.  
  
I ran out of the door and jumped into Jim's car. After a quick switch of some wires the sweet hum of the engine started and I was on my way.  
  
I could see Jim in the rear-view mirror chasing me down, saying to bring back his Ehefrany, er, whatever it was called. I just kicked it into fourth- gear and drove off to the closet store.  
  
I wasn't surprised at what I saw when I got there. A large mall with the words "Closed for Christmas." on it. Perfect.  
  
I went to each and every store I could find, only to get the same result. "Closed for the holidays." So I went to the only place that was opened today. The locale bar.  
  
I had to be at least an hour since I went out to find some presents. Jim must have been sweating bullets making them wait for me. I thought about Jess and how made she was going to be, she's the one above anyone else that wanted me to go. You know the whole first Christmas with her family and friends kind of thing. Man, Christmas even made Jess light-hearted....And that's saying something.  
  
I sat down at the counter and ordered why they had the most of. The bartender gave me a glass of some brown tinted liquid. I down and already started to feel the affects of the alcohol. This stuff must've been pretty strong.  
  
"You think you're a bit young to be drinking?"  
  
An old portly man with a musty beard, grayed out by age said to me.  
  
"I'm eighteen so screw off. Today hasn't been a good day."  
  
He laughed, almost sarcastically. "Christmas a bad day? Well, I never heard such a thing."  
  
"Yeah well it is. I'm supposed to be at a party right now but I have no gifts to give them. I tried all the stores but they were obviously closed."  
  
"You know, Christmas is more then just how much gifts you give someone. It also has to do with the joy you feel on this pleasant day."  
  
I scoffed at him. "Wrong, old man. Maybe in your day it was like that but Christmas has been over run by the greed of the world. Now it DOES matter about the amount of presents."  
  
My harsh attitude made the man look at his glass then sigh. "Yes, I know....The season is loosing it's magic. What once was a day of happiness is now only a day of money."  
  
"Amen, to that." I said, raising now newly filled glass. This only made him sulk more. "I wish I could find at least one person who remembers the meaning of Christmas. Maybe then I wouldn't have to stop doing what I love...."  
  
His voice slowly cut out before he finished his thought.  
  
"You know," I started back up, "I would like to say that there's someone out there like that and believe me when I say people are sure as hell happier on this day then any other. But to be honest with you, it really is because of the gifts. So stop sulking and get over it."  
  
He looked at me with sadness the tore through me heart. "You mean what you say, do you not?" He once again looked down at his drink, shaking his head. "You must be like the others. One without memory of Saint Nick."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. Was this guy serious?! "Santa?! You think I should still believe in Santa?! Why!? That's an old wife's tale! Something people made up for the holiday!"  
  
"So you do not think he exists, then?"  
  
"Hell no. Plus how could he get gifts not only around a planet in one night but now an entire GALAXY!"  
  
"With the growth up space, he finds assistance."  
  
"Oh, you mean his little elves help him deliver the presents. And that's another thing! The parents get the gifts for the kids! Not Santa! If there was a gift mom and dad didn't remember getting they would call the cops and have whoever broke into their house arrested!"  
  
"Saint Nicolas does more then deliver gifts. He spreads the holiday joy to every house he visits. There was once a time when everyone was happy because of the joy HE brought, not worldly gifts. A long time ago, Santa Claus was the reason the locale Scrooge was the host of a Christmas feast not a new Rolex."  
  
Now I was getting a bit depressed and it wasn't because of my predicament with the whole party incident. It was because of the serious sadness in this poor man. He must love Christmas more then any other person alive. He loved it so much that even to this day he thought a Santa actually existed!  
  
I put my drink down and patted him on the back. As my hand touched him I felt a warm sensation go threw my entire body. The feeling was so comforting. It lifted my spirit higher then it has ever been, I couldn't help but smile as I talked to this old man. His happiness clearly coming into me.  
  
"Well, old man. I'll tell you one thing. If there's one person in this huge galaxy that still believes in old Saint Nick, it's you. But if there's one person out there who just renewed his once lost belief, it's me. So thank you for this talk. I have a party to get back to and the only gift I'm bringing it this odd yet peaceful feeling you gave me. So, I'm out of here."  
  
I turned and headed for the door. The old man saying one last goodbye as I walked.  
  
"No, Jacob. Thank you."  
  
I chill went down my spine as he said that name....My name. MY REAL NAME!! I turned around to ask the man how he knew that but he was gone. I ran up to the bartender and asked where the fat man with the beard went to.  
  
"What are you talking about, kid? There wasn't anybody sitting here except you."  
  
To say the least, I was dumbfounded. So many questions ran through my mind at once. Who was he? How did he know? Where did he go? Was he....?  
  
I let my last question slowly slip from thought as I walked to Jim's car. The whole car ride home I was only half alert of my surroundings. Who was that guy? The thought came over and over again.  
  
I got to the house and still in half a mind, walked inside. Everyone was at the table, silent and obviously angry. Jess was the only one to show it.  
  
"Where have you BEEN?!"  
  
She followed the question by walking up and smacking me good in the face. Jay got a good laugh out of that. Little bastard.  
  
She didn't even let me answer, the smell on my clothes was good enough.  
  
"Have you been drinking?!?! Why! Didn't you even REMEMBER about the party!!!! Dad finally caved and said you went out to buy late presents but not even THAT was true!! I can NOT believe this, Strife!! You ruined the whole day!!!!!"  
  
Pure malice was the only look I got from her. Yet as I looked closer, I saw tiny tears swelling in her eyes. Was she sad that I didn't show up? But why? The happiness I felt moments ago was gone, replaced by a broken heart. I really did ruin Christmas....Damn....  
  
Her tears now clearly visible, she pushed me out of the way and headed out the door, with her dad and everyone else following.  
  
Crap, what was wrong with me? Why was I such an idiot? I ruined the season for everyone and it JUST had to be when I got this new feeling, too. I'm so horrible, so pitiful, so....  
  
"Unbelievable!!" Jess screamed from outside. Well, that wasn't what I was aiming for but it could work.  
  
She called for me to come outside. She was beyond ecstatic. The odd thing was that she didn't sound mad. Not in the least. I walked outside and turned to her, all she did was silently stare at me as she pointed to her dad's car. No way, I must have been looking at it wrong. I rubbed my eyes to make sure there was nothing affecting them. Well there wasn't, I still saw the same thing.  
  
The car was packed to the brim with presents. Some packed in the passenger side, some stuffed in the back seats, and some that even bulged out of the trunk. This was a miracle, no this was beyond a miracle! I don't quite know what exactly is beyond a miracle but this definitely fit in that category.  
  
I scratched my head. How? How did they all get here? I don't understand.....Was it that man? No, couldn't have been....Or could it.....  
  
Jess popped the trunk to get the rest of the gifts out. They all were in one red bag marked "Gifts from Strife to everyone else." Gifts some me? What?  
  
She pulled it out and pulled it into the house. Her look of anger was replaced by amazement. Probably the same amazement on my own face.  
  
"Strife, I don't know how you did it but I'm glad you did. This has REALLY saved your ass." Gene told me as he pulled some presents from the car and put them in the house.  
  
After some time and effort every one managed to get all the gifts inside the house as I still stood there, speechless.  
  
Jess pulled me in and I sat on the chair. Gene took it upon himself to pass out all the gifts from the bag that was suppose to be from me. There was a present to every person in the room. From Gene to Melfina to Fred and even Jay.  
  
They all opened their gifts one after the other. Gene's was the best. He got a dirty magazine, he told me he would put good use to it. Everyone got a nice laugh out of that. Jim received this new PDA he's had his eye on for quite sometime. He wondered how I knew, I just shrugged and said that it was a secret. Next was Aisha, She got the whole series of this whacked out anime called "Super Space Explorer Teza nan-nan." Guess it was something based off a C'tarl chick, I don't know but she seemed to love it nonetheless.  
  
Suzuka's was even odder. Her gift was some wood polish and a biiiig ol supply of Green Tea. She seemed to love the Green Tea the most. Ah well, messed up chicks. Melfina's gift was an old book titled "Pinocchio." She just stared at it in awe. I suppose she felt a strong bond with the main character. Seeing how they both were created and wanted to be real and all. That book was perfect for her.  
  
Fred got some tickets to a resort on Heiphong V. He was jumping for joy about that one. Every guy needs a makeover now and then. Well at least, good people like Fred. It was finally Jay's turn and seeing how everyone got exactly what they wanted he was hoping for some ultra good present too. Well, I'll tell you one thing. I myself LOVED his present. In a box was $100,000....Of MONOPOLY money!! Everyone was rolling on the ground, except Jay of course but he soon joined in. It was Christmas, after all.  
  
Jess took her present and held it in her hands. It was in a tiny box and at that second I knew exactly what it was. She only talked about it once and she wasn't even serious while she was asking for it but if I actually planed ahead and got everyone their gifts myself, this would have been what I got her. Without a doubt.  
  
She tore off the wrapping and opened the box. In it was one ring, sparkling in a silvery light. On top of the band were two dolphins encircling and crystal blue sphere. She was speechless. She looked at the ring, then to me, then back to the ring.  
  
She closed the box and hugged me as tight as she could. Even though I knew she was going to be please I still didn't expect her to be THAT pleased.  
  
I hugged her back and then she looked at me. "How....Did you know?"  
  
"I have my sources." I said with a sly smile.  
  
The crowed "ooooed" and "Ahhhed" Then opened the other gifts I has 'supposedly' got.  
  
To everyone's great delight the name of the giver of the presents that was written was not my name, instead they were all signed by none other then, that's right, Mr. S.C. himself. Santa Claus.  
  
"Strife, what's up with putting Santa on them?" Jim asked, weaving through the gifts to find his own.  
  
"Just bringing the true meaning of the holidays into our lives."  
  
That put a nice smile on their faces. As they opened their presents they gave me my own to open too. We all sat down and opened our gifts. Boy what a time we had! The laughs, the smiles, the singing, dancing. The fun!! I tell you right now, that the things that had happened in this house would turn any cold heart, warm. Any grumpy man, joyous!! Haha! Even listen to me as I speak! The merriness! .....Wow, did I really just say all that crap?  
  
After it was all over, everyone started packing up. The funniest gift I got was from Gene, who got me exactly what I go him. A dirty magazine. Thinking how he responded I decided to say the same thing.  
  
"Hey, I'll be able to put better use to this then you could."  
  
He only laughed then said. "You think so."  
  
The group laughed in response to our gutter-minds then continued packing. Anyways, the best thing I got was an old Makarov, I wanted this thing SO badly for SO long. I could really put this to good use someday. I looked at the tag to see who got it for me, it was from Jess. I looked over at her as she was busily putting away some gifts. I caught a quick glance of her smile before she turned away.  
  
After it was all said and done, Fred invited us to stay the night. Since there was so much food that would make good breakfast leftovers and since we all were in a great mood, we accepted.  
  
Soon enough everyone huddled in the living room to watch whatever specials were on TV. I, myself, didn't like TV. When people asked why I always said it was too violent. Hypocritical, I know.  
  
I laid down on the roof of Jim's 'Ehefrau' and stared up at the stars. The snow had slowed to a light fall as tiny puffs of white came down to meet black concrete. I loved this weather, it was the best of all. It almost seemed.....Magical.  
  
My eyelids became heavy and I felt myself falling asleep but a presence coming from the house woke me back up. For a moment I thought it was Gene, I picked up and hunk of snow and tossed it at the person before me. To my surprise a female and NOT male voice spoke up.  
  
"Hey, watch were you're throwing that!"  
  
I sat up and looked at Jess. She simply walked over and sat next to me on the hood, staring at the ring on her finger.  
  
"So really, Strife....How did you know?"  
  
"Jess, you wouldn't understand if I told you."  
  
She smiled and laid down next to me, getting close for warmth.  
  
"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. It's the thought that counts."  
  
"That's right, and at least that thought was of you."  
  
Her smile was bigger then ever and glowed with delight. I think this was the first time I noticed her smile above anything else about her. It was so beautiful, SHE was so beautiful. I couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
There was a twinkle in the sky the caught my eye, there seemed to be some sounds coming from it. I couldn't help but focus on it. It wasn't a shooting star, it was some craft being pulled by....Reindeer? Oh my god, no way.....  
  
"What's that?" Jess asked, looking at the same thing. "And do you hear that? Is sounds like laughter of some kind."  
  
I grinned and looked at her. "It's nothing....Just a good friend. A friend I'll never forget."  
  
She looked at me and slightly shook her head. "Whatever." She said before moving closer to me. I put my arm around her shoulders and continued to stare up at the stars. There could have been nothing more perfect then this day, then this moment.  
  
A time I will never forget and always cherish. The day miracles happened, friendships strengthened, and new loves, born. But above all else....The day I met Santa Clause himself. Pfft, forget Saint Nick. No one would believe THIS!  
  
---------*------------*-----------------*--------------*---------------*---- ----------*----------*  
  
Author's note: Well there you have it!! My Christmas special! Oh but crap.....I think's it's going to be one day late so just think of this as a late present to you all! And remember NOTHING in this will revert to the actual story...Well accept Strife's name. Oh and hey! Now you know Strife's real name!! YAY!!! Ah and Gene's gift to Fred was the best I could do....I just couldn't think of anything from the anime that might strike 'nostalgic gift!'  
  
Jess: So um.....Do I keep the ring?  
  
Blades: Nope, you don't  
  
Jess: Damn!! Well what about the thing between me and Strife?  
  
Blades: Eh, maybe. Maybe not. Not sure..  
  
Strife: Ah, that sucks....I was looking forward to getting some of that sweet as-~SMACK!~  
  
Jess: Hmph..*Walks away*  
  
Blades: Ooook.Anyways, that's it! Hope you liked it!! Cya'll and until next time!!!  
  
Strife: I think I lost a tooth...... 


	11. One step closer

As I float through my shallow mind, which right now should be filled with dreams, I think back to how this whole war started. Oddly enough as I think about WHY it started I found out HOW it started. It was the Kei Pirate's fault.  
  
The Kei Pirates, long gone but not forgotten. Their memories are what built this new faction called the Ka-shinta. Don't ask me where the name came from. After all, it was thought up by Pirates.  
  
From what I was told, it started about 20-someodd years ago. Sometime after Gene came back from the Leyline(Was does EVERTHING come back to that?!) With their leader and best fighters killed off they couldn't keep it together. The glue of the Kei was gone, now it was time for them to crumble.....Which they did with incredible speed. The Forces took this great advantage to strengthen their own hold on the galaxy, thus the first superpower was born.  
  
Everyone did there best to stop them but come on.....They're the Space Forces! What are civilians going to do? Finally some Pirates, new and old, once again joined up to stop the Force's tyranny. But this would make them the good guys wouldn't it? Well that's what the people of the galaxy thought. So when the planets and space stations that weren't under the Forces control were asked to be governed by the Pirates why say no?  
  
Well, they didn't, and because of that the Pirates gained enough force to become the second and last superpower in this war. Not only that, but they made a firm base on some dead-end, HEAVILY guarded planet and created the cynical group now known as the Ka-shinta.  
  
Everything about the way they rule is different, I already explained how they enforce their power but their levels of command are also different. The Forces are more like an army with generals, captains, platoons, and what now. Now the Ka-shinta are like a pack of wolves. Only being held together and controlled by one person, without him they would crumble and fall. Guess history really does repeat itself.  
  
Now I bet you're asking "What part do the Outlaws play?" Well, none really. It's hard to explain so let me give everyone some kind of order. The Spaces Forces are, more or less, and unfair democracy. (Like any are fair to begin with?) They try to ACT like what they're doing is right, but they no it's not. Yet people still bow down to what they're saying. Being brainwashed by the bull they're spitting out. That's probably the worst part. How people actually DO think the Forces are good guys!!  
  
Next is Ka-shinta. They're going to be classified as the imperials of the war. Basically it's their way or no way and the no way is always the way to death. "No way..." you think? Well, way. Ok, enough of using 'way'. These folks are the REAL tyrants of space. Everyone they rule knows they're evil but there's nothing those people can do, the Pirate's power is just too over whelming. They couldn't escape if they tried. And that's just how Ka- shinta wants it.  
  
Now to the Outlaws. Where's there imperialist rule, where there's no more free reign, where there's a government that's just PUSHING for people to go anarchy. There are rebels. That's what we are, the rebels. The scum under the Forces and Ka's feet. The thorn in their side, the pain in their ass!! That's us!! We do what civilians can't. We fight the power, as lame as that sounds. Sadly, as with all rebel groups, we're the underdogs. We are also a very small and VERY unorganized group. We never band together for anything, we just do what's in our own power to stop these superpowers. This clearly is not working, the Outlaws are being wiped out like a pack of mice in a snake pen.  
  
That's were my cause came in, I wanted to ban us together, make us stronger, make us a REAL threat to Ka and the Forces!! I found out that even banned together we didn't stand a chance....But I can't let this stop me. I did it once, I can do it again! I'm wiser this time, I know my mistakes and what to correct. This time....I will create a third superpower!! Us Outlaws will be KNOWN!  
  
~~~****~~~***~~~***~~~***~~*~~~***~~~****~~~***~~~****~~~*~*~~***~~*  
  
I woke up practically shaking out of my skin, which seemed thoroughly frozen, and turned to the window in my room. Actually it was just a pane, there was no glass in it. No wonder I was freezing. The sun....er....Whatever lit Sentinel III was just peaking over the horizon. I sat up and wiped the nasty crust from my eye. This made me think of why people called it 'wiping the sleep from their eyes.' It's not sleep! It's nasty crappy disgusting crust! I shook my head and started to get dressed, praying there was some coffee downstairs.  
  
As I put my pants on I realized how tired I really was. I couldn't keep my body from falling back on the bed. I looked up and the ceiling and yawned long and loud. Flashbacks of yesterday filled my mind. Running from the Pirates, finding Gene. FIGHTING Gene. Meeting everyone else, flying on the Outlaw Star, coming here, meeting the jackass Jay, the fight with Ka and their legendary leader Ketsu.  
  
I stopped thinking and focused on that last flashback. The leader of the Pirates.....The leader!! Ka-shinta's LEADER was after me!! Oh my god!! How did I survive?! Am I THAT wanted!?! ....I stopped and started to rationalize. No, it wasn't me....It was the sphere. What was so special about it? I wanted to know, I NEEDED to know. My allies fought and died for that, Sky and Volk lost their lives for that. Sky and Volk....Died....They're not coming back. Ever.  
  
I shook my head and stopped a single tear from falling. Enough reminiscing. I had stuff to do.  
  
It took all my strength just to drag my self upright. Then that and more to get downstairs....Where I was meet by a smell....A smell.A smell..OF COFFEE!  
  
Just the smell alone was enough to get me running full speed down the stairs and to the kitchen. I saw a perfect boiling pot of the sacred drink and a mug. I never took a second thought of pouring myself some and heading out to the living room.  
  
As I entered the room I saw Gene just sitting there staring in awe. Guess I was more anxious then I thought.  
  
I sat next to him and asked what was up.  
  
"You, me, and Jim. He's just now finishing prepping the ship."  
  
"I said 'what' not 'who'."  
  
"Ah sorry. My hearing must be slipping. Nothing's really up."  
  
I sipped my drink and sat down. "So you're really giving up the fight, huh?"  
  
He sighed and looked down. His bright, optimistic, joyous attitude was gone. Replaced by the dreaded seriousness of his decision.  
  
"Yeah," he finally let out, "I am. Like I said, it's just time. I can't go on forever."  
  
I put my cup down on my lap. Gene was giving up being an Outlaw. It just now hit me, like everything, late. I had to tell him everything now, this may be our last man-to-legend meeting.  
  
"Gene, I want you to know. You're my idol. You're my inspiration for everything I've ever done. Sure I had great, GREAT friends and allies to help me out but what you did always pushed me on. Hell, I even started a rag-tag group of rebels just to try and change the galaxy....Like you did...."  
  
Gene smiled, but only a bit. I couldn't tell but he might've been enjoying this more then he let on.  
  
"Me? You're idol? Wow, some person to put your faith in. I was just some Outlaw that was graced by fate. I didn't change the galaxy, Strife. I just did things to my own accord, which coincidently changed some people's look on life..."  
  
"Look on life? You killed Hazanko! You single handedly brought down the entire Kei Pirates! That made you a legend above legends, people will always remember your story! How Gene Starwind beat Hazanko and brought down the evil Keis! And because of that the Forces got the upper hand and started this whole mess!! Now we have to worry about the Forces and Ka- shinta! This entire war was started because you killed ONE person!! That one death lead to countless others!! You BAST-"  
  
I put my hands over my mouth, eyes wider then saucers. Was I about to cuss out Gene Starwind? My IDOL?? My respect turned to anger and I hadn't even notice. I couldn't believe I went from praising to yelling that quickly. My instincts caught on quicker then my thoughts. I even wanted to hurt Gene. I was so angry.....Because of what I just realized. I also didn't notice that I was now standing, wiping that very hot coffee that I spilled on my jeans.  
  
Gene looked stared at me, almost seeming to space out. My words hit him hard, VERY hard. Probably harder then anything in his life. This was epiphany kind of hard. And that's saying something. We both just figured out a horrifying truth. Gene threw the pebble that became the large snowball the war is now. He started this whole thing. It was his fault.  
  
Really? Did he really start it? Could one person's actions affect the galaxy THAT much? No, they couldn't. It's not possible....Yet, it was. That possibility was staring me right in the face.  
  
"Strife, you're right. I started this war. I can't believe it...."  
  
I stamped my foot on the ground. This wasn't happing! "No! You didn't Gene. You didn't know Hazanko's death would be THAT important!! You can't blame this on yourself ALONE! The Forces and Ka-shinta are who to blame! They're the ones FIGHTING!"  
  
"But....I still started it all...."  
  
Damn! There was nothing I could say. He sank into that stupid "Everything is my fault and nothing you say will change it" phase. Well, I was going to change it. Not only that but I was going to change the whole FRIGGEN galaxy!!  
  
"Gene, you're right. You did technically start this war and you can't change that...." I stopped to make sure we made eye contact. "That's my job now. If you could start this thing then I can end it. The war started with the actions of one outlaw and will end by the actions of another. I swear to you, Gene.....It. Will. End."  
  
The pride I put into my words rose his own. I actually got through to him, I was so relived. He stood and grinned at me. "Damn kid, you're more cocky then I thought. Well you want to change this place so bad you'll need to be prepared. I got these out of storage for just this situation."  
  
He pulled out his hand-shotgun and gave it to me, along with five big-ass shells. "It takes two shells each round and it only gets off one round at a time. Use it wisely."  
  
I took the belt that came with the gun and strapped it to my waist, over my own belt which held my 9mm. This holster hung low on my waist stopping somewhere under my thigh. Perfect position to grab it if was an emergency. I placed the shells in the left pocket of my trench coat then stared at Gene. I was about to say thank you but he had one more thing to give me.  
  
He pulled out a holstered weapon. The holster wasn't attached to a belt like the shotgun's, instead there were two mini-belts on it which were used to tie it to what I thought would be my OTHER thigh.  
  
I took the weapon and absent-mindedly pulled the it out, like it was just some old .45. Seeing the weapon moved me beyond words. The barrel was longer then any normal handgun, it also looked industrially made. Two round vents were on the barrel, closer inspection concluded that they were meant to move in a circular manner. On the back of the gun was what seemed like a lever keeping the lock to the chamber sealed securely. I used my thumb to knock the lever down and watched as the camber popped open, clearly showing where the bullets should be placed.  
  
"That's my baby." Gene said as I inspected the legend's 'legendary' gun. "My caster. I hope I don't have to tell you that it can only fire one shot at a time. You're pretty lucky too, after I got back from that life altering quest people caught on to what I used in battle. So because of people's love for nostalgia, they brought caster's out of retirement and starting selling shells in most major stores. Unfortunatly, they started making a new batch of shells. So shells from my time don't match their counterparts. For example, if a five of my time shot a small blue ball of energy then the five of this time might shoot a gigantic red beam. I found it disappointing, really."  
  
I didn't take my eyes off the gun as I responded. "Yeah, me too. You don't know the effort I put into memorizing which number made which kind of boom."  
  
"Well here's your chance to learn them all over again." He laughed after his statement.  
  
After gazing and drooling at the caster, I holstered it and tied it to my side.  
  
"Thank you Gene....I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything....Actions speak louder then words. You should know that by now."  
  
I laughed, he DID have a point.  
  
Jess came down with Melfina, Mel was still wearing her blue cloak but Jess traded her old beat up white shirt for some fuzzy beige and white striped coat/shit hybrid thing. What ever it was, it looked freaky. But that be damned she STILL looked good! Amazing....  
  
"Ok, Strife. Ready to go?"  
  
"You bet!" I practically yelled, jumping on the couch's arms and pointing my brand new caster at them.  
  
As I did my pose, Jim walked through the door. "Heh, so Gene gave you that? He must have a saint's faith in you."  
  
"Ha. I don't need faith, My own strength is good enough!! Especially with this ultimate gun!!"  
  
Gene stopped my rant cold as he said. "You know, I have no shells for that. You'll have to get them yourself. Oh and don't ask Fred or Jay. Their stock ran out some time ago and they haven't bothered to refill it."  
  
I sighed as my shoulders dropped down. Just great.  
  
Jess giggled a bit and told me to get off the couch and get my ass into the ship.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm going..."  
  
Jess and I walked out the door and turned to Jim. Mel and Gene were still inside saying their 'goodbyes' Yuck....  
  
"Well Strife, I hope you have a safe trip. You're dealing with a highly volatile variable."  
  
I scratched my head. "Well I guess the Outlaw Star may be still experimental, causing it to do things no one knew it could..."  
  
Jim bit back I laugh. "True, but I was talking about Jessica."  
  
"Ahh!! What?!?! DAD!!!!"  
  
She crossed her arms then turned away as her father busted his sides in the doorway. Mel and Gene finally came out from the house. I stepped up to him.  
  
"Guess this is goodbye, Gene."  
  
He grinned and stared at me. "No, not goodbye. Goodbye's are for people who'll never meet again. This fits more into 'see you later'."  
  
I felt my own grin grow. "Ok, See you later, then." I stuck my hand out as I spoke.  
  
"See you later, Strife." He let his own hand meet mine as we shook.  
  
I stepped back to let Jess and Mel get there last hugs in with the two ex- outlaws. Jim led us to some rent-a-car with no roof and told us everything was set up. "Just tell Gillium when you're ready to blast off."  
  
I cranked the key, bringing the car to life. "Jim. Thank you again."  
  
"No thank you. And take care."  
  
With that I hit the gas and sped off to the dock.  
  
Mel began to speak from the seat behind me. "So guys. Where to first?"  
  
Jess turned to me, as if I had the answer to her question. "Um, I don't know....Wherever the stars take us!"  
  
"And whatever gets us closer to the Leyline!" Jess added.  
  
"Well, whatever the path, we'll do it together!!" Mel finished raising our enthusiasm.  
  
Jess turned around to Mel as they continued the pep talk. "As a group!"  
  
"As a team!"  
  
"As a posse!!"  
  
All of us laughed at Jess's last remark. We laughed good and loud.  
  
"It's settled then! Leyline! Here....We.....COOOOOOMMMEEE!!!!!!!" I yelled while pushing the peddle as far to the floor as it would go and then some.  
  
All three of us raised our hands up and practically jumped out of the seats as we shouted, cheered, and celebrated towards the docks. Our journey was now under way!!  
  
--------------*-----------------*-----------------*-------------------*----- -------------*------------*--  
  
Author's note: Hey, everyone! I'm back!! Are you glad? Really? Tell me the truth!! C'mon, I can take it!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Man, I'm glad to be back. FFX-2 sucked my deep into it's world and just didn't let go. That is actually a good game. Even all those stupid sayings Rikku and Yuna make(Mostly Rikku, by the way) are good for a laugh!! But now it's beat and I'm back to writing. I hope this chapter was decent, I am still kinda rusty from the vacation I had. If you think it was good, tell me!!  
  
Oh and about my FF story. For you people that read that, it is NOT dead. I repeat NOT!! DEAD!!! It's just that I lost the notebook I had been writing it in. Fret not for it HAS been found, it's update should be sometime within the next two days.  
  
Now, if you excuse me, I have more reading, writing, and reviewing to do. The routines back in play, WORK TIME!  
  
As always, this is Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I am OUT! 


	12. New crew, new jorney, new enemy?

Well, we arrived to the docks in the highest of sprits but it seemed we were the only ones. Engineers, janitors, and just some random crewmen were still cleaning up the mess we made just a day ago. Their glares were cold and hard as we walked by to board our ship. This still didn't hinder our sprits, though. We were on a journey of a lifetime, NOTHING was getting us down.  
  
As we entered the holding bay of the ships we saw an old woman screaming frantically at some people as they tried to get in their ship.  
  
"Listen, women! We're not going to find some lost punk for you, so just drop it ok!! We're busy and we don't have time!" A man closest to the lady barked before heading into his ship.  
  
"But please!! He's only ten! The note said they would kill him if my husband didn't give them the money!!"  
  
The man from before poked his head back out. "Then just give them the money!"  
  
"I can't, we don't have it!!"  
  
"Well, that's what you get for getting caught up with high-rolling Outlaws. On top of that, they're also quite powerful. Their Grappler is stocked to the brim with weapons people didn't even know were invented, the crew ain't any less tough. It's suicide to cross them!"  
  
"But my grandson!"  
  
"Screw off, bag! I said we don't have time!"  
  
The man re-entered his ship without another word. Jess turned to me. I already knew what she was thinking.  
  
"No Jess, we don't have-"  
  
"Time?" She said for me. "Is that what you're going to say? We don't have time? Were you listening to the same thing I was?! She needs help, we should see what we can do!"  
  
I waved my arms around. "Whoa, no way. Nope, not gonna happen. You heard those people, that gang sounds pretty loaded. Do you think we stand a chance?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. We could at least try..."  
  
"What?! Why? For who? Some senile old lady who's husband messed with the wrong crowd. We don't even know them! We put our lives on the line for strangers?!"  
  
"Strife, don't you want to be a hero to these people?" "Hero? No, not me. I try not to delve in other people's affairs."  
  
"God, Strife!! You're so impossible!"  
  
Jess cursed me out some more then went over to the old women, being followed by Melfina who didn't seemed too impressed with me at the moment. So what? If they wanted to be heroes then more power to them....I thought about our 'journey' we were taking. What if it was going to be filled with detours like this? What if Jess wanted to go one way and I, another? Would we be able to stay together? Well I guess this one situation will solve all my questions.  
  
I made my way passed them and headed towards the Outlaw Star. I only caught a piece of what the lady was trying to explain to them. The Outlaw's base was on some Space Station called Mezadye. I've heard that name before. One of the new waves of stations that went into space during the Galaxy Reconstruction Act about twenty to twenty-five years ago. Maybe Gene's actions started that, too....Man, I still couldn't believe that.....  
  
I walked through the door and climbed to the deck, being greeted by the A.I. as I entered. "Good morning, Strife. How are you today?"  
  
"Miserable. Being stuck with you isn't helping matters."  
  
"Oh, well I am sorry to hear that."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. It's words sank slightly as it spoke. Almost like it was hurt by what I said. Was it really sad? Na, must be a faulty wire somewhere.  
  
I sat down in the pilot chair and stared out the main window. "Jess and Mel are talking to some old chick about her kidnapped son. They might want to go help him out. I, on the other hand, do not."  
  
"If they decide to locate the child, will you accompany them in this craft?"  
  
Hmmm, had to think about that one. "Well, if I go I'm going to have to help, if I help then I'm screwed. Might as well stay here."  
  
"Where is the station or planet the kidnappers are residing at? If, of course, this information is known to you."  
  
"Yeah, I overheard them say it was on the station Mezadye."  
  
"Searching for information about Space Station 142825 "Mezadye". Please stand by."  
  
I sat up in my chair. "What? No! Cancel last action, I don't CARE about Mezadye! I didn't even order you to look for it!"  
  
Gillium ignored my orders. Which I couldn't understand, it was an A.I., it HAD to listen to me....Oh damn, it might have been because I didn't register and a crew member yet. But if that's so then why was it looking information up to begin with? Unless.....  
  
"You're on their side, aren't you! You want to find this little brat too! But how? You shouldn't care either way!"  
  
Gillium once again ignored me. This wasn't right, Gillium was DEFFANTLY malfunctioning.  
  
"Information found. Articles about Space Station 142825 "Mazedye" are as shown: One of thirty-six new stations released into space due to the newly passed Galaxy Reconstruction Act created by Space Forces as safe havens to people that were affected by the conflict surrounding the search of Gene Starwind and his crew along with discovery of the Galactic Leyline. Side notes also state that neither were found but Forces believe Gene and his crew were properly eliminated."  
  
Yeah, sure they were. Nice cover up, coppers....Gillium went on.  
  
"Shortly after Mezadye was located in space, refugees came in various forms to hold off the sudden and unexpected confrontations with police around the area. Reports show people saying Space Force police were trying to seize control of the station but no evidence was found to support this case as Space Forces moved from Mezedye's location sometime later."  
  
Wow, guess the rebellion was too much for them to handle so they booked. Cowards. Gillium continued.  
  
"The refugees soon formed a rogue group called "The Crimson Shadows." They used their force to spread control over the station and soon used it as their base of operations. Various attempts were made by Space Forces to liberate the civilians of the station, but nothing came to avail. This is all the information recorded about Space Station 142825 "Mezadye" Would you like information about The Crimson Shadows?"  
  
Argh, I couldn't say no now. Stupid A.I. peaked my curiosity. "Sure, why the hell not." I grumbled.  
  
"Current information on the rogue group, "Crimson Shadows". Though made up of many people of different species, the main ladder of power is made up of ten men and women with one leader which they fall under. The leader's official name has been lost to history, only his code name, Trak, is known. His physical description has been described as large and muscled. Accounts say he keeps fit to fend off any and all adversaries. He also stands at six feet three inches and can be identified by his black and red streaked hair along with a patch over his left eye."  
  
Patch over his left eye, huh? Blind spot equals big advantage for his opponents. Why did I even care? Not like I was going to fight him anyways.  
  
"Trak is also known to master many different types of weapons, from long range, to explosive and melee. He also excels in many styles of fighting in case he is without a proper weapon. He is a fierce and deadly assassin, as proved by his police record showing jobs he took to deal death for money. His ten high-ranking members' identities have been hidden from record as there is not solid evidence of criminal acts from them. Rumors do say files of these men and women are constantly erased by hackers connected to the Space Forces mainframe, most likely by followers of Trak.  
  
Information on Trak's spacecraft is also limited, all that is know is it's grappler capabilities and highly lethal arsenal. This is all the information recorded on rogue group "Crimson Shadows." Is that all, Strife?"  
  
Holy crap, that was alotta stuff. "Yeah, that's it Gillium. Thanks and all but that's not helping me in the least to go find this kid."  
  
"It is also said the station if full of wong stolen from enemies of the Crimson Shadows, rare shells have also been reported to be in this vicinity."  
  
"Shells what kind?"  
  
"All kinds and weapons to match, but most talked about are the legendary Caster shells only made by one of Trak's men. If we do go help this boy we may find them."  
  
Money....Treasure.....Weapons.....Rare Caster shells! I'm in!! Ohhh, but wait. I would have to help find that kid....But I could SAY I was going to help then just go off and find the stuff on my own. Oh, the plan was perfect.  
  
"Jessica and Melfina are entering the ship. They should be here shortly."  
  
No later did Gillium inform me when the two walked onto the bridge. Jess looked at me with arms crossed, eyebrows bent into a "V" and deep determination in her eyes. She was going to lay into me and would NOT take no as an answer. She was going to make me go no matter what. Jokes on her.  
  
"Alright, listen and listen good. Gwen, the old women, said they're one- hundred percent sure Tim, the grandson, is at this station called Mezadye. The only reason he was taken was because Sam, Gwen's husband, along with Dray, their son and Tim's father, needed money to support their family. The only place to get it was from a guy named Trak. Dray did some slightly illegal things in space but Trak was there to get him out of some sticky situations so they turned to him for money. They got it but wasn't able to pay it back. So now they took Tim in return for the money, they thought Trak was a friend but all he said was 'business is business'. If it doesn't show up in a week then Tim's dead and they take another family member."  
  
"Your basic mafia situation, huh?"  
  
Jess stared at me in confusion "Mafia? What's that?"  
  
"Uh, nothing. That's what they called gangs like hundreds of years ago."  
  
"Oh, ok.....Anyways, we're going to help this family out and you are coming with us. You have no choice in the matter. You're coming and that's it."  
  
"Alright, I'll come."  
  
"I SAID YOU'RE COM-.Whoa, what?!"  
  
I laughed a bit. "I said that I'll come with you. This kid seems like he really needs help, along with this family. We'll help them as much as possible."  
  
She stood there gaping at me. I laughed harder. This was priceless, she expected some big battle but only got a simple agreement!! She must have felt so STUPID! I was loving every second!!  
  
She walked over to the seat in front of mine and sat down without another word. Mel got around behind me and entered her tube thing. I looked at her again, but this time had a question.  
  
"Does she always have to be naked to get this thing moving?"  
  
"Yes, to put it simply." Mel answered. She was about to go into the history behind it but I waved my arms in protest.  
  
"No, no. That's ok. Ignorance is bliss. Let's just go."  
  
"Very well." She said to me. "All systems green, the Outlaw Star us ready to launch."  
  
I turned back around and looked at the window. "Ok then. Let's rock!! Mel, get us moving, destination: Mezadye!"  
  
"Roger, Coordinates set and locked. Outlaw Star is now taking off."  
  
The engines rumbled and soon enough we were on our way. Mel and Jess to find whatshisname and me to find money and weapons! Yee haw!!  
  
---------------*-------------*------------------*-----------------*--------- ---------*-------  
  
Author's note: Hey, lookie there. This is actually on time, huh? Coolz..Oh and to Chaos.....Muses? No, I'm not even going to ask. And good luck on your finals. This may be 'one minute too late' but better late then never. Also, I CAN'T BELIVE YOU GOT CRYSTAL CHRONICLES!! Ok, I officially despise you....  
  
Anyways, this was one of my shorter chapters but was stocked piled with info, mostly about Mezadye, Trak and his gang. All three will play a big role in this thing. You thought Hazanko and his goons were over powered...You haven't seen anything yet, and to top it off they're just Outlaws! Damn good ones but still Outlaws.  
  
Will Strife be able to recruit them to help his cause? Will he be forced to fight them in his search of weapons and money? Should he be more afraid of Jess when she finds out his true motives? And what about Ketsu? Did he just disappear into the stars? Was he really fooled by the old "They went thataway" joke or is he riding their tale this whole time? And what's with the Space Forces? Won't they do something in this story or are they just not that important?  
  
Answers to these questions and many more in the next installment of An Outlaw's Dream! "Good reading equals good times." I'm out! 


	13. The flaw in a perfect plan

It only took about thirty or so minutes to go from the rustle and bustle of Sentinel III to the silent void of space. I preferred the dotted darkness over noisy people any day.  
  
Melfina's tube shrank back into the floor and a moment later a fully clothed Mel came back out. "Since the coordinates are set I am free to move about the ship."  
  
Wow, she answered a question that I didn't even care about. I asked her how long it would take to get there. She said at least four hours. I sighed, four hours?! I was going to go insane. This was the only part I hated about flying through space. The time it took to get from one place to another.  
  
Well, there was only one thing for me to do and that was to go take a nap. Jess thought I was crazy, saying how we've been up for only an hour and now I want to take a nap. Well, it's better then just sitting here.  
  
I went off to my room and fell on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Gillium's soda can body was hanging on a rail like some kind of decoration.  
  
"Would you like me to inform you upon our arrival?" It's voice said through the little robot.  
  
"No, it's ok. I'll probably be up by then anyways."  
  
"Ok, just checking."  
  
The tiny robot propelled itself along the rail and out of my room. Finally, I was alone.... Still looking up at the ceiling, I wondered what exactly I was going to do when I got to this station. The money and weapons never left my mind but would Jess and Mel be able to protect themselves in some run-down place like Mezadye? They were going to drag me around with them, I could already see that coming....But maybe that was a good thing. Yeah, it was! They were looking for this kid, which in turn means they're looking for this Trak guy. If I followed them I would be lead right to all the things I wanted!! Yes!!!!  
  
Now, what about this kid? What am I going to do about him? Jess is going to get suspicious if my feelings for finding this punk suddenly vanished. Oh, I know! I could tell everyone to split up so we can find him quicker! Then I can go off and find everything I want!  
  
Ok, I have all the weapons and money with me. Now what? How about find Jess and Mel and tell them that I just saw the brat killed. Na, that wont work. She'll just get over emotional or something. But she's not going to leave without him....Grr, I really see no point in Jess saving him. We bring him back safe and sound then they' go off and kidnap him again, we'd make no difference. Not only that but now they would hate us for helping this family. This really sucked, we were in over our heads.  
  
Sure I've been against the odds before but I had good help, people I could rely on. I barely knew Jess and I could already tell Melfina was not a fighter. If I did but heads with these guys, I'd be by myself. Maybe if this was some movie or TV show, I could stand a chance....But this was real life, they could take as much pain as I could. One bullet ends anybody's life, mine included.  
  
I would just have to play it by ear, then. What ever happens, happens. My reinsurance didn't do any reinsuring, I was still as nervous as ever. I shook my head. What was I thinking? If I planned to change this whole galaxy then I was going to have to fight the odds every second, even by myself if need be.  
  
My plan was set, I was going to go in there and grab everything I needed. Jess obviously would find the kid, making us their new enemies. I take my newly obtained weapons to blow that whole friggen station sky high. It worked out perfectly....On paper anyways. The real thing would be much, MUCH harder.  
  
A ding came from the speaker in my room followed by Jess's voice. "Strife, you still awake?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"We're almost there."  
  
My eyebrows shot up "Are you serious? I've only been in my room for like....Ten minutes!"  
  
"Uh, no you haven't you've been in there for about three hours. We thought you fell asleep so we didn't bother you. Hurry up and get to the bridge."  
  
No way, I thought. Three hours? It didn't seem like it at all. Time flies as you're thinking about the biggest potential fight your like, I guess.  
  
I got up to the bridge and sat in the pilot's seat. Melfina was back in her tube, telling me to look at the front screen.  
  
I looked out the window and saw our destination. Mezadye. It was just floating there, just as plain as can be. As I stared on I thought we were in the wrong place. That seemed too peaceful a place to be a fighting- ravaged space station.  
  
It was it though, a screen popped up in front of the window showing a man's face. "You guys coming in here?"  
  
I was confused by his question. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Mezadye! Are you coming into Mezadye?"  
  
God, this was the welcome party for people coming into Mezadye? I sighed, at least it started feeling more like the kind of station it's rep made it out to be. Whether that's a good thing was to be decided.  
  
"Uh, yeah. We're coming in."  
  
"Kay, hang on a sec."  
  
A large gate opened under the station, this must've been the bay for holding ships. Mel brought the ship trough the gate, arms came from the walls and gripped onto the hull. For a second I thought we were being attacked but it was just to hold us in place as we connected to the dock.  
  
"Well, operation 'find little Timmy' in progress." I said as we exited the Outlaw Star.  
  
The whole place was degusting. Nothing was clean, it was either rusted or bent or covered in some kind of garbage. A large man in overalls came over to me. "You want us to fix 'er up?"  
  
"No, no. That's fine. Just leave "'er" alone. We're not staying long."  
  
He sighed. "No one ever does..." After said, he walked off.  
  
I shook my head and turned to Jess. She was too busy talking to Mel to care about me. They were figuring out how to track down this kid. Soon, their discussion was over and Jess told me the plan.  
  
"Strife, you're going to go out somewhere and make a big ruckus. After awhile people are going to come and take you to the main base. As this is happening We'll be following you. After you're in you look for Tim while we wait for you."  
  
Oh no, no, no. This was not going to happen. Was she insane?! "What?! Hell no! First off, they're not going to 'take me away' They're going to SHOOT me!! Did you ever think of that? These people would rather pack me full of lead then take me in! But let's say by some GREAT miracle, they don't kill me and bring me to the base. How am I going to find this kid? If I try to make any chance to run away, They'll kill me! Notice how everything reverts back to death? Not only that but you two aren't even going to DO anything! Just wait for me to get out! No, Jess this isn't going to happen."  
  
She scowled at me. "Then how do you propose we find these people?"  
  
"Ask around! It's not like their base is hidden!"  
  
"But what if they get suspicious! They might call these 'Crimson shadows' and hunt us down. Hell, they may even think we're looking for Tim and kill him early!"  
  
"Jess, you're not good at thinking up plans, are you?"  
  
She paused for a moment. A LONG moment. "Not really, usually Gene and my dad think of something. But hey, mine was good!"  
  
"No, it wasn't.....It's what I would call.....VERY BAD!"  
  
"Ok then, what's YOUR plan?!"  
  
"To get as much info on these guys as possible. The only way to get that is by asking around. So I'm going to go around, find hang outs, and ask as many people what these Crimson Shadows are all about. I also fit into the crowds, I'll look less suspicious. If you guys want, you can stay with the Outlaw Star and get some info with Gillium. As for me, I'm out of here."  
  
Jess tried to stop me but I ignored her. She was not good at these kinds of things. Might as well leave it to myself. Man, my plan was falling apart already.  
  
The town was just was bad as the bay. The buildings were trashed, sidewalks and roads broken with jagged pieces sticking up here and there. Even the people were messed up, wearing ragged clothes, with dirtied faces. Maybe if I was softer, I would have cared about all the people around me. How bad their lives must be. But to be honest, I didn't care. I've seen this thing too many times, and every time it was all the same. Broken people with dead- end lives. Nothing would change this so why care? After awhile I saw the irony in my beliefs. I wanted to change the galaxy but I didn't give a damn about the people in it. I wasn't going to make any difference if I kept contradicting myself.  
  
I passed a building which seemed to be bursting with people. It had to be a bar, from the music to the sounds inside I could just tell this place served alcohol. Maybe the man being thrown out the window next to me was also another hint.  
  
I walked in and looked around. People were singing, dancing, yelling, and fighting. My guess was right. I walked up to the counter and sat on a crooked seat. The bartender came up to me. "What'll ya have?"  
  
"Anything hard."  
  
Before I could blink twice, he slapped a thick glass down in front of me. I took a swig and practically coughed up a lung. I felt like I just swallowed liquid fire! My throat was burning beyond description. The bartender laughed. "Good stuff, huh?"  
  
I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out. I only shook my head for an emphasized 'yes.' Hey, it was the truth. Anything that hurt that bad HAD to be good.  
  
"Ha, ha! Now that's a boy. Drink up, it's good for the soul."  
  
After clearing my throat a couple hundred times, I responded. "Good for the soul, maybe...The body may have to disagree."  
  
"Heh, the body won't give a damn as you're passed out on the ground."  
  
"Touché.."  
  
"Touch what now?"  
  
I laughed. "Nothing, forget it....Hey, would you happen to know were the Crimson Shadows are?"  
  
The man was almost appalled by my question. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Ha, I don't. I'm just asking so I can stay as faaar away as possible."  
  
"You not just pullin my leg, son?"  
  
"Listen, I'm crazy not stupid. I was just curious....God if you don't care then don't tell me."  
  
He paused for a second then gave me the info I needed. "They're on the south end of the station. You can't miss the place. It's the only building people are running away from, and if need be, just follow the screaming."  
  
Man, didn't this place sound like a wonderland. I just couldn't wait to go there.... "Oh man, don't you guys try to stop them or something?"  
  
"Stop them? Son, they control this whole friggen place. There's nothing we can do. Nothing can help us, so we just try and go on with our horrid lives."  
  
"That's pitiful. You just lie down and get stepped on? Don't you want to be free from this crap? To live without fear? No, you obvious don't if you can't fight for yourselves. Waiting for someone to come and rescue you is just a wasted fairy tale."  
  
I got up and left the bar. I meant every word I said to him, you have to be able to fight for yourself. It's just basic human nature. You can't hope for others to back you up....I stopped in my tracks. What was I saying? I relied on people my whole life....But, I still thought fending for yourself was the only way to live. Why was I so hypocritical? If I expected people to act by themselves, I should do no less. This wasn't right, I'm not leader material. I say one thing but do another. I have to change my thought...I HAVE to! I need one thing to reach for, one goal, one object to keep my mind right. 'saving the galaxy' isn't enough. That sounded like some mission objective, just another detached assignment. This had to be personal to me, I had to believe what I was fighting for....Maybe I should stop thinking to myself so much at random moments.  
  
I walked south, far south. I was walking for what seemed hours. Hell, maybe it was hours. But I finally got there, this big building with no windows in it at all. It was also the only thing it this whole place that wasn't broken. Every square inch of this tower was perfectly aligned with itself. Nothing was out of place.  
  
As I drew closer, a man in some kind of black and red uniform came up to me. "What business do you have here???"  
  
"Who me? Why do you care?"  
  
"You're in the Crimson Shadow's territory! The penalty without permission is death!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa.So you're going to shoot me?"  
  
"Absolutely!" He took a rifle from his arm and pointed it towards me.  
  
Too bad for him he had to get the thing off his shoulder to aim it at me right. Quick Silver was out in a second flat, two bullets flying before he even saw the weapon. I holstered my weapon and 'borrowed' his rifle along with an extra magazine.  
  
I had to move quickly, guards were pouring out of the door to see what the shooting was about....And that dead body was helping me out any.  
  
I turned the corner of the building. I heard one guard yell that Sam was dead. Now they were on the look out for an armed intruder and to use any and all excessive force. Just great, now what was I going to do? I snuck around the back of the building. There were other compounds behind it, this building wasn't the only part of the base. Maybe it's main part but not the only...  
  
I continued to sneak around until I reached a smaller building labeled 'Research and Design.' I peered through a window, I saw nothing much darkness. There was one light way in the back but it didn't shine on anything specific.  
  
I started to wonder why the sirens weren't going off, I just killed a guard, shouldn't they be more alert?  
  
HOLY CRAP! What was that!? I turned around to see where the voice came from.  
  
I shook my head. The voice wasn't coming from around me, it was coming from WITHIN me. It was from inside my mind. But how, that's not possible?  
  
"Where are you?!" I yelled, not knowing if it would even help.  
  
This was so whacked....How do I even speak with my mind?  
  
What? How did he know my name?  
  
You Bastard! How did he know? This was so confusing. I didn't want to find Tim in the first place! Crap, Jess is in trouble!! If you hurt them I swear...  
  
No! Stay away from Jess and Mel!  
  
What? Bec?  
  
That was my last thought. A hard object made some serious contact with the back of my skull. I was out quicker then a candle in the ocean.  
  
-----------*-----------------------*-------------------*--------------*----- -------------*----------  
  
Author's note: This was really not one of my better chapters. I was just all over the place with this one. But I just had writer's block so this is the best I could think of. It's not serious writer's block though, I just couldn't think of a good way for Strife to get captured. I really wish there was more I could do to this but to be honest....I'm thinking things up for this story AS I each chapter. For instance, I have no FRIGGEN idea how Jess and Mel are going to survive, I don't know if they're going to find Tim or anything like that. I just think of it when I get to that specific part....  
  
Ok, not a lot to say this time, I'm really out of it....Enjoy the chapter if you can.  
  
"Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	14. Never make a wrong mistake

The things that I think of sometimes....They even scare me. The subject at hand this time was my hypocrisy, didn't think that was a word huh? Anyways, I had to straighten my ideas out before I could even hope to move one step ahead in any of my plans. So here's what I have so far. I've spent my whole life trying to make a difference in the universe. Trying to free people from the hold of the Forces and Ka-Shinta. But on the other hand, I look down on people who can't help themselves...Saying there's no hope for them....Why? Why do I do this? It isn't right, I should care for the people that I'm trying to save. If I don't care then I have no right to change anything. I'm so confused, thoughts buzz inside my head, thousands at a time. I don't know which ones to listen to, but I'm going to have to pick one, aren't I? One of them is going to lead me to the truth, whether it's to help people or not...  
  
I couldn't think of anything right now, but there were at least TWO people I had to save. Jess and Mel. Keeping them alive was more important then anything else. Some sort of tingle crept in my subconscious, it then manifested into a growing pain. Soon enough it was big enough to knock me from my dream world.....And into a cold reality.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~*  
  
I opened my eyes to darkness. For a moment I thought I was blind. You try to wake up and open your eyes only to see more darkness, not a fun thing.  
  
My head was what really got my attention, it was throbbing out of control. A felt a cool line of blood run down my back. It was around this time I realized that I was only wearing my pants and nothing else. They even took my boots! Was that really necessary? Jeez, some people....  
  
I began to walk forward but a metallic cling stopped that plan. My arms and legs were shackled to the wall behind me. Well this was the highlight of MY day....I rested my head on the wall behind me, which turned out to be a very bad move. The sharpest pain I ever felt surged through my skull and down my back. I must have had a pretty nice welt somewhere on the back of my head. The wound was really getting to me now, I was getting pretty light headed....Hopefully it would just pass.  
  
I did my best to try and sit down but the metal chains on my arms were just short enough to deny me that privilege. I tried over and over again but to no avail. I let out a big sigh and just hung there, being held up by my arms.  
  
"You are one sad individual..."  
  
I turned in the direction of the mysterious voice. "Who's there?"  
  
"Another prisoner, like yourself."  
  
From the sound of it the voice it was female so it wasn't this Tim I was looking for. "What's your name?"  
  
"Kitty."  
  
I tilted my head, what kind of name was Kitty?  
  
"Hey, don't look too shocked, my good 'ol mom wasn't to original with naming me."  
  
She could see me? Even in this darkness? Now I felt really embarrassed, she must have had a good laugh at all my previous antics. I shook away the thought and continued to talk to her, if just to pass the time and get my mind off the pain in my skull. "Not original? I don't know, Kitty sounds pretty original."  
  
"Not when you're a C'tarl C'tarl."  
  
"Touché."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I smiled. "Nothing, no one seems to really know what that means anymore...."  
  
I heard her sigh. I couldn't tell if her she was hurt or not, so I asked. "Hey, you ok?"  
  
"Aside form being locked up in this hell-hole, yeah. You on the other hand don't look to well, your head is starting to swell. You'll be lucky to live for the next three days if that gets infected."  
  
"Well I better hope I get out of here before then."  
  
She laughed. "Don't count on it, no one has ever escaped from here. To make sure of that they only keep prisoners for a week before killing them."  
  
Man, some hospitality. "How long have you been her for?"  
  
"Today's my seventh day. They'll be here any moment to pick me up."  
  
Wow, I didn't know what to say. I was talking to someone who was about to be killed any minute. She seemed to be pretty calm for knowing her death was so immanent. "Aren't you afraid?"  
  
"I'm terrified but C'tarls can't show fear. It only gives satisfaction to their enemies."  
  
"Have you tried to escape yet?"  
  
"Are you crazy? They'd kill me on the spot. Plus I wouldn't know the first thing about getting out of here."  
  
I grinned and could tell she saw it. "Listen, I've got some friends somewhere around here that are going to be killed on sight. I don't even know if they're still alive. You're going to be killed today anyways so I was thinking. Why don't you help me escape from here?"  
  
I wish there was glimmer of light in here so I could see her expression.  
  
"That blow to the head must have knocked out your common sense."  
  
I laughed. "Common sense? Shoot, didn't take a blow to the head for me to get rid of that thing."  
  
She must have been shaking her head in disbelief right about now.  
  
"You are one crazy jackass, you know that?"  
  
"Crazy jackass's are what make the world go round."  
  
"Heh, you're right about that....Alright then, I'll help you. I've got nothing to loose."  
  
I jumped up, forgetting about my shackles that held my firmly in place.  
  
"Try not to kill yourself before we escape....Uh.....Say, what was your name?"  
  
"It's Strife."  
  
"And you thought mine was odd...."  
  
I smirked and looked down. "Not a real name. My real name is to boring. Strife goes with the pain in my life...."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well guess that's going to be more appropriate after thi-"  
  
A door right on front of me whirled open allowing the light to flood in, stopping me from having any solid vision.  
  
"Ok, grab the C'tarl."  
  
Oooh, my head hurt so much from the bright light. I couldn't see either. I just heard some kind of struggle going on to my left. One of the guards was calling for back-up on a radio but was quickly silenced. The other one was stunned by just how strong one C'tarl was. Neither of them were very talkative for too long, as I heard to large thumps hit the ground.  
  
My vision was just coming back as I saw the figure of some person unlocking me from my shackles. I guessed it was Kitty. "You took out both of those guards?"  
  
"Yeah, that's not the hardest part. The hardest part is getting out of here alive."  
  
She had my shackles off and we were both out the door. More light forced its way into my eyes. My sudden change from sitting on a stone floor to running at full speed did not help my head. I went from light headed to dizzy to almost passing out. The pain was getting to be too much. What the hell was I hit with? A ship!?  
  
Kitty kept my awake by shaking my body and asking me questions like did I have any weapons with me. I told her yes and soon enough she was pulling my through the prison. I could hear guards behind us but they weren't yelling at us to stop. Maybe they didn't see us running away, I don't know.  
  
I heard kitty brake open a steel door and shove my inside.  
  
"You stay here, I'm going to go find my clothes."  
  
I rubbed my eyes a bit and looked around. She was just as beat up as I was, Cuts and bruises all over her brown furred body. Her white hair hung loosely around her shoulders as her deep red eyes searched for her belongings. To top it off she was only in some bra and panties. Well she looked real good nonetheless.  
  
She found her clothes and got dressed. She had a short skirt that could have doubled as one of those things people would ware in Hawaiian movies. Only the straw was replaced by different variations of belts. She also had a tank-top that stopped somewhere above her stomach. I couldn't really tell at the moment.  
  
"Ok, what were you wearing? Actually tell me what kinds of guns you had, they all should be in the same bucket."  
  
I rubbed my head for a moment trying to remember. It took awhile but I figured it out.  
  
"I have a silver 9mm handgun, a thing the looks like a hybrid of a shotgun and a handgun, and a red caster."  
  
"Wow, you're sure packing some heat, huh? Alright I'll go find them. Don't move."  
  
She ran off into some back room as I sat by the door. I shook my head a couple times trying to get my vision back. Finally my eyes started to work the way they're supposed to and I could see exactly where I was, the pain on the other hand just wasn't going away.  
  
A loud knocking at the door quickly caught my attention.  
  
"Open this door right now! We know you're in there!"  
  
Oh dammit! They found us! I looked around for something to barricade the door with. There was a steel table sitting right in the middle of them room. Perfect. I used all my strength to shove the table towards the door but nothing happen.  
  
The guards outside could hear the screeching of the metal table on the equally metal floor. They started to bang against the door, trying to get it opened.  
  
Damn why did this thing have to be so heavy?! I pushed with all my might but it only moved a couple inches. I was so screwed if I couldn't get this thing over there.  
  
I knew if I just kept pushing then I would finally get it over there before they got the door open, I was wrong.  
  
With one final bang the door it flew open, now leaving nothing between me and the gaurds. Just great.  
  
"We found the runaway! Open fire!"  
  
Ohhhh, DAMMIT! I used ever last well of ANY strength left in my entire body to take that fricken table and flip it on it's side.  
  
Thank God SOMETHING went my way today. With a quick flip if the million-ton table the guards' bullets met steel instead of flesh. I didn't know how long it would take for them to simply move around the table though. Luckily I wouldn't have to find out.  
  
I large green ball of energy shot from the back room, aimed directly at the guards in front of me. The ball hit the first guard and erupted into a large explosion, killing him and everyone next to him. I was thankful enough for the table to take the blow for me.  
  
I looked toward the backroom, Kitty stood there with one hand on her hip and the other with my caster pointed up near the side of her head.  
  
She grinned at me. "This gun can sure pack a punch."  
  
"Where'd you get the shell from? It was empty last time I had it!"  
  
"Oh I found some in a bucket next to yours. There were four, not including that one. Two number 5's, a 6, and a 13. Hopefully 13 doesn't turn out to be the unlucky one."  
  
"Yeah, God knows we need all the luck we can get."  
  
She threw me all my gear. Within seconds I had my shirt, trenchant and boots on along with all my weapons strapped to my waist, and the caster at my hip. I put the four extra shells in the belt that was holding the hand- shotgun. It looked like the pockets were costumed made just for caster shells.  
  
Well, I sure LOOKED better then I felt. Kitty even complimented me on my Outlaw outfit.  
  
"You're not a normal civilian, are you?"  
  
"Nope," I said with a grin. "I'm the Outlaw everyone's going to know in this glaxay."  
  
"If you get out of here, at least."  
  
She had a good point. We walked out of the room and silently moved through the hallways. "Do you know a way out of here?"  
  
"Nope, but I know where the surveillance room is. We can use that to find where every door leads to. We might even be able to find those friends of yours."  
  
"Ok, good. Take us there."  
  
Kitty was on the move as she headed towards our next destination. We turned the corner and stopped in out tracks. Three guards were headed right towards us. And they weren't in there normal get-ups either. Both wore thick black bullet-proof vests and big black helmets. Guess body and head shots were out of the question.  
  
I crossed the hallway and hid behind the corner, giving Kitty my 9 before I ran. "When they come up, fire at will."  
  
She stared at the gun like some foreign object. "You expect a great C'tarl C'tarl to use a WEAPON!"  
  
I growled. "Fine, then don't! Here they come!" I took out my shotgun and aimed it at the closest guard. After a quick look down the sights I let it rip. Well is sure ripped....Right threw his "bullet-proof" vest.  
  
Kitty took the opportunity to run out and leap at the guard closest to her. She tackled him down and sank her claws deep into his skin. The last guard had his rifle aimed right at her but I was already locked and loaded. Another shot from my high-caliber weapon and the second man was done. Kitty finished up with her own prey, whipping the blood from her hands on his chest.  
  
I picked up Quick Silver and put it in it's holster, doing the same with my other gun. "Nice job."  
  
She sly-fully grinned. "You're not too bad yourself."  
  
Laughing, I said. "I've had training."  
  
"Me too." She shot back. I shook my head and told her to continue. It didn't take long to find the surveillance room. Everything in this place was so close together. Ah well, why look a gift horse in the mouth?  
  
She broke the door open and we both walked in. There was only one guard in the room....If one can even call him that. He was fat, balding, and above all else, asleep. We took some cable wire and tied him to his chair. Man this guy was really out of it. He didn't even notice as we took his gun and radio.  
  
We now ignored him as any kind of threat and looked over all the screens.  
  
"Ha! Found the exit! It's east-bound. Down about two floors." Kitty said, pointing to one of the screens.  
  
"Ok, now we know our way out. Let's try to look for my friends. One's got a blue cloak on and dark black hair. The other's blonde and has this weird fuzzy coat/shirt thing."  
  
"Wow, you're pretty descriptive...." Kitty said, sarcastically.  
  
Damn, the voice was back.  
  
I glanced over to Kitty out of the corner of my eye. She knew he was there, she took two sniffs of the air and tightened her muscles. She must've known more about this guy then I did. She WAS here for a week after all.  
  
I relaxed and started to turn around. Knowing exactly how I was going to handle this. Unfortunately since I knew, he did to.  
  
I twitched at his sudden outburst. How did he know? I didn't even think of my gun.  
  
I slowly turned to face him. He was no taller them me but looked very old. At least from what skin I could see he looked old. Everything but his eyes where covered in shrouds of different clothes. Now here's a man that did not want to be seen.  
  
For the first time I heard his voice outside of my mind. "Greetings Strife. Nice to see your resilience is still intact." He turned to Kitty. "And you, you have been most aggravating. Can't you just be a good, wretched animal and stay down when commanded?"  
  
Kitty tensed up even more but she didn't attack. I didn't know why, she could have easily taken him, he was just standing there by himself.  
  
I Damn, his voice was back in my head.   
  
Oh, you bastard....I turned to Kitty. I could see it in her eyes. She wanted to tear him apart from limb to limb but she couldn't, they had her mom.  
  
I turned back to the man. "You one evil little bitch, You know that?"  
  
He laughed, almost insanely. "Oh, I know! I know!!"  
  
I glared at him, hoping he was seeing the gruesome images going through my mind. Things I would have loved to do to him right now.  
  
His smile was gone. I smirked, guess he saw.  
  
"Now that is just not very nice. I'm going to have to discipline you for that." He pulled out a remote and hit a button. The screen behind us flickered on. It showed Jess and Mel being hung up by their arms with two large men standing next to them.  
  
"Max, I need to discipline young Strife here. Can you hurt his lady friends? But don't kill them....Just make them wish for death."  
  
Oh that was it!! My hand grabbed the handle on my 9mm. This guy went too far. It was time to put an end to it, consequences be damned.  
  
-------------*--------------------*-----------------------------*----------- -------*------------------*  
  
Author's note: Hello all! A lot of questions in this one, huh? Who's this mind reading guy? What's with the C'tarl chick? Hmmm, no one knows....Better read the next chapter the!!  
  
So how you guys liking Strife's internal conflict? Seems like one of those clichéd 'be bad but then be good' kinda things huh? Well yes and no....You'll see what I mean later on.  
  
I really don't have a lot to talk about this time. I did want to say something but I completely forgot, I have the WORST memory in the existence of the world.....Anyways, thanks to everyone that reviews and to people who will review in the future. You guys are what keep us writers going!  
  
"Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	15. Bring on the pain

Author's note: Ok, I know I don't normally put these before the story but I have to warn everyone that this will be slightly graphic. Normally I don't warn people about this, in fact, I usually say. "Hey, here's some really gory scenes! Enjoy!" But in this case, Jess and Mel are going to get beat down fairly bad. So I just wanted to warn everyone that have grown attached to these characters to be sure that they know what they're about to read. In a nutshell, they're going to have the crap beaten out of them no way to defend themselves. Some things are going to happen to Strife and Kitty too, but they'll be able to fight back. This could possible be one of the more disturbing things I ever wrote, as in I don't like to hurt female characters at lot, if at all.  
  
I guess the only reason I wrote this was because of Mei's last review about what if one of the characters died and how she would've reacted. After reading that, I started to think of which deaths would really catch the reader's attention, which deaths would make the reader STOP reading (Which would be very bad) And which deaths wouldn't matter either way. Now, I want to see what reactions I get from some the general readers. What mad someone was sad about this and what made someone mad about that, etc, etc. Wow, I guess in a way this whole chapter came from one review and alotta "what if's" So thank's Mei and be sure to speak your mind more often, I might be able to pull more chapters out of it. Oh and this goes for anyone else reading. Give me some 'what if's' to work off of. Just know that NOTHING is out of my limit, if killing someone is the way to go, then so be it.  
  
Anyways, I fully understand if I get flames that say. "How can you just beat Mel down like that!" But hey, maybe I'm just giving this too much credit and it won't even turn out to be that bad! But better safe to warn people then not. Ok, on with the story!  
  
--------*-----------------*-------------------*--------------------*-------- -----------*--------------*  
  
I took my gun out and pointed right at the freak show. Nothing but rage filled my mind. I didn't even notice I was firing off every single on of my bullets into his chest. Ten deadly spears of lead flew in one direction, aiming for one target......But they didn't hit....They didn't even hit!! What the HELL?! They were just floating there in front of him!! Whoa wait...Floating?  
  
I stared at him in disbelief. "What....ARE you?"  
  
He laughed insanely. "Hehehehehe, Me? Oh I am the beginning of your end, the conclusion to your story. I am Siefer...."  
  
I growled then yelled in anger, pulling another clip from my coat and sending another wave of bullets towards him. "I don't gave a damn who are, you son of a BITCH!!"  
  
As I fired I felt something stop me, some kind of force keeping me in place.  
  
"Now, now," Siefer hissed, "save some of those bullets. You'll need them when you decide if you should live after seeing this...."  
  
The force keeping me in place turned me to the screen displaying Jess and Melfina. Oh God, he was going to make me watch their torture....The cold- hearted maniacal, disturbed little-  
  
I sent more disturbing images to his mind but he ignored them. I couldn't turn my eyes from the screen, I couldn't even blink!! He had such a strong hold on me, I felt so helpless....  
  
"Ok, Max....You man now begin."  
  
Max took out a leather whip and unrolled it. At the end of the whip were tiny shards of metal, one crack of that and skin was surely going to fly.  
  
Before he did anything he blindfolded both of them so they wouldn't be able to brace themselves for the impact. He also pulled their ropes up high enough that just their toes were touching the ground. They were already feeling some pain now. I heard that by tying people up like that, there legs would tense up, causing them to have hypertension, which in laments terms meant 'hang like that long enough and you'll be really hurting.'  
  
After a few minutes of Jess and Mel groaning from the pain in their legs, Max held his whip and took one good snap into Jess's side. She screamed bloody murder as it hit, skin ripping in large chunks from her side. Max winded up and hit her again, her screams echoing in the tiny room. With each hit she screamed more. Max turned around behind her and began to lash her back. One of his hits were so hard the some of the metal shards were stuck in her back. He lightly tugged on the whip a couple times but it was in there deep. Jess was balling her eyes out, she pleaded for him to stop be he just laughed at her weakness. He gripped the whip tightly in his right hand and giving a fierce tug, ripped it from Jess's back.  
  
Her scream was so loud, it shook me to the core. I started to shake at what I just saw, Jess was covered in blood, sweat, and tears. I was shaking bad but Jess was quivering like a leaf.  
  
Max walked over to Mel, who was already to the verge of tears, and shaking just as bad, if not worse, then Jess.  
  
Max grinned and wound up his whip. And with a loud crack that shook the very foundation of the room, the whip tore through Mel's soft skin. Her screams were so much worse then Jess's. Jess's were just filled with pain, it seemed like she could take any beating coming her way but Mel's were different. They were filled with pain, fear, and pure sadness. Max whacked her two more times in the back, the second time his whip wrapped around Melfina's body. He took hold of the handle a pulled the whip like it was a sting on a top. It ripped hundred's of dip, rigged gaps in her flesh.  
  
Melfina's screams tore through my body like the whip did to her. I couldn't take this anymore, I couldn't watch this. I had to save them but I couldn't even move!! God, this sucked so bad!! I fought back tears, I couldn't let Siefer seem me like this. It would just give him that much more pleasure.  
  
Max stopped and stood in front of the camera. Just standing there like nothing happened. "Is that all, sir?"  
  
Siefer laughed lightly. "No....All they have are some minor scraps...Give them some bruises to match."  
  
No!! You're sick!! Stop this!!  
  
Please.....Just stop, I'm begging you....  
  
A tear slowly fell down my face, but I stopped. I could NOT let him see me breakdown....But now wasn't the time to be thinking of myself...I watched on as Jess and Mel's beating continued.  
  
Max picked up some kind of black stick. I focused on it, it seemed to shimmer in the light. He lightly beat it against his hand, a metallic ringing came from it as it clanged against his rings. The pipe must've been of some kind of metal. How could someone do this to helpless people?  
  
He walked over to Jess, who was still crying and twitching from the pain. He took the bar and buried it deep into her stomach. Jess once again screamed but this one was a bit softer, she must've been loosing strength....And maybe even hope..... Max growled then cursed her out for not screaming loud enough. After his verbal abuse he drove the bar into her stomach again. Jess cried out as loud as she had been before.  
  
Max decided to stop being to soft about his hits. After a quick crack of his knuckles he began an onslaught of vicious beatings to Jess's back, side, stomach and head. After a couple hundred whacks, she stopped screaming....And moving.  
  
Siefer spoke to Max. "Aww, you didn't kill her did you?"  
  
Max checked her pulse. It was low but it was there. "No sir."  
  
"Good, now move on to the other one."  
  
I couldn't stand this any longer, I wanted to drop to my knees and just cry but the force holding me wouldn't allow it. This by far was the most horrendous thing I have seen in my entire life, with no exceptions.  
  
Max moved over to Mel, he took the pipe in both hands and swung at her skull like a batter aiming for a ball. A large 'THUNK' came from her head and she was out like a light, blood pouring from the wound like a river.  
  
Max turned to the camera. "Uh...Sir. She's out. Not what?"  
  
Siefer grumbled. "From only one hit? Oh well, just hit her until you get bored."  
  
Max shrugged her shoulders then continued beaming Melfina in the stomach and back.  
  
"Stop!" I yelled. "She's already unconscious! You have no right to keep hitting her!!  
  
"Oh but I have all the right. What are you going to do? Stop me?"  
  
I couldn't stand this anymore, I willed every part of my body to move....But nothing happened!! I wanted to die so bad!! Just kill me!!  
  
Siefer looked back up to Max. "Max, you can stop now. Take them away and feel free to do whatever you wish with them. I'll be up later to fully dispose of them." With that, the screen flicked off.  
  
The force turned me to Siefer, who had a smug look on his face. "Well, well, well. Are you ready to die?"  
  
"Only after I kill you...."  
  
"Hehehehehe, kill me? No, I don't think so....Actually you're going to kill someone else first...." He pointed to Kitty. "Her."  
  
The force turned me to the C'tarl C'tarl. I looked at her, she was bewildered by what was going on. But she too was also frozen in place by this mysterious force. There was nothing either of us could do.  
  
"Now Strife...kill her."  
  
My arm started to rise up....All on its own!! I resisted but it slowly drew closer to Kitty. Soon enough my gun was aimed right at her head. Tears were flowing down her face. She knew she was dead, and by my own hand. She looked at me, trying hard to show no fear. "I know this isn't your fault, Strife....I'm just sorry it has to be this way."  
  
"...Me too...."  
  
My finger pressed against the trigger, the hammer of the gun started to click back, waiting to spring forward and launch the lethal shot.  
  
I couldn't believe I was about to do this, and after I shot Kitty, Siefer would make me put me own life to an end. Why couldn't my luck turn around for ONCE?! Why couldn't things go my way just this one time?! If there was any kind of God out there then he would use his mighty power to somehow get me out of this situation! Just this one time, why not just one time!! Please...JUST THIS ONCE!!  
  
The guard from the chair behind started to stir awake. When his eyes opened he was met by the most unusual predicament. One stranger pointing a deadly weapon at a C'tarl C'tarl so he did the only thing that came to mind. He yelled at the top of his lungs. "What are you too doing in here?!?!"  
  
The sudden burst of anger shook everyone in the room, but as he yelled I felt the force holding me tight suddenly let go. I twirled around and pointed my gun right at Siefer, who was still stunned by the awoken guard. The bullet flew and made the greatest little hole in his chest. He fell helplessly to the floor, still alive.....Payback time.  
  
First thing was first, swung my fist around and knocked the plump guard in the jaw, sure he jus saved my life but if he kept ranting on more people might come.  
  
I walked over to Siefer and picked him up by the throat. I had no idea how I was going to hurt him, I just knew it had to be BAD.  
  
Kitty grabbed my shoulder. "Strife! They still no where my mother is! They can still kill her!"  
  
Ok, Siefer. Where's Kitty's mom?  
  
I shot him in the leg.  
  
I shot him again.  
  
"Kitty, check the tapes. See if there's place called Level two security prison on the west side."  
  
Kitty ran over to the screens and hit some switches. "Yeah there is....Oh my god, Strife! My mom's in there!!"  
  
I smiled, one prisoner freed. Ok, now where's Jess and Mel?  
  
I shot him in the other leg.  
  
"Kitty, check room two of that place. Jess and Mel should be in there."  
  
She hit some more buttons. "Yep, they're in there. Wanna go get them?"  
  
"Sure, just a sec."  
  
I picked Siefer up off the ground and threw him right into the main screen. Glass flew and electricity surged. Siefer's body twitched and convulsed....Ah, revenge really was sweet.  
  
Kitty lead me in the direction of the room that had Mel, Jess, and her mother. But I stopped her. "Kitty....Where's the power room?"  
  
"It was right next to the surveillance room, why?"  
  
"How many people in here do you think would like to escape?"  
  
A grinned washed over her face. She knew exactly what I was thinking, if we could shut off the power then all the prisoners would escape, helping us as a big distraction.  
  
We ran back to the power room, which of course was locked. A 9mm bullet solved that problem. We walked in and saw a large generator with a control panel in front of it.  
  
"Ok, time to start breaking things." I said, pulling out my shotgun.  
  
This was my last shot so I hoped it counted. I aimed it towards the control panel and fired. The explosion that came from the panel was big enough to launch us from the room. We weren't hurt bad though....Well maybe except for the throbbing in my head.  
  
Kitty picked my up and we started booking down the hallway. As we ran all the lights went out. I stopped. "Kitty, I can't see!"  
  
"Don't worry, I still can. We'll be fine."  
  
As I ran I could hear gun fire and people yelling off in the distance. Guess some prisoners were getting a little rowdy.  
  
We reached the security room with no difficulty, everyone was too busy dealing with the escaped convicts to care about anyplace else. Kitty pushed open the door and helped me in. There were small rays of light coming through a window on the far end. This was my first reencounter with the outside world. From what I could see, it was night out. Nice now we could sneak away in the cover of darkness. Kitty told me to stay put as she went off to find the others since she was the one that saw where they were on the cameras.  
  
I sat with my back against a wall. I thought the day I lost Sky and Volk was going to be the worst experience of my life, I thought that would never be topped....Well, I thought wrong. This beat it by a landslide. I didn't know how bad Jess and Melfina were hurt, I couldn't tell how long it would take them to recover, if they could at all.  
  
I couldn't help but to think somehow this was all my fault, that maybe my dream for a better life was just that....A dream. Maybe I wasn't cut out to be an Outlaw, maybe I should just be one of those people who knew my place and let others step all over me....Maybe....  
  
Kitty came back carrying Melfina over her shoulder, being followed by Jess and by an older C'tarl whom I guessed was her mom. All of them were staggering around. It was such a sad site....I stood up and before I could say anything Jess started to fall to the ground. I was able to catch her before he fell. She slowly stood back on her own feet and put her arms around me.  
  
"I was so afraid, Strife....I didn't think I could go on, even through that beating....But then I thought of you and your determination about tuning this galaxy around. I knew if you could go through anything to make that happen, then I could do no less. Thank you for being me rock, Strife."  
  
She started to cry in my arms. I held her tighter. No, Jess....Thank you. I think you just helped me out more then you'll ever know....  
  
"Kitty, do you know the way out of here?" I asked, still holding Jess.  
  
"Hell yeah, it's the only way I ever cared about in this whole friggen place."  
  
"Good, I want you to get everyone out of here and take them to my ship. It's red. Jess or Mel should be able to point it out to you."  
  
"What? Aren't you coming with us?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, I have a boy to find...."  
  
Jess looked up at me, her eyes were wide. I could see that she didn't want me to go but I couldn't let her stop me. I reluctantly let her go. "Don't worry, Jess....This isn't the end. I will be back, and I'll be back with Tim."  
  
I turned around and ran off to the main prison. I could hear Jess yelling for me but I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. There was a scared little boy out there that needed my help.  
  
As I ran the quiet calm of the dark halls were filled with screams and gun fire. At least I knew I was in the right place. As I walked along I had to watch my step so I wouldn't trip on one of the many bodies lying around. One of the guards still had his gun, I took it from him along with an extra mag. Now I was a little more prepared.  
  
There was no use sneaking around. I was now right in the middle of the battle field, people ran all around me, bullets whizzed by my head. But I still looked in every passing cell. But no sign of the boy, I kept checking but nothing.  
  
As I reached what I thought was the millionth cell, something blew up about 100 yards away from me. I looked at what it was, to my surprise it was a large whole in the wall. Someone blew a new exit!! Yes! Now I just had to find this kid. I had to be fast to since the crowd was thinning out then that would make me a bigger target.  
  
I continued walking but had to stop and to pull someone's shirt off my boot. As I reached down I saw the body of a small child. I bent down right next to him and felt his face. He was still breathing but it was ever so slight. I had to get him out of here now.  
  
I picked him up and over my shoulder, running full blast to the new exit. As I ran outside it was like I stepped from the frying pan and into the fire. Bullets ran across me in waves. All I did was make a bee line towards the exit, shooting down any guard in my way.  
  
I couldn't even tell what I was doing anymore, I had to stop and look at my surroundings. I was out of the main complex but chaos was still going strong. It's like every man, women and child was in this fight. There was a car coming right at me from behind. I raised my rifle and shot the driver. He swerved and planted his car into a wall. I went over and pulled the driver out, hoping the car still work....Thank god it did. With the pedal grinding against the floor, I was out of there.  
  
I turned, swerved, and basically ran over any and all people in my way. Soon I was at the bay. Out of all the places, this was the quietest, but it still had it's fare share of shooting.  
  
I took the kid and headed into the bay, shooting people in my when as I ran. I got to the Outlaw Star just as it's engines ignited. I put all my effort into getting into the door before it closed. The second I was in, the Outlaw Star was off in space.  
  
I climbed up the ladder and entered the bridge and for the first time the whole day, I sat down and relaxed.  
  
Kitty, her mother and Jess were all on the bridge. Jess was there since she was the only one who knew how to get this thing going, she looked so tired but at least she had some wrapping around her to stop the bleeding. Kitty told me that she wouldn't get ant treatment until she saw me safe and sound on the ship. I laughed, not believing someone would care about me that much  
  
Kitty's mom turned to me and shook my hand. "I don't know how you got everyone out of that hellish prison alive, but you did and I expect no less from Gene's predecessor."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "You know Gene?"  
  
"Of course I do, I used to be part of his crew."  
  
My mouth gapped open as Kitty walked over to me. "Strife, I'd like to meet my mom. Aisha Clan Clan."  
  
Aisha blushed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Strife."  
  
I didn't know what to say, I can't believe that I was meeting Aisha! She was looked much older then the pictures I had seen of her....But I shouldn't really be that surprised. Jim and Gene looked just as different. But man, I heard so much talk about her, she was one of the Strongest C'tarls that ever lived!!  
  
"Now if you don't mind," She said, "I have to go check on Mel."  
  
They both walked off the bridge, leaving Jess and me alone to ourselves.  
  
"Strife, just so you know Gillium's going to have to temporarily shut down the ship to be able to check for any bugs that may have been planted."  
  
"Alright, that's fine. I'll be down wherever Mel is. I need to bandage me head or something."  
  
"You think you're hurt....."  
  
She sounded so weak as she did her best to stand up next to me. Not only that but she couldn't even finish her sentence, she just seemed to look out into space, like she was looking past me at something. I turned to see what it was, there were two people standing in the doorway to the engine room of the ship that seemed to have come from no where. Each own pointed a gun to my head.  
  
What happened next was all a blur. Gillium shut off the lights to do his bug check and everything went to hell. I had Quick Silver at and firing the same time those two people shot at me, I threw my body to the ground, whether it was because I wanted to avoid the bullets or they already hit was beyond comprehension. All I knew was that it felt like hours but only lasted seconds.  
  
There was silence as Gillium's voice confirmed there was indeed a bug on the ship then allowed power to run again. I looked at the two people, both lying in a pool of blood. Good, I got them. I was happy. But now I was feeling worse then ever, I was hot all over my body, so hot that I could feel streams of sweat flow down my chest. The light-headed feeling in my head was back in a vengeance, now I couldn't even focus my eyes on a solid objects. Jess came over to me, crying for some reason or another. Oh man, did I just kill people she knew? That wasn't going to help out our relationship at all.  
  
The hot feeling in my chest wasn't going away so I reached up to wipe some sweat off my shirt....Aw, yuck. There was so much if it, it was so sticky. I brought my hand up to wipe it off on my coat....But what I saw wasn't sweat....It was blood. I looked down, my whole shirt was dark crimson, there were at least five holes in my chest, not counting any that may be in other body parts.  
  
I heard Jess screaming to me but she sounded distant, like she was standing far away. She was saying something like 'don't die'. Don't die? Was I dieing? No, I couldn't be dieing. I just saved my crew and a little boy, no twist of fate was going to kill me. My luck was not THIS bad. I was just tired, that's all. I was working my butt off this whole day, it was time for me to sleep. I shut my eyes, but Jess just started to shake me.  
  
C'mon, Jess....I really am tired.....Let me sleep....Just.For a little while.  
  
------------------------*-----------------------*--------------------------- *----------------------*  
  
Author's note: Well, there you have it. Probably my grimmest chapter to date, it's probably my best one too. Just have to wait for those reviews. Also like I said, I'm half expecting flames for the abuse I put them threw, but hey....That just means you guys are REALLY into this story, but I do hope I get POSITIVE response from this, too....  
  
Ah and about Strife? I did always want to move this story over to Jess's first person point of view, maybe now I can....  
  
"Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	16. Recover only brings more disaster

Joy....  
  
Sadness....  
  
Freedom....  
  
Confinement....  
  
Love....  
  
Hate....  
  
Life....  
  
Death....  
  
Light....  
  
Darkness....  
  
So much....Darkness. I need an escape from this, I need to be released from it. Won't someone help me? Won't someone come and find me? I'm so alone....I need help....Please help me....  
  
~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~****~~~**~~~***~~~***~~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. I was hurting all over, in every part of my body. It was even hard to breath, kind of like when someone gets the breath knocked out of them but I just couldn't catch it. I turned to move, that was a nice mistake. I chest practically exploded in pain, I wanted to scream but nothing came out. My throat was really dry...  
  
I heard someone next to me, she sounded frantic. "Oh my god! Strife, are you awake??"  
  
I ever so slightly nodded my head, she got the signal.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad." She ran over to me as if to put her arms around me but stopped. Maybe I looked worse then I felt....If that was possible. At least I knew who it was. Jess.  
  
"Do you need some water?"  
  
Yes, god yes!! I moved my head again, just as lightly as before. She went to grab a water bottle then squirted some of it's contents into my mouth. Oh there were no words to describe the joy I got from that one swig of water. It was so wonderful, amazing, fantastic!! I felt better already! Well, not really.....  
  
Jess stood over me and looked at my face. "Strife, you've been out for about a day. We're going to a nearby planet to get you some medical help. Luckily Mel was able to fix you up a lot."  
  
Fix me up? Why? How bad was I hurt? After the drink I got a little while ago I was now able to talk. "How bad off am I?"  
  
"Well, you got a minor concussion from the whack to your head and you were shot five times in the chest."  
  
Five times?! Holy crap! How did I survive? "How....Am I still....Here?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. Call it a miracle, if you want. But you just better be glad for Melfina and Aisha. They're the ones who took the bullets out of you and kept you alive."  
  
Man....I was actually alive. And thanks to a miracle......Stupid twisted fate.... "How about....Everyone else?"  
  
"Well, Kitty's fine. All she had were some bumps on the body, she got off lucky. Aisha's pretty weak. She wasn't hurt THAT badly but her age won't let her recover as quickly as us. Of course she's been saying there's nothing wrong with her at all. There's that C'tarl pride....Mel got a serious concussion from her attack as well and a whole hell of a lot of broken bones. She's been in her tube this whole time. A while back we modified it to second as a regeneration chamber just in case Gene, my dad, or I got really hurt....But the healing only seems to work on Mel. Ah well, still glad it's there. The boy isn't looking to good though, he was on life support since the minute you brought him in here. We called his parents to meet the ship so we could drop him off to them. It took about fourteen hours for them to reach us he was still in a critical situation after they took him. We told them to keep us updated on his status. They also wanted us to tell you that there aren't big enough words in any language for them to use to thank you. You really turned out to be a hero this time, Strife."  
  
I smiled....Crap even that hurt. "So.....What about....You?"  
  
She laughed which was slightly muffled. "I'll live. I have a broken arm and a fractured leg. That's not the worst part though. I have cuts and soars allll over my body."  
  
I looked over at her. She was covered from head to toe in gaws. My fist clenched....God those horrible people.  
  
"So....Where are we going?"  
  
"There's a planet called Galactica a couple light-years away. Very few people actually live on it but from what Gillium can tell, their technology is way ahead of anyone else...."  
  
Galactica. I've heard of that place. But just rumors. It was originally inhabited by a race that no one ever heard of. They were said to be very weak physically but have powerful minds. Some even think they mastered ESP. Unfortunately no one would ever find out. They were said to be have been wiped out when space travel became a common thing. Now few people live on the lonely rock, even less know it exists. So now I wondered....If barely anyone lived there then how could their technology be so advanced?  
  
I tried to sit up, forgetting about the new formed holes in my chest. I sighed, just now remembering why they were there to begin with.  
  
"Those people."  
  
Jess was one step ahead of me. "There were some goons hired by Trak to kill us before we got away. Luckily you stopped them before that could happen..." She paused for a moment. Remembering what exactly I looked like after getting shot, most likely. She finally went on. "Anyway, Gillium did find a bug. It took awhile but we deactivated it. Hopefully we don't encounter them ever again....."  
  
"When can I get out of this bed?"  
  
"When you start to feel better, I suppose."  
  
"I feel better now...."  
  
I tried to sit up but Jess pushed my back down. "Oh no you don't. You've been resting a day. The only time you're getting up is when you get to the planet."  
  
I sighed, so now I was confined to a bed. Just great.  
  
"Ok, Strife. I'm going to go so you can get some rest before we get there." She headed for the door but stopped in front of it. "Oh...And um, about the things I said back there on that station..."  
  
She paused.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You weren't thinking straight, I understand."  
  
"No, actually I....Uh, well yeah actually that was it....Just kind of confused. See ya, Strife."  
  
After that she bolted from my room. Quicker then I expected, like she was trying to hide something from me. Hmmm, wonder what was up....Ah well, not like it mattered. Plus I was too busy falling into a sound sleep to even care.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Death is a horrific thing. No one knows how bad it is until they're starring it right in the face. I've stared down death more times then I wanted to. I guess death thought I was getting a little jaded so it needed to show me that it must still be feared. Well after getting shot five times and surviving, I am sure as hell afraid of it now...  
  
I finally realized it but I'm not immortal and to add to that point, I'm so young. I'm only eighteen, I haven't experienced things that normal people have. My life has always been filled with some kind of danger, I never could just relax and take it easy. Sometimes I wonder what I would do it I wasn't some Outlaw taking big risks. Would I lead a normal, calm life? Would I settle down and get married? Have some kids? Pass my lineage on to the next generation....The thought of me having a 'normal' life scared me more then death does.  
  
The rush of my life is what kept me going, it's what keeps me alive. But then I think of a major counterpoint. The brave die young. I didn't want to die, I wanted to live a full life....But I also needed that rush....  
  
Maybe if I wasn't born into this life I wouldn't be thinking this way. Maybe if I was born into a normal family then this normal life stuff would be the thing for me....But no, I was put into this. The life of survival of the fittest. Kill or be killed. When you live a life like mine you see a lot of things, but none of the things you want to see. You do a lot of things, but none of the things you want to do.  
  
This whole universe was sent to hell. No one was free to do what they wanted, because of that more kids would have to grow up the same way I did only to die young.  
  
It took a lot of thought, eighteen years to be exact, but now I know what I'm actually fighting for. It's not just to change the galaxy. It's to make life better for every single person that ever lived, living, and who are yet to be born. If I must loose my own life to make this possible then so be it. The lives of the many outweigh the lives of the few.  
  
Hmph....Guess what? I no longer fear death, now you may say I welcome it. Now I'm not only looking it dead on in it's cold, void eyes but now I laugh at it's pitiful attempt to keep me down. I think I'm finally becoming the person I've been saying I was.....  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
I woke up to a voice accompanied by a shake of my shoulder.  
  
"Strife, get up dammit. How long am I going to have to yell at you?"  
  
I turned to the voice, expecting Jess. All I got was Kitty, ah well, she worked too.  
  
"Hey, Kitty. I heard you were the luckiest out of everyone here."  
  
"Heh, damn straight. But that's not important right now. We landed on Galactica, we've got this comfy little wheelchair to carry your ass out there."  
  
She helped me up and into the wheelchair. I was not able to see all the little do-dads that were covering my body. Man, there were machines that I didn't know existed just sitting there in my room.  
  
It took some time and effort to actually get my body off the ship. It was pretty funny, actually. Four hurt females trying to get a very badly beaten guy down a ladder and out a door. I don't how we did but we finally got my crippled ass down onto solid ground.  
  
We were greeted by a tall and very well groomed man. If there was anything that could picture the vision of 'Clean and tidy' he was it.  
  
"Greetings, I am Malashar. Welcome to Galactica."  
  
Jess stepped up. "Yeah, um, we're the ones that called you before. You said you had some things that could heal us."  
  
"Oh yes, then you all must be the crew of the Outlaw Star. Please, come with me."  
  
Melfina pushed me in the direction of where the man was talking us. I started to wonder why I was in a wheelchair to begin with. I could have probably walked it I tried....Maybe....  
  
As we followed him I started to see just what kind of city we were in. I was in pure awe. The whole place, from every tall, rounded house to every flying car, (yes I said flying cars!!) seemed to be pulled straight from some Sci-Fi movies. It was so amazing, it was like I was actually in one of those movies! See, now THIS is what all the places in the universe should look like.  
  
Malashar directed us to this tube looking thing, it kind of looked like a phone booth. He said it was a transporter, it would take us to anywhere in the city. As everyone got in I could actually see how roomy it was. Man, these guys are really living in a high life style.  
  
Malashar hit some buttons near the door of the transporter. A flash of light came from the roof and covered the every inch of space in that tube. A second later it was gone, letting us see the new place we were in. To my surprise we were inside some kind of facility, it almost looked like a huge libratory.....And yes, it also looked like something straight out of a Sci- Fi movie.  
  
"My assistances shall take you to our recover chambers. There you will stay until your bodies are full healed."  
  
Jess looked at Malashar. "Are you serious? That's all it'll take for us to be one-hundred percent?"  
  
"Yes, is there a problem?"  
  
"Whoa, nope. No problem at all. Let's just hurry to these chambers."  
  
Malashar called over a couple of his assistances, one for ever one of us. The one who was with me wheeled my over to some glass jar, kind of like the thing Mel floats in on the Outlaw Star. He carefully helped me up and into the chamber. NOW I knew why I had that wheelchair, every inch of my body was pulsating in pain, I couldn't stand another second of it. The man strapped me to some machines and soon the jar started to fill with some blue liquid. As it climbed up my body it numbed the parts it touched. Started with my toes, to my legs, waist, arms, and then head. When it reached my head I couldn't resist the urge to sleep.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
How many people get a second chance at life? How many people get that chance only to blow it again. Was my luck started to turn? I was kept alive when by all means I should be dead and now I'm being fully recovered by some people I didn't even know. Why were they helping us anyways? Why did Jess tell them? I didn't care, I was granted a new lease on life. I couldn't let it slip away again.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
I woke in a soft bed, staring at the ceiling. I pulled myself into a sitting position and looked over my body to make sure I was really healed. I couldn't believe it, I was actually one-hundred better, in fact I felt better then ever. To add to my renewed health I also saw that I was as naked as a jail-bird. Fortunately my clothes were in plain view along with my weapons....How'd they get here?  
  
I shrugged then got dressed, attaching all my accessories to where the needed to be.  
  
I heard some kind of bell come from my door, then saw it open. The man that had helped me before came in. "Master Malashar would like your presence in his main quarters."  
  
What? Why me? Oh well, guess I'd find out. I followed him out of the room and to Malashar's quarters. As I passed by other people they seemed to look out me with the strangest faces. Guess it was my raggedy outfit, it wasn't screaming with 'peaceful visitor.'  
  
I walked into the quarters and saw Malashar sitting at a desk. He motioned for his assistant to leave then asked me to sit down in the chair across from him.  
  
"Is there a reason you called me down?" I asked him after I sat.  
  
"Yes, there is. Your friend Jessica has informed me that you have this 'dream', if you will, to turn this galaxy into a better place. Is that true?"  
  
"Um, yes I suppose it is."  
  
"Would this also include protecting those that cannot protect themselves."  
  
I smiled, this answer was going to be best thing I ever said in my life....Aside from saying I'm an Outlaw, that is. "Absolutely ."  
  
"Good, then I am requesting your help in a difficult matter of ours."  
  
"Ok, what's the problem?"  
  
"A unit of the space forces has been harassing us to make them powerful weapons that they could use to defeat Ka-Shinta. Now we are very peaceful by nature. So much so that not one weapon has ever been brought so this planet. We even find them sac-religious."  
  
Man, no wonder people looked at me funny. I was toting around three deadly firearms....I must have been these people's devil or something....No wait, The Forces seemed to cover that job just fine.  
  
"Now because we have refused for so long, the Supreme Commander of the Space Forces is going to personally come to our planet. I know that if he comes he will force us to make the weapons. He will even start to kill our people. In our state we are utterly defenseless. Please, you must help us."  
  
No way, me against the Space Forces?! Well, I was already up against Ka- Shinta and the biggest group of Outlaws. Might was well go for the Triple Crown.  
  
"Sure, alright. Just leave it to me and my crew. After we're done those Forces scum won't step a foot here ever again."  
  
Malashar smiled wider then anything I seen. "Thank you so very much. If your words are true then the entire planet of Galactica will be in your debt."  
  
"Hey, it's no problem. We're here to help. Do you know were my crew is?"  
  
"Yes, they are in the recreational room. It is only down the hall way. You should be able to find it."  
  
"Thank you, See you later."  
  
I walked out a down the hall way. Jess was the first one to say hi, I just glared at her. "You told them we could help?"  
  
She looked like a two year old whose hand was caught in the cookie jar. "It was the only thing I could think of that would let us use there healing things!"  
  
"Do you even know what you got us into?! We have to defend an entire planet!"  
  
"W-What? He didn't tell me about that."  
  
"Well he told me. He said the Supreme Commander of the Space Forces is coming down with some help to force these guys to make some weapons and if not then BAM! No more planet! God, Jess. Don't you ever think?!"  
  
"I was thinking, Strife! I was thinking about you and how you needed some help!! Couldn't you at least be a little grateful that I went through this for you? You didn't even say thank you, you just started running your mouth! God!!"  
  
She stormed out of the room, pushing me into a nearby wall....Great, now what do I do? Why was I only thinking about myself? She really did save my life by getting me here. She also stayed on the bridge while we were leaving Mezadye to make sure I made it on safely....She whole time she's been thinking of me. Why couldn't I do the same for her?  
  
I sat on a couch next to a window. Kitty came up next to me. "Just so you know, She was stressing for the whole day you were out. She never left your room. I'm going to go see if she's ok, you sit here and think about what you did."  
  
Mel and Aisha followed her as she left. I sighed.....Women.....  
  
--------*----------------*-----------------------*-------------------------- ---*--------------*----  
  
Author's note: Ok, there it is. It's not great but it's here. You'll learn more about Galactica and their involvement with the Space Forces in the next chapter. You'll also meet the main antagonist of the Forces side. Well, that's it then. Strife has powerful people from all thee sides pissed off at him. Can he still pull off the impossible and save this universe?!?! Hell yeah!!!  
  
And yes, more main characters will join my story.There's even one more crewman that need to join. I'll have to think about the mcdougles though.  
  
"Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	17. Preperation for thier first battle in sp...

I watched as cars flew by the window off to my side. How surreal it was, flying cars....These people were so amazing, the things they created could revolutionize every single station and planet in this universe. But there was also a downfall to their intelligence. If they did show their technology to other people then they would only want them to make stronger weapons so they could very well destroy massive areas in a single blast.  
  
I could tell these people were kind and caring, not wanting to hurt anything that ever lived. But their kindness was also their fault. People could easily take advantage of them, like the Space Forces. They had no protection from them. None at all....Well none until we showed up. Man, how are five people going to protect an entire planet from a horde of heavily armed, greatly trained killers. Hell, two of the three people didn't even have weapons to defend themselves. I only had one clip lift in my 9mm, only one round to my shotgun and four shells to my caster. Aisha may not even be in enough shape to fight a large group. So that cut our fighting team down to me and Kitty. How? How could we save an entire planet with these resources? I also had to think of civilian casualties. As in, there had to be NONE. Man....This wasn't next to impossible. It WAS impossible.....Unless....We took the fight to them....  
  
I got up and ran out of the room, looking for the others. I slowed my pace to a walk, I just remembered that I wasn't on best terms with anyone at the moment. That didn't matter though, this was about business and we had to push our feelings aside. I nodded my head, yeah that sounded good....I hope.  
  
After a while of walking around aimlessly looking for everyone else a kind women came up and asked what I was looking for.  
  
"Um, I'm looking for my crew. Did you see anybody pass by here? They're dressed differently from you guys, they shouldn't be hard to spot." I hope that didn't sound like an insult.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, like she was concentrating on something. She opened them back up and looked at me. "They're on your ship, at our docking bay. You can use the transporter to get there."  
  
I tilted me head. That was a pretty specific answer. Ah well, didn't matter now. I walked off and found the nearest trans-thing and stepped in. The door closed and I looked at the control panel, for the next ten minutes that's about all I did....Just stare at it. Why such a long time just looking at it? You get into a big green tube that sends you somewhere that could be thousands of miles away for the first time and see if you can get it to work.  
  
The panel looked so foreign, the letters defiantly weren't in English. They were just some scribbles on different buttons. There was one button that stood out. It was as large as the panel and seemed to have a very confusing scribble on it. I decided to press it.  
  
As my hand touched the button a serge of something went through my body. It wasn't any kind of pain like you would feel from an electric shock, it was more comforting. After the small sensation was over I looked back down at the panel, and would you believe it I was able to read every scribble on that thing. It was so amazing, not only could I read it but I also knew exactly how to work it. My excitement didn't last long though, my head started to ache, as I almost fell to the ground. So many thoughts were going through my head, I knew so many things about this place but I didn't know why. How could I learn so much from a little panel in some molecular transferring devise out in front of Kelanesa's citadel. Whoa, where the HELL did that come from?  
  
I was going to have to ask Malashar about that later, right now I had to go comprise a battle strategy with my crew. I hit the button to the bay and within that same flash from before, I was there. I stepped in and was almost blown away by it's magnificence, it was built like a cathedral but held ships! This was a great way to greet any new people to this place. I started to notice that almost everyone from this planet looked the same. They were all tall and neatly dressed, they were also pretty lanky. You could easily tell these people didn't have enough strength to fight anyone or anything.  
  
I found my ship and walked in, Gillium's voice greeted me. "Hello, Strife. Everyone is in the recreational room."  
  
"This thing has a rec room?"  
  
"Yes, it was one of the recent add-ons."  
  
"Ok, whatever. Where's it at?"  
  
"It is down the hall to your left, next to the kitchen."  
  
I headed down the hall and soon entered the rec room. Gillium was right, everyone was there and they didn't seem pleased to see me. I shook my head, I had to act like that never happened.  
  
"Ok, I think I have a plan to stop the Space Forces before they even step foot on Galactica."  
  
No one replied, they just stared.  
  
"Um....Did you guys hear me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Hmm, I was starting to think my whole "forget about feelings" thing wasn't working, Kitty's next sentence may have just tipped me off. "Again? First you forget about saying anything to Jess in Malashar's room. Now you come in and don't even say you're sorry. Just start spitting off orders."  
  
"What? I didn't give any orders yet."  
  
"See! You were about to! Man, how insensitive."  
  
I sighed. "Could we PLEASE talk about this later. We need to figure out a plan to help these people."  
  
"Hmph, I'm not doing anything until you apologize to Jess."  
  
"Ok, alright. I'm sorry. Happy? Now can we talk about my plan?"  
  
"What?! You call then an apo-"  
  
"No, it's ok Kitty. That was good enough," Jess cut in, "so what's the plan?"  
  
Cool, that was easier then I thought it was going to be. "Ok, here it is. We obviously can't duke it out with the Forces as we are now. I'm running low on bullets so it wouldn't take long for me to run dry. Mel and Jess don't have any weapons so they can't do a lot. Aisha and Kitty would only be able to hold off so many until fatigue came."  
  
Kitty and Aisha stood up. "Hey, we could take on the whole army if we needed to!"  
  
I sighed. "Yeah sure you could....Anyway, here's my plan." Kitty and Aisha sat back down, glaring at me. "We don't let them reach Galactica, we take the Outlaw Star and fight them in space. We haven't used a single bullet on this thing since we got it. It couldn't be anymore ready to take on such a large number."  
  
At least Melfina was kind enough to respond to me. "That's actually a good idea, Strife. We should be able to do more damage to them in the Outlaw Star then on foot. Plus that would greatly reduce casualties on the planet."  
  
Kitty had a counterpoint to my plan. "So what if they get by us and land on Galactica? What then?"  
  
"Well then we fight them on the planet. But that's our last resort. We fly far enough away from the planet so that if they DO decide to ignore us and head to Galactica then we can take them down before the reach it."  
  
Kitty sighed. "You really think one ship can take on an entire Forces fleet?"  
  
"You think five people can hold off such a large division on the ground?"  
  
She grunted but didn't respond, guess she got the point.  
  
"Ok, if we're going to do this then we have to leave as soon as possible. Before we do we have to make sure every single thing on this ship is working to the max."  
  
Mel titled her head. "You haven't adjusted the setting to you pilot seat, have you?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you have to adjust the settings to your liking so you don't have any difficulty while in battle. Do you even know how to pilot a Grappler?"  
  
"Um, Uh.....Not really. Actually this will be my first time."  
  
Everyone fell to the ground. Kitty shook her fist at me. "Our biggest battle to date and the pilot doesn't even know how to work a Grappler?! We are SCREWED!"  
  
Jess got up and started to walk to the door as she spoke. "I'll give him a quick tutorial and help him adjust the settings. I know most about them so I'd be the most help. Kitty, you and Aisha make sure all the weapons are working properly, Mel you can go and give a quick look over at the engine, make sure there's nothing wrong."  
  
After that she walked out of the room. Wow, she was thinking the same as I was, separation of business and feelings. I could still sense a hint of sadness in her sentence, though.  
  
I shrugged it off and walked to the bridge, she was already sitting in my seat hitting some buttons on the panel. "What're you up to?"  
  
"Adjusting the settings."  
  
"Ohh, ok....Can I ask how?"  
  
"It's easy really. Just type in you height and weight. So what are they?"  
  
"6'1" and 215 pounds."  
  
She hit some buttons then got up and sat in the seat to the left of my pilot seat.  
  
"Ok, sit down and I'll show you how to work the ship in combat mode."  
  
I hesitantly sat down. She seemed to be fine but didn't look it. She looked as if she was hiding something from me....Like when she left me room while I was all bandaged up. I wonder what was up with her.  
  
"Ok, when Mel puts it into combat mode then these two sticks right here are what you're going to use to move the ship. They also swing the arms around. Don't worry, you'll figure out how to pilot and fight simultaneously. It's not that hard, you just go by instinct. Anyway, the peddles down there are just like when you're driving a car. The one on the far left makes it go forward. The harder you push, the faster you go. The one on the far right stops the ship. The one in the middle makes it go backwards. Basically the brakes use thrusters in the front that use the same force as the thrusters in the back, thus canceling each other out and stopping the ship. The reverse break exerts more force from the front, thus making it go backwards. You can use the pedals and steering of the ship in combination to fly up down, left, right, and everywhere in between. The controls for the arms are real simply. The stick on the left controls the left one, the one on the right moves the other one. Also when in combat there will be cameras all around the ship that'll show us all sides so you can see attackers at all directions. This is the hardest thing to get used to since you have to be looking everywhere at once. You'll also have a head device that will put a radar screen directly into your right eye. This may seem like a distraction but it helps you to figure out what screens to look at. There, that's about it."  
  
Wow, I hope I can remember all that. "Well, uh thanks for that. Maybe I'll be able to fight these people after all. Anyway, we should go check on everyone else and see if they need any help."  
  
"You can check on them, I need to make sure that all the radars and scanners are working right." She said with a sigh.  
  
She got up and moved to her own seat, as I got up and turned to the ladder, looking back on last time. "You ok? Something seems wrong."  
  
"Oh yeah....I'm fine...."  
  
Ah, crap. I could tell something wasn't right. She was still mad about before.  
  
"Jess you're not still mad about what happened earlier, are you?"  
  
"No, I said everything's fine. Plus you said sorry. Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
I sighed and walked to the ladder but I wasn't about to leave with saying one thing. "Thanks..."  
  
She turned to me, almost shocked. "Huh??"  
  
"Thanks....For caring about me. That means more to me then you could know.....So thank you."  
  
I started to head down the ladder with one last glance at Jess. I could see a mix of emotions in her eyes, now filling with tears. I just couldn't tell what they all were but I could guess she was more then happy I finally said that. My glance seemed to last forever, her smile kept me stuck on that ladder. For the first time that was the only thing about her that I noticed. Her smile.....It was beautiful, so captivating. I shook my head and went down the ladder. Wow, she might be the first person that I ever liked solely for her and not some part of her body. Heh, somewhere out there a pig just sprouted wings.  
  
--------------*-------------------*-----------------------*----------------- -----*------------------  
  
Author's note: Oook, there's another chapter. Not a lot happened, just some info. This would go into my "filler" chapters. Ok, so I guess the relationship between Galactica and the Forces will be explained in the NEXT chapter not this one.  
  
And Macky, that's a good idea with the McDougle brothers. Ron having a son and Harry being the same age. Plus Ron's son fits perfectly into my whole "Next generation" theme since Sazuka's son will also come in sooner or later. Plus if I put Harry in I can make Mel's role a bit bigger since she hasn't really done a lot so far. Man, that'll be fun to think about how Harry's going to react to seeing Mel again.....  
  
As always, this is Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	18. One against onehundred and fiftytwo, wil...

"Well you certainly seem to be in good spirits." Aisha said as I walked out of the ship and made my way onto the hull.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Maybe it's just the anticipation of the battle." I lied.  
  
I didn't quite want to talk about what Jess and I just went through a second ago, I wasn't so sure quite what happened in the bridge, anyway. I didn't matter though. Aisha saw through it.  
  
"Something happened between you and Jess, huh?"  
  
Damn, she was good. "Eh, maybe. But I don't think it's going to be serious."  
  
"Well you never know. It'll only get serious if you want it to be."  
  
"But what is she doesn't want it to be?"  
  
She laughed a bit. "I don't think you have to worry about that one."  
  
Aisha paused for a moment the sat down on the top of the ship, she was looking pretty tired. Well she was inspecting all the weapons....But....She shouldn't be this exhausted.  
  
"Hey Aisha. You ok?"  
  
"Me? Of course! Just a little tired that's all."  
  
I shrugged. "Ok, whatever. You want me to finish the inspection?"  
  
"No, I'm done already. Kitty should be done by now too."  
  
Then as if Kitty was waiting for her cue, she sprang up from the other end of the ship. "Ok! Inspection complete! Anything else you need done, captain?"  
  
There was a small pause before I noticed she was actually talking to me. "Oh, um....No I think we're done. Just have to check out the engine and that's it."  
  
"Rodger! Ensign Kitty is on it!"  
  
She saluted me at the end of her sentence and did a couple flips off the hull finally running into the ship.  
  
Utterly confused, I looked over at Aisha. "....You want to explain what that was about? Wasn't she kind of angry at me before?"  
  
"Yeah, but I talked to her a bit. She has a bad temper but you can get her to calm down with the right kind of talking, being her mother sure helps. The sudden burst of energy is because of the up-coming battle. She gets wound up like this all the time."  
  
I sighed and shook my head. To each, their own. Aisha started to make her way down the ship as I followed her. We entered the ship and climbed up the ladder. Jess, Mel, and Kitty were all sitting around Jess's panel talking about something. They stopped as I came in....Ugh, girl talk.  
  
I took my seat and looked at the gossipers. "You guys ready?"  
  
Kitty jumped up with a fist raised in the air. "I was BORN ready!!"  
  
Jess and Melfina stood next to her. "Yeah!!" The shouted in unison.  
  
I put my hand on my face and shook my head, I felt like a large drop of sweat was forming at the side of my head. "Charlie's Angles, you ain't."  
  
They all laughed, Mel looked at me. "Kind of an old movie, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, really old. But well known. Plus it just fit."  
  
Kitty laughed and walked over to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "So Charlie. What's our next mission?"  
  
Laughing, I stood up on my seat and pointed out the main screen. "To send those Space Forces PUNKS back to their base with their tails between their legs!"  
  
"Hey. Last time I checked, Charlie was a little bit calmer." Jess said over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah well, he shouldn't have been....Anyway, let's get goin-"  
  
Malashar's normally calm face blasted through our speakers. "Outlaw Star! We have spotted a fleet of Space Forces jumping out of Sub-Either! They will be here in a little over an hour!! Please stop them!"  
  
I was dumbfounded. "GILLIUM!! Don't you have some kind of sensor that could have found them earlier?!"  
  
Gillium, as calm as ever, replied. "Radar has just now picked up a large fleet of Space Forces ships."  
  
After saying some not-so-kind words to Gillium I sat in my chair. "Mel, do your nude thing and get us off this rock!"  
  
She was one step ahead of my, already snugly secured in her tube. "All systems green. Outlaw Star ready to launch."  
  
"Ok, good! Do it now, LET'S GO!"  
  
The engines boomed alive, throwing our ship into the stars. I never liked lift-offs. I could never get used to the extreme force holding me in my seat. The sky's blue slowly darkened into the blackness of space. Stars replacing clouds. The wild jerking from the force of lifting off finally settled down. If this was a normal lift off I might have found it eerily peaceful, a locale star to our left....Two moons of the planet hovering over to our right.  
  
This was different, this time I....No, me and my crew had to take on a hundreds and hundreds of ships. Oh wait a sec....I wasn't even sure what kind of ships we were fighting OR how many there were. "Gillium, I need stats on all enemy ships and the total number of the fleet."  
  
"Just a moment, Stife."  
  
I sighed, we don't have a moment Gillium....  
  
He scan ended then he displayed the info on the screen. "There are exactly one-hundred fifty-two ships, seventy-two basic fighting ships fitted with stock weapons and armor, fifty-six modified Grappler ships with increased armored, ten basic battleships, ten modified battleships with grappler arms and increase missile compactly, three basic war ships, and one modified flag ship. Modifications of flag ship are currently unknown."  
  
My jaw hung low to the ground. I didn't know what to say, I didn't even know what to think! The only thing that passed my mind was holy....  
  
"Strife!" Jess's voice cut in. "They're getting closer. Should we proceed??"  
  
I shook the haze from my head. "Yeah, let's go. The quicker we get to them the better. That just means we're farther away from Galactica as we fight."  
  
"Very well. Setting coordinates to fleet. Coordinates locked, Outlaw Star in now on course." Melfina informed the crew as the large heap of metal and missiles headed straight for the Forces.  
  
Trying to find something to take my mind off the battle I looked around my pilot seat. There were these two large valves that sat on each side of the arms. I gripped each one in a firm grasp. I twisted my head to the left and right, hearing a couple cracks from the action.  
  
Everyone else seemed just as edgy as I was, some better to hide it then others....Like Kitty and Aisha. There was as calm as an ocean breeze, but c'mon. They heard what we were up against! They had to be just as afraid as I was.  
  
A small crackle came from the bridge's speakers followed by Gillium. "Strife...I know this is a bad time but we seem to be getting a message."  
  
"What?! From who??"  
  
"Jay, Fred's son."  
  
"Ignore it. We've got bigger problems."  
  
"Ok but the message seems to be sent with great urgency."  
  
"Gillium.....I said ignore it. Jay's urgency takes a back seat to well....Everything else....  
  
"Very well. Transmission cut."  
  
Shaking my head I looked out the window. Gillium's voice once again cut in.  
  
"Strife-"  
  
"Gillium! I said I don't care about Jay!!"  
  
"Your angst toward Jay has been dooly noted but I just needed to inform you that we have reached the fleet."  
  
I sat up in my seat. "Really? How far away are they?!"  
  
Jess pointed out the window. "Oh my god! They're are right there!!"  
  
Looking in her direction I saw nothing but a sea of white and blue. Forces' colors... I breathed in deep and slowly let it out. "Ok, folks....Show time..." Ok, that sounded kind of lame but no one cared at the moment.  
  
As we got closer Gillium once again informed us of an incoming transmission. This time is was from the Supreme Commander of the Space Forces himself. "Attention vessel! Turn around out once! A continuation of your advancement will be considered an act of aggression!"  
  
Whoa.....Dejavu. Didn't I get this same lecture from the Forces before I crash-landed on the one planet with Vo-....Ah! I can't think of that now, I shouldn't get distracted.  
  
"Well what do you know? That was our exact intentions."  
  
Heh, he didn't seem too thrilled by my response. "You dare defy the Space Forces?! Do you even know who I am?!"  
  
"Uh....Some guy who really needs to pull the stick out of his ass?"  
  
That seemed to get a nice laugh from my crew. Mr. 'high and mighty' didn't seem to see the humor. "How DARE you!! I am Supreme Commander William Robert Drake!"  
  
I tilted my head. William Robert...? That sounded familiar, like I heard that name before....It just was changed somehow....Will.Rob.....Bill..Bo- ....  
  
"Hey!!! You're name is Billy-Bob!!!"  
  
My entire crew was floored, laughing enough to blow their insides out. Hell, I could even here some chuckles from 'ol Billy-Bob's ship.  
  
Billy's face was as red as fire, and about just as heated with embarrassment. He clenched his fist and shook it as he said. "That....Is....It.....All ships!! Attack that vessel!!"  
  
My eyebrows shot up. Ok, joke times over. "Alright Outlaw Star!! Let's kick some ass!!"  
  
The wave of white and blue scattered like millions of bugs, quickly surrounding us. The basic fighters and grapplers were attacking head on, the larger ships stayed back and gave them cover fire. It was truly a great strategy, they had their tactics down to a T....Just wish it wasn't against US!!  
  
I grabbed the headphone device thing and put it on my ear, hitting a little switch on it. An antenna came out and pointed at my right eye. In an instant I could see a type of radar in my pupil, it was somewhat translucent so it didn't block my vision from that eye completely.  
  
Mel punched it into combat mode and I gripped the sticks as hard as I could, this would certainly be one hell of an experience.  
  
Five ships flew head on right at us, they were grapplers. I kind of hoped the pilots of those ships would be just as inexperienced as me but then again knowing my luck they're probably war vets.  
  
I heard something moving under the ship then a second later two large arms flew up in front of the window and with them thousands of tiny cameras which really did show me EVERY part of the ship. Wow, Jess was right.....It was going to be a bitch to know which ones to look at.  
  
The five ships were on us within seconds. I pulled a hard right and went after the one farthest on the end. When I was in range I swung the right grappler arm hard into it's top. As metal twisted with metal I saw something connected to the end of my ship's arm. Actually it was in it's 'hand'.....It was a rifle! A huge ass, heavy duty, tear you to pieces rifle!! Something flickered on one of my many screens. There was a nice wave of missiles coming right at us. I was kind of relieved, it said they weren't going to wait as we took them out one by one.....Like some stories and movies I've seen.  
  
I jerked the ship in a complete 180. "Jess, anti-missiles?!" My order came out kind of like a loud question since I wasn't sure if we had anti- missiles.  
  
She nodded while hitting some buttons on her console. Soon there was a wave of our own missiles heading towards theirs. Too bad I couldn't see if they hit their target. Those five....Er....Now four grapplers were on us and they had reinforcements.  
  
I twisted back around locking them into the crosshairs on my screen. As soon as one ship was in my sights I was shooting like a madman. I couldn't just shoot though, I also had to dodge the incoming fire from everyone around us. My head was spinning. I was looking at five-gazillion screens and putting up and good offensive/defensive thing. Luckily Jess was also laying down her own line of missiles and bullets.  
  
I was doing my best to dodge all the fire but I could hear things hitting the ship. Every time I heard the tings of ammo fire I thought of money for paint work. The explosions of missiles, replacing of parts. Anything bigger then that.....Well I should just be glad that hasn't happened yet.  
  
A cluster of hard-hitting missiles cracked us in the right side, we started to do spirals. Everyone was screaming for me to straiten out, but I couldn't! We were going too fast! Well, I couldn't help to just watch as our ship collided with one of the basic ships, nose first. I was thankful that the Outlaw Star was more armored and theirs was like a piece of paper, the explosion that came from it though wasn't pretty.  
  
The bang ripped up the covering on our nose, it also blackened the window with smut of something. To top it off it wiped out off the cameras in the front. I turned to Mel.  
  
"Mel, re-direct all the cameras in the back to the front!"  
  
"But then it you won't be able to see any back attacks!"  
  
"I wont matter it they give is a blind frontal attack!"  
  
She stopped arguing then moved the cameras. Now my view was even worse. Instead of one big screen I had to look at ten small, scattered screens.  
  
I shook my head and continued my attack, there was a small display of my ammo reserves on the screen in my panel, It was saying that I was running low. Just great. "Hey Jess, this thing have any kind of melee Grappler weapon for when I run out of ammo?!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll give it to you when you run out!"  
  
"Ok!" More hits to the left side stopped the conversation.  
  
I flew towards a small group of grapplers. They had various weapons they were just adding more damage to our already blown up nose. I jerked the controls straight up, turned back down to them, and let the bullets fly. My quick reactions were able to knock out a lot of them but the others were right on my tail. A was making a line of led in there path when suddenly my line went flat. I was empty. "Jess!"  
  
"Already deploying! Just grab it!"  
  
A large blade shot from somewhere under the ship, I reached forward and grabbed it just in time to block an attack from one of the enemy Grapplers. Too bad for the ship it was only using it's arms.  
  
The blade sliced through it with ease, quickly after that I drove it deep into the ship's bridge, flying away to avoid the explosion.  
  
Ok, so now I was using a sword to fight these guys. I was never good with swords on land....How am I going use one for a ship?!  
  
I was getting as close as possible to kill these guys while Jess held off anyone who attacked from afar. We were only knocking out the peons, though. Those big bad battle ships just sat there watching on. Guess they were saving ammo for Galactica....  
  
"Damn, they just won't stop coming!" Jess yelled from her console.  
  
"Then we won't stop, either!" I yelled back.  
  
I flew through the battle field slicing and dicing ships in my way, receiving some damage from those with lucky shots. One ship got real brave and took out it's own melee weapon. A big friggen ax.  
  
He flew right at me, I pulled the ship to the left and took a quick swing, I hit metal but not the type I was intending. His ax stood firmly between me and the ship's body, I had to pull back to get out of some missile fire, the enemy ship followed my just as fast and with one heave of it's mighty weapon It sliced my right Grappler arm right off. Good thing I held my sword in the left.  
  
The attack left him wide open. I took a wide vertical swing cutting his ship in half, a perfect cut. Damn, I was pretty good with a sword....Maybe I should use one more often....Naa, people who live be the sword die by those who don't. Plus those who wield them must have been truly deadly to rely on that rather then bullets.  
  
My solo melee battle was over but my war raged on. Things started to really slow down for us, the enemy's fire was getting through our armor and into the interior of the ship. We had to cut some sections off so we wouldn't loose our air in the bridge.  
  
We didn't give up though, we still weaved and bobbed to our full extent. Just as I started to once again get the upper-hand Jess lowered my hoped. "Strife! I'm out!!"  
  
"Of missiles?!"  
  
"Of EVERYTHING!!"  
  
"Oh, dammit! Gillium, I need a number of enemies le-"  
  
"Strife watch it!"  
  
I jerked out of the way of more missiles only to have them hit us in the bottom of the ship. At least Gillium was fulfilling my order. "There are exactly forty-six ships left, all basic ships have been destroyed, also adding an additional thirty-one basic Grapplers."  
  
Yeah! We took out almost half of them!! But still. Twenty of that forty were battleships, three were war ships and one was a very provoking flag ship.  
  
The fleet seemed to pull away from us, I started to wonder what was going on.  
  
"Strife, we are getting an in-coming transmission from the flag ship."  
  
"Put it through, Gillium."  
  
Billy's face again popped up on my screen his anger seemed to now be one of pompous delight. "So, do you still defy the Space Forces?"  
  
"Yep." I said calmly.  
  
He didn't seem angered, in fact his stupid grin just grew. "You know, we can destroy you easily. We still have very strong ships that haven't wasted a single shot ready to tear you apart at a moment's notice. You, on the other hand....Don't seem to be fairing well."  
  
"Heh, just some scratches and dings. Nothing a good paint job won't fix."  
  
He laughed. "Even at death you mock our power. We will give you one last chance. Surrender or die."  
  
Gulping, I looked around at my crew....They looked back. I wasn't looking to them for answers, they were looking to me....My crew, this was MY crew. How could I put them to death? I needed to talk this over with them but I couldn't have Billy-Bob listening.  
  
I looked at Jess and grinned. I got an idea I just hope she would catch on. I turned back to Billy. "Ok, how about this...We'll, uh...." I looked at the screen like something was wrong.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I think our transmission's breaking up....You look all staticy. Maybe it was those shots to our nose."  
  
"Huh? You look fine from here."  
  
Jess looked at me, just as confused. I slightly winked to her. She smiled and started to hit something on her console. Thank god she finally caught on! Soon enough the screen became snowy and the Commander's face cut out. Everyone turned to me.  
  
"What was that?" Kitty asked.  
  
I grinned. "The oldest trick in the book."  
  
She sighed. "What's with you and things that were said and used like a hundred years ago."  
  
"Hey, it was a good part of time! Anyway, on to more important matters. Do we fight or run? These guys really will kill us if we stay."  
  
Kitty stood up. "You're putting us down?! Where's your confidence??"  
  
"There's a difference between confidence and ignorance, Kitty!"  
  
"Ok, enough fighting you too," Aisha interrupted, "they do have numbers and power. We may be able to take out a couple more but that's it."  
  
"Ok, so what do we do?" Jess asked.  
  
I crossed my arms. "I don't know....If we die here, they go to Galactica. There really is no way we could win in this predicament. I say we fight them on solid ground."  
  
"You want to fight them on Galactica?!" Kitty was ready to throw me out the window.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice anymore! They're going there either way!"  
  
"Ok, so we run....Now how do we survive long enough to make it to the planet, hmm?!?!"  
  
"Grr, I don't know!!" I put my hands on my head and shook fromm left to right.  
  
Billy-Bob was able to get a signal back to our ship. Great and we didn't even decide on anything. "Hmm, I guess we were cutting off. Anyway, do you have a decision? You've had amply time to decide."  
  
"Yeah, we've come to a conclusion."  
  
"Well...?  
  
"We're going to....Run like hell!" I threw the sword in the Grappler's hand as hard as possible right at the flagship. While that mildly distracted them, I turned around and booked it right for Galactica.  
  
Kitty was screaming her head off. "What in the hell are you DOING?!?!?!"  
  
"I'm running away! What does it look like?!"  
  
"Oh my god! We're trying to out-run the Space Forces! We are SCREWED!"  
  
"Dammit Kitty! Do you always have to say that?!"  
  
"Only when I know we're screwed!!"  
  
"Grrr-AHHH!!!!!" I pushed the peddle all the way down to the floor. The force shoved me way back in my seat. Mel's voice came from behind me. "The enemy's closing in! Strife they're much faster then we are, prepare for evasive maneuvers!"  
  
I still had that head device on, it showed a wave of red dots closing in real fast.  
  
"Incoming projectile! Prepare for impact!"  
  
A loud BOOM came from the back of our ship, followed be an even louder CRACK.  
  
Mel gave me the newest status report....It was not a very good one.  
  
"They shot our engines. The fuel tanks just explode and ripped the back end of the ship off, we're dead in the water."  
  
I sighed, dejavu part two. The power slowly started to drain from the bridge, once that was gone oxygen was going to seep out. If they let us live we would still suffocate. I heard ships close in around us, hooking something up to us....They weren't about to let us go peacefully.....  
  
-----------------------*----------------------*--------------------------*-- ----------------------------  
  
Author's note: Ooook, that was a long one. Man oh man.  
  
Alright, I have some things to say. First off I haven't updated because I've been grounded and because of writer's block. I think I'm out of both now....Anyway, my finals are next week so my updates may be just as slow....Ugh.....Finals.....  
  
To anyone who reads my FF story, it's been put on hold indefinitely. It's once again undergoing another facelift. I swear it's beginning to be the Michel Jackson of fanfictions. Also, to anyone who hasn't read it yet....Don't! It not good enough, sure it's decent but it could be waaaay better so don't read it until I'm done.  
  
Oh and thanks to everyone that reviewed so far. I really didn't think people would like this story so much. I'm glad you're all enjoying it as much as I am writing it. I would say thanks to everyone specifically but all I know are Mei and Macky. I'll look at the reviews later and add everyone to my next A/N Cause I just a friggen nice guy!!  
  
Macky: You want to name Ron's son? Go for it. While you're at it, give him a full head-to-toe description his weapons and all. I know how to add him into the story, just not what he'll look like. Send all the info to me via E-mail. If you can't think of anything good then just give me something vague and I'll work from that.  
  
Oh and could someone give me the right way to spell "Dejavu"?  
  
Curses, I thought I had more to say....Guess not.  
  
"Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	19. So many things happen, so little time

There were loud bangs coming from entrance to the ship. What the hell, were they trying to get inside? Why?? Didn't they want us dead? As the pounding continued the lights on the bridge flicked and then went out. I couldn't see anything now, I just heard the banging.  
  
"Ok.Now what do we do?" I head Kitty's voice say from my right.  
  
"I have no idea. It sounds like they're trying to get into the ship. Let's make sure that doesn't happen."  
  
We all got out of our seats and headed down the ladder, making our way to the door. We reached the door but didn't know what to do from there.  
  
"Do we just wait for them to get in?" Aisha said, staring at the door.  
  
The door cracked open before anyone could respond. I took my gun from it's holster and pointed it through the entrance, but what I saw wasn't people....It was gas. They were pumping some kind of gas into the ship. I put my arm over my mouth and tried to back up, I stumbled and fell into the wall behind me. Damn, this sleeping gas was potent. I was slowly starting to black out, as I was I saw troopers come in and start taking my crew off the ship.....What did they want with us?  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
The Space Forces. A faction of many faces, all diverting the public's attention away from it's true intentions.....But what are those intentions? Could there be more to them then just wanting to get rid of the Pirates? Why such a struggle for territory? It almost seems like they're looking for something.....But that doesn't make sense, how do you look for something by taking over planets and space stations? Perhaps they were looking for something that wasn't marked on any map, something that had to be found with the eyes....But what?  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
I awoke in a room, lying on a bed and a soft one at that. They had some serious hospitality to their prisoners. I sat up and looked around, the room was rather large, most likely to the fact that there was nothing in it except the bed. I pulled the sheets off myself and stood up....falling right back down onto the bed. There were chains wrapped up around my hands and feet. Their rate of hospitality was starting to sink.  
  
I was at least thankful that there wasn't one big chain attaching the cuff on my hands to the ones on my feet. I hopped to the door of my room. I tried to open it but it was locked, I should have figured that one.  
  
I went to lie back down on the bed. Man, this was just not my day. I was starting to wonder what was going on with Jess and the others. I was going to have to get out of this cell if I wanted to go find them. First I was going to have to get these cuffs off.  
  
I looked around for anything that I could use to maybe break these cuffs off, I found nothing. The bed was even nailed to the floor so I couldn't use it's legs to break them off. As I sat there wondering what I could use I heard my door start to open. I jumped on my bed and hide behind the now opened door. A guard came in a looked around, turning his back to me. I jumped up and put the chains of my cuffs around his neck, we both hit the ground. I kicked to door closed to make sure no one would see what I was doing.  
  
The guard was lying on his stomach with my knee sticking into his back. I used the chain tied around his neck to pull his head toward me as I pressed my knee harder into his spine. I heard a crackling from his back so I stop pulling.  
  
"Where's my crew?!" I yelled at him.  
  
He could only gag in response, I let my grip up.....But only by a little.  
  
"T-they're...In rooms....Ne..xt to you...."  
  
"Ok, good....Now where's my weapons?!" I had to ask this since I just recently remembered I was unarmed.  
  
"I....Don't..Know."  
  
"Bull! Tell me!" I pulled harder.  
  
"Gahh! I really don't know....I'm not....In charge or weapon..Manage...ment ."  
  
I sighed, this guy was no use to me. I took one last hard pull of my cuff, hearing the soft wet crack of his spine as it split in two. I untangled the chains from his neck and checked him for anything that could get these cuffs off. He had a MP5-A5 submachine gun and a 93F handgun. Both were known for their three-shot bursts and both were basic Space Forces design. I actually preferred a more updated 9mm like a 93F over my own but Quick Silver just had sentimental value.  
  
I took the handgun and pointed it at the chains around my feet. I pulled the trigger and three bullets came whizzing out, snapping the chain in half. I did the same to the ones on my hands, with those snapping off too.  
  
I picked up the A5 and slung it over my shoulder, dashing out of the room. I ran down the halls peaking around every corner to make sure there wasn't anyone there. Every hall looked the same, I couldn't tell where I was going. I came up to one corner and saw someone walking away from me. I snuck up behind him and placed the barrel of my gun to his back.  
  
"Don't move." I ordered.  
  
He stood there silently with his hands over his head.  
  
"Show me where my weapons are."  
  
"Are....Are you the prisoner from that red ship?"  
  
"Yep, now tell me!" I pushed my gun harder into his skull.  
  
He started walking to the room where my gear was, shaking in his boots the whole way. We reached the door and he put some code in to open it. We walked in and he showed me to my stuff. "Thanks, man." I said before striking him in the back of the head with my weapon. All my stuff was there. My 9mm, the shotgun thing, and my caster. Now I had five weapons to defend myself from these guys.  
  
I strapped all my weapons to their respected places and started to leave but a sign above a door in the back caught my attention. It was only two words but they were the best words I've seen to date. "Weapon storage."  
  
There was a whole other room holding tons of weapons! I ran up to the door and tried to open it, it was locked....Damn. I took the submachine gun off my back and gave a couple shots to the doorknob. After a while if fell helplessly to the ground. I kicked open the door and looked in....I think I started drooling from all the weapons I saw.  
  
There was everything from a measly .22 to a mammoth fully-automatic M-60. I went right for the M-60 before all else. There was a long line of bullets for it, enough to get me out of this ship, at least. After wrapping the bullets around my chest I started to pack more guns onto myself. I was able to fit two Uzis and two .45 Magnums both with a decent amount of ammo somewhere on me before I had to start packing things in bags. I wasn't even sure what I was packing now, as long as it looked big and menacing it went into the bag.  
  
I stopped collecting guns when I felt like I weighed ten tons. With the M- 60 firmly in my hands I walked out of the storage room. The people on this ship were in for a big surprise....  
  
The first second I walked out of the room, I saw two guards turning the corner. They looked terrified as they saw me. I simply squeezed the trigger on my weapon and mowed them down. Now grinning I continued to walk down the hall.  
  
As I walked I heard some screaming to my right, the screams weren't familiar so I just guessed that Kitty or Aisha got free of their cells. It seemed like my guess was right, I saw Kitty running straight down the hall and almost barrel right into me. "Kitty, where's everyone else?!"  
  
"I'm finding them right now, follow me!"  
  
I did as she said as we both ran down the corridors. Kitty suddenly stopped in front of a couple doors. "They're in here! Strife, you have anything that explodes? That could really be helpful."  
  
"Give me a second to check." I opened my large bag and looked through it. Man, I really did have some big bad weapons in here. I soon found something that would work out perfectly. "Kitty! I found some C4!"  
  
I took it out and placed one on each of the three doors. Kitty and I took cover around a corner before I blew the C4. We ran back around and saw Jess, Mel, and Aisha running out of their rooms.  
  
"Holy crap, Strife! What's with all the weapons?" Jess asked after seeing me covered head to toe in led.  
  
"Eh, think of it as a new look. Now let's hurry and get out of here."  
  
"Does anyone even know where the exit is?"  
  
Melfina raised her hand. "I saw it as we came in before we were put into our cells."  
  
I looked at her. "You weren't affected by the gas?"  
  
"No, I was. I just recovered more quickly."  
  
I sighed, of all the luck...."Ok then show us were it is."  
  
"Alright, follow me."  
  
Mel ran down the hall and turned right. I tried my best to keep up but the weight was really holding me back. Some guards saw us running and chased after us, I turned towards them and laid down a wave of bullets. Eh, maybe this weight wasn't so bad....  
  
We finally found the exit and ran out. When we stepped outside we saw something wrong....We were in Galactica's bay. That meant Drake was already 'talking' to Malashar. This was just great....  
  
"Ok guys, we have to get to Malashar's place right now." I said to everyone else. They nodded and followed me out of the bay. We walked up to the transporter but it was broken. Drake must have broken it so we couldn't use it! Damn him!  
  
"Ok, plan B. Let's get a ride."  
  
We walked to the edge of the bay and looked down. I couldn't see the ground, only flying cars. One false step and they'd be scrapping you off the ground for weeks. As we thought of ways to get to Malashar, I heard an explosion from a building far away. What was going on?!  
  
We all turned in the direction of the explosion. What we saw was worse then just a building falling, we saw Space Forces ships flying around the city shooting more buildings down. One ship came right as us. "Scatter!" I yelled, leaping up at the ship. I landed on the top and steadied my balance, blasting away at the window of the cockpit as I stood. A chain of small explosions came from it followed by a final large one. The force pushed me off the ship sending me careening through the air.  
  
My body slammed into a passing car, aptly breaking my fall....And maybe my back. On stood up on it's roof and looked around, another car was just now passing by. I summoned up enough courage to jump from the one I was on to that one. My feet slipped as I hit it's roof but I still managed to stay on. I stood up and looked for more ships. Two were hanging over me. I pointed my mighty weapon at them and let it rip. It took a couple minutes but one ship finally exploded into a cloud of flames, the other backed off.  
  
I hung my head over the side of the car and looked in the driver's window. "Do you know where Malashar's place is?!"  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"Can you take me there? It's a matter of great importance!"  
  
He nodded again and turned his car around. As he drove more ships came after me. I did me best to keep them away with my weapon but they were counterattacking with guns that packed more of a punch.  
  
The driver of the car I was on weaved around to avoid the fire, unfortunately as he moved I started to loose my footing and fell off. I once again was falling straight towards the ground, this time a car was flying right next to me. It took a quick turn and flew under me letting me fall onto the roof. Jess poked her head out of the driver's window.  
  
"God, Strife. Didn't you hear me say wait up?!"  
  
"Um....I was kind of busy not DIEING!"  
  
"Pfft, excuses, excuses..."  
  
"Jess just get to Malashar!"  
  
"One step ahead of you!"  
  
The car started whizzing through the sky. Every time we passed by an enemy ship I made sure they didn't get any closer. As I was shooting one ship I saw Kitty and Aisha leap off it and land on our car.  
  
"Hey Strife! Miss us?"  
  
"If I said no would you push me off the car?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Then sure I missed you!"  
  
Kitty sighed and knocked on the window to the car, asking Mel to open it and let them in. She complied and rolled down the window. The closer we got to Malashar's place the more crowded it got. We must have been going around eighty miles an hour swerving around cars with only inches of space between us and them. To top it off more Forces ships were on our tail. Now we weren't only dodging cars but enemy fire!  
  
We were so close to our destination but one good shot from those ships and we were done for. As luck would have it, that's just what happened. The closet ship to us launched a missile right into the back of our car. The explosion sent me careening through a window of the building right next to us. I wasn't even sure what happened to the others. I staggered back up and looked around. I couldn't believe wear I was....The rec room in Malashar's tower! I made it, holy CRAP!!  
  
I ran out of the room and headed for his quarters. I stopped halfway when I saw Malashar on the floor below me, talking to someone in a blue and white uniform. The uniform wasn't familiar but the face was. It's good ol Billy- Bob. I crouched down and listened to what they were saying.  
  
"Come now, Malashar. Will you just make the weapons. We will give you and your planet full protection form any wrong-doers."  
  
"You speak as if you are the good guy here. But that is not the case."  
  
Drake sighed. "We are you being so stubborn? You just have to make some measly weapons! Is it really that hard?!"  
  
"Weapons are against our nature, we will never use our intelligence as an art of war."  
  
"Art of war?! You're not even fighting! Just supplying!"  
  
"It's still contributing to innocent deaths."  
  
"Innocent deaths?! You want to see some innocent deaths?! Look outside!! Look at your people! They're being slaughtered because you're too stubborn to help us!"  
  
Malashar fell silent, looking down at the ground.  
  
Drake laughed. "You're pitiful Malashar. You don't want helpless civilians to die yet you let your own people suffer as my men wipe them out."  
  
Malashar remained silent. I started to walk down the stairs to the lower floor. "Ah come one, Billy-Bob....Why do you have to be such a bitch?"  
  
"You! How did you escape?! How did you get here?! Are....Are those my weapons?!?!"  
  
I grinned. "I broke out of that cell, I jumped from car to car, and yep they are."  
  
He growled. "This is inconceivable! No one has caused me such aggravation as you have!" He pulled a pistol from his belt. "Just DIE!!"  
  
He fired off a couple shots, I was able to get cover from a nearby wall before any made contact. I looked around the wall and gave him a good taste of M-60 bullets. Drake put his arm up showing some kind of device attached to his wrist. A tiny fan started buzzing around in the center of it, as is spun a shield formed around him, stopping all my shots.  
  
He grinned. "Ahh, thank God for this light shield."  
  
Damn! He had a light shield?! How was I going to get through that?! Oh wait....I know....I took the caster from my pocket and pointed it at Drake who just stood there with a stupid expression on his face, not even realizing his shield wouldn't protect him for this.  
  
The motors started to move and buzz as energy was collected inside the gun. I could almost feel the energy in me fusing with the energy of the shell. I heard that each shell needs a little but of your own life force to work but I didn't know that you felt it being drained from you. After a few short moments the gun stopped charging and fired a long, thick red beam at Drake. It tore threw his shield and continued threw his arm. The force was so bad that it pushed him all the way back into a wall about a good ten feet away.  
  
After the shot was done I felt kind of light-headed. I guessed it was natural since that was my first time firing a caster, and with what seemed to be a big shell no less.  
  
I walked over to Drake who was now missing his right arm.  
  
"D...Damn you." He said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever....Just die." I took out my 9mm and pointed it at his head. The situation seemed so funny to me. The man at the top ranks of the Space Forces was sitting right in front of me, it just took one bullet to end his life. His fancy titles weren't going to save him here...  
  
I wasn't able to get a shot off, though. The wall to my left was shattered to pieces by some kind of explosion. It threw me and Drake across the room. I went skidding across the floor and finally came to a stop. I shook my head and looked at the hole in the wall. There was one solitary figure standing there. I swore in aggravation as I saw who it was....Ketsu....  
  
"Hello Strife....Did you miss me?"  
  
I stayed silent. Ketsu laughed. "Hmm, it doesn't matter. I actually didn't come here for you, I came here because I heard the Space Forces were trying to hide some secret weapons on this barren planet." He looked over at Drake. "I guess I was right."  
  
A group of Space Forces solders came in from the entrance and pointed their weapons at Ketsu. "Stay away form our commander!"  
  
"Oh, silly boys....All I want is the weapon..."  
  
Malashar walked up to Ketsu. "There are no weapons here. We refuse to make them."  
  
"Oh really?" Ketsu grabbed him by the through and lifted him up. "Too bad..."  
  
He tightened his grip around his neck. "You're going to make weapons all right....But it's going to be for Ka-Shinta  
  
The solders got closer to Ketsu. "Drop him or we'll fire!"  
  
"Heh....Do that and you'll hit this man as well."  
  
They stood there, silent.  
  
"That's what I thought." Ketsu threw Malashar away and into a nearby wall. "Eh, we don't really need weapons anyway. We just wanted to make sure you Forces didn't get them....Ka-Shinta wants something a little more 'magical'....You know what I'm referring to, right Strife?"  
  
What? How would I know? I didn't own anything mag-...THE ORB! It was somewhere on the ship! Crap, I can't believe I forgot all about that!!  
  
Ketsu smiled, I guess he just saw the realization on my face. "Hmm, well I have rather pressing matters to attend to so I'll leave you all with two special guests....Strife, you should really like one of these people.."  
  
I didn't quite know what he meant by that but I also didn't quite care.  
  
One man fell down from the sky and next to Ketsu. He stood up and crossed his arms. He seemed to be covered in swords. Two on his back, two by his side, two on his belt in the back, plus I could see some knives in the jacket he was wearing. The jacket was white, his shirt was black and his pants had a brown tinge to them. He also seemed to have that 'crazy guy' smile.  
  
"Hehehehe. Are these the people you wish me to kill, master?" He said to Ketsu.  
  
"Yes Shogun, but wait for our other guest to arrive."  
  
Another man walked up next to Ketsu. He had as many guns as Shogun did swords, And I thought I was covered from head to toe, not to mention he also had the BIGGEST chaingun strapped to his back that I ever saw....This guy was a friggen walking arsenal! He was also as tall as a mountain standing a good half a foot taller them me. His muscles were also bigger then my head. He was wearing black pants and a black muscle shirt.  
  
I gasped and almost fell to me knees. That man....That man standing next to Ketsu. Could it be...? No, no it's not! It can't be!!  
  
"Heh, is something wrong Strife? I thought you would be happy to see an old comrade?" Ketsu said as he saw my reaction.  
  
"N-No, he'd dead....He died on that planet with Sky....He's not alive anymore! There's no way!!!"  
  
Ketsu tilted his head back and laughed. "Oh but he is alive, Strife!! We kept him alive so Siefer could cleanse his mind and make him one of us. He really is a great individual, I didn't want to kill him so easily. Plus I thought it would be fun for you to fight someone so close to you."  
  
I was starting to shake, why I wasn't quite sure. I was thinking it was mainly the anger welling up inside me. "No, you're lying....HE'S DEAD!!"  
  
The man looked at me. "No, Strife. I'm alive, and I'm standing right in front of you. Come on Strife, look at me....You know it's me."  
  
I started at him, almost shedding some tears. It really was him.....It was Volk. "But why?! Why are you helping Ka-Shinta?!?!"  
  
"Don't you get it, Strife?! There's no way ONE person can change a WHOLE galaxy for the better! It's just not possible!! Ketsu knows what it takes to form this into a better place to live! He opened my eyes to that, it's time you opened yours to!"  
  
"NO!! No, no, no!! I can't believe you would just turn your back on me, Volk! You're not the same person I respected all my life!"  
  
"Yes I am, Strife....And that's why you should listen to me. If there's anyone you should believe...It's me."  
  
I was stunned. Did he really mean all of this? Or was he putting on some kind of show so Ketsu wouldn't catch on, he might have been lying so he wouldn't get killed. No, Volk wasn't like that, what he said he meant. He was serious in thinking that Ketsu was the good guy. But how....Why? I didn't understand, I was so confused....  
  
"Hey, Strife! You're not believing that crap, are ya?!" I turned to my left and saw Kitty standing in the entrance. "I thought you had more sense then that."  
  
Mel, Jess, and Aisha came up behind her. "Man, we sure had one helluva ride. Luckily that car stayed intact long enough for us jump off." Jess added, now looking out Ketsu. "Oh man, you again? Don't you give up?"  
  
He smirked. "No. How good of a leader would I be if I just 'gave up'?"  
  
"A pretty wise one if you ask me....Since there's no way your going to win against us."  
  
Ketsu laughed. "Haha! Is that so?! Well maybe we should finish this right no-"  
  
A beep went off in Ketsu's ear. "What is it?" He said to no one in particular.  
  
There was a silence before he spoke again. "You can't be serious?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Damn! Ok, I'll be there right away." He turned to me. "Strife, you lucked out this time but next time we meet will be different. Fare well."  
  
He waved his hand in the air causing a large blue aura to surround him and the other two, disappearing seconds later.  
  
Everyone made there way over to me. "So who was that guy with Ketsu?"  
  
I hesitated before I answered. "....That was Volk, a dear friend to me...."  
  
Kitty looked confused. "Friend? But he's with Ketsu? That doesn't make him much of a friend..."  
  
I looked down at the ground, not responding. Malashar changed the conversation. "So what do we do about Drake?"  
  
I looked over at Billy as I spoke. "Send him back to the Forces, make sure they all know who did this. Make sure they KNOW this was done by me....Strife."  
  
Jess was practically frantic. "What?! But then they'll come after us!!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe they will...But they'll also know how me and my crew stopped their best fleet from bending Galactica to it's will, and that I stopped their number one commander. That should give them enough chills down their spine."  
  
Jess grinned at me. "You got a lot of brass, Y'know?"  
  
"Heh, I know....But I'm not going to achieve anything unless I take big steps."  
  
Malashar turned to me. "Well then I will tell them that....But the day grows late. Do you wish to stay the night as we repair your ship?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, sure."  
  
As I thought about my ship something snapped in my head. "Oh crap! What about those battleships and war ships?!"  
  
Malashar smiled. "No need to worry about them, we are holding then in an electric containment. It's perfectly harmless, just think of it as 'electronic ice'."  
  
"Heh, alright then....Guess I have nothing to worry about. Well I'm off to bed then, I need to get these damn weapons off my back before it breaks."  
  
I walked into the nearest guest room and dropped all my guns and such. My body fell limp to the bed, I was a lot more tired then I thought. I wasn't even able to get undressed before I fell right to sleep.  
  
------------------------*------------------------*------------------------- *-------------------------*----  
  
Author's note: Ok, I think I have a lot to say this time, I not too sure. Anyway, this was pretty big. They're not even off Galactica yet! Man, I didn't know their stop to this planet would be sooo long @_@  
  
Oh and thanks a lot to Meidarkriegn, Macky, Jigo, Jim Hawking Jr, Loather and my sis SolidChristian-88 for the reviews. They help a great deal for me to keep writing this.  
  
Oh and I don't quite know how Jess's mom or Kitty's dad is. I'll try to fit that info in there somwere, though.  
  
Macky! Nice bio, man! But wouldn't Harry be his Uncle and not Cousin? Anyway, I'll be sure to use him and the other McDougles sometime in the story, but I want to say when, I'll keep that to myself.  
  
Oh! I bet NONE of you saw Volk coming back, huh? Yeah, he really is alive. If you're thinking there's some kind of plot hole to him living then go read back to when he does 'die' you'll see that Sky and Strife only heard him stop shooting so they ASSUMED he was dead...See? Anyway, he'll play a big part later on.  
  
Well, guess I was wrong, not a lot this time. I just hope I get these guys off Galactica before then next chapter ends or I'll go insane...  
  
"Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	20. A meeting with Maki

Volk.....Could it be? Could it really be you or someone that just looks like you? What happened to you? I used to call you friend, I used to look up to you, respect you, look to you when I was lost. But that's changed now...Now you're the enemy, someone I may have to defeat in battle. But could I do it? Could I really kill someone I loved so much?  
  
How could you, Volk....How could you turn your back on me and Sky.....How....COULD YOU?!  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. Did I have a nightmare? No, I don't have dreams let alone nightmares. I sat up in my bed and suddenly grunted in pain. All the stuff I did yesterday was coming back to bite me in the ass. My whole body was soar, I could move but I was still hurting bad. I got up and looked for my clothes. This is how you know I am not able to think right when I get up. I spent ten minutes looking for my clothes before I realized I had them on, actually it would have been longer if Jess didn't come in. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"My clothes."  
  
"Uh, you mean the ones on your body?"  
  
"What..?" I looked down. "Ah, dammit...."  
  
She laughed then sat on my bed. "So, you want to talk about anything?"  
  
"Hmm? What do you mean?"  
  
"A lot of stuff happened, Y'know. We just held off a fleet, took down their commander, and was almost killed by the leader of Ka-Shinta, who just happened to be in the neighborhood at the moment. God, Strife....Do we ATTRACT this stuff or something??"  
  
I ignored her and started to put on my weapons, taking the 93F plus it's two extra clips with me just in case.  
  
"Something wrong, Strife?"  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
I nodded yes.  
  
"Is that about Bolt or whatever he name was."  
  
"His name is Volk!" My sudden outcry pushed Jess back to the wall. "Uh, sorry...."  
  
"It is about him, huh?"  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what it's about."  
  
"Nothing to tell." I mumbled, walking out the door.  
  
Jess grabbed my hand. "Strife....If there was something wrong, would you tell me?"  
  
I pulled my hand away from her and continued out the door, not responding. How could I tell her about Volk? She wouldn't understand. She wouldn't be able to grasp the misery going through my head about maybe having to fight him in battle....She just wouldn't understand. No one would.  
  
I made my way to the bay and found my ship which was still being repaired. Kitty came running to me with a smile bigger then her head. "STRIFE! GUESS WHAT!?"  
  
"You finally found your Riddilin?!"  
  
Her hand came up and smacked me hard in the face. God, I thought a slap from NORMAL women hurt. I rubbed the pain out as she told me. "No, jackass! Malashar's engineers are giving our armor a serious upgrade!! They've been working on this metal that's 50 times stronger then the stuff covering it now! We'll be able to take so many more hits with this thing!! Which is good considering who our pilot is."  
  
She nudged me playfully in the stomach. "Yeah, yeah. I'm a n00b, I get it."  
  
"Don't you mean 'newb'."  
  
"How did you know I spelled it differently?"  
  
"Because I was reading what you said...."  
  
There was a pause of awkward silence before Kitty said she was going to go off and help them put the armor on.  
  
I walked out of the bay and looked around the town. Some of the buildings were pretty torn up but they seemed to be getting fixed by some kind of construction cars. I walked around looking for something to do until the ship was fixed. As I walked around I saw some people getting on one transporter labeled "To lower floor." Curious, I stepped on. The usually stuff happened. Bright light then we all ended up somewhere else, but this somewhere else was different. It looked more run down, I want to say it was the ghettos of Galactica but that wasn't really true. The people walking around looked just as finely groomed as the people above, it was just their surroundings that didn't look so top-notch.  
  
I went up to the nearest person and asked why people were down here.  
  
"Oh that's quite simple to answer. The population is so large that some people must live in the lower sections of buildings. No one minds, though, because no one thinks any less of people who live above and people who live below."  
  
Wow, this place had to be heaven....Everyone were too nice to be human!! No, they weren't human. These people were saints. I kept walking around, taking in the sights. I started heading down some lonely street to get away from the crowd. I couldn't help it, I liked to walk down streets with little to no people on them. All those people made me somewhat uncomfortable, I also learned that it's very hard to have a gun-fight on a crowded street. So I always stuck to alleys, side streets, and anything else quite.  
  
I was some ways away when I heard some chick screaming and struggling with someone. I would have been more worried if the woman sounded like she was in trouble, but from what I heard it was the opposite. It sounded like she was kicking some serious ass!  
  
I turned the corner so I could watch the fight, the chick was kicking some ass alright and against three other guys. Guys that looked like they should have been easily able to take her.  
  
She looked pretty nice, actually. I kind of thought she might've been around fifteen or sixteen since she was about as tall as one. She also seemed to have some meat on her bones but from what I was watching most, if not all, was muscle even though she was somewhat lanky. Her clothes were a gothic shade of black, from the gloves on her hands, to the tight turtleneck, bag pants, and shiny boots.  
  
Her hair and eyes contrasted her clothes. Her hair was about down to her mid-back and blonde while her eyes were a hard, slate blue. Even though they now were full of determination to beat these people down they seemed to hint that maybe she might have had some softer side to her....Maybe...  
  
As I looked on one of the three people came at her, but she was more then ready. She glided to the left of the man, swinging her foot up in a roundhouse, promptly knocking him hard in the face. Before the first man hit the ground, another came up from behind her. Without turning around to meet him, the chick brought the back of her foot right between the man's legs. Ouch, I had to cringe after seeing that.....As the man started his warm-ups for a part in a Soprano choir, the girl turned around and slammed her fist dead-center in his head.  
  
I laughed in spite of myself. I would have never expected someone of her stature to be able to take on three people, it was quite a sight to see. Unfortunately she wasn't able to hold her leg-up for too long. The third man leaped at her, grabbing her by the back as the first man, now off the ground, started ramming his fists into her stomach. She brought her knee up, sticking the man in front off her and knocking him away giving her a chance to run but the man behind her had a firm grip on her shirt so as she ran it ripped right off. I raised an eyebrow.....Seems the bra matches everything else, too...  
  
That's when it started getting pretty bad, all three men were up and putting their all into the girl's body. She hit the ground but they kept attacking. Ok, guess I should step in a do the hero thing.  
  
I ran from my corner, leaped into the air, and put the clearest impression of my boot into the closest man's face. He was out like a light. I took a quick glance down at him, it was the same guy who received the 'unflattering' blow from the girl's boot. Damn, today was not his day.  
  
I looked over at the other two people. "Now how can you just gang up on such an innocent girl?"  
  
"Hey! I'm far from innocent." She said from behind one of the men.  
  
I smiled at her. "Yeah, whatever babe."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
She started walking towards me, quite pissed.  
  
I backed up and waved my arms. "Hey! I'm on YOUR side!"  
  
I looked back over at the two guys. "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about you guys. You want to run off before this gets serious?" I pulled out my gun to further my point. They got my subtle hint and started to book.  
  
She seemed even more pissed at me now. "You let them get away?! They were pirates!"  
  
"Heh, sure they were. Listen, youngin. What don't you run back to school."  
  
".....I'm nineteen.."  
  
I almost hit the floor. "Holy crap, you are one SHORT chick!"  
  
She crossed her arms and turned away from me.  
  
"Hey look, I was just playing with y-" I stopped my sentence cold.  
  
She turned back to me. "What is it?"  
  
"There are pirates around here but it wasn't any of those guys," I raised my 9mm to her head, "it's you."  
  
Her anger turned to surprise. "What? What are you talking about?!"  
  
"The tattoo on your back, a skull with a black snake going through the eyes, it's the pirate's insignia."  
  
"Oh, dammit! It is! I didn't know, I got it like thir...." Her voice trailed off.  
  
It looked like she just remembered something very bad....Like me remembering Volk.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked, not quite lowering my weapon yet.  
  
"Nothing, you wouldn't understand...."  
  
Didn't I give this speech to Jess? "Oh yeah? Try me."  
  
She took in a deep breath. "I've been frozen for thirty years...."  
  
My mouth dropped. "You're lying."  
  
"....I wish I was....But I lost everyone I cared for! Everyone.....Kashamie.....Tuno.....Hell, I even think I'm going to miss Gene."  
  
I tilted my head. "Gene Starwind?"  
  
"Yeah! You know him?"  
  
"Know him? He gave me his caster and ship."  
  
Her eyebrows shot up way over her head. "No FRIGGEN way!! You have to take me to him!"  
  
"I can't right now, he's on Sentential III but Melfina and Aisha are here. Do you know them?"  
  
"Yes, I do! Can you take me to them?"  
  
"Sure, follow me....By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Maki Zouw."  
  
"Nice name, I'm Strife."  
  
"Hmm, original to say the least."  
  
"Heh, let's just go. Oh and take my jacket. I doubt these people want to see a woman all indecent and such." I said, giving her my trench coat.  
  
"Thanks...." She said, grinning and putting it on. You could defiantly tell it was name made for her. The bottom dragged along the ground by about a good couple inches.  
  
As we headed for the bay, were I hoped everyone was at, Maki told me about her past. How she escaped from the gravity prison with the help of some half-human half-C'tarl C'tarl named Tuno, how she meet her best friend and ally Kashamie, how she was wanted by everyone, including Mr. Gene himself, for the 50 million Wong bounty on her head. This spiked my interest but when she said there's a good reason for the bounty I decided that I didn't need the money THAT badly. She also told me about the latest Heiphong race she was in went from just a simple race to her life being drastically changed and a visit to the Leyline.  
  
"You went to the Leyline? Why?"  
  
"It's a long story but I'm basically a better version of Melfina."  
  
"Hmm? What's Melfina?"  
  
"A bio-android, duh."  
  
I smacked my forehead. "Oh yeah, guess I forgot. I only heard about that once. So you're a bio-android to?"  
  
"Yep, but with upgrades, sort to speak."  
  
I shrugged. "Eh, whatever."  
  
"So what's up with you, you got a story?"  
  
"Me? Na, I'm just going to change this whole universe for the better, that's all?"  
  
"Why? What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Wow, you really have been out for a long time."  
  
I told her the whole history of how the war started, she looked stunned.  
  
"So much happened....That's unbelievable.  
  
"Yeah, the universe has really changed."  
  
"Not that, the thought that you can actually make it all better."  
  
"Hey! I can and I will."  
  
"To each, his own."  
  
I smiled. "Insightful, are ya?"  
  
She laughed, "I know some things."  
  
"Yeah, well I've started all I could about things that happened in the past."  
  
"Pfft, I've LIVED it first hand."  
  
"Ah, touché...."  
  
"Heh, that was lame."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Touché. It means to agree or good point. That was the best you could think of?"  
  
I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. "Heh, well I was half expecting you not to know what that means. No one really does nowadays."  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "Guess being old had it's perks. So um, about the Ka-Shinta, more specifically this Ketsu. What's he like?"  
  
"Eh, I don't really know. All I know is that he's really getting on my bad side as of late. Some refer to him as a Hazanko Jr."  
  
Her fist clenched up.  
  
"Something the matter?"  
  
"No it's just that name has some bad memories."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But I know what you mean, he caused pain to a lot of people."  
  
".Nothing like what I went through...."  
  
She mumbled her last sentence to I couldn't hear it. We were already at the bay so I didn't bother to make her repeat it. Jess and Kitty came out to greet me.  
  
"About time, Strife! We were going to take off without you!" Kitty said, slapping me on the back. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Maki," I turned to Maki, "Oh and so you know. This is Jessica Hawking and Kitty Clan Clan."  
  
She laughed. "Daughters, eh? Damn, I would have never guessed."  
  
Melfina and Aisha came out to see what the ruckus was about, both Mel and Aisha were ecstatic by who they saw. "Maki, you're still alive!!" They yelled, running over and hugging her. "And you haven't aged a day."  
  
"I could say the same about you, Mel."  
  
"Hehe, well I was programmed not to age."  
  
Maki turned to Aisha. "You on the other hand....Look like my grandmother."  
  
She laughed but Aisha crossed her arms and pouted. "We all can't stay young, Maki."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Aisha smiled again. "So where's Kashamie?"  
  
Maki paused and looked at the ground, Aisha looked confused so I made something up. "She's walking around town!"  
  
I only lied because I knew how hard it was to talk about a lost friend.  
  
Maki shook her head. "No, it's ok Strife. I can talk about it.....She's dead, Aisha. She died protecting me as I went into cryostasis. She was a great person, I just wish I could thank her...."  
  
We all fell silent, Mel soon spoke up. "Hey, Maki. We're about to leave, how about you join us?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "No, that's alright. My ship's on this planet and I can't leave it behind, I'm just trying to find some jobs around here to fix her up to top shape. Thanks for the offer though."  
  
She waved and started walking away.  
  
We all waved back. "Hey, Maki. It was nice to get to know you. Hope we run into each other again." I said to her.  
  
"Yeah and maybe next time I'll be one saving YOUR ass." She laughed after saying it.  
  
I shook my head and went back into the ship. I headed into my room and lied down on my bed. Jess came in five minutes later.  
  
"We'll never have a dull day, huh?"  
  
"Heh, do you mean that in a good way or bad?"  
  
She laughed then shrugged, sitting on my bed. "You know, Kitty saw Maki walking away with your jacket."  
  
"Oh dammit! .....Ah, nevermind. I'll just by a new one."  
  
She laughed a bit.  
  
I sat up across from her. "Jess...."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I didn't mean to give you the silent treatment before, it's just that I couldn't talk about Volk. It brings up some bad memories."  
  
"Yeah, I get it."  
  
I sighed, watching Maki talk about her friend really made me think....I heard somewhere that talking about good experiences you had with lost ones helps you to better talk about the bad, so that's what I did. I talked about some good times I had with Volk and Sky....Right out of the blue.  
  
"I had another friend, too. Her name was Sky. Wasn't a real name, all three of us hate our real names so we got fake ones. Anyway, I remember a time when I was fifteen they tried to teach me how to drive....In Volk's car. The damn thing didn't make it through five test drives, Volk was crying for a week."  
  
Jess laughed so I laughed a bit too. "Y'know....They were like my parents. They were with me through thick and thin, for better or worse. I could always turn to them if I had a problem.....Then one day, we were being chased by the Forces. They forced us down onto a planet." I turned to Jess and looked her in the eyes. "I lost to friends on that planet. I was alone....I didn't know what to do. But now one's back from the dead....But on the enemy's side. I don't know what's worse, him being dead or.....A pirate...."  
  
"Do you know why he did it?"  
  
I shook my head and put my hand on my knee. "No, but I intend to find out."  
  
"WE intend to find out, Strife." She placed hand on top of mine. "Together."  
  
I grinned. "Yeah, together."  
  
She smiled and leaned forward, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I better get going. They're going to want someone up there to get this ship running."  
  
She got up and left my room. A lied back down and rubbed my cheek. Man, what a woman....  
  
-------------*---------------------*-----------------------*---------------- ---------*-------------*  
  
Author's note: Woo! That was it! And they're finally off Galactica!....Er.....Almost....Ok, the next chapter will actually have a different setting! Like one that's NOT galactica!  
  
Macky: Yeah, all three McDougles will big a major part of the story. I want Dracon to be some kind of rival or continuous, pain-in-the-ass enemy to Strife. I want him to be someone Strife just can't beat or get rid of. I'm also going to make Dracon into a real bad-ass character. The Mcdougle brother themselves will play a pretty big role, too. I'm not so sure about Ron though since he's old and like I've been doing with all the old characters, I think I'm going to drop him. (BTW I'm going to drop Aisha sooner or later, too.) But hey if you like Ron and don't want to see him just sit down and retire then I'll give him some kind of dramatic scene before I cut him, I'm here to please the reader. Harry on the other hand....I think he'll play a pretty big role throughout the whole story. I'm just not sure if I want to make Harry and Dracon a team, I mean I want both of them to be on great terms with each other but I also want Dracon to solo it out....Ugh, I dunno. I'll think about it.  
  
Oh and thanks to MeiDarkreign for allowing me to use her Character, Maki. The character is ALL hers, I don't own Maki at all, in the least..NADDA! If you want to see Maki in full action then go read Mei's story "The Fourteenth Heiphong Space Race." Oh and if you're wondering why Maki's ON Galactica....Well.You'll find out....It just won't be in my story....  
  
Oh and did you all like Strife and Kitty's conversation about him saying 'n00b'? I thought it would be funny if it was like one of the characters was reading the story as the reader was, ah well.....That may have fallen on deaf ears. No biggie.  
  
Ok, I think that's all I have to say. Good fight, good night! ....Er....Actually..  
  
This is Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out 


	21. History really does repeat itself

"So you do have a lighter side to you, Strife." Gillium's voice said through the speakers in my room.  
  
I sat up. DAMN THAT NOSY A.I.! "Gillium?! This isn't a peep show! Why were you watching?!"  
  
"I am required to monitor all locations on this ship."  
  
"So?! Can't you just turn away when you see that??"  
  
I heard it laugh. "No, I cannot."  
  
"Did you just laugh at me?"  
  
"Yes....Is there a problem?"  
  
I shook my head. "No forget it. I'm going back up to the bridge for take off. When we're back up in space I'm taking your 'eyes' out of my room."  
  
I walked out of my room and headed towards the bridge. When I reached the ladder I saw Malashar just standing there, like he was waiting for me.  
  
"Greetings Strife."  
  
I tilted my head to the left. "Uh, hey....Did you need something before we left?"  
  
"Yes I did. I need to talk with you."  
  
"Ok, lemme just go get everyone else."  
  
"No, I meant you yourself."  
  
"Oh....Ok. What do you want to say?"  
  
"Firstly we have sent Drake back and our whole planet is now in your gratitude. We all thank you."  
  
"Heh, no problem. Is that it?"  
  
"No....Do you know how you touched that device in our transporter and you received all that information about our planet?"  
  
"Yeah I do. I was going to ask you abo-" I stopped talking and glared at him. "How did you know that?"  
  
"I saw it in your mind."  
  
My eyebrows shot up. "What?! How?!"  
  
"It is as easy as looking with your own eyes, you just have to open your mind."  
  
Wow, I was utterly confused now. "What the hell is going on, Malashar?"  
  
He didn't say anything but he did show me something. He closed his eyes and stretched his arms out to his sides. Waves of clear energy of some kind radiated from his body. They soon stopped and showed his true form. He was even taller now, wearing weird clothes. Kind of like a blue suit only.....Different. I couldn't explain it. His arms were also longer, down to his thighs. His hair went from blonde to silver and his eyes became that of cat's eyes, the same blue color though. More importantly his white skin was colored into a light blue. Holy crap....He wasn't human....  
  
Oh dammit! Not again! Don't talk in my head!  
  
Malashar cleared his thought. "Oh, I am sorry. I forgot about your previous encounter with a telepath."  
  
I sighed. "I haven't...."  
  
He continued with his original conversation. "We are a race called Pathics. We are the race that supposedly disappeared from this planet long ago."  
  
I gasped. "So you're saying that you guys really didn't leave?"  
  
"Precisely. We merely hide out true forms from outsiders. We had to do this because at the time of early space exploration. Humans seemed to kill anything they did not understand. They even tried to destroy the C'tarl C'tarl. But after a great war with them they decided that fighting the C'tarl was not prosperous. So we made ourselves appear to be humans that already inhabited this planet so they would not destroy us. This worked well until Commander Drake found us. Well the rest, as they say, is history."  
  
I shook my head. "Wow, I can't believe everything I heard about you guys were true. But hey, I should have caught on earlier. Humans are just not smart enough to make things like what you guys have."  
  
Malashar nodded. "Indeed, humans are not the wisest race in this universe."  
  
"Hey, watch it man."  
  
"What? I am only speaking the truth. Humans are the only race known to start wars with itself over territory, pride, or in spite of one another."  
  
I crossed my arms. "You may have a point..."  
  
"Indeed, but that is not why I am here. I am here to tell you something."  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"Something is wrong with your mind."  
  
Ok, that got me a little worried. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I am not sure how it happened. Maybe it was the combination of Siefer's mind control and penetration of your being along with your contact with our devise that has done it but something has grown in your subconscious. I don't know what it is or how bad it will affect you but I wish to place a 'blocker' of sorts within your mind so it does not grow."  
  
My worry was starting to grow. "Ok, put the blocker in. Will it hurt? Are you sure it won't kill me or something? Is there a permanent solution...."  
  
Malashar held his hand up "Strife please stop. It won't hurt and it will help you. You know, you are a very complex person....On the outside you seem brash, hard, sly, and uncaring but on the inside dwells compassion and love that can hardly be matched. With but a light press of the right buttons your inside will explode to the surface. Whether this will come to help or hurt you I do not know. I just needed to tell you."  
  
I sighed and shook my head. "Ok, whatever just give me the blocker."  
  
Malashar nodded then placed his right hand on my forehead. After a while my head started spinning and flashes of things from my past started to swirl in my mind. The rush was so intense, I was actually reliving my whole life for a second time. From times I fought and killed people to just boring days where I sat around doing nothing, it was surreal. The longer he kept his hand on my head the farther back the memories went.  
  
Finally it got all the way down to my infancy, these memories were somewhat blurred but were still existent. One memory stood out above all else but it only lasted a second. I was lying down in some crib, must have been only a couple months old. I was busy being mesmerized by stupid shiny things hanging over my crib. Suddenly I was picked up and was looking at two people, a male and female smiling at me but they weren't Volk and Sky. Who could they be.....? Were they my real parents?  
  
Then something happened I wasn't expecting. A sharp pain seemed to flow through my head, forcing me to jerk left and right. My memories started to whiz by faster and faster into they blurred together. Something was happening in my thoughts, gunshots could be heard everywhere. I was being held by someone but I was old enough to walk on my own. Maybe five or six. My leg hurt badly, blood was pouring out of it. I was screaming like a banshee, the person holding me kept saying I would be fine. The voice was unfamiliar and I couldn't see that face. The next minute there was a flash in my mind then I saw myself lying down on a rainy street, still crying. I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know where that person holding me went, I was so alone. So confused. I wanted to scream.....They have to find me.Come find me....Please!!!  
  
"PLEASE!!" I screamed and myself into a wall behind me.  
  
Both Malashar and I looked at each other in shock. "Malashar.....What the hell was that....?"  
  
"I don't know Strife. A forgotten memory.....Of something horrible. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up, I was merely looking through your subconscious to place the blocker."  
  
"Did you put it in....?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Good, now leave."  
  
"Are you su-"  
  
"Leave!"  
  
Malashar stepped back. "Very well. Good bye, Strife. I surely hope I didn't do something wrong...." He hit a button on his belt and was covered by a golden light. It soon faded along with Malashar. Mini-Transporter....  
  
A second later Jess came down the ladder. "Strife! What's with all the yelling?!"  
  
I put my hand on my head. "Nothing, just forget it."  
  
I got up and started going up the ladder, motioning for her to get up it too. We entered the bridge and sat in our seats. Still rubbing my head, I asked where our next destination is.  
  
Aisha looked over at me. "Wherever it is, I'm going to stay there. I can't keep up with you youngins anymore." She smiled at me.  
  
I looked back at her. "You sure?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure! Going place to place fighting random people was in my past, I don't want to go back to that again."  
  
I shrugged. "If that's what you want...."  
  
Gillium's voice came into the bridge. "Strife, we are being hailed by Jay's ship, the Delerago."  
  
"Oh man, what does he want? Alright, put em through."  
  
Jay's face popped on my screen, somewhat worried. "Hey Strife! Can I ask you for some help? I heard from my dad who heard from Gene that you guys may or may not be able to help...."  
  
Well, that was confusing. "What kind of help, Jay?"  
  
He didn't respond. It looked like he was looking past me.....Almost behind me....I stood up to block his view from Mel. "Dammit Jay! Eyes on me! Tell me your problem before I give you a real one to worry about!"  
  
"Um....Yeah, my problem....." He was still looking around the bridge. "Man, your whole crew is women." His face turned to Kitty. "Heya, cutie...." He winked.  
  
Kitty growled and crossed her arms. "Say that again and I'll rip off your n- "  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Let's not get personal now, Kitty." I cut her off. Turning back to Jay I said. "Ok, now I'm being serious. What the hell is the problem."  
  
He was finally paying attention to me....Kinda.... "There's some kind of assassin after me, I WAS trying to tell you before but you didn't respond. Now I'm flying off to Heiphong V. Get there then I'll tell you where I am."  
  
Aisha tilted her head. "What's you last name, kid?"  
  
"Lou, why?"  
  
She started to laugh. "This same thing happened to your dad! Suzuka was hired to kill him!"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I know but this is different. This assassin has more of a personal matter with me...."  
  
I scratched my head. "Personal? How....?"  
  
"It seems that I was getting a bit TOO close to his sister....He's kind of pissed about that, saying that I disgraced his name or something so now he's vowing I'll die by his hands. Normally I wouldn't care but he attacked me once before and got by my security. It seems he was only using a wooden sword."  
  
Aisha went from laughing to pure amazement. "That's what Suzu uses!"  
  
Jay sighed. "Yeah, I know that too. I think her son is trying to kill me."  
  
Now I laughed, hard too. "Thus history repeats itself!"  
  
Jay growled. "Shut up Strife! I just need you to kill this guy! I'll give you whatever weapons, armor, or anything else you want! Just make sure he's DEAD!"  
  
I shrugged. "Eh, I'll think about it. You got any caster shells?"  
  
He tilted his head. "Yeah, why you have a caster?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Great! Then I'll give you a TON of caster shells! But only when you kill him!"  
  
"Ok, this assassin have a name?"  
  
"It's Hiro."  
  
"Oh, no fancy name like 'Twilight Suzuka'?"  
  
"No, he relies on people to remember his actions rather then his name. He has never lost a fight."  
  
"Pfft, so you say. But a human's a human. None can live up to the legends that precede them."  
  
"Eh, right.....Just get down here!!" His face disappeared from view.  
  
Jess turned to me. "Are we really going to kill him?"  
  
"Yep that's what we were hired for."  
  
Aisha smacked me in the head. "You can't kill Suzu's son, idiot!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Did you hear me? He's SUZU'S SON!!"  
  
"So what! He's also worth FREE ammo!"  
  
"You're such an ass sometimes." She got up and walked off the bridge.  
  
Kitty got up and ran for her. "Mom, wait up!"  
  
Jess walked up to me. "I don't get you, Strife. Sometimes you're the sweetest guy I've ever meet, other times you're the biggest Jackass I've ever known. What's with that?"  
  
"Hey, I may be a nice guy but I'm an Outlaw above all else. That being said, I want money and weapons above all else."  
  
"Even me...?"  
  
I didn't answer her, probably because I didn't KNOW how to answer her. She scoffed and walked down the ladder. The Outlaw Star was launched into space moments later then Melfina put in the coordinates to Heiphong V. "Gillium will tell us when we get there." She said before walking down the ladder.  
  
I sighed, leaned back in my seat, and put my legs up on my panel while placing my hands behind my head. Maybe this was what Malashar was talking about before....Or maybe not, why should I care? I closed my eyes and soon was asleep.  
  
---------------*-----------------*-----------------*---------------*-------- ---------*--------------*  
  
Author's note: AH-HAHAHAHA! They're off Galactica! And hey, there's story's plot is actually ADVANCING! Er....Sorry...Too much sugar today.  
  
Yeah, I am going to have Dracon and Harry meet and team up at the Leyline. But they'll also team up a couple times before that, it just won't be a permanent thing.  
  
And Mei, glad you liked how I used Maki. I also know how bad you want Strife and Jess to be together...Come on, don't deny it....Oh but hey, lookie there! Jess is pissed at him AGAIN! Gah-haha! Better just get used to the love/hate relationship.  
  
Oh yeah, Suzu's son is coming into the story soon. And yeah, the chapter with him in it will be almost like the episode where Suzuka joined. I just wanted history to repeat itself....That'll be a running thing in this story. But they will ALWAYS be some kind of difference, you'll see that when Hiro and Strife might. Actually there's already a differene. Suzuka was simply hired to kill Fred. With Hiro, it's personal.  
  
Ok, that's about all I got.....Hope you like it and just so you know, Hiro's going to be my kick-ass Bishounen of this story, man I can't wait to start writing about him....  
  
"Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	22. To find a friend within an enemy

Could history really be repeating itself? I look at my crew and I see two children of people who used to ride this very ship thirty years ago. Now I see the son of another man being tracked down and killed by the son of a woman who wanted to kill the other father so many years in the past. But history is never the same twice, for instance I wasn't related to Gene.....But maybe I didn't have to be, Gene himself told me that I reminded him of his younger self. And now I'm also armed with HIS caster and hand-shotgun. Another similarity is our final destination. The Galactic Leyline. But our reason was different then The previous crew's. We just want to find out what is up with the orb and why it reacts to Mel. Now that I think about....Technically we are going there for the same reason. To find something out about Melfina. Damn twisted fate, if history really does repeat itself that much then I'll change this universe all right.....But for the worse.....  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
I steady flow of beeps went off on my console, signaling our arrival on Heiphong V. I sat up straight and stretched, checking my ammo when I was done. I patted the sides of my jacket and quickly found out that there WAS no jacket. I looked down and saw nothing but my gray shirt and baggy black pants. Oh, dammit! Maki had my trench coat!! And with it, all my ammo!! NOOO!!! I beat my head on my left armrest, how was I going to fight someone with no ammo!!  
  
I gasped and remember the caster shells tucked away snugly in my belt. I double checked to make sure they were still there. I sighed in relief, they were still there all right, all four of them, two 5's, a 6, and a 13. I opened my caster to see if there was a shell in there, nope it was empty. I took the 13 and popped it in then put it back into it's holster. I was really hoping 13 wouldn't turn out to be my unlucky number....But knowing my luck, it was going to blow my hand off when I shot it.  
  
One by one everyone made their way back up onto the bridge and sat in their seats. It looked like they still weren't happy with me. I sighed, can't please them all the time. As we approached the large planet a face appeared on the main screen. "Greetings, do you wish to dock?"  
  
"Yep, we do." I answered.  
  
"Very well, you may proceed to dock five." He was about to sign off but looked at me again. "By the way, is your name Strife?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Why?"  
  
"I have a message to you from Jay Lou. Do you want me to send it to you?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
  
The man hit some buttons then looked back up at me. "Ok, it's sent. Hope you all have a good day. Good bye." After his face disappeared I asked Mel to bring up the message. It was some recording made by Jay. "Hey Strife, it's about time you got here. Anyway, I'll be at the Sparkling Shoe. It's a hotel....And one with a stupid name to boot but hey, the best place to hide it out in the open...I hope. Ok, hurry and get your asses down here, I don't know when Hiro will find me agai-" Jay stopped and seemed to look at something happening to his right. There were sounds of some sort of struggle, but they ended quickly, with sounds of bodies hitting the ground. One man screamed from the back round. "He's on the ship! Get Jay out of here!" The recording shut off shortly after.  
  
I slammed my fist on the armrest to my left. "Dammit! Do you think he's dead already?!"  
  
Jess shook her head. "I'm not sure.....But would that necessarily be a BAD thing?"  
  
I sighed and shook me head. "Maybe if he wasn't offering us weapons, it would be. But he is so we have to keep him alive....If he's not already dead..."  
  
Our ship docked and we soon got off. I walked up to the nearest engineer. "Hey! Do you know if there was some kind of fight or something on a ship around these docks?"  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it. The Delerago was attacked about two minutes ago."  
  
"Two?! Did you see anyone run out of the ship??"  
  
"Yeah, a kid about your age surrounded by what seemed like an army of body guards."  
  
That must have been Jay. "Did you see anyone else leave the ship?"  
  
The man scratched his chin. "Um, nope. I don't think so."  
  
"Ok, thanks for your help."  
  
I ran back to my crew. "Ok, they saw Jay leave about two minutes ago. If we split up we can cover more ground."  
  
Aisha and Kitty nodded. "Right!" They ran off before I could say a word.  
  
I turned to Mel and Jess. "So do you guys want to come with me?"  
  
They nodded their heads. "Sure, we should go with you so you don't kill Hiro." Jess added.  
  
I sighed. "Yeah, ok whatever. Let's go."  
  
We ran out of the bay and headed into the city. It was pretty lively, people were everywhere. Normally I would love so much excitement but this was different. I had to find a skilled killer in this crowd. Just great.....  
  
We started making our way down the streets asking people where the Sparkling Shoe was. Some people were kind enough to point us in the tight direction so it didn't take us long to find it. I almost broke down the door as I entered the hotel. I ran up to the clerk. "Did anyone by the name of Jay come in here??"  
  
"Let me check." He started going through his records. "Nope, sorry." He said after he was done.  
  
Damn! I smashed my hand onto the clerk's desk. Crap! Now how was I going to find him?!  
  
I heard some screaming outside followed by some gunshots. I ran outside and was almost mowed down by a car going close to a hundred miles an hour. I caught a quick glimpse of Jay in the car as it sped down the road. Turning my attention back to the shooting, I saw three big and armed guys trying to land a decent shot on one guy in a black kimono with a red sash. Something was tied up in the sash but I couldn't tell since the man was jumping around like a frog.  
  
He made one jump behind one of the three men and took the object from his sash, striking the man with it. I now saw what it was, a wooden sword. Bingo! Found the killer!  
  
He moved like lightning towards the other two people, I had to use this to my advantage and attack him from behind. He moved up to one guy, lifting his sword up and striking the man hard in the skull, he went down instantly. I was close enough now to spear my whole body into his and bring him down to the ground.  
  
My plan worked out perfectly. He didn't even see me leap off the ground and tackle him down. Unfortunately he seemed ready for anything. Before we even hit the ground, he twisted around and drove his right elbow into my cheek, leaving me as the only one to hit solid cement. Still on the ground I looked behind me to see where he was but he was no where in sight. I looked up and saw his darkly dressed body coming down at me. I rolled out of the way and stood up, drawing my 9mm just as I remembered it still had five bullets left.  
  
He charged at me so I shot two bullets at him, he moved quickly to my left. I twisted around and shot two more shots. He jumped up and once again came down on me. I pointed my weapon straight up and fired my last shot. He swung his sword around and deflected my shot.....What?! How the HELL do you deflect and metal bullet with a WOODEN sword?!!?  
  
I rolled out of the way before his attack made contact. Now switching Quick Silver for my caster, I once again aimed my weapon at him. The last man standing was also shooting at Hiro, so he forgot about me and went to take out the guy. It took the same amount of time for my gun to charge as it did for him to take out the last guard. He came back at me but I let my shot rip before he got close. I closed my eyes and waited for the beam to come out....But nothing happened! Dammit, a dud?!  
  
Hiro shook his head and jumped over me, now running in the direction of where Jay's car went in. I started to run after him, yelling to Jess to find some ammo for me.  
  
"For which gun?!"  
  
"All of them!!"  
  
As I ran after him I took one of the 5's and put it into my caster. Man this guy was really fast. I held down the trigger of my caster and let the energy charge, when it was done I pointed it right at Hiro and watched as a scratchy yellowish-green line fly right at him. He stopped and turned his head to me, now seeing the beam he jumped to the left and avoided my shot. Damn him!!!  
  
He ran up next to me. "We are you fighting me?!" He yelled.  
  
"Because you're trying to kill Jay!"  
  
He looked at me, almost shocked that I would protect Jay, I was pretty shocked as well to be honest. "You would put your life in favor of scum like him?"  
  
"Hey, everyone's gotta price. Let's just say Jay bought me out."  
  
"Hmph, you are rotted by worldly possessions. You are no better then he is."  
  
I Grinned. "Damn straight, bud."  
  
He clenched his fists. "I will make it may solemn vow to cleanse our universe of disgraceful people, such as yourself."  
  
"Wow, lotta big words you got there. But can you back em up?" I asked, still grinning.  
  
He nodded once and stared at me. I stared back at him and there was a pause was we looked each other over. This guy didn't look like a push-over in the least. And since all I had to protect me were two caster shells I would make a good bet that he could also kick my ass. His bark brown eyes seemed to bore into my head, as he glared at me the only thing I could think of was the one saying. "If looks could kill."  
  
His hair was as black as mine but shorter and better combed. At least he believed in neatness.  
  
I gave a quick laugh. "So are we just going to stand here all day?"  
  
His eyes closed to slits. "Your lack of fear shows that you underestimate my strength. That will be your downfall."  
  
Hr gripped his sword in both hands and charged right at me. I raised my gun to fire at him but something picked me off my feet and out of Hiro's path. When my feet were once again on concrete I looked behind me. "Kitty! What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm trying to stop you from making a big mistake!" She twacked me in the head then walked up to Hiro, with the sweetest expression on her face. "Hiya, I'm Kitty! You're Hiro, right?"  
  
Half confused, he nodded.  
  
"Cool! That means you're the son of Twilight Suzuka, huh?"  
  
"How do you know my mother?"  
  
She laughed. "Because I'm Kitty Clan Clan, daughter of Aisha Clan Clan. Our moms used to travel together on the Outlaw Star about thirty-someodd years ago."  
  
He smiled. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Kitty. I have heard stories about my mother's adventures. They seemed to have been quite exciting."  
  
She smiled. "Yep they were. But they all retired from crossing the galaxy. Right now the Outlaw Star has a new crew. Hey, would you like to be a part of it?"  
  
I dropped my jaw, what was she doing?!?!  
  
He laughed. "Perhaps. Who does you crew consist of?"  
  
"Well, there's Melfina, Jessica Hawking, me, and him." Kitty pointed over to me.  
  
Hiro's smile faded. "Hmm, I'm sorry but no. I wouldn't be able to be in the same ship as someone like him."  
  
"Aww, C'mon! Strife isn't really a bad guy! He's just trying to kill you because you're after Jay. So if you stop chasing him then he'll stop chasing you. Get it?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I vowed that Jay's blood would be spilt by my hands, I cannot break a vow."  
  
She sighed. "Not even this once?"  
  
He shook his head again. "No, not ever. Now I must go." With that, he ran down the street!  
  
"No wait! You sure we can't talk this out?!"  
  
He was gone before Kitty's question exited her lips.  
  
"Dammit!" She yelled. "Now how are we going to get him to stop chasing Jay??"  
  
I sat up and started walking down the street, putting the other 5 in my caster. "Well, my way is still open."  
  
"Oh man! This is insane! Why is there no other way out of this except someone dieing?!"  
  
"You answered your own question, Kitty. Someone has to die for this problem to end. And that person isn't going to be Jay." I now picked up my pace into a run.  
  
About two blocks down I saw Jess in a car behind me with Mel in the passenger side. "Strife, get in!"  
  
"Jess, no!"  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Because I'm better on foot. Where's my gear?"  
  
"Here." She tossed me a duffle bag full of ammo. Fifteen 9mm clips, sixteen shotgun shells and three caster shells. I slung the bag over my arm and continued down the street, hearing Jess yell. "You better not kill him!" Before I disappeared from their view.  
  
As I ran I reloaded all my guns and put them in there holsters, with the exception being Quick Silver as that was firmly in my grasp. I also was able to fit three clips into my two front pockets for future use. My running slowed to a walk then stopped all together. I bent over to catch my breath. This was insane, how was I supposed to find these guys?  
  
I heard a car come at me at a high speed. I also saw Jay driving it with Hiro on the roof. I pointed my gun at Hiro and let off a couple shots, forcing him to jump off the car. Jay came to a halt next to me and I got in with him taking off again.  
  
"Jay, I was looking all over for you!"  
  
"Oh really? I've been doing the same thing. I just saw you running down this road so I came after you. I see you haven't killed Hiro yet!"  
  
"Hey, I'm working on it!!" I stuck my head out the window and looked for Hiro but he was no where to be seen. "You think we lost him?"  
  
Jay shook his head. "You kidding? I'll never loose him."  
  
I sat back on my seat, the car was starting to leave the big city. Soon enough we were on a lonely road cutting between some fields. "Ok, Jay. Tell me why he's after you."  
  
"Uh, you don't want to know."  
  
I sighed. "Tell me or I'll let him kill you."  
  
"Ok, ok! I um.....Kind of.....Maybe...."  
  
"Out with it, damn you!"  
  
"Alright! I slept with his sister!!"  
  
"You WHAT?!" I slammed my foot on brakes, which scared him more then anything. "Why? How.....? You IDIOT!"  
  
"Hey, I didn't know!"  
  
"Ok, how did you get her into you bed...."  
  
"Well um.....Alcohol helps...."  
  
I shook my head. "Ok, out of the car."  
  
"Huh? Why?!"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
We both stepped out of the car, he was a lot more reluctant then I was.  
  
"Ok, now why did you tell me to get out of the car?!"  
  
I didn't answer him, instead I walked over to him and hit him as hard as I could in the face. He staggered back and fell on his ass, blood coming from his lip.  
  
"H-Hey! What was that for?!"  
  
"You know what it's for you sick freak!" I picked him up and hit him again, this time much harder. "How could you do that?! More importantly, how could you make me protect you?!"  
  
"If I told you would you have agreed?!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Well there you go! I have to stay alive somehow!"  
  
"Stay alive? You don't deserve it you pig!" I picked him up again and shoved my fist deep into his stomach, he staggered back again and fell to his knees. I sighed and leaned against the car. "Ok, I think I'm done with you...."  
  
I opened the car door to get in and drive away but a hard hit to my back told me other wise. I fell down and took out my 9, looking around for who attacked me. It was Hiro, but he wasn't on me for very long. Within a second his sword was knocking teeth out of Jay's mouth. I could have shot Hiro right there but I thought Jay needed some more beating before I stepped in.  
  
Hiro jumped up and drove his foot practically through Jay's head, he was knocked out cold before he even hit the ground. It looked like Hiro was going for the finishing blow right then and there so I shot at him. Hey, Jay said to make sure I let him live so I held true to my word, sure he may not be able to walk or eat solid food for a week....But he'll live....  
  
Hiro once again dodged my shot and came after me. I started to run into the field, he was much faster then me though and jumped right in front of my path. I raised my gun and shot him in the left shoulder, best thing was that the bullet actually connected. I heard him scream in pain so I kicked him to the ground. I stood over him and aimed my gun at his head but he bated me away with his sword. I rolled on the ground and quickly shot back to my feet, he wasn't expecting me to be so quick. I picked up my left foot and kicked at his sword, sending it flying a couple feet away. As he watched his sword soar in amazement I took the butt of my gun and slammed in the forehead. He went down with his hands covering his face. I ran for his wooden sword, if I could break it then he'd be at a disadvantage.  
  
As I ran I felt his arms catch me legs and trip me. I fell to the ground and watched as he ran over my body. I did the same thing to him but I took his feet and fully flipped him on his head. He became disorientated so I went right for his weapon, grabbing it and hold the barrel of my gun to it's base.  
  
"No, don't!" He yelled.  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Don't break my Bokudi! It was passed down to me by my mother! It holds great value!"  
  
"Oh, so how fare would it be if I listened to you when you said no but you didn't listen to Kitty when she said no?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She told you not to kill Jay! You didn't care, though! So that's why I don't care. That's why I'm going to break this weapon."  
  
"No, please don't! There's a difference! Jay deserves to die! My Bokudi doesn't deserve anything!"  
  
"Pfft, that's not how I see it. How I see it is that you'll be devastated when I break this. I'll be devastated when I don't get those weapons from Jay."  
  
He scowled. "Damn you....A man ruled by the ways of the world. Only to care about one's self, not about the honor or integrity of others."  
  
I laughed. "I can't believe you still think like that. The way's you talk about are OVER! It's all about money now."  
  
He looked down to his side. "Indeed it is, but I intend to change that. I intend to bring the universe's life back to it's original luster."  
  
I grinned. "Well what do ya know. Me too."  
  
I scoffed at me. "Evil men do not desire what I do."  
  
"Look, there's no such thing as good or evil in the real world. It's only different people with different beliefs."  
  
"No, you are wrong. Evil people are plaguing this universe. Only the righteous can stop them."  
  
I shook my head. "I love you chivalry, I really do. But what you're saying isn't true. Those 'evil' people are only a majority of people with the same beliefs. Now people with different beliefs, like yourself, think they are evil. How do you think they classify you? Do you think they're saying. "Man I hope those good guys don't come and ruin our plans." No! They're thinking you're just as evil since you're trying to stop them!"  
  
"That's not true! They know what they're doing is wrong!"  
  
"That may be true. But that isn't enough to classify them good or bad. Assume someone sells some drugs to be able to feed his family for one more day. Is he good or evil?"  
  
"If it is to help someone they love then that is right...."  
  
"Well those drugs just got someone killed when they tried to drive at night after taking them. The person along with whoever he hit is dead. Is that dealer still a good guy....?"  
  
"I....I don't know...."  
  
"Exactly. See there is no 'good' or 'evil' only different people with different beliefs. Jay did something to your sister that was inexcusable. But you got him back for that, you don't have to go as far as to kill him."  
  
Hiro sat there in silence. I started to walk past him, throwing the sword to his feet.  
  
"I will still hunt Jay down, you know."  
  
I kept walking, not looking back. "And I will still stop you, Y'know."  
  
I got back to the car and found Jay starting to stir into consciousness. A good kick in the head stopped that from happening. I picked up his body and threw it in the car, driving back to the town.  
  
I got into the town and drove to the bay. Everyone was outside waiting for me. Jess was the first one to come up to me. "You didn't kill him, did you?"  
  
"No....I didn't. But nothing's solved. We'll have to keep Jay with us so Hiro doesn't kill him."  
  
"Actually, there are some people here that are going to take him back to Sentinel III and put him under constant watch."  
  
"Eh, whatever." I got out of the car and pulled Jay form the back seat.  
  
Jess tried to look shocked but grinned instead. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He got his ass kicked."  
  
"By Hiro?"  
  
"By me."  
  
She laughed and helped me bring him to the guards who weren't too happy to see his current predicament. As I handed him to the guards I told them to tell him that I agreed to our deal, he's still alive. They nodded and took him to his ship. I sighed and walked over to the group, noticing Aisha was missing. "Where's Aisha?"  
  
"Right here." I heard a voice from behind me.  
  
I turned around and saw her standing next to another woman that looked about as old as she was. I grinned and pointed at the woman. "Suzuka, right?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. You didn't do anything to my son, did you?"  
  
I shook my head. "Na, he's still alive."  
  
Another voice came from my left side. "At least I see Jay got what he deserved...." It was a woman who looked about my age. I asked who she was.  
  
"I'm Sakura, Suzuka's daughter. It's a pleasure to meet the man who was hired to kill my brother."  
  
I laughed hesitantly and scratched the back of my head. "Uh, yeah.....Sorry about that."  
  
"No need to apologize," Suzuka said, "I know first hand about being paid to do something you may be against."  
  
I sighed in relief. "Phew, I'm glad..."  
  
She walked up to me and looked very serious. "But if you ever try to assassinate someone close to me again, I will personally see that is the last thing you ever do..."  
  
I eyebrows shot up. "Uh, sure thing! I mean, it won't happen again!"  
  
She smiled lightly. "Good."  
  
Aisha laughed and cut in. "Anyway, I'm going to be staying here with Suzuka and her kids."  
  
Kitty hugged her mom. "Ohhh, I'll miss you, mom!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll miss you too, Kitty. But I'll be in touch. Oh and say hi to your father if you ever run into him."  
  
"Hmph, he's too busy with leading the C'tarl's military to care about me...."  
  
Kitty's dad is the commander of the C'tarl military? Hmmm, I'll remember that....  
  
We all said our goodbyes and walked into the bay heading for our ship. As we reached the Outlaw Star I heard someone call to me from a distance. I turned around and saw Hiro walking toward us.  
  
He bowed to me when he got close enough. "Excuse me for not knowing your name but I do remember you telling me that you intend to change the universe. Do you mind telling me how you are going to accomplish this task?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't really know, Hiro. One step at a time I guess. Why, do you wish to stop me?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
I crossed my arms. "Oh really? But why? My main plan is to pretty much destroy both the Ka-Shinta AND Space Force's rule over this whole universe. Don't you know that makes me a rebel for wanting to destroy such a large government on BOTH sides? Don't you know that would make me a 'bad' guy?"  
  
He looked down and shook his head again. "There are no bad or good guys. Just different people with different beliefs...."  
  
I grinned and extended my left hand to him. "Do you believe in mine?"  
  
He took my hand. "Yes."  
  
"Then welcome to the crew of the Outlaw Star, Hiro."  
  
"I am honored."  
  
"Heh, and I am Strife. Now let's get out of here before this gets too sentimental."  
  
He smiled and nodded his head as we made our way to the bridge and flew off to our next destination. Where our next destination no one really knew. All we knew it that we were going there together.....  
  
--------------------*------------------*----------------------*------------- -----*------------------*---  
  
Author's note: Oooook, another fiiiine chapter! First things first. Is a woodened sword called a Bokudi? If it is, did I spell it wrong? ANY help with this is greatly appreciated.  
  
Macky: That is a really good idea to bring Dracon into the story plus it doesn't even conflict with how I was going to actually put him in, I'll just blend them together. Also switching the POV to Dracon's view was also really good. I'll use that a couple times throughout the story. Speaking of switching POVs, that really gave me a good idea to give each main character of mine at least ONE full chapter from their POV. If I do that then you allll will learn a lot about them. Hell, you'll even found out this missing parent's plot hole I have! Wooooooo, man that'll be fun. Anyway, thanks for all that, Macky.  
  
Ok, now since Mei's got her sequel up I can finally talk about it. In a nutshell Meidarkreign has put her sequel thirty years ahead of her first story. Coincidently my story is also 30 years from when Gene and everyone were young so because of this she's basically using the universe I created in her story, which is totally fine with me. Now because of this there will be some chapters in both our stories that kinda intertwine together, using characters from both stories. You already saw this in mine with that chick, Maki and you'll see it in hers in her pilot. So yeah, I encourage anyone who reads this to also check out her story called An Outlaw's Reality. Also if you haven't already, read the first story called The Fourteenth Heiphong Space Race. Oh, and remember we both ask each other for permission before we use the other's characters. So remember as a general rule to ask before using someone else's work...Ok, that's all I have to say about that. Well, that's all I have for today.  
  
This is Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	23. Through the eyes of an adversary

So cold it was, this lonely night. The sound of rain upon the people and other objects outside could be heard through the silence within this small, solitaire room. It was dimly lit, candles being our only light source. There were only two people in that lonely room, my father and I. Pushing a single piece of my silver hair from my eyes I looked down at the man lying down upon his deathbed. This was my father, the model of how I should be, my inspiration. But now....Now he is at his last breaths. Seeing him slowly gasping was enough to bring me to tears but there was something worse that was eating away at me. My father had been a great Outlaw in the prime of his life, he was revered at the most cunning and dangerous man in space, then HE came. Gene Starwind. Just his name filled my mind with hate and anger, I clenched my fists. Gene had come from nowhere, just another nameless Outlaw. With just a few lucky breaks and a crew that saved his ass more then he did, he single-handedly took all pride from my father's name, forcing him into his shadow. But as much as Gene shined above him, he never let it get to him. He would simply vow that one day he would take the revenge on Gene that he rightfully deserved. Unfortunately, this did not come to be. Their final meeting was at the Galactic Leyline, this was supposed to be the high-light of my father's life but the reality was much different. Gene once again screwed my father over, almost killing him. Luckily my uncle had been there to save him....Hmm, my uncle. He is a story all in himself , a story that should not yet be told.  
  
During one of his gasps for breath, my father spoke to me. "Dracon....There is something you must do that I couldn't."  
  
I instantly grabbed his hand and pulled myself close to him. "What is it, father?"  
  
"I need you.....To kill Gene Starwind. But not just him....No, that would be too simple.....I want you to also kill his crew. Everyone that was on his ship when he went to the Leyline, you remember me telling you about them, right?"  
  
I nodded my head. "Yes."  
  
"Heh, good.....One more thing. To make sure my revenge is absolute I want you to find and kill any family any of those bastards may have. Brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, anyone...."  
  
I again nodded without hesitation. "Do not worry father, you words here do not fall on deaf ears. Your revenge will be fulfilled."  
  
He gasped deeply and grunted a bit. "Ugh....Dracon.....I know you have your weapons but there is one you will need to beat Gene.....It's in that desk over there...."  
  
He tried to point to the corner but I stopped him, I didn't want him to waste any of his strength. I walked over to the desk and looked through it, finding some kind of weapon. I've never seen it before. It was long with two loops on each side of what I guessed was the top. It was painted a faded yellow. I took it back to my father. "What is this...?"  
  
"My caster.....It's yours now, use it to counter Gene."  
  
I gripped the caster tightly. "I understand father...."  
  
He reached out for me so I took his hand with mine which did not hold the caster.  
  
"Dracon....It's in your hands.....Now....Do this....For me..."  
  
He eyes closed as the final breath left his lungs while his hand fell limply from mine.  
  
I balled my hand into a fist as it shook in rage. I felt the burning tears drop from my eyes. He was dead, Ron McDougle was dead. Gene.....This is all your fault.  
  
"So he's gone, huh? Damn shame we all can't live forever."  
  
I turned to my uncle. "I hope for your sake that was not an insult of some sort, Uncle Harry."  
  
He was leaning on the doorway, wearing the same body armor he used to fight Hazanko and everyone else at the Leyline. He loved that suit so much that he personally re-built every bit of it, with improvements of course. He had a second body in storage somewhere, That was his 'normal' body, his human looking body. He never liked looking human unless absolutely necessary.  
  
He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I love Ron more then you'll ever know. I wish he just look my advice to go all the way machine instead of just implants. He's the one who refused, saying it would take away his 'humanity.' Pfft, just like Ron...."  
  
I started to walk past my uncle. "Get the ship ready, we have some people to find."  
  
He laughed lowly. "Here I come, Mel..."  
  
I shook my head and headed for my quarters. "Business before pleasure, uncle. We kill Gene above all else."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I get it! Damn, you are you're father's son all right."  
  
I opened my door but turn to him before entering it, grinning. "You better believe it."  
  
I walked in and started to fully equip myself, tying the belt holding my two .45 Magnums and some clips for both. I added another holster to it just for the caster. Next I strapped my two shortened katanas to my back. After that I placed my dark red cloak over my shoulders and walked out of my room. I was now ready.  
  
I opened the hatch to my uncle's ship. The ship that he and my father used to use long ago. The Shangri-la. My uncle kept it in perfect condition, the ship meant very much to both him and my father. I sat down in the pilot's seat. There were only two seats, the pilot's seat and a seat in front of his. My uncle never used the one in front of my seat, he always entered a tube behind me. He modeled it after the same tube Melfina uses to sync with the Outlaw Star, I think he built that just so he could somehow be closer to her. Harry was a strange man at times.  
  
"Alright, Dracon. All systems green, ready for take-off."  
  
"Rodger. Alright here we go." I leaned back in my chair and waited for the ship to launch off the rock we called 'home.'  
  
The engines ignited and rumbled as the pushed Shangri-la up and into space. When the rumbling of the engines calmed down I asked my uncle if he knew where the Outlaw Star is.  
  
"Heh, you think I don't!? I spent my whole life to know exactly what kind of trails that ship leaves. I don't even need a tracker on it."  
  
"How are you able to find it so easy?"  
  
"I can sense Melfina as she controls the ship."  
  
"Can she do the same thing with you?"  
  
"No, I made sure it was only one way."  
  
"Very well, find them."  
  
"Scanning...."  
  
I heard some beeps go off around the bridge, soon Harry was done looking.  
  
"Found them." he said, almost methodically. "They're docked at some crappy space station. Maybe for a pit-stop or something."  
  
"Little do they no what's coming for them, huh?"  
  
He laughed. "They won't even see it coming!! Hahaha!! This is it, Gene! This will be your end!!" He stopped and lowered his voice. "And you, Mel....Oh you'll pay for choosing him over me...."  
  
The boosters went to the max as we headed full speed towards the station. It couldn't have come into view any sooner. As I saw our destination in sight, my anger grew. I was going to kill Gene and I was going to do it with much delight.  
  
We pulled into the bay and got off our ship, I turned to my uncle. "Harry, don't go too psycho this time, you might scare Gene off. Go crazy after he's dead."  
  
"Hey! I haven't gone psycho!"  
  
"Should I remind you of that 'Dela station' incident?"  
  
"Oh come on, I didn't kill THAT many people."  
  
"You wiped out half the station!"  
  
"They were asking for it!"  
  
"They were just playing in the park!!"  
  
"It's the principle of the thing."  
  
"They were five!!"  
  
"Ok, I get it!! Maybe if that one dad didn't get so snippy."  
  
"You broke his-"  
  
"OK I GET IT!!"  
  
I sighed and crossed my arms. "Whatever, just go find them. They may be older so make sure you double check everyone you walk by."  
  
He 'hmphed' and walked away. I was lucky enough to find a bar as I walked around. I didn't drink as much as my father and uncle but I was pissed off enough not to care how much I downed.  
  
I walked in and sat at the counter, slamming my fist on it. "I need something, anything. It doesn't matter..."  
  
I turned around in my seat and rested my elbows on the counter. The bartender handed my drink after I paid him.  
  
"Damn, you seem pretty pissed." A voice said to my right, I turned to him.  
  
He was wearing a gray shirt and black pants. I could see a pistol at the back of his waist and two other fire arms around his side. His hair hung wildly around his head as its bangs fell over his dark, almost cold, blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I am. My uncle can be a serious ass at times."  
  
"Ohhh, family problems. Sorry I can't help ya there. Now if they were female problems that THAT I could help you with, I live with three of them. It can be real crazy at times."  
  
I laughed. "My problem seems menial compared to yours."  
  
He laughed back. "Yeah, maybe it is."  
  
I turned my whole body to him. "Is that why you're here. Women problems?"  
  
"Naa, not this time. We're just here for a re-stock then we're off. I'm just blowing off the time."  
  
"You drink a lot?"  
  
"Define 'a lot.' "  
  
"Ok, do you drink everyday?"  
  
"Ah come on. That's not a lot. Now drinking nothing BUT alcohol is a lot. I'm in the middle."  
  
I nodded my head. "I see...."  
  
He grinned at me. "So what's you name?"  
  
"Dracon."  
  
"Gotta last name?"  
  
"Yes, but I do not give it to just anyone. I'm don't even remember how much wong I may be worth."  
  
"Oooo, gotta bounty huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but that happens to all Outlaws."  
  
"Heh, you're an Outlaw, huh? How do you feel about Ka-Shinta and the Space Forces?"  
  
"I'd feel a lot better if they were gone but I cannot let them get to me. As of now, I'm out for revenge."  
  
He tipped his glass to me. "Well good luck to you on that. People usually don't think revenge is a good idea. I disagree. So when you kill this guy....Make sure it's painful."  
  
I took a sip of my drink. "You don't need to worry about that....It'll hurt all right...."  
  
He shook his head then called to the bartender. "Hey, barkeep! Get another drink for this guy, the best you have! He's going to need it!" He put some of his own money on the table when the bartender delivered the drink then started to walk away.  
  
"Hey, thanks for the drink.....Um.....Hey, who are you anyway?"  
  
He got to the door and turned to me. "The name's Strife. It'll be good if you remember that name. It'll be all over the place when I utterly destroy the Ka-Shinta and Space Forces. Think of it as my own personal revenge."  
  
I tipped my glass to him. "Make sure it's painful."  
  
"You don't need to worry about that...." After said, he walked out of the bar.  
  
I sighed and shook my head. He seemed like an interesting person, perhaps I would see him again. Hell, he may even assist me in killing Gene.  
  
A beep went off in my pocket, I reached in it and pulled out a small devise. It was like a phone but only Harry could call it. When I turned it on he only said three words to me but they were the best words I have ever heard in my entire life. "I found them!!"  
  
I stood up off my stool. "Where are they?? Where are you?!"  
  
He sounded like he was running. "I'm not sure where Gene and the others are but I found Melfina! I'm chasing her right now but there's some kid with her, he looks about your age. He's in some black robe thing, hurry and get down he-"  
  
His voice was replaced by static. I ran out of the bar and hit some buttons on the devise I was carrying. Not only was it like a one-way phone but it could also pick up a tracker that was placed in Harry's body. He was a couple yards to my left, the red dot on my screen was moving all over the place. Who ever he was fighting must have been good. I ran down the road on my left and full speed. I needed to get to Melfina before my uncle did or she might be dead before I can question her.  
  
I turned left when the road ended and started down an alley way. Half way down it I saw none other then Melfina herself running right at me. I pulled one of my guns from it's holster and aimed it at her. "Stay where you are!"  
  
She stopped and stared at me in complete horror, I grinned.....That's what I wanted to see. Fear. I walked towards her, still pointing the .45 at her head. "Now tell me....Where's Gene?"  
  
"Sorry but we're his replacement!" I heard from behind me.  
  
I turned and saw a C'tarl C'tarl looking quite mad. Before I could get a good shot at her she kicked the gun from my hand and charged at me, throwing a sharp right hook. I blocked it with my forearm and rammed my own left into her stomach, with no effect.  
  
She grinned at my attempt to hurt her then raised her foot up to meet my head but I was quick enough to just get under it, grabbing my other gun and getting two shots in her side. I watched in delight as her left side split open like rotten fruit. This is why I kept Magnum's with me, their sheer power.  
  
I left the C'tarl for dead and ran after Melfina who had escaped as I had my little battle.  
  
The alleyway opened to a main road as I looked around for Melfina. What I saw was a man in a black robe deflecting shots from the rifle in my uncle's wrist. Damn, he was really good at blocking those bullets. Let's see him dodge my blades.  
  
I took out my katanas and ran at him, slicing at his back but all I got was air as he leaped behind me, bringing his wooden sword down on the back of my head. I raised both my swords and blocked his blow, twisting around and once again cutting at him. This time I was able to cut of a couple pieces of his robe, every time I was getting a little closer to flesh. He backed away and stared at me, without turning from him I yelled to Harry. "Go get Melfina! I'll take care of him!"  
  
Harry ran off and I commenced my attack on my advisory. I was mostly on offensive as he just blocked, I didn't mind though. As long as he didn't attack then I wouldn't get hurt. I swung, aiming for his chest. He turned to my left and brought his sword down, directing once again for my skull. I put my katanas up in an X as the weapons clashed. We both pushed against the other's force, trying to get the upper hand.  
  
I was paying so much attention to this person that I didn't notice another enemy come up behind me, whacking me with some pole. I fell to my knees, dropping my katanas. The man in front of me swung his sword around and hit me hard in the left cheek.  
  
My shoulder hit the ground hard, followed closely by my head. I heard someone to my left start to shout something. "Hiro! Go help Kitty! Her side is ripped open! I left her in the alley behind us!"  
  
"What about Melfina?! She is being chased by some psycho!"  
  
"I took him out already, help Kitty!"  
  
The man dressed in the black robes ran off to the alley. I grabbed my katanas and rose to my feet. That voice was familiar like I've heard it from somewhere. I turned to face the voice. It was the man from the bar.....Strife. Why was he helping Melfina? How did he know Melfina.....Did that mean he knew Gene, too?! There was also a blonde woman next to him, holding a metal pipe, she was probably the one who hit me.  
  
I grinned slightly. "We meet again, Strife."  
  
He looked shock at first but then grinned, wider then mine. "Well, if it isn't Dracon? So Mel's the person you wanted revenge on?"  
  
"No, not quite. My uncle wants her more then I do. I just want Gene Starwind."  
  
He grin faded. "You want to kill Gene? Why?"  
  
"For the pain and suffering he put my father through. For forcing him to live in his shadow."  
  
"Who's your father?"  
  
"Ron McDougle."  
  
He crossed his arms. "So I'm guessing I just took out Harry, huh?"  
  
I nodded once. "Yes, you did. If you haven't noticed I take great pride in my family's name. If you hurt anyone within that name, then you hurt them all. I'm going to have to get you back for my uncle."  
  
"Ahh, more revenge huh? Well, I told you before that I'm ok with revenge so let's go....Just hope your ready." He took the gun from behind his waist and cocked it, turning his head slightly to the girl next to him. "Jess, go make sure everyone's ok. Alright?"  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"This just got a little personal...."  
  
She nodded. "Alright but we'll be back so don't die alright?"  
  
Strife stayed silent. Good, I thought. At least he wasn't undermining my strength. Although I do see why he would be so worried about me, he now knows I'm a McDougle and that he is nothing. Just another body lying dead by my hands.  
  
Jess ran off and disappeared from view. I held my katanas to my side, waiting for him to make a move. He was standing there waiting for me to do the same thing. Well this wasn't going to get us anywhere. Without any warning I ran straight at him, raising my katanas up ready to strike.  
  
Strife took the weapon in his left hand and shot a couple rounds at me. I jumped quickly to the right and avoided the shots but as I moved he continued his assault. I had to drop the katana in my left hand to put up my light shield.  
  
He stopped shooting and sneered. "A light shield...."  
  
"Yes, they are such a wondrous invention. You really should get one."  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it. I'll just take yours when our little tiff is over."  
  
"Hmm, we'll see about that."  
  
I quickly pulled the .45 from my left holster and proceeded to shoot in Strife's direction as I got cover behind a parked car. Strife ducked down behind one a few yards away from me. I heard him call to me. "Hey, Dracon! That's a fancy light shield. You sure it can deflect any shots??"  
  
"Any and all shots!"  
  
"That's good to know!" He went silent after that.  
  
I grinned. The fool, he was going to try and break through my shield. As fun as it might be to watch that I was going to have to end this fight quick and help my uncle. I took the caster from my side and made sure there was a caster in it. I popped open the barrel and looked inside. Yep, there was one shell in it, the only shell I had. Hope the shot wasn't a dud.  
  
Strife once again called to me from behind the car. "Hey, Dracon! Check it out!"  
  
I shook my head. What a feeble attempt to get me to turn around. If I wasn't armed with a caster I wouldn't have done a thing. I held the trigger down and charged the caster, quickly getting up, turning around and firing a bright yellow beam right at him.  
  
My beam continued on it's path until it collided with something else.....But that other something wasn't Strife or the car. It was another caster shot. The two beams collided pushing each other into of ball of energy that quickly exploding into a harmless shockwave, they canceled each other out...  
  
I ducked back behind the car. I heard him yell to my again. "So you gotta caster too, huh?! Well looks like we're at a stalemate!"  
  
Damn him! He may have been right but maybe if I could get around to his car without him shooting at me then I could take him out.....Argg!! I've never had so much trouble with one person! He should be dead all ready, all those people should be dead....Well, I think the C'tarl was....  
  
I placed my back against the car and waited for him to fire at me. What actually happened was much different then what I expected. I saw my uncle jump from out of no where and run at Strife who was trying his best to pierce my uncle's armor with his gun. He quickly pulled some sort of double barreled pistol sized shotgun to shoot my uncle but he was too fast and as Harry booted Strife hard in the head, knocking him to the ground.  
  
I didn't realize it until right now but Harry had put a now unconscious Melfina down on the street before he attacked Strife. He went back and picked her back up, slinging her over his shoulder. "Let's go Dracon!"  
  
I silently agreed and ran behind him. I could see the holes and other marks in my uncle's armor, he must have been in a serious fight with these guys. One noticeable point of damage was the deep hole in his left side, showing bare wires as they sparked from the damage. Suddenly our escape was halted. The man in black robes, who if I remembered correctly was named Hiro, also jumped from no where and put his foot deep into my uncle's face. As he kicked him I took out my .45 and shot at him, hoping to make contact but failing miserably.  
  
I reached for my katanas to finish our melee fight that was abruptly halted but Harry intervened. "Ok, enough!!" He took Melfina's limp body in his left arm and pointed the barrel in his other wrist at her tilted head. "One more move and I kill her!"  
  
Everyone stood still....And silent. The one blonde walked up to us with the C'tarl hanging onto her shoulder. Damn, she WAS still alive....This is why I hated C'tarl, they were too hard to kill.....Like cockroaches.  
  
"Don't do it! Don't kill her! What do you guys want?!" The blonde yelled at us.  
  
I answered her. "We want Gene. Where is here?"  
  
"He's not here, plus if he was here I wouldn't tell you!!"  
  
My uncle laughed with a somewhat insane tone. "So you do want to see Melfina die, huh?!?!"  
  
"No, we don't want see anyone die!"  
  
"Except for you two!!"  
  
I was shocked by the new voice cutting into the conversation but I was more shocked that it had belonged to Strife who was now up and pointing his caster, half-way charged, at my uncle.  
  
Then in the blink of an eye, everything slowed to a crawl. Within all the same moment my uncle took his right arm and pointed it towards Strife to counterattack. As he did this Hiro ran with incredible speed behind him, slashing Harry deep in the back, sparks flying from the newly made gash. The power of the attack forced Harry to drop Melfina giving Strife a perfect shot of him with his caster which he happily took. A scratchy looking blue-green beam came from the caster and hit Harry in the direct center of his chest, thrusting him far back and into a ravine that no one had previously noticed before he started to fly into it.  
  
Hiro picked up Melfina and ran to his group who then started to run as fast as possible down a street. Well they all ran except Strife. He just stared at me....Grinning.  
  
"This won't be the last time we meet, huh Dracon?"  
  
I nodded slowly. "Is most certainly will not be....That you can count on."  
  
He laughed slightly. "Well until then." After that, he ran off.  
  
I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. Talking in a low voice to myself. "Oh, Strife....You will pay for this...."  
  
Harry called to me from the ravine. "Heeey, Dracon.....Go get my other body this one's kind of.....Busted.....Good thing this one wasn't designed with emotion of pain...." He then yelled as loud as he could. "AHHH! I can't believe he got off TWO caster shots on me!!!!"  
  
I started my slow approach to our ship never once forgetting about Strife or his brash attitude towards more OR how he just made Harry and I look like complete idiots for letting them get away so easily....Damn him! He even went so far enough to rub it in my face before he left!!  
  
I started to shake my head....I am truly sorry, Father......But Gene will have to wait.....  
  
------------------------*--------------------*------------------------*----- ------------------*----  
  
Author's note: Ok, I changed the wooden sword to Boku since Macky said he saw it called that in some fics where as I was just going by memory (Which is really bad if anyone of you didn't know.) But if anyone thinks Boku is NOT the right name, please tell me. Until that happens, Boku shall be thy name. I also fixed Hiro's 'bark brown eyes.' Thank's to Mei for pointing that one out.  
  
Ok, well that was my FIRST chapter of a different person's POV. Was it good? I tried hard to NOT sink into Strife's frame of mind. I'm trying to make Strife the loud arrogant one so Dracon would be his contrast, calm and cool but still egotistical....I think I did Dracon's perspective good enough. Just read the first paragraph. That's how I want him to be most of the time, somewhat dark but he seems to sound like Strife some of the times, sorry about that....  
  
Oh, so do you all think it would be a good idea to at least give one of each my main characters a chapter to themselves? Just so you know that would mean five chapters that are not from Strife, and yeah I counted right when I said five. I'm going to do one from Mel's POV too. Anyway just because it's from someone else's view doesn't mean the plot will just kind of stop for five chapters, on the contrary, some big stuff will happen that will happen through the eyes of someone other then Strife.  
  
Anyway, just give me your thought on that.  
  
This is Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	24. As seen by cat's eyes

Author's note: YES! I know this is like a week late!! Gah!! I'll explain down at the bottom, for now read some long awaited chapter  
  


* * *

  
-----------------------------*------------------*-------------------------*-   
  


* * *

  
~*Kitty*~  
  
I sighed stretching my arms over my head. I got up and dazedly walked to the mirror in my room, fixing my wild white hair as much as possible. After taking a short time of grooming and getting dressed I walked out of my room. Rrg....My side STILL hurt from that fight I had three days ago with that stupid Dracon guy. We've been doing our best to find him but so far we had nada  
  


* * *

  
I walked around the hallways of the ship and found myself at the door to Strife's room so I decided to see if he was up. Without knocking I entered his room. I saw him hastily put some kind of note pad away and look up at me with those deep blue eyes of his. "Whadaya want?"  
  
I shrugged. "I dunno. Just woke up. How about you?"  
  
"I've been up. I decided to be an early bird today."  
  
"Haw haw haw, very funny."  
  
I began to lean on the side of his door and heard Gillium's voice over the speakers. "Strife, I think you should come up and see this."  
  
"Hey, I'm here too Y'know!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Oh, terrible sorry Kitty. I didn't....See you there....."  
  
I titled my head. "Huh?"  
  
Strife got up and laughed. "I took his eyes out of my room. C'mon, let's get to the bridge."  
  
We walked to the ladder and soon were up to the bridge. "So what's up?" Strife asked, sitting in his chair.  
  
"You have to see this! The Space Forces are making an official announcement to everyone in space....About US!" Jess said, turning from her seat to Strife.  
  
Strife laughed. "Oh my god! Are you serious?! Put it on the screen! Hurry!"  
  
After a few clicks of buttons and switches Jess had it up on the screen. Supreme Commander Drake's face was soon addressing us and anyone else that was watching. "And further more I stress the point that these hoodlums be caught and sent to the closest Space Forces precinct! Once again, their names are Jessica Hawking, Kitty Clan Clan, Hiro, Strife, and Melfina. They are piloting the Outlaw Star, a grappler ship. If you are able to bring them back ALIVE then you will be paid any amount of wong you, the captor, sees fit."  
  
Strife smacked his head. "Any price? We could be worth like 100 gazillion wong!!"  
  
"Strife, there's also an announcement coming from Ka-Shinta on their own airwaves. Wanna take a listen?"  
  
"Sure, Jess. Put them through."  
  
Drake was soon replaced by Ketsu. "Just remember! No matter what! Bring the crew of the Outlaw Star to death and nothing less! They are now our top priority! If we cannot have that treasure then no one can!!"  
  
Strife smacked his head again. "Daaamn, is that better or worse then having a no limit bounty?"  
  
I shrugged. "I'd say it's about even...."  
  
Jess once again informed us of a transmission but this time it was from someone more personal. It was Gene. She opened the com. "Hiya, Gene! Is my dad around??"  
  
"Na, he's out buying some food." He looked up and around the bridge. "Nice crew you got here, Strife. You think this'll be all you need to get to the Leyline?"  
  
"I don't think, Gene. I know they'll be enough."  
  
He laughed. "Glad to here that. But hey I didn't stop by for pleasure....Even though I DO want to congratulate you on saving that kid's life. He only had to go through a couple weeks of recovery which is better then him being flat-line dead if you didn't do anything."  
  
Strife shook his head and started to blush. "Ahh, ok enough Gene....What did you want to say?"  
  
"I wanted to say that those very same outlaws you rescued that kid from are now your number one head hunters. They heard both the Ka-shinta's and Forces' speeches and are taking it upon themselves to please one of those two factions."  
  
"Well isn't that just perfect...."  
  
Gene grinned. "Hell yeah, kid. Well welcome to my world. I wasn't the most liked person trying to get to the Leyline and now you're just as wanted. Have fun and stay alive."  
  
His com went dead. I turned to Strife. "So where to now, Strifey?"  
  
He sighed. "No idea.....I need some time to think. Where's the closest NEUTRAL rest stops?"  
  
Jess hit some buttons. "A couple hours away. It's called the Dela Station."  
  
"Alright, take us there. I'll be sleeping...."  
  
He didn't even get up to go to his room and sleep. He simply laid back, closed his eyes and zonked out. Pfft, lazy bum  
  


* * *

  
I walked off the bridge and headed for Hiro's room just now figuring out the guy wasn't even on the bridge. Some attention span I had  
  


* * *

  
I knocked on the door and waited for an answer, I was a lot kinder to Hiro then Strife just because Hiro deserved it more. "Come in, Kitty."  
  
How did he know it was me? I didn't even open the door. Oh well, I don't think it mattered that much. "So, what's up Hiro?"  
  
He was sitting down drinking some tea so I sat down next to him. "Just awaiting a new day..." He raised a cup to me. "Do you want some?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, that's ok....Not much of a tea drinker."  
  
"Very well." He put the drink back down on the floor of his room.  
  
"Hey, guys." Jess's voice said over the com. "I just computed the calculations that it's going to take to reach Dela....And it's a couple days away, not hours. So we're going to go into sub-ether. Just wanted to warn everybody."  
  
Hiro looked at me, slightly confused. "Sub-either? What's that?"  
  
I almost fell on my face. "Uh....It's hard to explain but in a nutshell we're about to go really really fast."  
  
He solemnly nodded his head and sat on his bed. "So when is this going to happen?"  
  
The thrusters suddenly kicked in and the force threw me next to him on the bed. "....Two minutes ago, I guess....."  
  
Jess called everyone back up to the bridge. After getting up the ladder and into our seats we watched the screen. Mel said we were close to the space station so she pulled us out of sub-either. Wow...It was a marvelous site. It was actually the first GOOD looking space station I've seen on this trip, no signs of damage anywhere on it.  
  
"Hey, Jess. Hail the station and get us some clearance."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Jess tapped some keys on her panel and a face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Requesting permission to enter Dela." Jess said from her seat.  
  
He nodded his head with a grin. "Very well. You can proceed to Dock 5."  
  
The Outlaw Star slowly made its way to Dock 5 and landed. We all got out and walked around looking at the other ships around the bay. Strife was busy talking to the engineers about how just to give it the basic tune-up and nothing more. Guess our supply of money was running a little short.  
  
He walked up to the group with a concerned look on his face. "Seems like we have a small problem."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "What kind of problem? Man if you somehow messed up the ship!"  
  
"No no! That's not it! There's something going around and terrorizing the station. No one can stop it because no one can use any fire arms."  
  
"Well then Hiro and I could stop it. We're strong in close combat..."  
  
He grinned and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad you said that Kitty because I hired both of you to take this thing out for some quick cash."  
  
I pushed him back. "You WHAT?! You basically SOLD us before you even asked if we were ok with it?!?!"  
  
"But you ARE ok with it! You said you'd do it before I even brought up the money! So why are you yelling??"  
  
"Well....Because....Uh....It's the point of the matter!"  
  
"What point? Any point is moot when you agree with that who you argue with." He said with a grin.  
  
Ohhh, that bastard. He thought he was so right even though he was!! "Grah!! Can't I just be angry for the helluvit?!"  
  
He shrugged. "If you want....." He started walking off. "I'm going to go find some info on this enemy. You guys may be the only ones who can take this down giving the circumstance but that doesn't mean we won't help to the best of our abilities."  
  
Crraaappp...How does he do this? He does he ALWAYS make up for his arrogance? He did this to Jess a couple times and now it's starting to work on me. No matter how pissed off at him I can't stay that way forever!! Did he REALLY have to say he was going to help us as best as he could RIGHT after that STUPID argument!! Cunning MONSTER!!  
  
I sighed....A long, long sigh. No use getting edgy over it now. I have more important matters to deal with. I turned to Hiro. "Ready for a witch hunt?"  
  
"The enemy is a witch?"  
  
I laughed slightly. He seemed too naïve at times. "No, it's an expression. You should really get out more often and learn some things."  
  
"I have learned things just not those of a social standard."  
  
I playfully wrapped my arm around him. "Well that's were I come in! Hang with me long enough and you'll get allllll the lingo."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Sounds intriguing."  
  
"It is! Now let's go find our fiend."  
  
He nodded his head. "Right."  
  
We both headed out of the bay and started just asking anyone about this mysterious enemy running around. They were all pretty shy about it, thinking they might get killed just talking about it...Actually, to be quite honest they looked more afraid then shy. The second we got closer they would get edgy. Man, this guy must have really freaked these people out. Luckily some people gave us some help, but they were only saying the rumors they heard.  
  
All the rumors pointed to some 'big-foot' type monster. Just the usual nonhuman features, animalistic growling, ravage killing, brutal marks on bodies. It was all garbage....Until finally we struck gold.....But not in a good sense  
  


* * *

  
I heard foot steps behind me then a loud clang as one object met another. I turned around and saw an old man with a shovel locking up with Hiro's wooden sword. I was stunned on so many levels. One was why he was attacking us, another is how Hiro reacted so quickly, finally......Why they hell was he staring at me?!?!  
  
"What is your PROBLEM?!" I growled at him, ready to tear the head off his shoulders.  
  
"You're the problem, Demon Cat! You plague our streets killing our people! Don't think I do not see you stalking young ones at night! They thought I was crazy when I said it was a walking cat but they were wrong for here you stand!!"  
  
My jaw hit the ground. Walking cat...? "Haven't you ever seen a C'tarl C'tarl before?!"  
  
He unlocked his shovel from Hiro's weapon and pointed it at me. "I don't care what titles you may own, Demon Cat! All I know if that I have seen a human in fur killing our people! No one else here fits that description but YOU!" He turned to Hiro. "And you are just as accountable for helping this SCUM!"  
  
Hiro stepped in front of me. "Kitty has done nothing wrong! You cannot accuse her for something she did not commit!"  
  
"Lies! All lies! I SAW a walking cat! SHE is a walking CAT! What more do you need?!"  
  
Hiro's face stayed calm and cool. "When did this 'demon cat' reveal itself to this space station?"  
  
"....A week ago. Why??"  
  
"We just arrived here today. If you don't believe me then ask the man at the docks who granted us access. See? Your point is moot."  
  
His eyes were slits. "My vision does me deceive me, child. I shall check with Gunner and if his story does not match with your own.... "He glanced behind him to me.... "She dies."  
  
The old man started to walk away, still sneering at us.  
  
Hiro turned to me. "These people clearly do not communicate with the outside. Especially with that of other races."  
  
I growled slightly and crossed my arms. "Yeah you have a point.....But still....I think that man may be right."  
  
"What?? But you weren't here for a week! You couldn't have killed anyone!"  
  
"No, no, not that. I mean about the whole 'demon cat' thing. Hiro.....I think there's another C'tarl here."  
  
He titled his head. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure! Look at the evidence! It all relates to things a crazed C'tarl would do!"  
  
He sighed. "Do you think we can defeat a C'tarl C'tarl?"  
  
"It depends on a lot of things. How strong he or she is, how strong we are at the moment....Whether it's transformed or not...."  
  
"But couldn't you just transform too?"  
  
I smirked and shook me head. "Na, the whole animal thing isn't my style."  
  
He laughed a bit. "A C'tarl C'tarl who doesn't like to transform? Is that possible??"  
  
"Hey, knock it off all right! I don't like it, that's all! You gotta problem!?!"  
  
He stepped back.  
  
I sighed. "Sorry Hiro...I didn't mean to snap at you..."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Strife and the others came up to us. He looked pretty annoyed. "Dammit! We have NOTHING! No one knows anything about this STUPID guy!!"  
  
I smiled sly fully. "We do."  
  
He changed from annoyed to stunned. "You do?! Great! So what is he like?"  
  
"Weeellll, we're not sure of it's gender but we do know it's not human...."  
  
"Hmm, ok so what is it?"  
  
"A C'tarl C'tarl."  
  
Strife smacked his forehead. "Well that's just great...."  
  
"Oh C'mon Strife. So what if it's a C'tarl C'tarl. Hiro and I can take it nonetheless."  
  
"If this was any other day I'd have to agree with you.....But tonight's a full moon for the station."  
  
My eyes were as wide as saucers. "B-But this is a SPACE STATION! They don't have moons!!"  
  
He shrugged. "This is true but Dela's different. It was built next to a moon so it would be more like a planet. There's a full moon every week....Today happens to be that once in a week shot. Now because of that you C'tarls are going to get like a million times stronger, thus ruling Hiro's 'strong but not strong enough' might out of this. You'll have to duke it out mono-E-mono."  
  
I frantically shook my head. This was NOT happening!! "NO! I can't! I'm not going to fight it under a full moon!"  
  
Strife almost fell on his head. "Why the hell not?!?!"  
  
"Because I might change!"  
  
"Well that's what we're hoping for! It's kind of obvious that whatever this is will change to!"  
  
"No! I refuse!! You can't make me do it! I WON'T do it!!"  
  
"WHAT?! Full moon's in an hour! That's most likely when it'll strike! Kitty, you don't have much of a choice! You're a C'tarl C'tarl for Pete's sake! This is like your trait!!"  
  
All the fur on my body stood on edge. "NOOOO!!!!!!!! I WON'T DO IT!!! I WON'T CHANGE INTO THAT....THING!!!!"  
  
I ran straight ahead, shoving Strife into a wall with a little more force then I planned. I just kept running as tears swelled up and dropped from my eyes. This couldn't be happening! I couldn't be forced to become THAT again! Dammit, wasn't once enough!!  
  
I stopped and sat next to a wall, pressing my back to it. ....Why? Why did this have to be? I shook me head. I can't do this.....I can't change. .....The memories.....The bad, horrid memories.  
  
There's been only one time I have ever transformed into the fearsome wolf/cat beast that is the coveted skill of all C'tarl C'tarl and that one time was on a full moon. I was much younger, six or seven at the most. The full moon gives us incredible strength and for some helps them to become the most powerful being ever seen. For me it was nothing good.  
  
I saw the moon and began to change involuntarily. My strength increased massively but the only thing was that I couldn't control my new form. I was a wild, savage beast. I killed so many people that night. So many lives lost because I couldn't control myself. Ever since then I've been terrified of the moon, trying my best never to be outside as it shined upon the ground. My mother said it was just something I would grow out of naturally but I didn't believe her. How could I believe her? This thing hasn't happened to her OR my father.....Then again.....Both of them were so perfect....Never failing at anything. How was I suppose to live up to that? How was I supposed to become the next commander of the C'tarl military??  
  
I sat and cried there forever, not once getting up. I stopped when I felt an odd sensation go trough my body. My eyes widened.....Oh no....I slowly, so slowly, looked up and saw the pale sphere hovering in the sky. NOO! It's the full moon! I shot to my feet and ran with my head down along the street. I had to find a house to get in to it. I had to get away from this horrible bringer of death. I felt the power swelling in me.....I felt my 'other' self swelling as well. It was about to burst. I could FEEL it.  
  
I heard screams as I ran. What was that? I stopped to listen. The screams were followed by a loud, menacing roar. The roar of a male C'tarl C'tarl. Yep, just figures that I would have to fight an adult male C'tarl under a full moon. Strife's luck was rubbing off on me.  
  
I wanted to keep running away from the screams but other familiar voices held me there. It was the others, yelling for the people to run as they fought him off. I shook my head. Full moon be damned, I had to help.  
  
I ran down the street and around the corner quickly and as silently as I could. I saw the male C'tarl C'tarl holding Hiro up by the throat with his other claw poised to sink deep into his chest. I quickened my pace towards the large beast.  
  
"GrrrraaaaAAAAHHH!!!!" I growled, jumping up into the air, spinning around and planting both my feet deep into his face. He went skidding back along the road and right trough a building. I turned to Hiro and the others. "You guys ok?"  
  
They nodded. "About damn time, Kitty. Next time you don't have to cut it so close." Strife added.  
  
I waved my hand at him using only one finger as I stuck my tongue out. "Eh, maybe next time I'll wait until you're dead to intervene."  
  
I heard a growl from the building and turned to face it. The C'tarl was standing back up, looking perfectly fine. He was clearly a couple feet taller then me, hell he even towered over Strife and he was tall as is. His fur was dark black with gray on the inside of his arms, legs, and chest. He would have looked UNBELIEVBLY hot if he wasn't being such an ass. "So another of my kind walks these streets, hmm?"  
  
I nodded. "Yep, the only difference is that I'm not killing innocent people."  
  
He laughed. "Ha! Innocent! All humans are ignorant, they don't know how to properly respect our kind."  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't go around killing them, you IDIOT!"  
  
He sneered. "Don't now talk to me like that! I am Telsek!"  
  
"I don't care WHO you are!! Get the HELL out of here!!" My muscles started to tighten. The moon light was really getting to me.  
  
Telsek started to laugh, almost broodingly. "Heh heh...You seem to talk tough.....But can you back it up...?"  
  
I stayed silent.  
  
He laughed again the same way then looked up into the sky. "The moon is out.....Our power is at its peak. The perfect time...." He looked back at me with a smirk on his face. ".....For a battle."  
  
I stepped back. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...THIS WAS INSANE!!  
  
He stepped closer. "Are you ready?"  
  
I gulped but didn't answer.  
  
He smiled at me. "Very well...Do not speak. Let your actions talk for you!"  
  
His body rippled like water. His every movement was perfect. His actions were flawless. This, of course, scared the living crap out of me.  
  
I hit the ground before I even saw his fist. I rubbed the pain from my jaw and stood up, man did that hurt  
  


* * *

  
My blood started to boil, my eyes became slits, I wouldn't be able to hold out for any longer.  
  
Telsek grinned at me some more. "Figures that a WOMAN C'tarl couldn't stand up to that kind of pain."  
  
Woman? Woman?! WOMAN!!! Did he just call me WOMAN?! Oh that was IT!! "Bastard!!" I leaped at him but he was ready. He stuck his foot up to whack me head off. Luckily I was quicker then the big oaf and slid under his leg, swinging my arm up and knocking him in the jaw. He body bent back in an ark so I twisted around and plowed my foot into his stomach. The force took him off his feet and a couple inches in the air. He fell back down and landed on his knees where I proceed to give him one good.....No....GREAT slap across the face.  
  
Five lines of crimson slipped down his cheek. "You little-"  
  
I grabbed him by the neck. "Finish that and I rip your throat out."  
  
He snarled out me with pure hatred. With one great roar he stood back up to his feet, gripped my face with his giant hand and hurled me like a baseball into a nearby pole...Which cracked in half allowing me to fly into a nearby car.....Which came along with me into a nearby house.  
  
After a long while I staggered out of the rubble. Everyone was either gone or far away by now. I looked at Telsek who looked back at me, his muscles were pulsating. He was beyond anger by now.....The worst thing was that I was feeling the same way. Our anger towards each other was tremendous, it was only a matter of time  
  


* * *

  
"That's it." He said through clenched teeth. "I'm done screwing around! This is it!! GRAAH!!!" His roar was mix of human and animal as his body began to bulge and rip.  
  
Something was moving underneath him and I knew exactly what is was. It looked just as if some animal was escaping from an air-tight bag. Male C'tarls' transformations were much more gruesome then females. His back exploded open as blood spewed everywhere. A black beast savagely ripped itself from the skin and locked it's emerald green eyes on me. The beast looked like the basic cat/wolf hybrid but so much bigger. Its muscles pumped from every part of its body, it was like it was on steroids or something. I started to shiver at its power. But the shiver wasn't from fear and anger.....The shiver was my own beast ready to release itself.  
  
Then I felt it, the animal creep into my mind. It was like an electric shock, I threw my head back in a quick spasm.....It was coming...I...I CAN'T CONTROL IT!!! AHH  
  


* * *

  
Right then my body changed. Twisting, contorting! Became what I HATED THE MOST!! The anger, the pain, the aggression! All coming back in this new body!!  
  
It was done. I was the beast! I looked around and saw red! Nothing but red!! I couldn't even control my own thoughts!! The animal inside me kept screaming!! Screaming!!! SCREAMING!! GRRAAAHH  
  


* * *

  
I charged at Telsek and bit deep into his neck, rolling around on the ground! I bit him again, only harder!! HARDER!! Bite, bite, bite!! That's it  
  


* * *

  
He got up and threw me off into a wall! Gah! Nothing hurt though, I was fine! I attacked again but again he dodged my attack, sinking his teeth so far into my hind leg!! OWW! The pain!! Stop it!!! GrraaAAHHH  
  


* * *

  
I twisted around and dove for his leg! Ah ha!! Oh but he jumped over and on top of me! NO NO! Get off, you can't win!! I squirmed around under him and positioned my feet on his stomach throwing him far FAR away!! Gah-Raaa  
  


* * *

  
In a second I was back on me feet! People were all around me! They were so afraid, SO afraid! Wha?! I saw one move! Was he coming after me? I snapped at him. Stay away! Another one moved to my left, I dove for her!! I said AWAY!  
  
Someone grabbed the child and took her away! Good that's right! Stay away!! Then something dug into my back! Ahh!! It was Telsek!! Damn you! I turned around, biting and clawing at his back! But he was better! No!! He can't be better! Ahh!! He hit me into another car!! Gaaahhh!!! The pain!! Can't let it hurt anymore!! CAN'T LET IT HURT!  
  
I jumped away from the car and snarled at Telsek!! Grrr-graah!!! GAHH!!! He stood there, so calm! So perfect!! SO...Soo...So in control.....I shook my head. Get a hold of yourself, Kitty! Don't let this THING get to you! Be at peace! Calm down!! Just.....Calm down  
  


* * *

  
I caught something out of the corner of my eye. It was Telsek....Grrr, Telsek.....TELSEK!! I jumped over him, digging my claws into him then leaping off!! YAAH!!! YOU LIKE THAT?! GRRRAAAAHHHH  
  


* * *

  
I heard people calling to me! There were getting close! Stay away!! I snapped at them! Gah!! Grrraah!!! It was Strife and Hiro and everyone else! NO! Stay back!! I'll kill you! I'll kill you ALL!!  
  
None of their voices were getting through to me! None!! You hear me, NONE!! Hiro bent down in front of me! Hiro, you fool!! He looked at me! So CALM! Just like Telsek!! Why so calm?! WHY?!?! I snapped again but he didn't move!! MOVE! Fear me!! NOW!  
  
He remained calm and still and finally I heard one thing he said...My name. "Kitty." He said. Yes!!! Yes..! Yes...that's me....Kitty  
  


* * *

  
Something large barreled into me and pinned me against a wall.....Telsek!! AGAIN!! I leaped at him and rolled around on the ground biting and snapping at each other! OWW!! So much pain?! Why?? Why so much pain! Make it stop!!! Die TELSEK!  
  
He took me by the neck and flung me away! Ahh!! I skidded along the road until I stopped cold! Road rash! Gaahh!!! I hopped back up and snarled at Telsek!! GRRR!!! Argg  
  


* * *

  
He stood there, still in control!! In control! In control!!! I want control!! I....I NEED IT!! Then stop Kitty! NO!! Yes, Stop!! Graah!!! No, enough!! Just calm yourself! You can control this thing!! Every C'tarl can! We can't you!! GRRAAAHH!!! Come ON! You're father is the strongest man in all the military! Grrr... Your mother fought off every adversary in her way! She has fought the strongest pirates and lived to tell the tail! Rowr.....You can do this!! DO IT NOW!!  
  
I shook my head once and looked around. I saw Telsek....I saw him with my own eyes not this beast within me. I had full control....Finally I had full control. I could feel the scars across my body but none hurt. I felt perfect, as fluid as Telsek had seemed before. This was it, he stood no chance now. One last attack was all that was left.....And here it came.  
  
We both charged at one another, our bodies moving as quick as the wind. We took one pass swinging out our claws and slicing through whatever vital area that was in range. We stopped in the other's starting point, not turning to each other....Not knowing who had one the fight. I felt blood trickle from my neck followed by sever pain. Did I lose? I lost the support of one leg and almost fell to the ground but not before I heard a loud thud behind me.....Heh, guess I really was the winner. And he said WOMEN can't take the pain.  
  
The crew ran around me but didn't touch anything on my body. I didn't know who said what, all I heard was "you did it!" and "You're unstoppable!" I did the best to grin but slid onto my side instead. I was starting to loose consciousness but I honestly couldn't care less. I finally got control of my transformation.....Are you proud of me mom? Are YOU proud of me.....Dad?  
  
--------------*--------------------*-------------------------*--------------   
  


* * *

  
Author's note: Oooook, well then. I've been gone for a week plus, huh? Well I truly am sorry about that. Laziness really got the better of me this time....That and writer's block. Ugh....Anyway, updates will return to the average every other day. Oh and hey? Anyone ever played Zone of the Enders? Did you like the games? Well check out my other fic if you get a chance.  
  
Oh and if you're wondering why I wrote Kitty's fight scene with the screaming and exclamation points and such. Well that's simply because it was from Kitty's POV and Kitty was fighting her 'inner demons.' So-to- speak. Notice how she finally got rid of the inner demon and I started writing all good and stuff? Well there ya go, I REALLY hope that was a good chapter considering it's the one I had the most trouble with. Hiro's is next! That one's gonna be the COOLEST!  
  
And Macky, you said waaaay back when that you had some more ideas about Dracon or something. Well if you remember them then send em this way.  
  
K, that's it. This was a REAL long one. Hope you liked it.  
  
As always, the marvelous Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	25. The sight of assassins

~*Hiro*~  
  
I sat with me eyes closed, taking small sips of the tea in front of me. The mornings were always peaceful, always quiet. So far it's been a week since Kitty has controlled her inner beast and at least a week since we were attacked by Dracon. So far we have no leads on him at all, his ship isn't even registered so we can't find out what kind of crew he has.  
  
A pair of foot steps started making their way to the door of my room. I listened closely to see who they belonged to. They were defiantly boots of some sort, so that ruled Kitty out seeing as she doesn't where shoes at all. The clank of the boots were much too heavy to be the kind Melfina wears so she was also eliminated. It may have been some what harder for me to pick between Strife or Jess but since Strife seemed to weigh more then Jess with the added height and muscle mass, it was very easy to come to my conclusion.  
  
"Hello, Strife." I said as the door opened, not looking up from my tea.  
  
"Heya, Hiro....How did you know it was me?"  
  
I shrugged. "Lucky guess."  
  
He laughed and sat down. "Yeah, whatever." He looked at the cup by my crossed legs. "What's that?"  
  
I turned my head to him. "Tea, do you want some?"  
  
"Well, I've never had tea before..." He took the cup from in front of my legs and took a sip. His eyebrows raised. "Hey, that's actually not that bad..." He took another sip. "Wow! That's actually GREAT!"  
  
I laughed and poured myself a new cup. "It helps to relax oneself....It works wonders."  
  
He nodded. "Oh damn does it work..."  
  
He looked up at me. "So hey, are you busy?"  
  
I shook my head. "Not at the moment. Why?"  
  
He stood back to his feet, taking the cup with him. "Good, come with me."  
  
I nodded my head and followed him out of my room. We went down the hall and into the recreational room. They were weights, mats and other various things now inside it. "Where did these come from?"  
  
Strife laughed. "Well this is supposed to be a rec room. I need all these things to relax. Well these things and now this...." He raised the cup of tea.  
  
I shook my head. "Ok, well why are we here?"  
  
He took another sip of his tea and went over to a blue mat, putting the cup down on the ground. "We're going to spar."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
  
"We. Are. Going. To. Spar. Get it now?"  
  
"Strife, I'm stronger then you are. You won't last."  
  
"Yeah, that's what you think. C'mon, get into the circle."  
  
I shook my head and took my place in the white taped circle on the mat.  
  
"Good," He said. "Now c'mon on and attack!"  
  
"No, you started this, you attack first."  
  
He shrugged. "Alright, whatever.....Here I go!"  
  
He came at me and swung his left fist towards my head. I easily grabbed it, turned around, and threw his body to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Ouch....Ok, that kind of hurt....But how bout this?!"  
  
Rocketed up onto his hands and tried to kick me in the skull. I grabbed his leg and drove my own knee deep into his stomach, causing him once again to hit the floor.  
  
He rolled onto his back. "Argh, this is harder then I thought it would be...."  
  
He stood back up and looked at me. "How'd you get so good?"  
  
"Practice. Years of practice."  
  
"Heh, figures...."  
  
"So should I attack you now?"  
  
He raised his arms in a defensive, boxer-style, position. "Only if you want your face imbedded in the ground!"  
  
I raised my eyebrow once again. "Cocky aren't we?"  
  
He shrugged. "It's only to piss off then enemy. If you can keep your calm while simultaneously allowing your opponents to loose his then you have a sure-win."  
  
I laughed in spite of myself. "There's a method to your madness, after all."  
  
He nodded. "Ya damn right!"  
  
Jess's voice suddenly came over the com. "Strife we're getting this distress call from a passing ship. It seems pretty urgent, what do we do?"  
  
"Respond to them, obviously. See what all the ruckus is about." After said he then turned to me. "C'mon lets get up to the bridge and continue this later. I don't have a good feeling about this one."  
  
We hurried our way to the bridge and sat down. I looked up at the screen and saw this small white vessel approach us.  
  
A weary man's face appeared on the screen. "Thank you fine travelers for stopping to hear our troubles."  
  
"So what kind of troubles to you people have?" Strife asked, with his arm on its rest and his palm on his cheek.  
  
"Our home is being over run by a small band of Outlaws. We're putting up our best defenses but they're too over whelming. We were sent from our home to go find help. Hopefully you are who we are seeking."  
  
"Umm....Can you hold on a sec?" Strife asked, telling Jess to take off the com. "Ok guys, whoever thinks this is a trap raise their hands." No one raised their hands. "Pff, figures. Side with the beat up old guy...."  
  
Kitty turned to Strife. "You think he's trying to trick us?"  
  
"Well yeah!! C'mon, do you really think some old geezer got off a planet without anyone following him?"  
  
"Well maybe he got out unnoticed!"  
  
As the two argued I stared out at the ship, there was a small insignia on the side. It looked oddly familiar to me.... "Strife," I said, interrupting the argument, "can you bring that man up one more time?"  
  
"Uhhh, sure thing Hiro.....Jess get em back up."  
  
The made appeared once again and I asked him if the ship he was riding in was his own.  
  
"Why yes it is. Is there something wrong with it....?"  
  
I smiled and shook my head. "No, most certainly not. We are almost done deciding and we'll get back to you shortly."  
  
He grinned. "Ok, but please hurry. Our home is in danger as we speak."  
  
The man once again was cut from our transmission. Everyone looked at me and Strife asked what that was about.  
  
"He's lying. It's not his ship, I believe this really is a trap."  
  
Everyone's eyebrows shot up. "You serious?? How do you know???"  
  
"The emblem on the side of the ship belongs to the Ka-Shinta..."  
  
Strife almost fell out of his seat. "No WAY!! How could you see their emblem from here? Where is it?"  
  
"It doesn't matter right now. Let's head to that planet."  
  
It seemed everything I said put them into more shock. "WHAT? Why?!?!"  
  
I was silent for a short moment. I didn't want to let on too much that I had my own affairs with these pirates..... "There's someone in their ranks I must fight...."  
  
"Cryptic, huh? But no can do, Hiro. If it's a trap I can't just walk in willingly."  
  
I looked up at him. "Please, Strife....I know he will be there.....I promise no one will be in danger."  
  
He sighed. "No, don't give any shallow excuses. "We're going into pirate territory. You can't promise crap, alright?!"  
  
I looked down, maybe I shouldn't have even said anything....  
  
"But we'll go in anyway....I can't change this universe without cracking a few skulls. Even if it is a trap...I have enough faith in this crew to know we'll make it out. My slight insanity seems to bring some comfort too." He looked over and slightly grinned at me then turned back to the screen. "Alright bring the guy back up."  
  
He returned for the third time and was now sweating bullets. "Have you made your decision???"  
  
"Yep," Strife told him, "The Outlaw Star is now to your full assistance."  
  
The man looked shocked that we agreed but he soon composed himself. "I'm so happy to hear that! Thank you St-...Er...Kind sir!" Now everyone was positive it was a trap but no one said anything.  
  
"Oh please, call me Strife. What are you called?"  
  
"What am I called...? Oh my name! It's um....Aletiv."  
  
"Wow...How about I just call you Al?"  
  
"Um.....Very well."  
  
"Great! So lead the way, Al!"  
  
The white ship turned and led us to their planet. We were all surprised to find out that this 'planet' he was taking us to was actually one of many moons surrounding a basic 'dead rock in space' planet.  
  
"Those poor people," I said, mostly to myself, "They must move to these barren moons because of a dieing planet...."  
  
"It's only dieing because they made it happen. Maybe if they took a little care of it.." Strife mumbled.  
  
"Don't you feel any remorse for them?"  
  
"I don't feel any sympathy to people who destroy their own planet." He turned his head to me. "Maybe you should start feeling the same way...."  
  
I reclined in my chair and closed my eyes. Strife was so careless, so emotionless. Couldn't he just feel a little sorry for these people? I shook me head, wondering why exactly I was on this crew to begin with.  
  
The two ships cut easily through the weak atmosphere, landing on the rocky ground beneath us. Aletiv hailed us to say that the gravity is somewhat weaker then most moons so we should be careful. He also said that the air gets thin at times so to make sure we had oxygen ready just incase.  
  
We got out of the ship and looked around. There was no one here except that old man.... "Please follow me." He said, most politely.  
  
Jess, Mel and Strife walked close to the man as Kitty and I stayed in the back, watching for any ambushes.  
  
"So, Hiro.....Does that wooden sword actually protect you....I mean, I can't believe you can actually reflect bullets with it."  
  
I nodded. "Yes, it does.....But I honestly don't prefer a Bokudo. I have a sword of my own yet it was stolen so I had to use my mother's instead."  
  
"Stolen?? Are you serious? By who?"  
  
I stayed silent.  
  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"A pirate...." I finally said.  
  
She gasped slightly. "Is that the same pirate you think is here?"  
  
I nodded my head once. "Yes, it's the same one. He's a very skilled swordsman, he once attacked me when I was very young, still a novice. I later found out that he only attacked me for my unique katana.....A sakabato. A reverse bladed sword."  
  
"Reversed? Like the sharp part is on the inside?"  
  
I nodded again. "Yes, I prefer it over others because I am not one to enjoy the death of others."  
  
"Heh....An assassin who doesn't like killing people?"  
  
"A C'tarl C'tarl who doesn't like the moonlight?"  
  
"Heyheyhey!! I like the moonlight now! I can finally control my emotions."  
  
I shook my head with a smile. "We all do things we don't like, Kitty. I was hired to terminate certain individuals to help my own family prosper. That's all I ever did for years on end, hunt down and kill people. My mother trained my very well....Soon enough killing was the only thing I was good at that I didn't even notice the blood spilt on my hands. I was completely detached....Emotionless..."  
  
I stopped talking. I was getting too personal, I didn't want anyone to know my past. Why my attitude now is so much more different then it was before....  
  
"Wow, So how'd you get all nice all of a sudden? Why the Sako- whasitcalled?"  
  
I smiled slightly. "Sakabato...Now who doesn't know anything?"  
  
She crossed her arms and huffed.  
  
"I forged that sword to remind myself of how easily it was to kill and yet at the same time how very hard it would be if you were to go against what would be considered normal to you."  
  
"Normal.....Like the normally made katana, a perfect weapon for a perfect assassin.....But you didn't want that, so you reversed it......An assassin that didn't like killing....A weapon with the edge on the inside. One in the same, eh?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes but I believe you're thinking about this too much."  
  
She laughed. "Don't give me that crap! You get insightful ALL the time!!"  
  
We reached a town soon after our conversation ended. It was quite rundown, looking like places you might find during the 'old west' period of time. Aletiv directed to what seemed like an abandoned tavern. We all took a seat at a table when he said he must go run off and gather his friends. After he left Strife put his feet up on the table.  
  
"You think it was a good idea to let him get away, Strife?" Jess asked, now looking very concerned.  
  
"Yeah, we gotta set off the trap somehow."  
  
Jess crossed her arms. "I'm really not liking this plan."  
  
"Hey, it'll be fine. You still have that piece on you, right?"  
  
Jess reached for her back pocket and pulled out a pistol, I wasn't too good with weapon's description so I couldn't tell exactly what it was. "Yeah, yeah, yeah.....But what about Mel? She's unarmed."  
  
"It's fine, Jess. I wouldn't know how to use one of those anyway...."  
  
Jess sighed. "Eh, It's ok, Mel. Just stick with me and you'll be fine."  
  
Strife laughed. "And who are YOU going to stick with...?"  
  
"I don't need to stick with anyone! I'm fine on my own!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Strife got up and walked over to then behind the counter, seeing if they had any refreshments. "Man! How stupid is this. A bar and no beer!"  
  
I heard a rustle outside the window directly behind Strife. He must not have heard it for he was still babbling on.  
  
"I mean, really! You would think they would have something around here! But not a thing! Not even empty glasses.."  
  
The rustling became louder.  
  
"Rrrgh, ah well.....Guess we'll just have to wait for our courteous hosts to arrive."  
  
Suddenly the windows to the left and right of Strife shattered as two basic, armor clad pirates leaped through and went right for him. I was up and out of my seat before the windows even cracked but Strife seemed to be quicker then I was. His pistol was already drawn and two holes of crimson appeared upon the pirate's head.  
  
I walked up to him. "How did you know?"  
  
"Hiro.....We're in a trap ready to be sprung. You think I would really put my guard down?"  
  
"Hmmm, I suppose not...." I looked at him for a moment. Strife was a more skilled then I had preciously gave him credit for. I started thinking back to our previous fights and wondered if he could have possible been toying with me....  
  
Strife walked pass not giving me a second look. "Alright folks, that was it. If I'm right then all hell's about to break loose. Now the only reason we're here is because Hiro THINKS his lovely pirate is someone on this hell hole. So here's the plan, Jess, Mel, and I will go back and defend this ship. Kitty you go with Hiro and cover his ba-"  
  
"No, Strife. It's not necessary, I won't need assistance."  
  
I turned to me, glaring. "Hiro, you're not some super man. A bullet can kill you just as easily as those two pirates. Kitty is going with you."  
  
I growled inwardly. I could have easily done this on my own yet Strife was my superior and I had to follow him. "Very well," I said turning to Kitty, "are you ready?"  
  
She nodded with a large grin on her face. "You betcha! Let's get going while the gettins good!"  
  
Strife clapped his hands. "Great so we're all agreed. Hiro, the ship will be in plain sight of the village if you need us."  
  
"Ok Strife," I walked to the door but stopped and looked at him. "....And thank you....For allowing me to do this."  
  
He laughed once. "Not a problem, Hiro. Everyone's got things they need to do. Why take it upon myself to stop them?"  
  
I smiled and walked out of the tavern being followed closely by Kitty.  
  
"So I guess we're a main group out of everyone, eh?"  
  
I shrugged. "Yes, I suppose so....Would that be a bad thing?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not at all, Hiro. Not.At.All."  
  
As we rounded a corner I saw her ear twitch.  
  
"I hear something." She said quietly.  
  
I looked around. "I don't see anything. Where do you hear it from?"  
  
She jabbed me in the side and closed her eyes. "Shut up! I'm trying to listen!"  
  
I took my bokudo from my sash and stood as quietly as I could as Kitty told me where she thought they were coming from.  
  
"They're moving so fast....I can really pinpoint them....Wait....I got it.....They're.....They're.....Underneath us?!"  
  
I instantly knew who it was. The pirate I was looking for. "SHOGUN!!"  
  
I took Kitty's arm and tugged her to the side as the ground under us exploded revealing a man covered in swords....Bladed weapons of all kind slung around his white jacket. "So we meet again...." He looked up at me. ".... Hiro of the Crimson Night!!"  
  
I squinted at that name. It was given to me for the main reason that I only attacked under the night sky. As I looed at him I noticed that there was one particular sword tied to the front of his belt, my sword....  
  
He looked down at the sword and back to me. "Ohhh, see something you like, Hiro? Does one of my many swords impress you?"  
  
"One of those many swords are mine...."  
  
"Oh really? Which one?" He started pulling random weapons from their sheaths. "Is it this one? ....Noo. Thhiiisss one? No, too big. Ohohoh!! What about....." He pulled my sword from it's sheath. "....This one. Oh yes, I think this is it, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
I clenched my bokudo tight in my fists. "Give it to me."  
  
He laughed. "Oh really?! Is that how you ask for things? By just barking out the person?? Maybe I should teach you a thing or two about courtesy....."  
  
"Feel free to attack me...." I stopped between my sentence and took one step towards him, my eyes as slits. ".....If you wish to taste the ground." Hmm, Strife was rubbing off on me more then I thought....  
  
He stopped laughing and put my sword away, taking out two longer ones. "You little bastard! You think you're tougher then me huh?! We'll just see about that!"  
  
He charged at me, quicker then the blink of an eye. He brought the sword in his right hand down on me. I pressed my own weapon up against his and fiercely pushed him away.  
  
"Ooooh, that was nice. But one little push isn't going to help you!"  
  
He charged again but was tackled to the ground by a certain, forgotten about C'tarl.  
  
"Kitty, no!"  
  
It was too late though. They were already back up and exchanging blows. I ran up behind Shogun and swung hard at his waist. He effortlessly spun around to block my attack, while at the same time arching his foot back and kicking Kitty right in the jaw. She fell backwards with a loud thud.  
  
"Kitty, you ok?!?"  
  
Shogun dived at me, not allowing myself to help her. He attacked to my right so I quickly parried, thrusting my weapon towards his head. He ducked and drove his sword into my stomach. I did my best to turn but it still caught me in the side. I scream a bit and jumped back. There was no point to this.....He was stronger then I was.  
  
Kitty started to stir around so Shogun took the butt of his sword and knocked her hard in the skull, with Kitty instantly loosing consciousness. My jaw dropped, was she really out cold? From only one hit to the head? How strong was Shogun?  
  
He picked her up and dropped by the wall of a nearby building. "Ok, Hiro....Let's make a little bet...."  
  
I glared at him. "What kind of bet?"  
  
"Ohhh, it's not that big of a deal.....Just that basic 'if you win, you get a prize. If I win I get a prize.' Want to know what you get if you win?"  
  
I nodded slightly.  
  
"Well too bad, cause first you need to know what I get."  
  
I clenched the powerful wooden weapon between my hands. He was really angering me.  
  
"My prize is very simple. I already own this wonderful piece of art you used to wield so I'll obviously take this young C'tarl with me.....I could put her to good use...."  
  
My teeth were grinding together. "What do I get?"  
  
"Oh! What do you get? Ummmm, man I don't know. I'll just let you choose. You can either have your sword back.....Or.....The girl."  
  
I stayed silent. My initial decision was spit. I've been looking such a long time for Shogun with the only thought of retrieving my sword. I loved that sword....I shook my head, my spilt decision didn't last long.  
  
"When I win I get Kitty back."  
  
He laughed in his insane way and nodded his head. "Ok, deal! Guess I keep the sword after all!"  
  
Not if I kill you... I thought silently to myself.  
  
"Hmm, no response huh? Eh, ok then. Let's go!" His hand reached into his coat and a moment later four throwing daggers came speeding at my head. I raised my bokudo and deflected the shots at the same time running full speed towards Shogun. I wound my sword back and swung it with great force towards his skull. One of his many swords shot from its sheath, keeping my blow from connecting. As our swords locked together I noticed four objects lodged in my weapon. I gasped as I realized what they were.....His four knives were embedded deep in the wood of my sword, I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
Shogun once again began to laugh. "Ohhh, I'm sorry. Did I ruin your wooden toy?"  
  
I clenched my teeth together so hard that they threatened to crush under the pressure. It was impossible, nothing should be able to piece my mother's sacred weapon. I looked at him. "You will pay for this, Shougun."  
  
He grinned widely. "Talk is cheap, Hiro!! Just hurry and kill me already! Unless you think.....YOU CAN'T!" He took a sword in his free hand and slashed at my side, cutting through my kimono and slicing into flesh. I jumped back and held my side, history seemed to be repeating itself. This was exactly how he beat me so many years ago.....  
  
"Hiro...." I could hear my mother's voice in my head. "Hiro.....Use the power of my weapon. Embrace its strength and let if be your own...Allow it to flow through you, Hiro...." It was a memory of mine from when she first gave this weapon to me. She knew it had abilities that no one could fathom.....She was trying to tell me to use them. Well now I was going to...  
  
I stood back up and put all my thought into the bokudo and slowly a green aura enveloped the weapon, growing in size and luster. Soon the aura surrounded my own body. I could feel the incredible body in my muscles, in my bones.....In my soul.  
  
My head shot up towards Shogun. "You want my full power, Shougun! Here it is!!!"  
  
I ran forward and leap into the sky floating within my own aura for a moment, locking my sights on my enemy. The soft aura quickly became a raging storm of energy around me and my Bokudo. It washed in and out of the wooden sword so much that the mystical weapon was more then just wood. Now it was made of the same energy flowing through my veins. This was it, I was ready and Shogun would finally pay for his wrong doing.  
  
The moment of silence was over, I rocketed myself at Shogun ready to thrust everything I had into him. I movement through the sky was a quick one and within seconds our swords clashed causing my energy to erupt all around sending fierce winds in every direction.  
  
The light and force of the attack consumed both of us as the powerful winds were quickly followed by a sudden explosion between us. It rocketed us in different directions and I felt as if I was flying for eternity before I finally hit the ground.  
  
The light was gone, the energy was gone. My strength, power, will to fight.....Was gone....I lied there on the ground unmoving wondering if Shogun was dead, wonder if I were dead, wondering if Kitty was dead. I sighed, she was close to our fight the explosion caught her too, most likely.  
  
I sat up and cried out in pain, my whole body was torn up. I looked down and saw blood covering my black kimono in thick coats. I gradually moved myself to my knees and took my bokudo off the ground to use as support. To my horrid shock I saw something I never thought would ever happen. My sword, no, my mother's bokudo....Was shattered. All that was left was a bit of the bottom half and that was it. Nothing......It was utterly destroyed.  
  
I couldn't help but shed a few tears. This was my mother's pride and joy how was I going to tell her that it was destroyed? As I sat there being consumed by self-pity I heard footsteps coming towards me. They sounded like bare feet hitting concrete. I looked up and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Kitty, you're ok!"  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Damn right I am! Do you really think some hit to the skull would take me out so easily? I just wanted you to fight the guy by yourself so if I acted like I was out then he wouldn't worry about me. But if he WAS about to kill you, I would have jumped in."  
  
"So....SO you heard everything too?"  
  
Her smile widened. "Yep, I did. It's a relief I mean to you more then this sword." She threw a weapon to my feet and I instantly knew what it was.  
  
"My sakabato?"  
  
"Yep, I picked it off his now dead-and-blown-into-pieces body. You really did a number on that guy, Hiro....Or should I say Hiro of the Crimson ni-"  
  
"Do not finish that sentence. That past is behind me." I stood back to my feet picking up my katana off the ground, holding deep in my fist. "I swear here and now that I will do my best to transform this universe into its forgotten luster.....And I will do that without spilling one inch of innocent blood."  
  
Her smile never faded. "I have complete faith in you Hiro, plus if you ever REALLY need someone killed....We can always ask Strife." She laughed after saying this.  
  
A grin finally found itself to my face. "Ready to go back?"  
  
She nodded. "Oh hell yeah. You might also want to get those wounds looked at?"  
  
"Perhaps I will.....Let's just hurry and get back first...."  
  
We started our walk back to the ship with my sakabato once again in my grasp and my mother's decimated bokudo to stay with my as a memorial to this day....I'll repay you mother.....I promise.  
  
-----------------*-------------------*-----------------------------*-------- -------------*-----------------*  
  
Author's note: WOW!! That took a looooooong time to update again! Sorry about that....I'm pretty lazy and it finally caught up to me. I can't promise regular updates but I can try to get a chapter of a least once a week. Hopefully if I get all not lazy like I'll start updating more often.....Oh oh oh! And can you tell what new magna I just started reading...? Whoever can guess who I'm slightly basing Hiro off will receive a pat on that back by some person who just so happened to be walking by. It's actually not that hard to figure out if you read the magna/watch the anime....His sword at least should give it away.  
  
Oh and Macky.....Yeah, I'd like to know what ideas are brewing in your head if you even remember them.....Gah, sorry again for the loooong updates.  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooook, not a lot to say this time. Hope you guys aren't loosing interest.  
  
BTW? Did you like the UBER long chapter? Hiro's my fave guy so I had to do a lot with him all at once.....Hope it wasn't overkill.  
  
BTW....Again. I found out what a wooden sword was called. I was kinda right except I was missing the 'do' at the end.  
  
So like every time, this is Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out. 


	26. A glance of friendship

-Jess-

A lot has happened in the time that passed since Hiro got his Sakabato back. He changed his whole outfit to something more gender appropriate. Starting with a black gi that tucked into his white hakama. His precious sword was tied quite securely in his sash. Strife also got another gun to add to his collection ever since he lost "Quick Silver" in a bet.....He tried to fight for it back but it didn't end to well...Now he has two identical, large, and most likely powerful guns strapped to him. To me, they're like old-fashion six shooters on steroids. They hold the maximum six bullets and have to be changed one at a time but the barrels are so long, half the length of his caster. The shaft that the barrels are in are also really thick, the top stretches the whole gun upwards so the thing looks more rectangular then anything. The width is also be thick too..... But not that thick. For awhile I thought poor Strife was compensating for something. Also, one's black and the other's white. No one asked why he colored them like that....Because frankly.....No one cared. He also changed his look. He still had the all black clothes but his body-length coat now had elbow-length sleeves and he were long, fingerless gloves. Sheesh, he changes fashion more then most mags I read.

Kitty....Well Kitty's still Kitty no matter how much time will go by. Mel seems to be getting antsier to get to the Leyline but I don't blame her....If I was in her shoes I'd be going just as crazy.

Oh? And me..... Well, I haven't changed much either, really. I'm starting to wonder if I should carry a piece with me but with all these other fighters hanging around I should just stick to good ol' computer stuff. I started wearing an old beat up blue denim jacket but only because I've been feeling really cold as of late. Strange, I know....But hey, that's just how I am. I've also been kinda obsession a little over..... Actually, let's not even talk about that right now.....

I walked down the corridor and absent mindedly walked into Strife's room without knocking. He looked up at me and shoved something under his pillow, seemed like a book of some kind. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That thing under your pillow?"

"I don't know what you're talking about but MMMAAANNN if you people keep barging into my room without asking I'm sealing it off."

"Touchy today, are we?" I crossed my arms and gave him a small, coy smile.

He sighed and stood up heading for the door. "I'm going to go work out a bit. Are we almost to.....Ummm.....Hey, where ARE we going anyhow?!"

"To some no name planet to re-stock and we're almost there now."

He walked out and headed for the rec room. "K, tell me when we get-"

"We are closing in on Prox right now sooooo you might wanna get up to the bridge." I quickly added in as I turned on a heel and walked my own self to that same destination.

I got up there and sat in my seat, Strife close behind with Hiro, Kitty, and Melfina already there.

We went through the basic docking procedures and was told it would take a couple hours so we all headed out to the town to see what excitement we could stir up. Kitty was off in a flash and Hiro was gone before he realized everyone was splitting up.

"Well, I'm going to go find a bar or something. Will you two be fine on your own?"

I scoffed and looked away from him. "We're not some helpless women you have to worry about every second you know?" My mind stirred again about whether I should have had a gun on me or not for these kind of occasions. A feeling of something grazing against my check shook me from my thoughts. It was Strife's hand.

"Hey, I'm just asking.....Don't get all up-tight over it, alright?"

He roughed his hand through my hair a bit, turned, and walked down the street. A flicked a blonde strand from my face and watched him leave. It seemed to him not only was I helpless but inevitably I was also four....

"I think Strife does care, Jess....He just doesn't know how to show it."

"Oh, I know what he's showing.....His superiority....I've seen that cockiness in him since day one."

Mel sighed. "Perhaps we should go look for something to eat."

"Ok, fine.....Let's go."

We went to search for a good dinner or something, pretty much anything, to do. We came to a place that kind of looked like it served food so we went in. Man, it was like one of those old truck stops Strife would talk about. Nothing but big, non-grinning, muscle-bulging dumbasses in here.....Of course, I would never repeat this out loud.....

We sat down and a female (if you could even call that garbage that walked over to us that) waitress (if you could even call someone working in this place that) came over and asked what we wanted. We ordered some water since we obviously didn't trust anything in this joint.....I'm not even sure that water was all that trustworthy.

"Jess, what's wrong? You don't seem to 'up-beat'."

"Oh, sorry Mel....Maybe it's just the atmosphere around here. I'm pissed off just sitting here....I mean.....Look at all the garbage around!! And the place looks just as bad!" Hmmm, I think I went a bit too far with that one.

Some guys who were eyeing us since the beginning came over, quite mad at my comment....Maybe they were the only ones that got it.....

"You have a problem with us, little girl??"

I stayed silent, looking down. Now I was a little afraid.....Man, I can just SEE the grin Strife would have on his face right about now!

"Not gonna even say nothing to me, huh?!"

He sat down next to me and glared only an inch away from my face. "I think yoos two are too good ta be hangin round here. I thinks we shoulds be making yoos more....adapteded to ers ervirement."

Man! His breath could have killed me right then and there. "How about 'wees' just leave?"

"Well, I dunno about yoos.....Not meh type....But yur friend over ther..." He grinned and looked at Mel. NOW I was beyond pissed. I shot up on my seat and twisted around, belting my foot into his face without a moment's notice....Holy crap! Did I really just kick this one-thousand foot baboon in the face?!

"RUN MEL!" I yelled, following my own command.

We both took off and ran through the doors not stopping until we were safely out of sight. They didn't seem like they were chasing us.....Maybe that guy's pride was too scared after being taken down by a girl's kick. I laughed at the thought and looked at Mel. "Nice place, huh?"

She smiled and nodded hesitantly. "Oh yes, fantastic....I think I'm going back to the Outlaw Star if that's ok with you...."

"Yeah, I guess I'll come too."

"Oh no you won't....."

"Who was that?!" I yelled to the streets at the voice that was suddenly around us.

"You guys picked the wrong planet to land on.....Your whole crew is screwed. This is what you get for landing on Ka-Shinta territory."

No way...NO WAY! We landed on pirate land without even knowing?! Rrrr, my day was just getting better and better.

A couple basic black-clad silver armored pirates came from no where and charged us instantly. I balled my right fist and sent it into one of their skulls.....Their metal faced skulls. "OWWWWW!!!!!"

I grabbed my hand and shook it. What a stupid STUPID move! I saw Mel go down and that same pirate come for me. I ducked his blow and twisted around, raising my foot up and clubbing him in the neck and NOT head this time. Two more came up behind me so I threw my best punch into one of their stomach. He caught my attack and flipped me around, slamming his knees into my chest. I watched as everything slowly started to black out.....If I lived through this I was defiantly going to ask Kitty for some fighting tips.....

­------

"Hey, Jess!"

Ugghh.....Go away.

"Jess, C'mon!"

I'm sleeping....Gooo.....

"Jessica Brittany Hawking!"

I shot up. "Mooomm! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Would you like to sleep all through school too and miss that math test, fail, and repeat the grade over?"

"You act like the whole year depends on this one test...."

"It's your final! You don't take it and you fail the whole subject!"

Ack, alright, alright. I'm up...."

"That's better. Now hurry up or you'll make your dad late....."

"What? He doesn't work! What's he going to be late to?"

"He's going out for a job but he needs to take you to school first. Now hurry and get dressed or you are walking!"

"Twenty miles?!"

"To and from if you don't move, young lady!"

"AHHH, just leave!"

She stormed out of my room and slammed my door. Not like I cared, though. My mother and I never really got along. I dressed my 'best' which was my own personal style....One my mom OBVIOUSLY hated and walked downstairs. She glared at me the whole way down. "What are you mad over?"

Her eyes were slits. "Your attitude! Why can't you just treat with me some respect once and awhile....."

"Why don't you practice what you preach once an awhile." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Nothing, I didn't say anything. You're just going crazy."

"Maybe if I didn't have such a rebellious child...."

My father came down and sorted the whole thing out. "Now now, Chel. She's only seven! Cut her some slack."

"Ohhh, I know Jim but she just rubs me the wrong way sometimes...."

"God, sorry I can't be perfect!" I shouted, making them both jump.

"Do you have to put your two cents in about everything?" She snapped.

"Only when you say some air-headed comment!"

"That's IT! You are going to be severely punished when you get home! I hope you have fun with your friends today because you won't be seeing them for a long, LONG time!"

"Why are you always so strict with me!?" I was on the verge of tears now.

"Because you don't follow my rules!"

"I don't WANT to follow your rules!!!"

"THEN DON'T LIVE HERE!!"

"Whoa, whoa...Chel!" My father pleaded but it was too late.

"FINE THEN! I WON'T LIVE HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO!! YOU'RE SO EVIL WHO WOULD WANT TO LIVE HERE!! I HOPE YOU DIE!!!!!!!"

And with that, I ran out of the house and down the street....That would be the last time I would ever see my mother alive again.....

-------

I woke up in tears. Damn my nightmares.....They always haunted me here and there and every SINGLE time it just made me wish....Wish that I said SOMETHING other then that to my mother.....I knew because I said that, she died. There was no other reason for it. I simple got my wish.... Now I wish I hadn't. You really do never know how much you love something or someone until they're gone.....

"Ah, awake sleepy head?"

That voice....? "Strife?!"

"Yep, right across from you. Mel's still out to your left but Kitty and Hiro have yet to be caught. They only got me cause I was drunk off my ass, easy target.....My hangover feels ten times worse now....."

"Serves you right." I said, wiping away tears in the darkness of the room we were in.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic. Something on your mind?"

"Maybe it's because we're trapped in this hell-hole that I'm not all 'enthusiastic' and no.....Nothing's on my mind."

"That's not what it sounded like in your dream."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can tell something's eating at someone when they start shouting. "'I hate you mom!' in her sleep. Something you want to tell me?"

"My mom and I weren't the best of friends and that's all I'm saying about that."

I heard him sigh.

"What?!"

"Nothing, forget it...."

"What, what???"

"Well....I don't know how someone can hate their parents. I wish I knew mine because if I did....I would love every second with them.....You don't know how alone the world is without parents. To sleep at a park and see kids playing with their dads and knowing you'll never do that...."

"I'm.....I'm sorry-"

"No. Don't be."

I winced slightly and his stern words. I guess the whole parental issue was a serious one for him..... "So, ummm....How do we get out of here?"

"I'm not sure. Wait for Kitty or Hiro or both to bail us out."

"Oh so you're not going to go all hero-like and get us out yourself?"

"Hey, this isn't some fantasy story where everything revolves around us so just be quiet and wait...."

"Hmph, fine then....."

There was a moment of silence as we waited.....And waited....And waited. I could hear a small rumbling from Strife and I knew he fell asleep. Gee, it was SO horrible seeing that poor boy stress out over such a miner problem....Tch.

"Hey, wait you tw-MMPH!"

There was a small racket outside the door which rose me to me feet. Strife still wasn't awake and Mel was still knocked-out.....It was only me against whoever was on the other side of that door. Please PLEASE let it be a friend!!

The large metal door creaked open and two figures stood before me. The light was too bright so I couldn't see their faces. Strife woke up and yelled at them. "Hey.....Turn the light off. People are trying to sleep, Y'know??"

"Heh, well Buddy ol pal. We can leave you here if you want." That voice.....It was Kitty!

"No, Miss Clan Clan. That's quite alright." He stood up and rubbed his eyes. "Man, thought I would've slept that hang-over off before you got here. Guess not."

"How'd you even find us?!" I asked, trying not to get annoyed at Strife's nonchalant attitude.

"Quite easy, really." Hiro said, picking Melfina up off the ground. "There's a transmitter in your small, hand-held, personal computer you carry with you. Gillium tracked it down and lead us here....Well actually, it lead us to your gear. Finding YOU was a simple matter of looking."

As he talked, Strife was gearing up, a smile growing on his face with every gun he strapped back on. "Well, are we ready to go?"

I put my PDA into the holder on the back of my waist and nodded. "I am."

"Me too." Hiro added, stirring Mel awake. "Hey, you ok?"

She smiled slightly. "Yep, just fine...."

"Good, ready?"

She nodded once.

"Ok, good." Strife said. "Let's get going.

Hiro looked around. "It's not that easy...."

Kitty mumbled. "Figures."

He went on with his reason why. "The door locked as a security measure to keep us in. We were able to take the alarm off but guards will catch on soon. We need to re-open that door if we hope to escape."

"Ok, well how do we open the door?" Strife asked.

Hiro looked at him. "It's in a control room not too far from here. You can't miss it, the door's big and black, it contrasts the steel's color around it."

"Ok then, someone should go and secure the door so we'll have safe passage after we re-open this thing. We also need someone to do the actually opening.

"Well I can handle the door by myself. Electronics ARE my thing after all." I added, trying to be of some service.

"I'll stay with you then. You shouldn't go alone."

I looked at Strife, half smiling and half glaring. Did he always have to be my protector?

"Alright then, Kitty will come with me we'll make sure no one interferes with our escape, right?" He half-way asked, looking at her and getting a nod of agreement.

"What about you, Mel?" All eyes turned to her.

"I'll stay with Hiro and Kitty, I should try to get to the Outlaw Start as quickly as possible and get it space-ready."

"Ok, then we're sets. Let's move out people.

"Strife." Kitty shouted as they all walked out of the cell. "You two just head down this way. It's the quickest way to the control room." Kitty added as they started walking the other way.

We headed down our own hallway as Strife seemed to be strapping on yet another gun. "Oh god, where'd you find this one from?"

"One of the guards Hiro and Kitty dropped. It's a .45 Magnum, never had one before."

He took his jacket off and flung it over his shoulder placing the holster around both his arms and positioning the gun right under his right arm where he could easily reach for it. The clips were zipped up in a pocket under his left arm. He put his jacket back on and continued walking.

"Do you now where we're going?" He asked out of the blue

"Yeah it's right down here, can't you see the door?" I replied pointing at the black contrast along the silver wall.

"Oohhh, so thhhhaaatttt's the door, ok."

I sighed. "Smartass."

I walked up to the door and examined it, there was a place to insert a key card near the door handle, along with a keypad underneath that. It would take a while for me to crack the password.

"If you're down poking a prodding the thing, I'd like to get into the room now."

"Hey this takes time and effort and WHY are you pointing that thing at me?!"

His caster was out and charging, I knew what he was going to do but it was too late to stop him now.

I rolled out of the way just in time to hear the large explosion of the door as it flew into hundreds of pieces.

"See?" He said, putting his gun away. "No hacking, no de-coding.... Just pure, simple power. Now let's hurry and get this done, we have people waiting on us."

I growled and thought about saying something about him almost blowing be away along with the door but why even bother. I sat at a console that seemed to be a main one....Kind of sad since it wasn't that big to begin with. It took just a couple seconds to hack through the firewall and get to the juicy center. Numbers of codes flew around in the sea of cyber space and I could understand it all, it was such a wonderful language, I could loose myself in it, and I always did. This was normally when I glowed the brightest, when I was on a computer. My father taught me everything he knew and that's certainly saying something.

"Ok, Strife. We seem to be in some abandoned military base a small faction of the Ka-Shinta now call home. It's quite a ways out in the middle of no where so we'll need some kind of transportation to safely get away."

"Umm, Jess. Weren't you supposed to be unlocking a door...?"

"I am, I'm also looking up info on this place, Ka-Shinta, and their leader. At the same time I'm screwing with their power so now their main barracks are now in the dark...and their doors are unfortunately locked. Check out screen 14, See them trying to get out but failing miserably?"

"Wow, quite the multi-tasker, aren't you?"

I smiled a bit. "Somewhat....Now let's hurry and get out of here." I hit a few keys and a disk popped out of it's hardrive.

"What's that?"

"It's the info on our enemies. Just call it.... 'Ka-Shinta 101'"

A smile grew on Strife's face causing my own to surface. After the pause we finally headed out of the room.

Strife was leading the way as I followed, keeping a close eye out for any pirates that might still be lurking around. Once again my thought was on having a weapon of my own...

I saw a flash of something behind me that caught my attention but the real show came from Strife. A couple shots came from behind and as I instinctively hit the wall to my right. I soon saw that it was Strife trying to take out two pirates that had suddenly ambushed us. That new .45 he had seemed to be some gun seeing as they both went down relatively fast.

A slew of pirates started to appear from the flash I saw earlier. "Run!!" I screamed to Strife. We both turned and started down the hallway but heard the sound of bodies dropping behind us. We turned and saw the pirates lying down, out cold, with one lone figure standing over them.

"Hey, Hiro! Nice to see you decided to hang around, where are the others?" Strife yelled as he walked up to him.

"They are on the ship, if we wait outside we'll meet them shortly."

"Wow, this is going to be an easy in-easy out mission huh?"

Hiro sighed. "Have you even been outside lately? Jess's barracks lock up kept a good majority of them at bay but there are still a group or two out there, waiting for us."

"Wonderful..." Strife said with a sigh. "All hell must be breaking out over there then, huh?"

"It hasn't broke out quite yet...We're not out there." Hiro added with a small smile.

Strife laughed and pumped his left hand into the air. "Well let's not keep them waiting!! To the exit!"

All three of us ran towards the exit, Strife and Hiro picking off the one or two guards in our way. Soon enough the door was in sight.

"This is the hard part." Hiro said as we reached the door. "It locks every time it's opened. I was the last one to open it so it should be locked again."

Anger suddenly came over me. "Then what was the point of me opening the door from the control room!"

"To let Mel and Kitty out. Is there anyway for you to get the door open from here?"

I searched around the door for anything I could hack into but found nothing. "Sorry guys, no key pad, no hacking, and I am NOT going back through the pirate infested hallway Guess you're going to have to go for brute force."

Strife felt the thick metal door then began to knock on it with his fist, judging the overall hardness of it, I guessed.

"Ok, Hiro C'mere." He said as he started to rub his left shoulder, rolling it around and stiffening it up. "If we both hit it at the same time with all our force, it would fall right?"

"Maybe..." Hiro said hesitantly.

"Cause Y'know we are pretty strong."

"Perhaps..."

"And there's a lot of force onto one spot in that door."

"Theoretically..."

"So on the count of three?"

"I guess...."

"Ok, one..."

"This is going to hurt..."

"Two..."

"Why am I always dragged into things like this?"

"Three!"

"Here goes nothing!"

They both ran their fastest and plowed into the door with more force then I could have thought they could ever muster. The door bent and swayed but didn't yield, it was their own fleshy bodies that fell to the ground, both grabbing their respected shoulder.

"Oww! Man, that hurt! Damn door! Shouldn't it have fallen?!"

"Strife, just because you get two people to run head first into a door doesn't mean it's about to break into a million pieces." I added, shaking me head.

He stood up and reached for his caster. "Ok, that's fine. We'll move to plan B. Code name: Blowshitup."

"You seem to use that plan a lot..." I shot at him, getting annoyed.

"Hey, it's worked so far, hasn't it?"

He pointed his caster at the door but suddenly stopped half way, looking at the door and almost THROUGH it. "Do you hear that...?" He asked, still looking at the thick steel.

"I don't hear anything, Strife." I replied.

"Exactly, there was gun fire going on.....It's silent now. Why do you think that....?"

He did have a point. I must have not noticed the gun fire due to the panic and disorder of running around but now since it's gone...Well now you can really tell.

"Something is wrong." Hiro said, stating the obvious.

"We shouldn't go through this door, they might be waiting for us out there."

"No, we have to Strife. I told Kitty to bring the ship this way. If there is something wrong they may be in danger."

"Dammit!" Strife scolded the sky. "Why are we always in danger?!" He sighed and became a little less tense. "Ok, I have four caster shells left and some clips and shells for my other guns. I should be able to hold off a good many. Hiro you should be able to fend off more then I ever could. You need to get Jess to the ship, once she's there we should have some serious back up power. This needs to be quick and fast. If we're not on that ship in 5 minutes, consider ourselves dead."

"'Hope for the best, prepare for the worst.' Huh Strife?" I said, looking at him. He seemed so stern, so empowered. Like he really did know what he was doing. The look of determination in his deep blue eyes, the feeling of leadership radiating off of him. I didn't know what was out that door but knowing Strife knew exactly what to do made me feel like no matter what was out there, we'd be fine.

He raised his gun up a second time. "On three. One.....Two..."

The door slid open and a huge mammoth of a man stood in the entrance with every gun you could think of strapped somewhere on his body, along with chains of ammo slung here and there. It was the same man we saw on Galactica....

There was a pause, everyone stood still. The three of us paralyzed in fear. I think Strife was the one who was the most afraid.

"Jess, Hiro....Please go outside and get to the ship." Strife ordered to us, as if it was just a normal thing for a mountain of guns to be standing in front of us.

I started to speak up. "Are you sure Str-"

"Just go!"

I almost jumped out of my skin. He wasn't acting normal.....I never saw him quite like this before. Hiro took my arm and lead me out the door, after saying one more thing to Strife. "How long should we wait...?

"I didn't say for you to wait. I just said to go."

"Strife..." I added, not knowing what else to say.

He didn't turn from the man as he looked at me. "Jess, I'll be fine. Just please go."

Hiro tugged my arm some more and we ran out of the door. I watched as it shut behind me. The Outlaw Star was in plain sight and settled down right next to us, allowing us to get on. There were no more pirates around to stop us, it was like they simply didn't want to attack us anymore.

When we got to the bridge I asked what happened.

"Well it was quite the battlefield until that walking tank came out of no where, yelled something to the pirates making them run off. Then he walked up to the door and stepped in. What I want to know is how you guys got out of that very same door a couple minutes after he walked in. Didn't he see you?"

"Oh he saw us, Kitty, but he didn't attack. He must have some grudge with Strife. They didn't take their eyes off each other the whole time."

"So is Strife coming out anytime soon?"

I looked down at my knees as I sat down. Hiro answered for me. "He said to leave without him and we will without hesitation since we are his crew and he knows what's best for us. Understand?"

I could see Kitty wanting to protest but Hiro's stern tone made her die down.

I closed me eyes and pretended like we weren't leaving without Strife. Melfina started the countdown and we were soon up in the sky, flying into space. I opened my eyes and hit some buttons, getting the base up on my small screen. I still couldn't believe we were leaving without him...

I sighed as I watched the building blow up in a cloud of fire and smoke....my actions were so delayed due to me thinking about us not leaving.....Did.....Did the building Strife was in just blow up?! "Oh my god!" I yelled, now falling into hysteria. "The base is gone!"

It was now on the main screen for everyone to see. "We have to go back!!"

"Mel, turn us around!" Kitty screamed.

Gillium's voice came through the speakers. We cannot turn around now, we are going too fast. If we change direction now, we will burn up and break to pieces."

"But we HAVE to go back! Strife could be dead!!"

"Jess, be calm." Hiro said from his seat, eyes closed and fists balled. He was doing his best to hide his anger. "Strife wanted us to leave without him, please remember this. He must know a good reason for giving that order and I am sure he was not killed in the explosion..."

"But how can you be sure?!"

Now he snapped. "I cannot be sure! I can only hope! But he did not want us to stay there! Please understand this, there may be a danger there none of us have seen! If we go back down we may not only ruin his plans but put our own selves in harm's way!! Do you think Strife's last wish would be for us to ignore his command and get ourselves killed?!"

I shut up and glared at him. The blackness of space became more evident. Without thinking I rushed off the bridge and down to my room where I balled on for hours and hours until I literally cried myself to sleep. Please Strife.....Please come back.....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: WOW! Gotta chapter up! Can you believe it?!?! Thank you Hotshot45 for that review and I'll take all your corrections into account...Even though it's been a LONG while since you've probably even looked in the direction of this fic...Like everyone else Sighs

And I know about the typos so I looked at a random chapter, fixed it (21, so If you want to see it without mistakes, go for it) and saw that my typos were pretty bad. Sorry, about that. I'll comb over my later chapters a little better next time around and I'm fixing those older chapters right now so watch out for them.

And the one POV a chapter thing is intentional, I have never written a story like this so I thought I might as well give it a try, people seem to like it so far so I'm glad.

And thanks for the nice words about the Hiro/Kenshin thing. I was just starting to watch that anime and read the manga around the same time I was brain storming Hiro's personality. What little I had of Hiro seemed to fit Kenshin and I already loved Kenshin's original way of thinking. So I just melded what I could into Hiro. I just hope the melding works out evenly and I'm able to stay true to it the whole time.

P.S. There's some things I didn't quite add in this chapter on purpose. Like what exactly the base that blew up is and why they were really captured and some other crap. Basically anything you might think didn't make sense will be added to the next chapters. Sorry if this one wasn't grade A stuff.

Anyway, this is Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out.


	27. From a bioandroid's perspective

-Melfina-

"I really don't know what to do about Jess, Jim. She hasn't been herself since the um.... 'incident.'"

"Strife _died_, Mel.....Don't make it seem like some innocent happening." Gene's words were harsh in my ears but I know why he was mad..... Strife did remind him of his younger, bolder self..... And now he must feel like he lost a little piece of himself along with Strife's death. I wish I could do something for him.....

Jim's voice came back to life over the com. "Well, we're not too far from you guys right now. Why don't you just pull into Kenict, we'll be waiting for you there."

"Oh, why are you guys way out here?"

"Got a little bored sitting around all day every day so we took a vacation." Jim laughed a little after saying that.

I smiled somewhat. "Well that's good. I guess we'll be seeing you two soon then, huh?"

Jim laughed again. "Yep, can't wait to hear what stories you have for us, Mel! See you soon!" There was soon static then silence.

I slowly made my way to the bridge but spotted Strife's room in the corner of my eye. Just looking at it brought a small tear to my eye. His loss was surly great, we didn't even know what to do anymore. We didn't want to admit it aloud but he was the glue that was holding this ship together... No, actually we all were the glue. If anyone of us suffered the same fate I doubt we could really go on....

It had been four days since his death and no one had so much as glanced in the direction of his room. They didn't want to break down, thinking of the times they would never have again. I was a little more in control of my emotions so I took it upon myself to at least tidy up his belonging....Sooner or later. I decided now was a good enough time as any and walked in.

I laughed to myself, it was so messy, kind of like how Gene kept his room. I soon started to think about Gene himself and how I would feel if he suddenly gave his life for mine... Would I ever get over it or just cry forever on end. I shook my head, I shouldn't think of things like that, it was never a good idea. I cared too much about him to think about things like that.

The first thing I started to clean was his bed. I lifted the junk off then his pillow and blanket. As I reached for the corner of the sheets, I saw a small data pad. It was the kind you could log things in, like a notebook I once heard Gene talk about.

I picked it up and hit a button, wondering what could be in it. A large title popped up on the screen and it read. "My Hopeless Quest." I said out loud, reading the title. Perhaps it was an electronic book of some kind. I continued reading. Page after page scrolled by and I soon knew what it was. It was Strife's history, his journal of sorts. It was so sad....So much loss....Yet he never wrote anything that seemed like he was depressed or lost hope. Everything either ended in 'but it'll get better' and 'there's no way I'll let it get any worse'

I finally put the book down and placed the stuff back onto of it. I didn't read it all, just a few of the beginning, I didn't want to get too noisy, he must have kept it hidden for good reasons.

I finally made my way up to the bridge. "Hello, Gillium."

"Greetings, Melfina. Where are we off to today?"

"Can you set a course to the space port Kenict?"

"Absolutely. May I ask what's there?"

"Gene" I said, smiling.

I knew if he could, Gillium would be beaming too. "Very well, I'll get there as quickly as possible."

"Thank you Gillium." I said, walking off the bridge and heading to the rec room.

Kitty was there with Hiro but Jess was no where to be found. She must still be in her room.... Poor thing....

"Heya, Mel. What's up with you?" Kitty said, absentmindedly punching a bag hanging from the ceiling.

"Um... I'm not really up to anything but I redirected the ship to the space port Kenict."

To my surprise both of them snapped to attention.

"Kenict, really??" Kitty was the first to say.

"Yes.... Why?"

"I just got word from my mom that she's going there for some reunion thing among her peers!"

Hiro also spoke up. "I have received a letter from my mother awhile back that she will also be heading to Kenict for some interesting sparring between old acquaintances."

"Really? Gene and Jim both said they were going there to get away from their boring desk jobs... You think?"

Kitty sprang up and almost crashed into the roof. "They're going to have a reunion!! I'll finally be able to see the whole team standing together as one!"

Even Hiro laughed as he said. "This will truly be a treat!"

I couldn't help but giggle myself. Seeing all my friends again in the same place at the same time! I could hardly believe it. After all we've been through those people were more like family then anything to me..... In fact, they WERE my family.

Kitty started running for the door. "I have to go tell Jess and Str-"

I felt a hole form in the pit of my stomach. We all forgot about Strife.... And Jess wouldn't be able to fully enjoy this with his death hanging over her like that. We all sighed.

"Maybe her dad will get her other this." I spoke up.

The two others nodded just as Gillium informed us that we were now landing.

Kenict's docks were auto-operated so I didn't have to jump into that glass tube to land the Outlaw Star. I felt kind of weird to watch a docking proceeding from the outside....Like a normal passenger.

Hiro and I filed out just as Kitty came up to the door.

"No luck," she said when she reached us, "she's not coming out of there. She almost took my head off with a chair so I just decided to get away from her while I was still in once piece."

"It's ok, Kitty. There's Jim right now, we'll ask him to go talk to her."

"Ok....."

Just then Jim and Gene made their way up to us. I saw Gene, grinning like always with his cool, coy, grin. I couldn't help but run to him and embrace his hug then fall fully into his kiss. It didn't matter that he looked like he could have been my father, it was inside of him that I could see, the true him.....The one that would have done anything for me. Anything.

"Been awhile, eh Mel?"

I nodded simply. "It sure has." I closed my eyes and smiled at him.

I felt his hand pull at my cheek. "Still as young as ever, I see." He laughed.

I raised my own hands and pulled at both of his cheeks. "You're only as young as you feel, Gene."

He laughed a good laugh from that one. We both turned to the ship.

"Wow, that hunk of junk is still running huh?"

I poked a finger at him. "Hey! I love the 'hunk of junk' it's like my child! Don't start putting it down, now!"

He waved his hands defensively. "Whoa, whoa! Ok, I'm sorry. I'm just amazed it's been going this long."

I sighed and looked back at the ship. "Yeah, I know....It's been through a lot."

He put his arm around me. "WE'VE been through a lot...."

I was about to get closer to him again but Kitty's voice stopped me. "Hey, get a room!"

We laughed and walked closer to the ship.

"Where's Jim?" I asked, just now realizing he wasn't there.

"He's talking to Jess. Hopefully he can smack some sense into her."

"Hey, she just lost someone close to her. You all should be a little more deserving to the dead."

We all fell silent except for Hiro. "I don't believe he's dead."

"Oh yeah? Why do you say that?"

Hiro simply shrugged. "Because he's Strife..."

That put a smile on Gene's face. "Yeah, maybe you're right. We shouldn't just give up hope on him anyhow."

"Wow, Gene. I can't believe you gave up hope at all." A familiar voice said from behind us. A smile almost broke my face in two as I spun around to hear another familiar voice continue.

"Yeah, if you thought like that back in the day we might not be standing here right now."

Gene sighed and walked up to his old crewmen. "Ok, ok. I learned my lesson alright? Anyhow, nice to see you guys again."

Suzuka nodded. "Yes, it's certainly been awhile Mr. Starwind... So where is Mrs. Starwind...?"

I smiled and pulled up behind Gene. "It's not official yet. Suzu..." I started to blush.

"It might as well be!" Aisha suddenly shouted, putting her arms around both Gene and I "I mean, really! Look at you too! Always together ALL the time. Sheesh!"

Before either of us could responded there was a loud scream behind us.

"MOM!!!" Kitty yelled, leaping at her mother. Forcing her to get off of use to catch the young C'tarl. Hiro made his way up to his own mother, giving her the broken end of her once beloved weapon. Nothing was said but I know they were communicating in their own way.

"So where's ol Jimmy at?" Aisha said from no where.

"He's in the ship consoling Jess over Strife's loss."

Aisha said. "Ah...."

So there we waited, a somewhat awkward pause between us all now. So much so that we didn't notice that Jess and Jim had come out until Jim himself spoke up.

"What's everyone standing around for....? We should hurry up and get over to Fred's place. Y'know every second counts now."

"Yeah, you're right, Jim. C'mon people, let's move out."

Gene didn't ask how Jess was doing but he knew it wasn't any of his business.... He's just that kind of person that let's personal things resolve by themselves now. As we walked I asked Gene what was wrong with Fred..... Even though I already had a feeling....

"He's turned for the worst in a big way. We're pretty sure this'll be the last time we see him. We decided to make it count."

Before we got into the car waiting for us outside, Gene suddenly turned to the younger ones around us.

"Umm, guys. Not trying to be rude or anything but could you um..... Find someplace else to be right now? This is kind of personal and everything."

They all nodded, some more resentful then others.

"Very well." Hiro said. "We'll be around, come find us if you need us, ok?"

Suzuka nodded her head and said. "Don't worry, we'll come get you once it's over."

We got into the car and waved at them as it sped away. Jim was driving with Gene at shotgun while the rest of us jammed ourselves in the back. I smiled to myself..... Just like old times.

It wasn't long before we were talking about old times together. Our first meetings, the trouble we always seemed to get into. As we talked, I kept noticing similarities in the stories from our time and what was happening with the new crew of the Outlaw Star, I'm not sure is this coincidence was good or bad but I kept it in the back of my mind nonetheless.

We came up to Fred's building and filed out, heading into the house shortly after. The house itself wasn't lavish, or even fairly decent but Gene had told me this is how Fred truly wanted to live. Low key and with the bare necessities. I don't quite understand why someone like Fred would want to live like this but perhaps he just wanted to say how the 'other' people lived like. I shrugged, it wasn't my place to judge.

"Gene, oh my friend I thought you guys would never get here. How have you all been?!" A decrepit old Fred Lou asked as he waved to them from his bed in the living room. Jay wasn't in sight but a few of Fred's loyal bodyguards were still hanging around.

"Yeah, we're fine. Been kind of separated for a couple..... Um... Years, but we still seem to get along pretty well. How have you been holding up Fred?"

He laughed. "Well aside from the cramping in my toes I feel great!" He coughed hard, almost tossing up a lung.

Gene sighed and lightly tapped in the shoulder with his fist. "How's your kid doing, Fred?"

"James? Oh he's doing great, actually. A real business..... As long as he can get his eyes off the women around him."

"Like father like son, eh Fred?"

"Heh, Kind of yes and no, huh Gene?"

"Guess so, bud."

They both looked at each other admiringly. I could just imagine what they were thinking, I assume about everything _they _have been though, too. Today was just a time of memories. At least they were all good one.

"Oh, Jim! I didn't see you over there. Come here, come here! I have to see how much you've grown!"

Jim sighed and walked over to his other side as Fred gasped in shock. "My god...."

Jim suddenly became very worried. "What? What?!"

"You.....Are.....GORGEOUS!"

Jim almost fell onto the fall. "Fred!! When will you ever cut that out?!"

Fred laughed whole-heartedly. "Oh, Jimmy. You know I'll never stop loving you! ...Or Gene, either." He turned and winked to the once great outlaw who winked back in reply.

Hour after another went by as the party was underway. We laughed, drank, danced, and over all had a great time.... Despite the fact that Jim and I were the only ones there in the prime of our lives. Age didn't hamper their spirits though, they still laughed as loud and as hard as anyone ever could. It was old times... The times I wish I could get back.

"And then BAM! Fred's entire warehouse just went up in smoke!" Gene said through his laughter.

"Well, Starwind maybe if you didn't bring a patrol of every pirate in the sector over it would still be standing." Fred yelled in retaliation under his own laughs.

Gene whipped his arm around Fred's neck as they continues the screaming, ranting, and laughter.

Gene's watch beeped for his attention. "Ah, damn! It's almost three in the mourning! We should head out soon." He voice seemed to be filled with a hint of remorse.

Everything calmed down.

"Yeah, guess you're right Gene. I'll go start up the car."

"Ok, Jim... Oh and can you all give me and Fred a second, please."

Slightly taken by his request, we all walked out of the room, I held back and stood silently next to the door.

A small pause went by before they spoke, probably making sure we were good and gone.

"Fred..." Gene said, breaking the silence.

"Gene...?"

"I thought it was going to be me that went first, Y'know?"

A small laugh. "Yeah, I know what you mean.... But neither of us expected this sudden disease to come over me."

Gene sighed. "We've been through a lot, Fred. You've pulled me out of a lot of tight financial places. Without your help....Man, I don't even know. Not only that but you've been for me the whole way. The only person with power that would have helped us."

"Hey, I didn't do any of it for free. I remember things you would do for repaying me.....Like a certain space race?"

Another small laugh. "Guess you're right."

Silence.

"Fred...."

"Yeah?"

"I'm..... I'm gonna miss you man."

Another silence.

"I'm going to miss you too."

I heard rustling and I silently and quickly peeked into the room. Gene was positioned over Fred, hugging him from his place on the bed. I smiled. If friendships had to end, this surely was the best way. Not with tears....But grins of joy.

_**BOOM!**_

The building suddenly rocked with tremendous force. Pieces of the ceiling and wall fell to the ground. Gene was out the door and looking right at me.

"Melfina?!"

"What's going on?!" I asked before he could.

"I'm not sure but we have to get out of here!"

"What about Fred?!"

"He'll be fine, it's not this building they're attacking! Look outside!"

I turned just to see another blast exploding from a building next to us. The screeching of tired soon followed. But it didn't sound like they were fading away, it was like the car was just doing circles out front.

We both figured it out at the same time. "Jim's car!!"

Gene ran for the front door as I looked back into Fred's room. He was gone.... Along with his two bodyguards. At least he was still alive.....Hopefully.

I was out the door just as the third explosion went off. I now saw what it was coming from. There was a tank surrounded by a small force of goons who didn't seem that similar out on the street shooting directly at Jim's car.

He pulled around just as Gene hopped into the moving vehicle's window. They stopped and I felt Gene's arm force me inside. We started to move again just as another shell hit the ground where we were only seconds before.

"Why are they after us?!" Jim yelled as he took a sharp left down another road. "We're all pretty much retired, they haven't so much as breathed in our direction since we split up!"

"Yeah!" Aisha agreed." Our little journey ended a long time ago, shouldn't they know that?!"

"That's true, Aisha." Gene said, looking strait out the front window. "_Our _jorney ended...." He turned to me. "But Mel's just began, hasn't it?"

There was silence as eyes pointed in my direction. Was it really my fault? Why must it always be my fault! Why?!

_**BOOM!**_

Another explosion only this time it finally made contact. The car spiraled out of control, tipped a couple times, then right out smashed motionlessly into the ground.

Jim was the first one out, giving us what little cover fire he could afford. Next was Aisha, she self-appointed herself to flip the car back on it's wheels which she did with relative ease. After that was done, she charged the people that were still around with all her might.

I was out last being covered by Gene. Suzuka would have fought too, but she didn't have any sort of weapon....Yet she seemed to be focusing on something for some reason with the broken handle of her sword secured tightly within her grasp.

The appearance of the tank was our sign to run for our lives and we did so without hesitation.

"These people aren't pirates, Gene!" Jim yelled as he reloaded. "What's there deal?"

"I don't know but I'm not about to stop and ask!"

"Gene!" Aisha cut in. "We should split up and head to the docks in separate ways. Then at least we'll figure out who they're after!"

"Good idea but don't spread out too far, we might need back up soon enough!"

"Right!" They all replied in unison.

Gene grabbed my hand and pulled my into an alley way. We hide amongst some trash cans as Gene sat to catch his breath. He was breathing harder then normal.

"Gene... Are you-"

"I'm fine." He interrupted. "Just not used to all the running around."

As I sat next to him, I heard more people heading towards us. Gene's eyes widened as they stared at me.

"Mel, stay here, I'll distract them. Hurry and get to the ship, they need you to get that thing running!"

Before I could say anything he was off. Thought ran through my mind, mainly if we were going to take off without Jess and the others. It seemed to natural for us to immediately head for the ship that we didn't stop to think about this.

The sound of footsteps softened into nothing and I took this as my cue to start running myself. I didn't get far as I heard a cold, hard laugh behind me.

"Well, uncle. Here she is and better yet..... She's alone....."

I turned and saw a young man draped in a cloak. Two sword of some kind sticking out from the top. Fear over swept me as I remembered who it was. "Dra-dracon....?

"Ah, I'm glad you remembered Melfina."

The fear inside me soon took the color from my face. His uncle, the one he was talking to.... That would be.....It would have to be.....

"Hello Melfina." His low voice seeped through my ears. I could feel him slither up to my back.

I moved forward and turned around. "Harry?!"

He was covered in a long cloak, much like the kind Aisha used to wear. "Fancy meeting you here, isn't it Melfina?" He took a step forward as I took one back.

Dracon was now leaning against a wall to my left, arms folding looking down. "Now, now dear uncle. Let us not forgot. Playing with the bait might take it's scent away. We need her for the others."

"Oh, Dracon. We have plenty of time, they can't leave without her, you know...."

I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. "I suppose you're right. As long as we get the whole team then I am satisfied. I have revenge to seek."

Harry crept closer to me and reached his hand out. He didn't try to hide the robotics of his fake body, it was evident that his arm wasn't his own. The dark blue shade to it putting the fact out the most.

I tightly closed my eyes and waited for him to take me away but as I waited I heard a smack, then a clash of steel soon followed by various screams. I opened my eyes to see my savior.

"Hiro!" I yelled, half-way in shock. "How did you find me?"

He smiled as he locked eyes with Dracon, who had his own katanas out. "I was following him, I know his presence would lead to nothing good. I'm glad my hunch was right."

"Uncle, take Melfina now! I'll handle this infidel!"

They two ran and crashed into each other, it was starting to get difficult to keep my eyes on them. I saw Harry coming up on my left so I ran in the opposite direction down the street. I turned to see Harry busy fending off Hiro. He was fighting for all it was worth just to protect me. Why was I so helpless....

I turned the corner and ran as fast as I could towards the docking bay. I could hear steps behind be but I dare not turn around. Unfortunately.... I didn't have to turn at all to see what was behind me.

In a blur of gray cloth and blue armor, Harry jumped over my head and landed right in front of me. I stopped inches in front of him. "Harry! Why are you doing this?!" Was the only thing I could muster myself to say.

"Why? Why?! Why do you think, Mel??"

I knew why he was doing this, deep down I knew.... It was jealous. Jealous directed right at Gene for winning me over. He wanted me more then anything but I denied him.... I felt –no, still feel- so sorry for him. Such a sad soul....

I looked into his eyes and saw angered..... But it was laced with sadness, but emotions were at their fullest extent. I could tell he wanted to tear me apart.... Yet at the same time, couldn't.

He body relaxed as he peered back into my own eyes. "Mel..." He slowly started to say. "It's not you who should be asking why...I should be me....."

Another pause, longer then the first and twice as awkward. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. What was _he _going to do? I didn't know.... I didn't want to know. I just wanted him to go away.

A shot rang through the air shadowed by the clank of armor. Someone was shooting at Harry, who didn't stand in one position for too long. With one more shot Harry disappeared then reappeared next to a building, looking over at the man who had been attacking him.

"Damn, what they say _is _true, Harry." A cocky Gene Starwind shouted to him, gun pointed at his head.

"What's that Gene?" Harry hissed in reply.

"Cockroaches really **ARE **a bitch to kill." With that, he let go another shot.

Harry, now more then a little enraged rip his clock off as the bullet only hit air. The robotic zombie fell down behind the retired outlaw, wrapping an arm around him neck and squeezing tight.

"You are so right, Gene! Because you just don't seem to know how to DIE!"

Gene shot off the remaining bullets into Harry's face as Harry did his best to snap Gene's neck. Luckily for Gene some of the bullets hit their target and Harry let go screaming in pain, holding his own face.

"You bastard! Why do you keep fighting!? Just give up!"

Gene laughed and reloaded his gun. "Sorry, pal but this old dog isn't being put down quite yet!"

Gene locked his gun on Harry's skull but didn't shoot, they seemed to have been at a stand off.... But why?

I was now able to get a good look at Harry's new form. The armor looked like some kind of body suit with different hues of blue scattered about. It also looked more humanoid then his other bodies yet at the same time.... Look at cold and as hard as any machine you would see.

"....Gene, I'm done playing around." Harry finally said. "... So time for out last encounter!"

Harry extended both his arms out and bent his hands upwards as if he was going to launch something from his wrists. My guess wasn't that far off.

Ten wires with curved spikes at the end shot from each wrist and flew at tremendous speed towards Gene.

"Harry STOP!" I shouted without thinking twice about it.

As if by my command the tendril things stopped just a few feet short of Gene's body.

Nothing moved, no one moved. Harry was looking at me through the corner of his eye. Just as I thought I'd melt from his stare I heard Jim shout to Gene.

"Get down!!!"

A jeep came careening by with Aisha at the wheel and Jim in the back firing off some unwieldy gun.

Harry blocked the bullets as best he could but they eventually blew him backwards into the wall of a building.

Aisha pulled around, picked up Gene, then came around and got me. Gene got in the front while I hopped in the back then as fast as they got there, we left.

As we blew down the road we saw other people trying to stop us. People who were most likely hired by Harry and Dracon. They weren't out biggest problem, though. Our biggest problem was the one man wrecking crew slow gaining speed on us. Not only was Harry stronger, but he was much _much_ faster.

Jim turned around and fired off some rounds, not landing a single one.

"Damn!" He shouted. "I can't land a single shot!"

"Don't worry!" Aisha replied. "Seems like the beautiful Twilight Suzuka will handle things herself."

She pointed down the road to see the aged assassin standing firm in the middle of everything.

Aisha swerved the car around her and kept going.

"Aren't we going to stop for her?" I asked.

"Naa, she said for her to handle things but to defiantly not lift off without her!" Aisha informed me.

"What about the others?"

"Let's just hope they turn out for the best!!"

As we passed Suzuka I saw a blue aura swirl around the broken sword handle in her hands. I didn't know what she was up to, but it must be something great.

She became smaller in my view was we drove farther away yet I was still able to see what happened when Harry caught up to her. She raised her weapon and what seemed like a long blue energy blade extended and smashed Harry up and out of sight. I was in awe as her form vanished under the horizon.

We finally reached the bay and jumped out of the jeep, running inside as bullets peppered the air and ground. It was quieter in the large port but we still couldn't drop our guard, I mean... How could we when so many people wanted to kill us??

The ship was in sight. It was so close.... Yet so far away.

Dracon stood, a lone shadow, between us and the ship. His back to us, he spoke. "At last. My revenge is here.... At last."

Gene moved in front of me as everyone got into a defensive position. I could see him turn around. He was around Strife's age but so skilled. As deadly as any assassin, if not worse. He surely had the McDougle blood running through him.

He smiled and sent a chill down my spine. "So... Who's first?" He asked, calmly. Coldly.

"You arrogant little punk! Didn't you daddy teach you to respect your elders??" Gene shot at him.

"Don't you ever speak about my father, you-" gunshots filled the bay, sending us all running like rats.

The jeep we had been riding in only moments ago blasted onto the scene, it's gun firing mercilessly at Dracon. It was Jess, Kitty, and Hiro! I was so shocked to see that they got here at the same time. We might actually be able to escape together, after all!

Gene took my hand and lead me to the Outlaw Star. Looking over my shoulder I saw the three in the jeep distracting Dracon as she shot back at them. A thought passed blankly through my mind. They weren't coming with us, they were acting as a decoy...

As we climbed up the stairs to the hatch of the Outlaw Star, the air filled with various colors of Caster shells. I couldn't see but I knew they were still alive. I could still hear the screeching of tired on the floor.

Once inside the ship it was like back in the olden days, we knew exactly were we needed to go, and where we needed to be. I went over to my tube and slid into the floor. The familiar fluid crept in and encompassed my body. I could feel it enter me through every pore of my body. The next thing I saw was the bridge as the visors in front of me opened up. I could also see, here, touch, breath, and feel everything about the ship. Numbers and information passed before my eyes. Just by thinking about something, it happened. The engines needed to be started, a moment later, they were up and charging. I was doing literally millions of things at once, yet not a one of those things took any more then a second to do.

As I got the ship up and running, I also had to use the defense system to get ride of some minor opposition brought by Dracon's groupies.

"We have a signal from the guys downstairs. They say to lift off and they'll find a way to find us later." Suzuka said.

That was all I needed to her. As much as I didn't want to leave, I knew they could take care of themselves. They weren't some kids that needed our protection twenty-four seven... Like me...

The engine hummed then roared into existence and soon the ship was off. There was no roof to for us to hit so there was no threat of crashing. I told the ship to go full blast, I could _feel _the bullets bouncing off the hull. Blue sky gave way to black space and soon we were free of the planet. We all sighed in relief.

I smiled as I saw everyone chatting amungt themselves.

"_Melfina..." _

What was that?

"_I'm coming for you Melfina...."_

Harry?! But... No!!

"_Yes, Mel.... Here I come!!"  
_

"There's something on the radar!"

"It's Harry's ship?!"

"It can't be!"

"It is!"

"Engines full, Mel get us the hell out of here!"

"He's catching up!"

"Let's burn!"

"Hurry, hurry!!"

I can't believe it... He was still chasing us!! He's so mean, so evil.. I can't... I can't stand this anymore. I can't let this continue..... I can't be weak, pathetic, pitiful. I..... I... I CAN'T LET HARRY WIN!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Well there we go, another chapter. Lotta new faces in the reviews! I'm so happy! I'll try to update more regularly. Can't let another five months go by without updating.

Mei, you really do need to update! So far this is two updates to your none! I neeeed more! C'moooon! I love your stories! Update something. Anything! Oh and Mei, don't know how soon the Strife/Jess will come but how bout some Gene/Mel to hold you over in this and the next chap?

Macky, I don't know how to fit Deathwing into my story, but I'll try. Just... Don't get your hopes up.

Oh and hotshot, you're welcome. I'm thankful for your advice, too. People can't get better unless people tell them what they're doing wrong..... In a positive way, anyways. Also, if you have ANYTHING else to say, that'd be great. If you wanna point out lil minor mistakes, more power to ya. I think I should get a beta-reader... I can't spell-check for crap –Sigh-

Blurb! Thank you for the reviews! I don't see myself as being that great but as long as other people do... Well... Why try and change their minds? Lol

Oh and I just thought about this... My next chapter will have SO much romance in it... Sorry to people who can't stand it. It had to happen sooner or later. I don't like it either but hey... If the story needs it, It'll get it!

Anyway! Thank you for the AWESOME reviews and keep em up! They're the writer's lifeblood on this site!! Also, sorry for the length of this chapter if that bothered anyone.

P.S. Italics and crap work! SERIOUS uphaul on all chapters over the weekend. Not that big but if you wanna see the story like it SHOULD be with the bolds and italics then check it out on Monday.

As always, This is Blades. "Good reading equal good times." I'm out.


End file.
